


No Matter What, I'll Be Here

by Rozene_Nobody



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Like really slow, Reader is Harry's aunt, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Spoilers, adult reader poses as student, fred and george love reader, gilderoy lockhart is creepy in this, reader - Freeform, voldemort is a creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 49
Words: 93,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozene_Nobody/pseuds/Rozene_Nobody
Summary: Everyone knows about James Potter’s twin sister, (Name) Potter, yet nobody knows what happened to her on that night. That tragic night that started a young boy’s destiny. They all assume she’s dead. Only Professor Dumbledore knows about her and what good will come out of her.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Severus Snape/Reader, Sirius Black/Reader
Comments: 38
Kudos: 230





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **Originally published on October 5, 2015 and can be found[Here](https://www.quotev.com/story/6930736/No-Matter-What-Ill-Be-Here-Snape-x-Reader/1) **
> 
> And should absolutely not be anywhere else.
> 
> Anyway, thank you to those who have supported this story long ago and I welcome any new readers with open arms!

Tears stream down my face as soon as I walk back into the house, the house I left only mere minutes ago. My heart was beating loudly as I dared to go back inside. The front door was ajar and it was too quiet. The sound of my brother and his dear wife bickering playfully long gone. My chest felt tight from this new change of atmosphere. I didn’t like it one bit.

I left James’ house to go retrieve a gift I had gotten for Harry since this had been the first time I’d seen him. My brother and I weren’t on good terms either until tonight. He finally apologized for something he did, so I immediately came over, leading to this current event.

I push Harry’s gift deep into my pocket as I proceed into the house.

I immediately spot legs hanging over the stairs at the top. My eyes widen and my heart stops as I race to the top, only to find my dear brother dead. “J... James…” I croak out.

When I don’t get a response I fall to the ground and cling onto him, begging him to wake up. “Please... Please, James. I just got you back. Please. You can’t leave me,” I say begging to him, as I bury my face into his chest.

A small wail snaps me out of it and I'm brought back to reality. I kiss my brother’s forehead before rushing into Harry’s room only to stop once more and see my sister-in-law’s dead body. I felt sick to my stomach once more and extremely dizzy. This can’t be happening.

“No, no, no, Lily! Please wake up! You can’t leave me either!” I beg as I shake her gently.

When I receive no response but only some sniffles from the baby I kiss her on the head as well and turn to the crib. My eyes widen and a gasp leaves my lips. I pick up Harry and hold him close to me. There was a deep scar on his forehead. I start rocking Harry in an attempt to calm both of us down.

Voldemort was here but Harry survived. That was the only thing I could process. I felt so sick, so vulnerable. I didn’t know what to do. My breathing stops slightly when I hear someone coming up the stairs. I quickly put Harry back down into the crib and transform into my animal. Being an (illegal) Animagus, my animal is a baby Dingo.

I don’t understand why that is my animal, but I love it. Once I am fully morphed into my animal I quickly hide under the crib and go into an attacking position. Dingoes may be cute but they are aggressive as fuck. So whoever comes in and tries to touch Harry will be dead.

However, instead, I’m left in shock. Severus Snape is here. Once he sees Lily’s body, it’s like his whole world shattered. It was a heartbreaking scene, especially for me, for I am in love with Severus. It hurt to see this play out but I can’t help but watch. I curl up into a ball as he sobs and holds her body.

That give s me a moment to let reality set in. My parents are dead. They died a few weeks ago from Dragon Pox. Now my twin brother, James, and my sister-in-law are dead. The only family I have is Harry. He’s just a baby. I don’t know how to take care of tiny humans!

I almost let out a whine until I hear a very extremely familiar voice that I haven’t heard in forever. It is Professor Albus Dumbledore. I don’t pay attention since all I was thinking about is how alone I would be. Finally, though it is just Dumbledore. He lets out a long heavy sigh before he speaks my name softly.

“I am deeply sorry Miss (Name) Potter,” He says as I crawl out from under the crib.

I morph back into my normal self before I start crying holding Harry now. “H-How did this happen? Why did it happen?!” I ask as I cradle the baby close to me.

He frowns deeply, “I’ll have to explain it to you later Miss Potter. Right now I need to get everything cleaned up because the Wizard World is very, very frightened. Rumors have already been spread around and once the truth gets out, there will be so much dread. Until then I should let you think about what you’re going to do with Harry and yourself.”

I nod and as a spell leaves his lips; I hold the baby close to me to ensure his safety since Dumbledore is going to transport me to my home. Or rather, my deceased parent’s home. It’s no longer a home without them. I see that I’m in my room.

I frown deeply before my lip twitches and I hold back a cry. I look at Harry and he’s just staring back up at me. The tears from earlier had dried on his cheeks as his beautiful green eyes, that he got from his mother, look up at me as if he’s concerned. I laugh weakly at that.

He’s adorable. He’s the only thing I have now. However, that’s not enough now. It feels like an eternity when it’s most likely just a few hours before I speak. “I should have died instead of them,” I whisper softly, now staring at the sleeping baby.

“Nonsense my dear!” A familiar voice spoke.

I quickly look up and see the half-giant wizard, Hagrid. A grim expression on his face as he stares at me before Harry. “Have you figured out what ye want to do?” He asks as he nods at Harry.

I frown and nod my head as tears start filling my eyes. “This is going to be the worst decision I will ever make but I can’t. I just can’t take care of him. I can barely take care of myself!” I say trying to be quiet as tears run down my face.

“I lost all of my family this month. My parents, now my brother and sister-in-law. Harry is the only family I have left. I can’t bear to watch myself lose him in my care. I would be a horrible aunt anyways,” I say as I start to hiccup through my words.

He looks at me sincerely, “Are you sure?”

“No, but I have to. I just can’t take care of him. Not like this,” I say.

He nods understanding as he gently takes Harry from my hold. I bite my lip hard at this and he gives me an apologetic look. “Dumbledore will be with you in an hour or two. (Name), please take care.”

With that, he leaves. I feel all the emotions running through me and I start screaming and trashing my room out in anger before I’m left sobbing in the middle of the mess. I don’t know how long I was there crying but Dumbledore appears and tells me how Voldemort killed them because someone betrayed my brother.

Dumbledore tells me he’ll keep in touch but that doesn’t help. Nothing is going to help. For I’m alone now. Alone and completely numb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be trying to get chapters out whenever I can!
> 
> ALSO the only reason I put this as underage will be revealed in the next chapter. The Reader will not actually be underaged. In the next chapter she is 31, just for clarification.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11 years pass so Hogwarts first year with Harry begins! Reader goes back in time through physical appearances.

I sigh deeply as I get up and get ready for the day. The only good thing about this day is that my nephew, Harry, was born. Today he should be turning eleven. A small smile reaches my face before it turns into a deep frown. I missed so much of his life already. I would love to take him in but ever since my brother and his wife died, I sunk into a deep depression.

Dumbledore and Hagrid would check in on me daily to make sure I didn’t die from not taking care of myself or doing something stupid. I let out another sigh as I grab my wand, which is 10”, made out of Mahogany wood and the core made out of Phoenix feathers. I put it in my pocket along with some money.

Since my parent’s death, I received their fortune but since James’s and Lily’s death I received their fortune as well. Of course, it’s meant for Harry so I had Dumbledore place it in a different vault than mine. Nobody knows that I’m alive except for Dumbledore and Hagrid, I think. If I were to die they would take all of the money I have and it would go to Harry and that would make me happy knowing that he has money to take care of himself.

I sigh once more until I hear the doorbell ring and loud knocking. I go down to answer it and frown when I see Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid. I let them in as they greet me.

“So what can I do for you guys today?” I ask softly.

Dumbledore smiles at me, “Miss Potter, I believe I have a favor to ask of you, one that you would be glad to do.”

Hagrid smiles as well and I ask, “What is it?”

“How would you like to be a student at Hogwarts again to ensure Harry’s safety?” He asks.

I choke on air for a minute before I regain my breathing before asking, “You mean I can go back to being younger?! And I can be with Harry?!”

He nods, “That would be correct (Name). You would also be able to grow up with him until he leaves Hogwarts. However, it’s only to ensure Harry’s safety. So if something were to happen to me you would go back to being thirty-one. You also have to change your name too. Only Hagrid and Madam Professor McGonagall will know it’s you for your own safety purposes. Understood?”

“Yeah, I’m up for it. I’ll do anything for him. My name will be *Jamily (Last Name),” I say softly.

He nods and looks at Hagrid. He smiles big time and speaks, “So I’m going to go get Harry and take him wizard shopping since I’m sure he’ll want to go.”

“Don’t say anymore! I will meet you in the shops!” He nods and starts to leave.

I look at Dumbledore and quickly ask, “Can I tell Harry who I am and what’s going to happen?”

He smiles and nods. I am able to thank him but then he leaves. I don’t need to buy anything for myself since I kept all my school supplies from long ago. This time I will pass all the classes with A’s instead of messing around. Psh, that’s probably not going to happen. I smile slightly before I frown from seeing an old newspaper from that night.

I sigh as I shakily pick it up. It just says how Harry is the boy who lived and his parents were killed by Voldemort. Of course, we’re not supposed to say his name but I don’t care. He doesn’t scare me a lot, he just pisses me off. I sigh as I see my name in the paper:

_There are no whereabouts of (Name) Potter! It was said that she was with them on this night! Is she dead like them or was she with you-know-who?!_

I hate that reporter. I didn’t even bother to remember her name from how annoying and a liar she is. Basically, everyone thinks I’m dead or think I’m a Death Eater, still hoping that the Dark Lord is alive. I growl at the thought before I throw the paper on the ground. I should get going. I want to be early.

I sigh as I lean against the brick wall. I am at one of the entrances that lead to Diagon Alley. I’ve been waiting for a long time but that doesn’t matter. I’m wearing a big black hoodie so that nobody notices me though, that would be bad.

Once I hear Hagrid’s voice in the pub like the store I freeze. Oh god. What if Harry hates me for not taking care of him? What if he feels abandoned?

“Oh, Jamily! You’re here! I’ll give you two a minute or so,” Hagrid says as he pushes Harry into the small area. He then goes back inside but blocks the door.

Harry looks confused. Bloody Hell did he look like his father! Before I could jump on the boy I control my emotions and gave him a small smile.

“Hello, Harry. So you’re probably wondering who the hell I am and you’re probably going to hate me for this but I’m your aunt,” I say hesitantly slightly.

He looks really surprised at this, “You... You’re my aunt?!”

“Yes, I am (Name) Potter, twin sister of James Potter, your father,” I say with a sad smile.

Harry takes me by surprise this time by wrapping his arms around my waist and hugging me tightly. “Why would I hate you?”

I smile sadly, “That’s a tale for another time. Right now however I have to tell you something. I’m going to go to school with you as a younger version of myself to protect you. My name will be Jamily (Last Name). Okay? I’ll explain any question you have later.”

He nods and once Hagrid is sure we’re done talking, he leads the way to Diagon Alley. Harry’s reactions were adorable and Hagrid explains a lot to him but once he asks how he’s going to pay for everything I smile. His reaction will be priceless. I frown though, “Sorry guys I can’t go. I have to go do something. Harry, I’ll hopefully be back on time to show you the train if not I’ll meet you on the train.”

I give him a quick hug along with Hagrid before I whisper a quick but experienced spell that takes me back home. I quickly start gathering all my school supplies for the first year and put them in a small suitcase. However, I see a small vile on my bed.

I pick it up and the color is a weird blueish purple color. I pick up the note that it was on and read it:

_This is the potion that will make you younger but you have to say these words after you drink. The spell is made of sincerity in order for it to work completely. I’m glad to see you as a student once more._

_–Professor Dumbledore_

I open it up and drink the cold liquid. In seconds my body became slightly smaller and smaller until I am the age of eleven or should be. The current clothes that I have been wearing are huge on me now. My hands are covered by my sleeves and my pants keep falling down. I'll change into smaller clothes that are packed away later.

I quickly say the words as well in Latin, since that's how it was written and as I was instructed to do so. “The potion running through my body and veins is a deal, a promise. A promise that cannot be broken unless Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore shall wish it to be broken or something tragic shall happen to him. After the last words, the deal is complete. I, (Name) Potter promise to protect Harry Potter with my life. I shall look after him or for him. I will do anything for him as long as the deal is alive.”

Once I finish a bright blue/purple flashes through the room to seal the potion and I quickly look in the mirror for the first time to see my younger self. I have (long/short) (hair/color) hair and my face is much smaller. My (eye color) eyes are big and give off an innocent appearance.

Overall I look pretty damn cute. In a few years, I’ll be hot as hell once more! I smile at that but once that’s done I see that there’s already a cloak my size on the bed as well. I sigh as I pack clothes from long ago in there. Mostly sweatpants, shorts, sweaters, and of course pajamas and underwear.

Once I have everything packed and make sure Mr. Mittens, my cat is in his cage I quickly leave to the train station. It is time to go meet Harry there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamily is how reader will be referred to and is James/Lily ship name


	3. Chapter 2

Once I get to the train station I have less than five minutes to board. I groan realizing that I am late and I hurry into the wall and board the train. It doesn’t take me long to find Harry though. It was actually pretty easy. He is alone and when I enter his eyes widen.

I smile and wait for him to say something. Once he doesn’t, I just laugh and close the door. “Do I really look that different when I’m young?” I ask.

The boy laughs and sheepishly admits, “I… I didn’t recognize you because you were cute.”

“Eh? What? Do I look old when I’m normal?” I ask laughing more.

He laughs as he replies, “No you look like an adult!”

I glare slightly at him before saying, “Acceptable answer.”

It then gets quiet until he asks a question, “Can you tell me something about my parents?”

“Of course. Well like I said earlier, your dad and I were twins. He and I did everything together. We were inseparable until we went to Hogwarts. Your dad could get really mean but he was really sweet at heart. Your mother was beautiful and was the sweetest person alive. In fact, you have her eyes,” I say smiling sadly at the memories.

He smiles at this information but frowns when he asks his next question. “What happened with you and Dad when you went to Hogwarts?”

“Well, you see there are houses. He got into Gryffindor while I didn’t. I made it into Slytherin. He hated me because of that. He was so against Slytherins that he disowned me. Of course, my parents, your grandparents, would never do that to me. They accepted it because I’ll always be a Slytherin by heart,” I explain.

Before we could say anymore we are interrupted by a red-haired boy. He opens the door and asks polity, “Do you mind? It’s full everywhere else.”

Immediately we welcome him in. He sits down across from Harry and introduces himself. “I’m Ron. Ron Weasley.”

“I’m Jamily (Last Name).”

“And I’m Harry, Harry Potter.”

Ron’s eyes grow big, “Is.. Is it true then? The scar?”

Harry pulls his hair back slightly and Ron smiles, “Wicked!”

I watch them interact with each other for a bit, they are definitely entertaining. My Harry has his first friend! When the trolley comes with the food we basically buy out the whole cart, which makes me very happy since I love food! When a girl comes in asking for a toad I examine her and from what I can tell I like her already.

Once she recognizes Harry and introduces herself I smile, “Well it’s nice to meet you, Hermione Granger! I am Jamily (Last Name).”

“Please to meet you as well. And you are?” She says giving a slightly dirty look at Ron.

He answers with food in his mouth, “Ron, Ron Weasley.”

“Pleasure. Anyway, you three better change into your robes soon. I expect that we’ll be arriving soon. Oh, and you have some dirt on your nose. Did you know?” She asks Ron before leaving.

I laugh lightly. She’s adorable. Listening to her words, I go and change into my robes and quickly talk to Harry. “Don’t worry, if we get separated when we’re walking or when we find out our houses. Okay?”

He nods and as soon as we get there I stick close to them. I’m frozen since I’m actually in a boat again but I do my best to distract myself and enjoy the view and the memories that flow through me as we cross the lake and reach Hogwarts. When we go into the castle itself we go up these stairs and are met with Professor McGonagall.

She immediately sees me and flashes me a small smile before she speaks. I guess she remembers my young years as well. When she goes into the Great Hall a blonde boy immediately starts talking to Harry. I don’t say anything until he insults Ron.

“Aha you’re adorable, aren’t you? Trust me, I already know how you’re going to be this year. I’m a Pure Blood too so we should get along maybe. However, if you insult people I actually like then you may end up regretting it!” I say a dark aura coming out of me.

He glares at me and Harry speaks up, “And I think I can tell who the wrong sorts are by myself. Thank you.”

Professor McGonagall returns immediately after that is said. The first person I see when I enter the room is Severus Snape and that is a surprise to me. I had no clue that he would be a professor here. And sadly just seeing him reminds me of that night and of my unrequited love for him.

I sigh slightly irritated that Severus would just stare creepily at Harry once he got sorted into his house. It makes me feel slightly sad since he didn’t once look my way but what was I supposed to expect? I sigh as I realize that being in my child-like body all over again is definitely not doing me good when thinking about Severus.

The process of getting sorted into houses doesn’t take long. It’s also obvious that Harry is like his father and dislikes Slytherins but that is fine with me. I dealt with it once so I could do it again. Soon it’s just me standing and I sigh. I so badly want the hat to just say my home house but it won’t. It can’t for Harry’s sake.

“Jamily (Last Name),” Professor McGonagall says.

I sit on the chair and the hat is placed gently on my head. The hat immediately speaks to me inside of my head:

_JAMILY (LAST NAME) MY BUM!! You have no idea how much this is going to kill me for not giving you the right house (Name) Potter! For you will always be Slytherin by heart! Nothing will change that!_

‘I know. I want you to say my house name too. I will never be another house. I’ve accepted being a Slytherin when I realized it was perfect for me. So trust me, we’re in the same pain.’ I reply in my head.

I hate this so much but I believe that I have to do this since it was a request and a very logical one too.

Finally, the sorting hat speaks, but the small problem is he doesn’t sound convincing. He took a long exaggerated sigh before he takes a few more. Then after a minute or so of just sighing, he speaks loud enough for everyone to hear but he doesn’t shout like usual and he speaks grimly as if someone died. “Gryffindor.”

A lot of people look shocked and unconvinced since they never heard the hat speak like that. I sigh softly and whisper, “See you later old friend.”

It is taken off my head and I quickly join Harry at the table. Once the feast starts I heard Harry ask about Snape. “Oh, he’s head of the Slytherin house. He teaches potions but everyone knows it’s the dark arts he fancies,” Percy Weasley says.

“HEADMASTER OF SLYTHERIN?!” I shout and choke on a piece of bread that is in my mouth from that information. Everyone on my side of the table turns to look at me. It even catches some of the teacher’s attention, especially Snape’s when he heard me yell Slytherin. Harry starts to pat my back roughly to help.

Ron doesn’t care for he goes after another piece of meat only for Sir Nicholas’s head to pop up. He welcomes him before he turns to me. “Ah, I remember you dearie!” That just makes me choke more.

“SHHHHHHHH SHUT THE FUCK UP!” I yell at him still choking.

Sir Nicholas looks confused before he made an ‘o’ shape with his mouth. “Ah oh, sorry about that! Didn’t mean to scare you.”

He then proceeds to talk to Hermione, Ron, and Harry as I’m left to stop choking by myself. Once I finish I decide to stay away from the delicious food and stick with the drinks. Before I know it we’re being shown to our commons room. Once Percy is done explaining everything I don’t hesitate to hug Harry and bid him goodnight so I can get the heck to sleep.

Hermione seems lonely walking up the stairs so I walk with her. “You know, you seem really smart. I hope that makes us good friends since I am also good with most of these subjects,” I say starting a conversation.

She smiles appreciating the compliment and nods. I quickly change into my pajamas and go to a bed that has my belongings by it. Luckily, Hermione’s bed is right next to mine. Before I can lay down I hear an angry meow and I laugh nervously.

I quickly open the cage that is slightly tucked under the bed and pull out Mr. Mittens. He looks really grumpy and didn’t enjoy being in there long.

“Nice cat,” Hermione says as she pets his head gently.

I smile and say, “Thanks, he’s a bit grumpy but yeah. His name is Mr. Mittens since his paws look like mittens!”

I show her his paws and she giggles before climbing in bed. This isn’t my original pet. My original one was an (owl/toad/another cat). I sigh and get into bed before Mr. Mittens jumps on and cuddles me.

He falls asleep immediately as I have some trouble, for I am not ready for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 3

When I wake up I realize that I’m late. I quickly pull on regular clothes and my robes before I see a note. I quickly scan it.

_Sorry, Jamily,_

_I tried to wake you up but you’re a really heavy sleeper! It took me five minutes before I gave up. Really sorry! I’ll save a seat for you and take notes for you!_

_  
-Hermione_

Dammit! I’m about to leave until I see Mr. Mittens sleeping with something. It’s a box. My eyes frown deeply for me as the rest of my face remains emotionless when I realize what it is. It is Harry’s birthday present along with a prized possession of mine. I probably shouldn’t wear it but it’ll get me through the day.

The first day at Hogwarts without seeing my brother. That is definitely a big change for me. I open the box and put the gold heart locket around my neck, before hiding it inside my robe. Inside of the locket is a picture of Harry as a baby with Lily and James. I sigh softly and leave the girl’s room before I bump into someone in the commons room.

It is Harry. Ron is right behind him. “You woke up late too didn’t you?” I ask. They shrug sheepishly. Before they can leave again, I hug Harry.

“I forgot to say Happy Birthday yesterday! I’m a horrible aun- friend!” I say catching myself as I give him the box.

He opens it and smiles. It’s a watch. Not only that though. I turn it around for him and open the backside. Instead of batteries, it’s a picture of his parents. “Thank you,” He says

.  
I quickly say, “You guys go ahead. I’ll catch up in a bit.”

I truly just want to take my sweet time. Especially since my real-time at Hogwarts, I had all my classes with James. Even though he hated I was a Slytherin and bullied me for it, he still looked out for me the best he could. I sigh. Once I get there class is about halfway over.

Professor McGonagall quickly questions me out in the hall. “Are you okay?” Is the question.

She would lecture any other student and scold them but then again I’m already a graduate student and was/is one of her favorites. I sigh and shake my head, “No. I’m not. All of this is just reminding me of James. It hurts. I wish he was here. I think I might be sick if these thoughts continue.”

She says, “That’s understandable. I’ll check on you in your next class as well.”

“Thanks,” I whisper as she leads me into the classroom.

I take a seat next to Hermione. I pull out a notebook and she hands me hers. “Thanks.” She nods. Instead of writing though I pull out my wand and use a simple, okay not simple, spell that takes a copy of her ink on the paper and puts it on mine so I don’t have to write it. I learned from Severus in our fifth year.

“Wicked! How’d you do that?!” She asks.

I whisper to her, “I’ll show you later, okay?”

Soon this class is over and we go to our next class. I sigh as I sit down. Harry sits between me and Hermione.

I wait for the class to start and I’m surprised to see Snape just bursts through the door as if he owns it. I sigh, there are three ways I’m going to react to Snape. One is the way I used to, which was really sweet, or two I’m going to be sarcastic as fuck like I used to when I talked to a teacher, and the last one just being my awkward self.

I already zone out but once I hear Harry’s name I growl. He’s going to pick on him. “Our… New… Celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood? You don’t know? Well, let’s try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?” Snape asks.

Hermione is desperate to answer and Harry looks uncomfortable, “I don’t know, Sir.”

“Pity. Clearly, fame isn’t everything, is it, Mr. Potter?” Snape asks.

I growl slightly before I speak. “Clearly, you don’t know how to teach first years on the bloody first day! How are most of us supposed to know?!” I snap, even though I know the answers.

Snape glares at me and his eyes widen slightly. Oh, I suppose he recognized something. Before he can reply I feel my stomach drop. My eyes widen and I quickly get up and run to the nearest disposal near me which was way in the back by the door. I hunch over it and hold onto the wall for support as I start gagging. I missed breakfast so of course, nothing is coming up or out.

I hear a gasp. “Miss Jamily! Are you okay?” Professor McGonagall asks as her hands support me and rub my back.

“What happened?” She asks Snape as he goes back to 'teaching'.

He just shrugs his shoulders as she leads me out of the room. She takes me straight to Dumbledore’s office. Once there he smiles at me softly at his desk. “I knew you would be here eventually. Let me guess, is it getting too overwhelming? All the memories?” He asks.

All I can do is nod my head. He continues, “Well that’s to be expected. Since you already know everything basically in all your classes, I’m allowing you to show up to them whenever you want. You can skip as much as you want and whenever you want. You just need to do the tests or the teachers will get suspicious. All I ask in return is that you help out the teachers you need too or students. Show them you can exceed their expectations so they won’t doubt you for slacking. Does that sound fair?”

“That sounds more than fair Sir! Thank you! This means a lot to me, Sir!” I say bowing down.

He smiles, “Anything for one of the best students I had. Your brother is definitely one of them as well. He would be proud of you.”

I smile sadly and murmur out, “Thank you.”

Professor McGonagall speaks up, “Thank you, Sir, I was worried about her health for a while. She can start by helping me grade papers in the mornings or after my classes. Like right now. Let’s go dear.”

I nod and quickly follow her to her office. There she tells me that I can grade the first quizzes of the year while she does important paperwork. In the middle of grading them however, my eyes quickly catch a figure outside the window. I wasn’t the only one who realized it.

Professor McGonagall quickly gets up and I follow in pursuit. We head straight to the yard outside where the class is learning how to fly. Immediately she calls Harry. He looks scared as if he has gotten in trouble but I only smile at him.

“Follow me,” McGonagall says before turning around.

I grab Harry’s hand and smile wider as he grows confused. We reach a classroom and Professor McGonagall quickly asks for a very extremely attractive guy, Oliver Wood. “Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I have found you a Seeker!” She says smiling.

They talk about a few things before Professor McGonagall dismisses us. Then I hug Harry tightly as soon as we enter an empty hall. “You really are like your father!” I exclaim in excitement.

“What do you mean?” He asks.

Before I can answer him, I hear a familiar meow just before I see Mr. Mittens running around the corridor. My eyes pop open big time. “I’ll tell you later! Or you’ll find out! I got to go get him!” I say waving bye as I start running.

Mr. Mittens stops and looks back at me. His tail moves in a slow manner and my eye twitches. The darn cat escaped the Gryffindor’s commons and meant for me to find him so he can have a chase. Is he a dog? I growl and take small steps towards my companion.

“What are you doing here, Mr. Mittens? Do you want me to get in trouble? Did you just want to have some fun since you’re usually a lazy cat? What’s gotten into you?” I ask softly as I’m in arms reach.

Right as I’m about to leap onto the cat, he sprints down the corridor. My eyes twitch out of irritation and I start running after him. He turns the corner rather fast and I groan before I turn the corner. However, I am now on the floor in shock from basically running into a boulder.

“Ow, screw my life, right now,” I whisper before I realize that I ran into a person.

I look up and quickly get up bowing, “I’m so sorry!”

“Hm, maybe you should watch where you go, Miss (Last Name),” Snape’s voice says, annoyed.

I gulp and do my best not to give him a strange look. So I cast my eyes down only to see my cat about to rub against his leg. Mr. Mittens looks up at me and I could see the mischief in his eyes. My evil little baby planned this!

Before the cat could possibly get me killed I grab him, making Severus step back from the sudden movement. Once he sees the cat in my arms he scowls. I laugh weakly, “Sorry… Once again Sev- I mean Professor Snape!”

He glares at me, obviously noticing my mistake. “Keep your cat under control as well,” He demands, his eyes now piercing mine.

Before I can reply the cat decides that the game isn’t over and leaps out of my arms and onto Severus’s shoulders. My eyes widen in horror as Severus takes a moment. If looks could kill me then I would definitely be dead. This is the first time I’ve seen him so mad that I have no clue what to do.

Mr. Mittens then jumps off of him and starts running. “Bloody hell! Sorry Professor!” I quickly say before I chase after the cat.

By the time he finally decides to stop running is when he’s startled by the moving staircases and one that we were now on. My lungs feel like they’re on fire and I’m wheezing.

“Jamily! Are you okay?” Hermione asks.

I look up at her surprised and also see Harry and Ron. I give her a weak smile and point to the cat. “I should definitely start working out,” I say as the staircase stops moving.

Mittens immediately jumps into my arms making me confused. “Let’s get off here,” Harry says.

“Before the staircases move again,” Ron replies.

I roll my eyes but follow after them. They enter the door now warily. “Does anyone feel like… we shouldn’t be here?”

“You dorks, we’re on the third floor. That’s why,” I say softly.

This is the first time I’ve been here. I space out for a minute and take in my surroundings. It’s dark and looks old. I like it. However, I’m quickly pulled away from my trance when Hermione pushes me and makes me run. I’m confused until I realize that Mrs. Norris is there so the caretaker is near.

When we reach the end of the hall there is a locked door and Hermione quickly uses an easy spell to unlock it. I’m pushed in there first, however, I freeze with fear now. Mittens is now hissing quietly as in warning.

“Probably thinks it’s locked,” Ron says as I pick up their conversation.

Hermione replies, “It was locked.”

“And for a good reason,” I whisper with Harry.

Once they turn around to see the huge three-headed dog, it starts to wake up. My eyes only grow wider at this. Once it’s fully awake and sees us I let out a loud scream along with the others. We rush out the door, I being careful with Mittens.

We don’t stop running until we’re back in our commons. I rush to the Girl’s door and turn to Harry and Ron. “Um, we are never going near that thing again. If you do, I will fail you when I grade your shit. Got it?” Before they could reply I bid them goodnight and go into the room.

“For a first day that started off pretty horrible, it didn’t end up getting me killed,” I whisper to my cat.

The other girls were out like a light. I change into pajamas and let out a big sigh as Hermione walks in. She sighs as well and gets ready for bed. “The only thing about today is that I hated was your little prank,” I whisper to Mr. Mittens. He just purrs content as we both start falling asleep, with me wondering when Severus will recognize me.


	5. Chapter 4

I sigh softly to myself as I walk towards Harry and Ron. They just got out of class. “It’s Leviosa, not Leviosar. Honestly, she’s a nightmare. No wonder she hasn’t got any friends!” Ron says.

My eyes narrow down at this. Who in the world is he talking about? I see Hermione walking past him, sniffling. My eyes widen and I glare at Ron and Harry who stop in front of me. “I think she heard you,” Harry says.

“You were talking about Hermione?” I ask glaring at Ron.

He looks at Harry before hesitantly looking at me, “…Yes.”

“You’re an idiot, Ron! You don’t say things like that! And she too has friends! I’m her friend!” I say snapping at him.

Before he could reply I turn and try to find Hermione. It would be horrible to leave her alone after she heard that. However, I don’t find her. I look everywhere, or at least the places where she would usually be. Finally, when it’s about dinner time I sigh. I see a lot of Halloween themed decorations and tons of wizards pass me but once I see Neville I have a small hope.

“Neville! Have you seen Hermione?” I ask.

He shakes his head as he responds, “No, but Parvati Patil said that she wouldn’t come out of the girl’s bathroom. She said that she’d been there all afternoon… crying.”

“Okay thank you! If Harry or Ron asks I’ll be with her,” I tell him before I leave.

It doesn’t take me long to find which girl’s bathroom she is in. I hear sniffling when I enter it. “Hermione?” I ask.

Her sniffling stops and her voice comes out meek. “Yes?”

I sigh and ask in a gentle tone, “Can you come out here so I can tell you something?”

“Do I have to?”

“Yes,” I say firmly.

I hear her hesitate before she then denies my request. I speak. “You know, Hermione. I heard what Ron said to you. If you’re crying because of that, you shouldn’t. I snapped at Ron because I care about you, Hermione. You’re my friend and a really good one.”

“Really?” She asks.

“I wouldn’t lie.”

She opens the door and walks out slowly, wiping her eyes as well. However, when she looks up, it’s past me. Fear flashes her face and I turn around quickly, my wand out at hand. My eyes widen as well. It’s a troll. How the hell did it get in?!

“Get in the stall and don’t question me," I say slowly.

She does what is told and slowly goes back in the stall. The troll has its attention on me before going to Hermione. Before I can react, he swings his bat into the stalls and knocks me into one of the mirrors above the sink with the bat as well.

For a stupid thing, he is extremely well with his aim. For he knocks my wand out of my hand and I think broke my leg for I am now crying like a baby. “Jamily! Are you alright?!” Harry and Ron ask as they appear.

I feel extremely dizzy but I nod my head anyway. I do my best to concentrate on the battle they are doing while I scan for my wand. When I find it, it’s too late for me to do anything. For Ron knocks out the beast. Hermione comes to my side at once and hands me my wand that was beside her.

“You guys got extremely lucky. I’m so proud of you and in so much pain,” I say in a growl as I end up coughing up blood.

Before the three could ask if I am alright, three professors run in, Snape, McGonagall, and Quirrell. “Oh, my goodness! Explain yourselves!” Professor McGonagall demands.  
“It was my fault, Professor McGonagall,” Hermione says immediately.

“Ms. Granger?”

She sighs and looks at me, making sure I won’t fall over before speaking, “I went looking for the troll. I’d read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. Jamily did her best to protect me instead of herself and if Harry and Ron hadn’t come, we’d both probably be dead.”

Five points were taken from Gryffindor and fifteen were added because of Ron, Harry, and I. Professor McGonagall quickly takes me from Hermione. “Professor Snape, may we have some help?”

Oh god, why? We both frown but he listens anyway. He holds me up as she examines me. “My dear, you have a broken leg. From the look of things, you may have broken some other bones as well. How did he get you?” She asks.

“It was a clear shot. I told Hermione to hide and I waited for it to make a move. I thought it would go after me but it went after Hermione and still got me instead,” I explain.  
She nods, “I thought you would know better Jamily. Well, we’ll escort you to the nursery, but I will have to explain all of this to Professor Dumbledore.”

She nods at Snape and he sighs but picks me up effortlessly. I swear to god that this is bringing all sorts of unnecessary feelings back. I am dead silent as my heart races the whole way to the nursery. Once I’m there I’m surprised to see Dumbledore already there.

“Jamily, it’s good to see you again,” Madam Pomfrey says with a smile.

I smile as well. She definitely remembers me because I used to get in so many accidents when I was a real student here. “Come along, place her right here. She’ll be brand new in a moment. Do you remember this stuff?” She asks as she hands me a small cup of disgusting medicine that I call ‘repair’ that is supposed to fix broken bones.

I’m placed down onto a bed before Snape and McGonagall explain to Dumbledore what happened. Madam Pomfrey hands me the glass and I frown at it. I’m so going to end up vomiting after this. I chug it like a shot and in mere seconds my bones painfully snap back into place. This potion is rather very similar to Skele-gro. The difference being that Skele-gro is a much more painful and slow process and is used if you lost bones, not broken them.

I sigh as my leg is fixed and a few smaller bones in my chest are. However, my eyes widen when I feel something sticky at the back of my head. I touch it and look at it. It is blood. How lovely.

Madam Pomfrey immediately notices, “Oh dear! This is not good!”

That got all the professors' attention and they immediately swarmed around me. “What’s wrong?” Professor McGonagall asks.

“Well, I kind of forgot to mention that I was slammed into a mirror above the sink in the girl’s bathroom and that now my head is injured because of it,” I shyly said.

“From the looks of it, it’s serious. You are not allowed to go near loud places with lots of people. The Great Hall is off-limits until this is healed,” Madam Pomfrey says moving my hair so she can do her best to clean and bandage the wound or if needed use a spell.

My eyes widen and I am quick to say, “No, what about the Quidditch game tomorrow?! I have to go to that. It’s Harry’s first game!”

I look at Professor Dumbledore when I say this. He has to let me go. If not I might just die inside. He thinks about it.

“Can she go to the game but come back here and stay here until it’s fully healed?” Dumbledore asks.

Madam Pomfrey frowns, “It’s not a bright idea but if she insists and you let her then I suppose so but if she feels the slightest headache, she has to come straight here!”

  
“Thank you, Madam,” Dumbledore says before smiling at me.

He then turns towards Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. “You two shall take turns and check in on her healing progress,” He says. They both nod but of course Snape looks confused on why they should even do that. Oh man, it is going to be so much fun to mess with him.

“Do you want me to get you anything, my dear? Like your clothes?” Professor McGonagall asks.

“No thanks. I’ll take care of it,” I say.

They all bid their goodnights and leave. Once they do and once that I see Madam Pomfrey is busy with something I sigh and take out my wand. With a wave of my wand and whisper of a spell, my pajamas and my cat are here in an instant.

Of course, he looks grumpy but then a ghost of a smirk appears in his eyes. I become confused until I hear an, oh so familiar voice. “That was a high-level spell. No first-year should know that. So why do you?” Severus asks.

Hearing him makes me shiver from surprise. “You know, it’s rude to spy on a student!” I state glaring at him.

He glares back, “Not if they deem a threat. There’s a reason why Dumbledore would want some teachers to check on a mere student. So what is it?”

“I’m special!” I exclaim smiling cheekily.

His eye twitches in irritation at that answer and he whispers, “…I’m sure you are.”

With that, he turns dramatically with his cape swinging behind him. I stick out my tongue at him before I make sure that he did leave for real this time. I change into my pajamas and cuddle with my cat. “Honestly, why is he so clueless when it comes to me?” I ask softly.

My cat snickers, freaking SNICKERS at me. Ah man, tomorrow is going to be hell for sure.


	6. Chapter 5

When I wake up I’m surprised to see a few “get well” letters and food. I smile seeing the most important ones are from my three friends. I sigh as I get ready for the day and once I do Madam Pomfrey makes sure to put a new bandage on my head. I glare at my cat and order, “Stay here.”

He just stares back at me. I roll my eyes and leave early to get a seat and save some for Ron and Hermione. Once people actually start coming I’m squished between the people I saved the seats for.

“I’m glad you made it!” Hermione says happily.

“Yeah, are you doing okay?” Ron asks.

I reply, “I’m in a lot of pain but I wouldn’t miss this game for the world.”

They smile as well and the game starts. So far the game goes pretty well, and well brutal but that’s Quidditch. It doesn’t take long for something to go wrong but once it does, I get pissed.

“WHO THE ACTUAL FUCK IS JINXING HIS FUCKING BROOM?!” I shout.

Everyone sitting next to us stared at me as if I was a psychopath. I might as well be if he gets hurt because of foul play. “It’s Snape,” Hermione whispers.

“What? No, that can’t be right,” I say as I grab the binoculars and look for him.

“I’ll be back,” She says.

When I spot him I see him staring, like literally staring down Harry that he just made a new creepy level. It’s called SEVERUS SNAPE, Creepiness level breached over 1,000, just because of the fucking stare. I sigh as I see him whispering what seems like a spell.

I don’t believe it. I just can’t believe it. He wouldn’t jinx Harry’s broom. If he did and Harry got hurt then one I would be ultra pissed and turn into a Mama bear and two, I’m pretty damn sure that Lily would come back and haunt his ass. So the main one is because of Lily. The more dangerous one is, of course, me since I have to be the mama bear!

Finally, whoever is jinxing the broom stops because of Hermione and Harry starts to chase after the snitch. Once he catches it, I start to cheer him the fuck on.

“OH MY FUCKING GOD! MY BABY CAUGHT IT! GOOD JOB HARRY! I LOVE YOU! I’M SO PROUD OF YOU! BEST GAME EVER! A MILLION OUT OF TEN!” I screech.

Ron just laughs at what I say but I frown realizing I reacted too much because my head is pounding like crazy. “Oh shit. I got to go, Ron. See ya!” I say as I rush out of the stands and hurry to the castle. 

Once I’m there I’m forced to rest and rest, for weeks. For weeks to almost a month or two, I am forced to rest, all because I “overreacted” as a few teachers said, at the game. Of course, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape check on me like they were asked to. My favorite visit is in the last week when Snape visited.

He finally had enough and asked a brilliant question:

“Who are your parents, Miss (Last Name)?” Severus asked annoyed.

I questioned him right back, “Why do you ask?”

He frowns and hesitates before he answered, “You look like someone I used to know.”

“Oh dear Mr. Snapey, or Mr. Sevy, I don't know why but a lot of other people keep saying that too!” I said smiling innocently.

His eyes widen at the nickname, for I used to call him that all the time and he growls. “Ignore what I have said and shut up,” He said obviously annoyed.

That was my favorite visit because he got somewhere until he backed away. On the good news, it’s Christmas day. I got permission to use the kitchen and I’ve been making Harry and Ron a homemade cake. I can’t cook for my life but I’m wishing this comes out good!

I had already made two batches of cookies. One for the staff, the other strictly for the professors. Finally, after forever the cakes were done. However, it is past curfew. I sigh and leave the kitchen. The medium-sized cakes on plates with a protective seal on it in case I end up being clumsy.

I sigh but frown. Something feels off. I don’t head to the commons room. Instead, I head towards the library. Harry told me he would be there looking for a person. I told them it was a stupid idea but they didn’t listen to me. It’s only stupid since I already know what they’re trying to find out.

I sigh at this. Once I don’t find Harry in the library I leave. I’m lucky that I end up passing some professors who are running through the halls. I ignore them and go the opposite way. If Harry is still down here he is definitely the other way.

Finally, I find the only door in the hall and enter it. I see Harry staring into a mirror. It’s not just any mirror though, it’s that mirror. I forget what it is called but I know it won’t be here long. I sigh and Harry notices me. He frowns. 

“What is it?” I ask.

He shakes his head before he replies, “I just showed Ron this mirror.”

“I know that mirror as well. I’ve seen it once before it showed me what I wanted. However, it was something I am probably never going to have,” I say softly as I set down the cakes.

He frowns and states, “I see my parents.”

“I see your parents and mine and someone I’ll never have. All of them are something we can't have,” I say softly.

I ignore Severus’s figure and let my eyes linger on my families' smiling faces before I wrap my arms around Harry. “Even though we don’t have our family, we have each other. I won’t let anything happen to you, Harry. You honestly mean the world to me," I say softly.

He hugs me back and whispers, “Do, do you think, that you could tell me that tale?”

He’s referring to when I told him he would hate me. “Not tonight. I can tell you tomorrow maybe.”

He nods and I smile, “Well I say it’s time for bed! Take these cakes! One’s for you and one’s for Ron. Those are your Christmas gifts since I wanted to give you something but didn’t know what.”

“Thank you, Auntie,” He says softly.

My heart swells up at that word. Maybe I could have been a good aunt.

The next day I refused to tell Harry the tale. Just because I wasn’t ready to relive that night even though I do in my nightmare. Soon, it is time for everyone to return to Hogwarts. Once they do I basically help most of the professors with their work after I take the important tests. They all seem surprised that I am able to pass it even if I miss their class.

One night I was helping Professor McGonagall with her work when Draco Malfoy came in. He smiles slightly at me before smirking at the teacher. He told on my friends. That little brat. However Karma being amazing, he also got punished.

I just shake my head at the three. Sure I did worse when I was a real student but hey I was me.

I sigh softly once more. It’s another day helping out Professor McGonagall since there are no classes today for it is the weekend and I have nothing to do so I help her out. “Okay, I’m done with the papers,” I say softly.

“Thank you, dear. You may leave now,” Professor McGonagall says.

However, when I stand up Harry and the others run in. This makes me look at them weird. They immediately tell the professor that the Philosopher’s stone is in danger. I sigh softly and excuse myself into the hall. They are so going to get it.

Once they come out Harry immediately begins speaking, “That was no stranger Hagrid met in the village. It was Snape, which means he knows how to get past Fluffy.”

I ignore what Hermione says when I see Snape out of the corner of my eye. I smile brightly when he interrupts them. “Good afternoon. Now, what would four young Gryffindors such as yourselves be doing inside on a day like this?” He asks.

“Gryffindors?” I pause and sweat drop, realizing my mistake as all of them look at me.

I then force a laugh, “Ha, ha, right…. Well, Sir, have you ever heard of the Muffin Man?”

The three young wizards stare at me in shock at the stupid change of the subject. Which I have. I then make huge hand gestures as I wait for an answer and tell the others to go. Glaring at them since I didn’t get to talk with them.

“(Last Name), you might want to find a better subject to change into when you mess up,” Snape bitterly says.

I nod but still keep up my act, “So you haven’t heard of the Muffin Man?”

He scowls and is about to yell at me when I turn serious, “Do you know when Professor Dumbledore will be back?”

“No, I don’t. Why, do you need him?” He asks.

I smile cheekily, “That’s an excellent question. Too bad I hear my name being called in a faraway place. Bye!”

Before I can run for my life I feel his hard grip on my shoulder turn me around. He does not look pleased at all. “Jamily, I’ll be clear with you right now. I don’t like you and I don’t trust you. You and your little friends were plotting something and since you seem to be a smart one in the group, you won’t be going after them. In fact, since you needed Dumbledore, we’ll wait in my classroom,” He says.

I grumble and am about to protest when he grabs my arm harshly and pulls me along after him. We make it to his classroom in minutes and I grumble under my breath. He simply ignores me however now that I have some ‘quality’ time with him I decide to do something extremely stupid.

“Professor Snape?” I ask softly.

His reply sounds like a groan, “What?”

“Why don’t you like or trust me?” I ask the much-needed question.

He stays silent and I ask another question, “You told me that I look like someone. Is that why? Did she do something?” 

“Enough stupid questions! You have no right to be prying into my business. I could have you expelled for that,” He states.

I smile in victory, “Oh but dear Mr. Sevy, you can’t because that would make you a hypocrite. You’re wondering why Dumbledore always has someone looking out for me. You think it’s because he doesn’t trust me but boy are you wrong.”

“Just shut up or I will hex you.”

I shiver at that. I remember when my brother and he used to hex each other all the time. It got rather ugly and fast. I stay silent not knowing if he would actually do it or not. After what seems like forever my eyes widen and a bad feeling in my gut appears, as if I’m going to vomit.

I look outside and see that it’s really dark. How long did I stay here? I see that Severus is just reading a book and I frown. I don’t like this feeling. I feel horrible and as if something bad is going to happen to Harry, specifically.

I get up catching the man’s attention. “Jamily, what are you doing?” He asks in a warning voice.

I don’t answer him instead I leave the room in a hurry. He follows after me though. I bump into Professor McGonagall and she looks at me confused before looking at Snape. I look at her with a sense of urgency. “Something is wrong. Is there another passage to where the Philosopher’s stone is?” I ask.

“How does she know about that?” Snape asks McGonagall.

She looks hesitantly at the both of us. When she makes no move to answer either of us I plead. “Please, I can’t take this feeling. Something is happening to them. Please,” I say worry evident in my voice as anxiety feels me up quickly.

She finally gives in, “No, but we can hurry and move all of the spells and enchantments.”

Snape is beyond pissed when he doesn’t get an answer but follows us. We go to the third floor immediately. I don’t say a word, only letting the worry eat me up. When we get to the passage, Fluffy is asleep once more. I go straight to the entrance and fall down until the Devil’s snare. 

“Wait!” Professor McGonagall says.

I don’t wait though. I can’t. They were going to fix the enchantment. I sigh and relax into the Devil’s snare and sink easily until I land on my feet. I ignore the calls from the teachers and continue on my way. I pass a room filled with flying keys. I ignore all of them and go straight for the door that happened to be locked.

I frown and start to chant “Alohomora” until the door blasts open. I run in ignoring the huge broken chest board. I continue running, through another door, but this time it leads down these staircases. I frown and start to walk hating the silence. I could hear my name “Jamily” being called from the last room I was in.

I still continue to ignore it until I gasp. My eyes widen as I see Harry’s body on the staircase. My heart stops and I rush to his body just as the professors make it into the room. I sink to the ground immediately checking his pulse as tears rush down my face.

Once I feel his heartbeat I calm down slightly but I can’t calm all the way down or breathe. I am having a panic attack because it felt like I was reliving what happened with my brother. I can’t hear the professors talking to me as basically, my whole body becomes cold.

My body is harshly pulled away from Harry’s. I do my best to calm down but it is too overwhelming and I am not getting enough air. I eventually just passed out.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicization means we are in the past for the next few chapters!

I wake up with my head feeling foggy. I slowly begin to sit up realizing that I am in the Hospital Wing. I sigh and see a sleeping Harry in the bed beside me. There are so many ‘get well’ presents for both of us that it is ridiculous. I sigh and catch some of my clothes beside me.

I quickly change and when I’m finished, Dumbledore walks in. He smiles at me. “You gave McGonagall and Snape quite a scare back there,” He says.

“I didn’t mean too. I just freaked out when I saw Harry like that. It terrified me. I truly thought that he… never mind,” I say softly.

He pauses before he states, “I understand. Also, Severus Snape has been asking questions about you. I didn’t answer any of them. I hope you know I can spot young love from a mile away, ever since you both were students here.”

“I think you’re mistaken. He didn’t like me back then so he won’t like me now,” I murmur bitterly.

He just smiles. “Anyway, I would go get ready for tonight’s feast if I were you. You and Potter can talk later. Then you and I need to have a serious talk as well, tomorrow.”

I nod and leave the Hospital Wing.

At the feast, Gryffindor won the house cup. I of course cheer for my original house but I end up laughing like a maniac when I saw Snape’s face when Dumbledore added more points to Gryffindor. That was hilarious. I start eating immediately before I got my things ready.

Everyone is leaving tomorrow morning. I, of course, am not taking the train back. So I’m going to have to talk to Harry tonight. I sigh. Just the thought of being alone again kind of scares me at this point. I still can’t believe it’s been a whole year since I’ve known, like actually known him. Not only am I his aunt and true family but I’m also one of his best friends.

Once everything is ready, Hermione comes in. “Oh, speaking of the devil, Harry was looking for you. He just left to go in the middle of the corridor,” She says.

I smile and thank her before I rush out to the middle courtyard. I frown when I spot him. He’s sitting on one of the benches. I can already tell he’s upset. I sit beside him gently. It takes a while before he speaks.

“Can’t I go home with you?” He asks softly, looking at me.

I answer, “I wish you could, but not quite yet. Tell you what, I’ll get a room ready over the summer. That way you can officially move in when I think it’s the right time.”

“Okay, that sounds nice. I can wait a little while longer.”

“I’ll definitely tell you about the other tale next year. I won’t be leaving with you guys tomorrow. Professor Dumbledore and I need to have a talk. So since I won’t see you tomorrow or for the rest of the summer, I love you, Harry. I’ll try to send letters,” I say hugging him tightly.

He smiles brightly, “I love you too (Name).”

If it were possible, my heart would literally burst at this happy feeling I was getting. I haven’t said I love you to anyone since our family died. It is obvious that whoever he is staying with never said it to him either. I really need to fix that room and make sure I can handle him staying over.

I hide my glossy eyes and laugh lightly. “Well, you should go pack your things. Have a safe trip, Harry.”

We both stand up. He goes to leave but quickly hugs me before running off. I smile sadly. This is much harder on me than I originally thought. I sigh and head back slowly to the girl’s room. I just need to sleep so I can have that talk with Dumbledore.

I’m woken up by Hermione. I give her a hug, “I’ll miss you, Hermione! I won’t be taking the train but I’ll see you after the break!”

She hugs back tightly. “Give Ron a hug or a punch for me,” I say, as she laughs and leaves with her belongings. I sigh and grab my cat before I head to Mr. Dumbledore’s office. The staircase is down telling me that he’s waiting upon my entrance.

I sigh and hold the cat close to me as I walk up the stairs. I knock on his office door only for it to creak open. My eyes narrow at this but Dumbledore passes me by. “Sorry (Name), can you wait here for a moment? I have an emergency to take care of real quick.”

I nod as he closes the door behind him when he exits. I sigh and sit down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. I spot the sorting hat resting on a shelf in one of the many storage cabinets for safekeeping. It got me thinking. It got me thinking so hard that it was like I was reliving my past.

I stare at the hat as I let the memories flow through my head.

_I smile excitedly at my brother. He smiles back, just as excited as I am. We finally got letters from Hogwarts. Of course, since we are Purebloods, we would get it eventually. I just didn’t realize how exciting it would be. Our parents smile at us._

_They love us too much. I already knew that they would give their lives for us. After all, James and I, are their only children. They can’t have anymore since they are getting too old. I frown at the thought. It would have been nice to have another sibling._

_“Here, take this,” my father says as he hands us each a small handbag full of gold coins._

_We both look up at them in surprise. I quickly ask, “Are you not coming with us to go shopping?”_

_“No, sorry dears but we have to go to a meeting. Have fun.” Our mother says before kissing us both on the foreheads._

_This is the first time that they actually didn’t go shopping with us. We were excited to go shopping with each other by ourselves! We immediately left for Diagon Alley._

_I let out a huff as my brother laughs at me. “You really need to work out more,” He says, carrying his bag full of books like it was nothing._

_“You’re telling me! I probably should but we both know I won’t,” I laugh out._

_He smiles and shakes his head as he looks down at the list. His eyes twinkle with excitement, “We’re done with the books and robes! Now we just need to get our wands and a pet maybe!”_

_“Really?!” I ask smiling wildly._

_He nods and grabs my hand, “Yes! Let’s go!”_

_We eagerly make our way to the wand shop, owned by Garrick Ollivander. From what I heard, is that he’s a crazy guy but I won’t judge. Most people are beyond crazy. I smile when I see the shop. Luckily for us, most of the students attending Hogwarts already did their wand shopping._

_We enter the store and are immediately greeted. “Ah if it isn’t the Potter duo! How are your parents? Good? That’s good. Now, James, I believe I know which wand might be yours. Give me a second.” Ollivander says._

_I smile at James. He was beyond ready for this moment! Ollivander immediately comes back. “Try this wand. It is 11”, made of mahogany-“ I stop listening when I hear the door open._

_I quickly see that there is a beautiful girl my age and a handsome boy also my age in. Quickly I hear James speak fast. “I’m going to hurry and get us both animals!” He says.  
Before I could protest, he runs out the door. I frown deeply and I hear Ollivander chuckle. “Ah, he’s the stubborn one all right, ain’t he?”_

_I smile and reply, “You’re telling me.”_

_“All rightly then, who’s next?” he asks eyeing me than the other two._

_They shyly point to me. With a nod, he leaves to go find my wand. I quickly turn to the other two. “Are you guys attending Hogwarts as first years?” I ask._

_The beautiful redhead girl with green eyes, smiles and says, “Yes we are. Are you?”_

_I nod as well and put out my hand to shake. “Yeah. I’m (Name) Potter.”_

_She smiles even wider and takes my hand. “Lily Evans, nice to meet you. This is Severus Snape. He’s kind of shy at first.”_

_I smile and offer my hand at the black-haired boy which he timidly shakes back before smiling too. “Nice to meet you,” He says._

_“Ah, here we go. Try this. It’s the twin of your brother’s wand,” Ollivander says handing me the box._

_I open it and take the wand. I give it a small whip and the lights flicker off and on violently. I place the wand back into the box and give it to him. “That’s odd. I was so sure too. Hold on a minute,” He murmurs returning back to the many rows of boxes with wands._

_He quickly takes out another box and looks at his. He returns and hesitantly gives it to me. “I swear to god if this works, I’m going to be weirded out for a few days,” He mutters._

_I open the box and give it a whip. A book opens delicately on the table. He frowns, “That’s so odd, my dear. I was so sure that the twin of your brother’s wand was yours. This wand has been here for years and finally finds a person it likes. It is 10”, made out of Mahogany wood, and the core made out of phoenix feathers. Strange indeed. Anyway, there you go, Darling. Be the brighter one out of you and you’re brother!”_

_I smile and nod. Before I leave I look at Lily and Severus and speak gently, “I hope we can be great friends!”_

That was how I met Lily Evans and Severus Snape.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Reader are split up but she at least still has Lily and Severus.

_Today is the day. The day we go to Hogwarts. James and I are happy and excited. Our parents take us to the Hogwarts express. They are sad that we are leaving but they seem more proud than upset._

_“Goodbye Mom and Dad,” I say hugging them tightly._

_James just smiles at them. “Goodbye!”_

_He then quickly pulls me onto the train. However, I stop following him when I see Lily and Severus. I enter their compartment and they smile when they see me. “(Name)! It’s good to see you again!” Lily says smiling at me before bringing me into a hug._

_I hug her back already loving her. Bruh, she’s amazing. I pull back only to see James and I suppose his new friend. That’s the thing with me and him. I make friends awkwardly, sometimes naturally as in with Lily._

_He’s so ridiculously popular already it hurts. It’s like he’s the flame and other people are the moths. I shake my head at that and frown when I tune into the conversation that they are now having with Severus._

_“‘Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!’ Like my dad. Got a problem with that?” James asks._

_Severus quickly replies, “No. If you’d rather be brawny instead of brainy-“_

_“Where are you hoping to go, seeing as you’re neither?” James’ friend says._

_Lily and I exchange glances and she talks to Severus pulling him away from the conversation while I pull James and his friend out of this compartment and into an empty one. “Who’s your new friend?” I ask trying to sound interested even though I want to punch both their faces in right now._

_“Ah, (Name), this is my friend Sirius Black! Sirius this is my twin sister (Name) Potter,” He says smiling._

_He smiles widely at this. “Twins? Well, it looks like (Name) is definitely the pretty one.”_

_I blush and smile at this as James glares at him. “Psh, are you seriously hitting on my sister?”_

_“Well, yes and no, I was merely telling the truth. I can flirt with her if I have a chance with her,” Sirius says smiling at me._

_What… The actual…. Fuck? This is definitely the first for me. A boy actually calling me pretty and stuff. Wow. I finally burst out laughing before the other two do as well. “Well, if it wasn’t obvious, we are so going to have fun this year!” James says._

_I smile and listen to them talk as I eventually fall asleep. When I wake up, it’s Sirius who wakes me up. My head is in his lap and he is shaking my shoulder gently. “(Name), wake up we’re here,” He says quietly._

_“I don’t understand why you’re being gentle. She’s a heavy sleeper. Kind of like a pig,” James says snickering to himself._

_I immediately sit up making the two boys stare at me. “Thank you for being the gentleman Sirius," I say before glaring harshly at my brother._

_“As for you, I’m giving you two seconds,” I say softly._

_His eyes widen and his face pales. I count to two rather fast and tackle him to the ground before I tickle the life out of him. “OH, MY MERLIN! I’M SORRY! GET OFF!” He screams in a high pitch._

_I laugh and get off. He glares back at me and I quickly run away before he could kill me instead of getting revenge. However, once I see rowboats I freeze. James sees my frozen figure and the rowboats. “What’s wrong?” Sirius asks._

_“She’s scared of water because she can’t swim,” James says quickly grabbing my hand to comfort me._

_James leads me to a rowboat and helps me get in. However, I am shivering like it is winter. James, of course, is being a good brother, by trying to make me feel better. “Don’t think about the water (Name). Think about how when we get sorted into Gryffindor, how we’ll have so much fun!” He says smiling brightly._

_Sirius who sits across from us joins in. “Yeah! Then once we get settled in, we can give your brother beauty tips, even though nothing could be as beautiful as you.”_

_That actually made me laugh. They had to do this for another few minutes until we finally made it to the castle. When my feet were able to touch the ground I began to smile, happy that I’m finally here. We walk up to the castle and within minutes we are greeted by a woman, waiting on the top of the stairs that lead to the Great Hall._

_“Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn your house points. Any rule-breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily,” The Professor says leaving._

_I let out a soft sigh finally feeling nervous. “What’s wrong?” Lily who was standing beside me asks._

_I smile softly at her as I reply, “Just a tad nervous.”_

_“Well don’t be. We’ll be great friends even if we are in different houses!” She says smiling back at me._

_That actually made me feel a lot better than I originally felt. Soon the professor comes back and we enter the Great Hall. I don’t pay attention until I hear Sirius’ and James’ name. As expected they are sorted into Gryffindor. Lily is called and she is also sorted into Gryffindor._

_I saw the chemistry she and my brother had the moment he introduced himself. I believe Severus saw it too because he is just staring at them until his name is called. He is sorted into Slytherin. Finally, my name is called and I am beyond nervous._

_I sit on the chair as the professor places the hat on my head. The hat immediately begins to speak inside my head._

_“Oh wow. My, my, my. What am I do to with you? You have so many traits for both Slytherin and Gryffindor. (Name) Potter, you don’t seem like your dear brother. It’s odd really. Ah, finally, here we go. I know where to place you now my dear. You belong in Slytherin for sure. Deep in your heart, you are a natural-born Slytherin,” He says._

_“SLYTHERIN!” The hat shouts out loud._

_The Slytherin table shouts and cheers as the hat is taken off of me. I look at my brother and Sirius only to see the look of disappointment and hate filling their faces. My heart feels like it would be broken in two. If only I knew it definitely would be later._

_I walk slowly to the table, right next to Severus. He doesn’t say a word as he watches James and Lily. I watch them too. James got over me and is already having a blast. I then smile, “At least we know each other.”_

_“Yeah, that’s good,” He says smiling back at me._

That is how I got sorted into Slytherin. It will always be my natural house.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The relationship between James and Reader sours but regret is shown.

_Once the feast is over, our prefect shows us to the Slytherin Dungeon, also known as the Slytherin Common Room. I sigh as we learn the password that opens up the stone wall. The Common Room is dark with dark green lights lighting up the room. It is filled with mostly dark green and black furniture._

_Once the prefect shows us the boy's and the girl's rooms we are dismissed. I sigh feeling exhausted. The only sense of comfort I have is Severus right now. Seems like it’s the same with him because he sticks close to me._

_I sigh and let out a frown, “I’m going to go to bed. Do you want to meet here in the morning and we could go get breakfast together?”_

_He smiles lightly, “Yeah, I would like that.”_

_I tell him goodnight and leave for my room. I smile as I see my first pet on the bed in its cage. It’s a (toad/cat/owl). James has a matching one and apparently the animals are twins as well. I sigh and frown once more. I’ll have to talk to James tomorrow._

_When I wake up I quickly put on my robes. I’m also surprised to see that I woke up early. I leave to the Common Room only to be surprised once more. Severus is already there, reading. I sneak up behind him and whisper in his ear in a dark voice, “Whatcha reading?”_

_He jumps slightly at that before he smiles lightly, “A book about the Dark Arts.”_

_“That’s cool! You’ll have to tell me about it later. Right now I’m hungry so let’s go get breakfast!” I say holding my hand out for him to grab._

_He hesitantly does, and we make our way to the Great Hall. Once we make it there, we are immediately met by Lily who seems to be waiting for us. She quickly hugs us both. “Are you going to eat with us?” I ask excitedly._

_She smiles, “Yeah, the teachers won’t notice or care.”_

_We walk in and I almost go straight to the Slytherin table until I see my brother surround by Sirius and two other boys. I instead go there. I smile at the group when I get closer. Sirius smiles back while the others smile slightly, James is the only who scowls at me._

_“Um James, can I talk to you?” I ask as a dreadful feeling pools into my stomach._

_He glares at me, “No.”_

_“Why not?” I ask starting to feel horrible._

_He sighs and then looks at me completely serious, “I have no reason to talk to a Slytherin. I don’t even know why you’re talking to me. As far as I’m concerned we, are not family anymore. Never will be. I don’t know why my parents didn’t disown you last night when they found out.”_

_“Wait… Wait! What are you talking about James?” I ask my heart finally shattering as my head wraps around this._

_He rolls his eyes and stands up. The others look slightly amused at this while Sirius is the only one who looks completely taken back by James' actions. James looks down at me since he is already taller than me and a sly smirk appears on his face._

_“How many times do I have to tell you in order for it to get into your thick head? We are not family anymore. You are not my sister. My parents should disown you and I swear to Merlin that if you ever try to talk to me as if we were best friends, I will curse you,” He says completely serious._

_Only his eyes showing the slight regret. I stand there for about a few seconds before I run out into the hall sobbing. I run straight into the girl’s bathroom. It is empty thank, Merlin. I am crying so bad that I would hiccup for breaths every few seconds._

_Hot tears run down my face as I rub my eyes viciously. “(Name)?” Lily’s voice rang out._

_I couldn’t answer, at least not in a voice. Instead, my sobs only grow louder. This alerts Lily and she runs in here along with Severus. “What happened? I saw you talking to your brother then things went south," She says and brings me into a much-needed hug._

_She let me cry into her and they wait in silence for my answer. When I was able to stop crying and only hiccup that is when I answer her. “He… He disowned me, for being a Sly… Slytherin. H-He told me that he would cur…curse me if I talked to him as if he were best friends,” I whimper out._

_She gasps at this. “It’ll be alright,” Lily says trying to comfort me._

_I shake my head and only whimper out, “No… No, it won’t. It won’t because he is my best friend. Ever since we were born.”_

_~*~_

_This year turned out to be the worst year. I was forced to stop talking to James. I only stood up to him when he talked about or bullied Severus. Lily did the same. James would bully me too sometimes but then Sirius would stand up to him and he would stop, half of the time. Eventually, we had to go home for the holidays and summer though._

_I give Lily and Severus both a tight hug. “I’ll send you both mail for sure!” I say as we enter the train and pick out a compartment, preferably one far away from my brother and his friends._

_“If things get too bad at my house, I’ll be sure to find another place and bring you guys along,” I say smiling at them._

_Lily smiles at that. “I would love to do that.”_

_Severus just smiles at us._

_At home, however, James just ignored me. Even when my parents tried to talk about me, he pretended I didn’t exist. This behavior continued until we returned to Hogwarts for our second year. Things went the same that year, maybe even more miserable. The only thing I had fun with was getting in trouble or doing pranks, which some other Slytherins who were happy to help out._

_This also continued to third and the fourth year. However, in the fifth year at Hogwarts, I realize something. That year I realize something that would probably wreck me for my whole life. The year starts off pretty normal. Just like at home I have sadly gotten used to James ignoring me there and then bullying me here._

_I let out a deep sigh. It is only one of the first weeks since Hogwarts started and I see James bullying Severus. I go to stand up for him, but my best friend Lily already does. What I don’t expect is for Severus to call Lily a Mudblood._

_“Sevy, that was harsh,” I whisper out when Lily and James leave._

_He turns around and once he realizes it is just me he relaxes. “I know, it… It just slipped out.”_

_“Well, if I were you I would go apologize to her. If you need me I’ll be by the Black Lake,” I say softly._

_He nods and goes to leave. I leave as well. It’s not a bright idea for me to go near the lake since I’m scared of water, but it’s been a while since I had time to myself. Sure, I had a lot but it was usually ruined by someone because ever since James has been bullying me, others have bullied me as well, even if they know that I’m related to him. I sigh at that. I guess I really do mean nothing to him._

_I sit down and lean into a tree as I finally feel a little bit of peace. I can finally relax. I frown realizing I wasn’t alone. Of fucking course. “Who in bloody hell is there?!” I ask obviously frustrated._

_“Calm down (Name), it’s just us,” Mulciber, a fellow Slytherin says._

_I already don’t like this. Avery also came out from behind him. I groan. “What do you guys want?”_

_“Well, we realized that you join us in some of our pranks.” Mulciber starts._

_Avery continues, “But we never really pranked you.”_

_My eyes widen at this. No. I get up immediately. They have wicked smiles on them as well. Sinister, which is the only feeling I am getting. Their pranks are horrible. I only did a few that were actually funny._

_“So we overheard from your twin, that you don’t really like the water,” they say together._

_Before I can run, one of them grabs me by the waist and throws my wand by the tree, and the other makes sure that if I escape that they would be able to get me again. They drag me out into the water until they have to swim. This can’t even be considered a prank! It’s nothing but a cruel act! My heart is racing. I do not like this one bit. Then before I can register anything, one of them sticks my head underwater._

_I go crazy. I thrash in their grip and they would let me get air only to stick my head back in the water. When I go back up I hear some yelling. That’s when they let go and swim away. I couldn’t. I am stuck. I do my best to stay afloat but it doesn’t do me any good. It just makes me sink faster._

_Soon I am all the way in the water, my lungs on fire since all I am breathing in is water. I get crazy tired, it hurts so much and I give in, allowing my body to be dragged further down._

_My eyes open fast when I start to hack up water. Someone keeps pushing down on my chest until they know all the water is out of my system. I am freezing. That is the first thought that pops into my head. Cold. I look up in surprise to see the one person I thought hated me, my brother._

_His eyes are slightly bloodshot. Next to him is Sirius. I start to shiver as my lips tremble. I’m scared. What if they throw me back in? No, that would be horrible. This made me even more terrified of the water. Not realizing that my brother saved me, I try to push him away._

_“Please… Please, James, don’t hurt me,” I say shivering even more._

_His face shows hurt. He scoops me up and says something to Sirius. I don’t understand for I can’t hear anything. Just ringing in my head. I eventually block that out as well until he stops moving. I look up to see that we’re in the Hospital Wing._

_Madam Pomfrey immediately sees me but I can’t hear what she is saying. She makes me drink something and within seconds I pass out._

_~*~_

_When I wake up, my whole body hurts. I groan and sit up, my eyes meeting worried black eyes. It’s Severus. He’s holding my hand and looks as if he saw a ghost. I grow more confused._

_“What happened?” I ask holding on tightly to his hand._

_He doesn’t say anything for a while, he just examines me. After a while, he finally speaks, “You almost died.”_

_I could see just the thought of it, pains him. I look at him confused and he continues, “My ‘friends’ practically drowned you. Potter, saved you. He’ll probably be back soon. Lily also will be here soon.”_

_“Why isn’t she here now?” I ask softly._

_He just grips my hand more at that. “We’re not friends anymore.”_

_My eyes widen as I ask, “Why not?”_

_“She doesn’t forgive me after I apologized for calling her a Mudblood. That and she’s mad that I’m friends with Death Eaters,” He says._

_My eyes soften up a lot. This is the first that he’s actually talked to me about Lily and his other friends. When we talk it’s usually about books or school. I frown, “Well, no matter what, I’ll always be here. I’ll support your decision in whatever you do.”_

_“Thanks (Name),” He says sincerely._

_We both hear a cough and my brother comes in, glaring at Snape, especially when he sees our hands. “I’ll visit you later since you have to stay the night,” He says hugging me.  
_

_I nod and watch him leave. James takes a seat on my bed and examines me. Then his eyes become glossy. “I’m sorry (Name),” He says._

_He stares at me a little longer, wanting to say more, but doesn’t. He leaves, then Lily comes in. She smiles when she sees me. “I’m glad you’re okay.” We’re the first words out of her mouth._

_I smile. “Thanks, I miss you.”_

_“I miss you too.”_

That year I realized I am deeply in love with Severus. I grew closer to Lily and my brother as well. The following year after that I grew really close with Severus, especially after an incident or two, or just hangouts. I enjoy my time with him. I have no clue if he ever felt the same.


	10. Chapter 8 Part 2

_That year I realized I am deeply in love with Severus. I grew closer to Lily and my brother as well. The following year after that I grew really close with Severus, especially after an incident or two, or just hangouts. I enjoy my time with him. I have no clue if he ever felt the same._

_However, the incident that sealed my feelings with Severus happened near Christmas. We have just a few more days left before we go home for the holidays. I am cold and it doesn’t help that I might be getting sick._

_Severus notices my bad mood the moment I step into the Common room. “What’s wrong?” He asks._

_I smile and shake my head, “Nothing, I’m just really freaking tired.”_

_He examines me for a moment before he places his hand on my forehead. “You’re hot!” He exclaims as he looks at me with concern._

_I let out a chuckle as I murmur, “Sevy, I didn’t know you could be so straightforward!”_

_He glares at that but doesn’t say anything. He just leads me to the Great Hall to get me something to eat. He doesn’t eat and instead has his nose in his book like always. “Sevy, what do you want for Christmas?” I ask out of nowhere._

_I usually always get him a book but it was random most of the time. He stares at me confused and I continue before he can say anything, “I always get you something but I don’t know if you like what I usually get you. So, tell me what you truly wish for this year.”_

_He sighs. “Of course I like what you get me. You actually bother to get me something so don’t be stupid.”_

_“Sevy! I’m serious,” I say starting to give him the puppy eyes._

_He groans. “If you wish to know that bad then what I want this year is a Dark Arts book. It’s impossible to get so you might as well just get me another storybook.”_

_Immediately I know which book he is talking about. The book is famous for being the best book however literally impossible to get. It is said that it was destroyed years ago, yet I know that it is a lie. I know that my parents could tell me more about the book, but I can’t exactly ask about it through a letter, so I’ll take a trip to the library._

_I hear him sigh loudly and I smile realizing I missed him talking, “Aha sorry, what?”_

_“I asked what you want for Christmas.” He repeats._

_I_ _smile and get up. “You don’t have to get me anything. I’ll see you later!”_

_Before I can listen to him protest I leave immediately going straight to the library, despite the fact that our classes were going to start. It’s not like I actually paid attention anyways. I sigh in relief that the library is practically empty._

_I immediately take a history book about the Dark Arts out and start searching. I, of course, don’t get very far, especially when I am rudely interrupted by no other but James’ best friend, Sirius Black. I sigh, this time out of annoyance._

_He smiles big time, “Why aren’t you in class?”_

_“Same reason you aren’t. I didn’t want to go and sorry Black, but my brother isn’t here. It won’t be as much fun to bully me without him,” I say coldly._

_I see him wince slightly from that. He sighs, “I’m not here to bully you.”_

_“Well, I don’t want to be a toy either, if that’s what you’re wondering,” I say as I pretend to continue reading._

_He pulls the book away from me and looks at me, completely serious. “A toy?”_

_I roll my eyes. “Yes, a toy. That’s what girls are to you, aren’t they? Rumors do get around Black. Turns out you love feeding them lies, so you get in a relationship with them that definitely includes snogging their face off until you get bored. Sure you may be nice to me but I don’t want to be a toy. Now may I get my book back?”_

_He stays silent for a while still completely serious. It takes a moment but he says “I would never use you as a toy. I actually meant those compliments I said to you long ago. As for your brother, he regrets bullying you. He and I are maturing somewhat. So don’t assume I would use you as a toy. You’re the only person I would never do that to.”_

_“What do you mean by that?” I ask, my eyes wide._

_“It’s exactly what it sounds like. I fancy you. Ever since I first saw you on the train on our way to Hogwarts.”_

_I stare at him shocked. He likes me. Why in the fuck would he like this? I’m immediately pulled out of my girlish thoughts when I hear him go strangely silent. He’s reading the book, or the page I left it on. “Why are you trying to find this book?” He asks a strange tone to his voice._

_“I want it. Why do you want to know?” I immediately question back._

He scowls. _“That’s my family’s book. It’s evil. Something they love that I would love to destroy.”_

_“Can I have it?”_

_A smile forms on his face, “You know what? Yeah, you can have it, but I want a gift in return.”_

_I stare at him skeptically before he just smiles more, “Nothing serious. I just want a kiss, that’s all.”_

_“That’s all? And then I can have the book? Wait, how are you going to get it? I need it before Christmas,” I explain._

_He shrugs his shoulders, “Don’t worry about that. I can get it, it’s pretty simple, especially from the stupid family I come from. I’ll have it in my hands by tomorrow. Or if you’re dead serious, I’ll have it tonight, I just want the kiss now.”_

_I sigh as I think of Severus. I’m dead serious. I would do anything for him. “I want the book tonight.”_

_He smiles. “You got it.”_

_I sigh shakily. This is going to be my first kiss. I’m sad that it’s not with Severus but it’s doing something for him, so that’s good. Sirius puts his arm around my shoulders and brings me closer to him. His eyes are on mine before they linger to my lips. A knot forms in my stomach._

_He leans in slowly and once his lips are fully on mine, I sort of regret my decision. My first kiss was gone. At least it’s not with some douchebag. I can feel Sirius smile into it as he gently starts to press harder against my mouth. He pulls back slowly when he realizes that he might go farther._

_“Wow…. That was amazing,” he whispers._

_I smile slightly at that, “Thank you Sirius, but I have to go.”_

_“Come back here before curfew,” He says as I began to leave._

_The rest of the day is awkward. I hear people whispering about me every once in a while and it bothers me. It bothers me more when Severus starts to ignore me when I talk to him. He tells me that he’s busy. I frown at the thought._

_Soon enough it’s time for dinner and I skip it going straight to the library. Sirius is already there as well. He smiles big time when he sees me. The book is in his hands. He passes it to me. “Here you go milady. You’re welcome and I’m going to go eat. Have a good night,” He says as he kisses my hand and attempts to be a gentleman._

_I only giggle at that and quickly get to work. I wrap the present and wait until the curfew is set to go back to the Common Room. I am like a ninja until I actually make it there. Once I do I am met with cold black eyes as the boy stands up straight._

_I frown slightly. “Now you’re not busy? And why do you look mad?”_

_“Why don’t you go ask your idiotic Gryffindor that?” He asks in a weird tone._

_“Sevy? What are you talking about?” I ask._

_“You betrayed me, and you’re going to leave me. I lost Lily and possibly to your brother and now I’m losing you to Black. They’re horrible.”_

_“You’re not losing me. I told you a long time ago, that no matter what, I’ll be here. So what in the world are you talking about?” I ask still not understanding the very obvious situation._

_He scowls deeply, “How stupid are you? People saw you in the library snogging Black.”_

_“Oh… You’re talking about that. That was nothing. I did that for a reason. A reason I would gladly do again,” I say defending myself making him wary._

_Severus sighs and questions, “And what is this so-called ‘reason’?”_

_I smile and hand him the wrapped box. He looks confused and I gesture to the couch. He hesitantly listens to me and sits there. Severus rips the wrapping paper and opens the box. His expression becomes shocked as he sees the book._

_“Ho… How?” he asks staring at me._

_I smile brightly at him, “Turns out the book belonged to Black’s family so he decided to give me the book in exchange for my first kiss.”_

_“Your first kiss? You gave him it for the book I wanted?” He asks his expression turning hard to read._

_I shake my head. “Yeah, of course, I would. You’re my best friend.”_

_It becomes silent. I don’t say anything as I let him think. However, when he seems to be done thinking he scowls deeply. It looks like he doesn’t like what he’s thinking but he wants to do it anyway. He takes a deep sigh before he speaks. "That doesn’t have to be your first kiss. The one with Black. Since you did that for me, would it make you feel better if you redid your first kiss?” He asks hesitantly as he brings up the offer._

_I smile at this. It was so unusual to see him be so sweet but I love it when he shows this side. “It would make me beyond happy..." I smile._

_He takes a breather before leaning in and giving me a kiss. He lets his lips linger on mine for a moment. He seems to be thinking and he hesitantly moves his lips with mine in a sweet kiss. He pulls back slowly. Our eyes connect with each other’s, and he thinks again. This was a sign of affection that he showed me. Something he would never do, that he did. I watch as he bids me goodnight._

_The feeling of his soft lips on mine in a gentle touch would for a long time haunt my brain. Especially on Christmas day when I get a gift. My parents were confused about who it was from because they signed their name in messy cursive. I smile recognizing the handwriting to be Severus’._

_I open the small box and smile when I see what’s inside. It’s a gold heart locket. That locket is my most prized possession now. Just because of that incident I had with Black, I grew a much stronger connection with Severus that year. It grew stronger when Sirius stayed with us in the sixth year. Mostly because deep down inside I knew he didn’t like Sirius to be near me, especially since the incident._


	11. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just letting y'all know that I'm going on an updating binge tonight because this story has been done for a while but literally today I made a Bonus Chapter and would like some feed back on it!. The bonus chapter will be the last chapter posted tonight! Anyway, on to the story my Lovelies!
> 
> And enjoy the updates! <3

_It was the seventh year when I stopped all contact with everyone. Only talking to Severus a few times._

_The reason being my parents got sick. Deadly sick. That year everything went downhill, especially after we graduated. I haven’t heard from Severus. I only heard once from Lily, inviting me to her wedding. To my shock, she was marrying my brother, and he didn’t even invite me._

_It was when she got pregnant did my brother contact me. He told me how sorry he was. How he regrets everything he did to me. How I will always be his little sister since he was born a few minutes earlier than I was. He wanted to see me badly and so did Lily. They both want me to be the Godmother of their child._

_Then my parents died. I could no longer take care of myself, for I fell into a deep depression. However, when James contacted me telling me I can finally visit him, I took the opportunity. I saw them for a whole hour or two. We got along, shared stories, bonded before I went to go get the present I forgot to grab. Harry’s watch that he could wear when he was big enough to._

That’s when that horrible night happened. How Severus will always be my love and me not his, and how my whole life basically turned upside down.

I feel soft paws, grab my attention. I look up to see that Professor Dumbledore is now at his desk. “Sorry… how long have you been there?” I ask.

“Not long, though I already know that you were going through your memories. It’s understandable, completely. However, what I want to talk to you about today might ruin a few things for you,” He warns.

I frown, “Well, what is it about?”

“Snape, and your family. You see, I made a promise to him that I wouldn’t talk about it. However, you are the only one I could trust with this information right now. So, I’m going to take a memory out of my head and allow you to see it,” He explains.

I grow weary but nod. He uses his wand to extract a memory and places it in the Pensieve. With a nod, I dip my head into it not knowing that this information I will see, will possibly kill me further inside.

Professor Dumbledore and Severus are talking:

“The Prophecy did not refer to a woman. It spoke of a boy born at the end of July.” Dumbledore says.

Severus looks frustrated and full of regret, “Yes, but he thinks it’s her son! He intends to hunt them down now and to kill them. Hide her, hide them all. I beg you.”

“What will you give me in exchange, Severus?”

“Anything.”

The scene skips telling me that Dumbledore is showing me only certain selected memories:

“You said, you would keep her safe!” Severus says looking distraught and full of grieve.

Dumbledore sighs, “Lily and James put their faith in the wrong person, Severus. Rather like you. The boy survives.”

“He doesn’t need protection, the Dark Lord is gone.”

“The Dark Lord will return. And when he does, the boy will be in terrible danger. He has her eyes. If you truly loved her.” Dumbledore continues.

Severus looks at him seriously, “No one can know.”

“That I should never reveal the best of your service.”

“Your word!” Severus demands.

“When you risk your life every day to protect the boy.”

The memories were done. I pull up my head and look at Professor Dumbledore in confusion. “Was that after they died? And you don’t mean to tell me that…?” I ask hesitantly.

He nods, “Yes, shortly after all of us left the house that night and, but I do, (Name).”

“He’s the one who told Voldemort of the Prophecy,” I say my eyes clenching in pain.

Dumbledore sighs. “Indeed he is. He told me about it as soon as he realized that Lily and you were in danger.”

“How was I in any danger? Voldemort only talked to me a few times,” I say confused.

He nods. “Yes, he did. That doesn’t stop the fact that you were related to them all. He switched sides after her death. He’s our spy. He may have started the danger on your family but he’s not the one that betrayed them.”

“Sirius didn’t betray them either,” I say trying to wrap my head around it all.

Dumbledore sighs once more. “When the time comes we’ll find out who really betrayed them. I trust you not to say a word about this. You may to Snape, but no one else. You may go home now, take that much-needed break, my dear.”

“Before I do, in the memories. You said that the Dark Lord would return. If he does, is there some way I could break our deal? There are some serious spells that can injure my body but if the deal is broken I can easily protect Harry in my more experienced body,” I say.

He smiles. “I was wondering when you would ask that, and yes there is a way dear. I put the reverse spell on this blank paper. All you have to do is rip it when the time comes for it.”

He hands me the paper. It’s tiny and he knew the only proper place I would put it, is in my prized possession from Severus. The golden heart locket, which contains the picture of my beloved brother, my best friend, and my nephew. I open the locket easily and take out the picture, placing the paper in it before I put the picture back in its rightful spot.

I thank him and tell him goodbye. Picking up my cat, and leaving out his door and the staircase. I couldn’t deny it. It hurt knowing that Severus told Voldemort of the Prophecy. It hurt, even more, knowing he wanted Lily to be protected. I could relate to why. But, what really hurt was whoever betrayed them and got them killed.

I just wish I have died instead of them. They could have done so much more for this world than I ever could. I sigh as I say the spell that transports me and my cat home. My stuff is already there. On the bright side, I could get Harry’s room ready now.

That will be the bright side of this summer.


	12. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonney (my OC) makes a brief appearance!

A bright smile is on my face as I take a clear look of the new room. I made sure to put tons of stuff in there, such as my brother’s toys and books and some new stuff that most kids have now and days. I finished it and summer is practically over. I’m very proud of it however when my thoughts reach Harry, I frown.

Ron has been owling me and told me he hasn’t heard from Harry either, since I of course have been owling him too. I sigh at that until I hear a small meek voice.

“I really like the new room madam. Would you like any help?” Sonney, the Potter’s house elf, asks.

I smile and look down at her. She’s really such a kind one. She’s really shy. It’s easy to tell that my ancestors weren’t so kind to her. Apparently she’s been hiding away in the basement for such a long time. I don’t remember her at all from when I was little, but once I found her, I took in her graciously.

Of course I always ask a question. “No thanks, Sonney. But would you like anything from my closet?” I ask.

I always try to get her to free herself but she refuses. It’s quite odd. She shakes her head harshly. “No thank you Master. I couldn’t dare to even think of leaving you alone. Especially from how kind you are to me.”

I sigh and smile. “You’re so loyal. I’m glad I have you with me now. Anyway, is there any new mail?”

“Yes, ma’am,” She says presenting the mail.

I thank her and take it. She leaves me alone and probably goes to clean up something. I open the letter and see Ron’s name at the bottom. I quickly skim it my eyes widening as I do. It’s about Harry. He’s found him and is going to get him. Ron wants me to come over to meet them at his house, now.

“Sonney! I’m leaving, I’ll be back later and if not take care of the house please!” I say loudly before grabbing my wand.

I hear a small ‘yes ma’am’ before I’m out the door. He’s left an address so I quickly transport myself there with a rare spell. Once I’m there I see that the house looks rather homely and warm. I hesitantly knock on the door and it opens to show a red headed woman.

She turns the frown that was immediately on her face to a smile. “Hello there! May I help you?”

“Actually, yes. Is Ron here? He told me to come here immediately.”

She frowns. “No he isn’t here. He and his brothers decided to go do something stupid. You are more than welcome to wait inside the house though,” She says opening the door before continuing to say, “It’s nice to meet one of Ron’s friends. Which one are you? Hermione or Jamily?”

“I’m Jamily, it’s nice to meet Ron’s lovely mother,” I say politely and do a small curtsy.

“Oh my! You’re so polite and quite pretty! Here, be free to do anything. I have to do a few errands,” She says and leaves.

I sigh and listen. I check out the house and end up helping Mrs. Weasley out with her errands.

I smile mischievously when Mrs. Weasley hears the car. Oh boy, is Ron and his brothers going to get it now. I smile even more when he does get yelled at. While they all eat, I sit beside Harry not eating, since Sonney practically makes me feasts every night.

Once their owl came with the mail I was surprised that it had mine and Harry’s Hogwarts letters with it. I decide that I would make a few pit stops, instead of traveling with them. “Thank you for your hospitality! I’m afraid I have to go however, maybe I’ll see you guys in Diagon Alley,” I say giving Mrs. Weasley some gold coins along with Harry.

The family stares at me with wide eyes and she tries to give the money back. “Nonsense, we can’t take this from you,” She says.

“Oh but you can. It’s a gift, so please take it,” I say and bow.

I instantly leave. I go straight home, and smile when I see that all my stuff for the Hogwarts year is packed.

“Thank you Sonney,” I say before I leave again, this time to Diagon Alley.

When I’m there I immediately spot Harry and Hermione once more. It’s been about ten minutes since I departed with them. They spot me too because the next thing I know, is that I’m being dragged behind Hermione to a book shop that seems oddly crowded. I look at tiny sign in the window that has a certain liar’s name on it. Fucking Mr. Lockhart.

I immediately pull my hand back feeling sick to my stomach. “You know what, I’m afraid I have, I hate-that-stupid-author-itics so I’ll stay here.”

They look at me weirdly but leave to the front anyway. It’s true though, I hate Lockhart. He’s nothing but a liar so I don’t understand why people fawn over him. It’s disgusting. I sigh and wait at the entrance door until Harry, Hermione, Ron and his brothers appear.

Once they do however, Draco appears as well. Such a brat, man. He smiles at me though. I guess it’s because I’m a Pure Blood, even though he thinks I’m a blood traitor like Ron. When his father appears I end up getting highly upset, from the way he looked at Harry’s scar and how he practically insulted Hermione’s parents before turning his negative spirit to the Weasley’s!

Before they could leave I could no longer hold my tongue back, “You’re a piece of low scum.”

“Excuse me?” Lucius says turning his gaze to me.

Draco stays silent as his father glares down at me, “And who might you be?”

Of course he wouldn’t remember me. We went to school together but he was a few years older than me. “The better Pure Blood in the room, obviously,” I say rather sharply.

He examines me before turning away. Draco seemed quite impressed at my attitude and he looked rather concerned when his father didn’t say anything. However once they leave Ron’s father is rather happy and proud.

“Thank you Jamily! I had no clue you are a Pure Blood either. It shows that the wizard world still has some good leaders, like us,” He says happily.

Once Mrs. Weasely returns, we leave for the Hogwarts express.

Ron’s brothers go in immediately. Ginny seemed nervous since it is her first time and once she made it through, Ron’s parents go in.

“Oh boy, Hogwarts here we come.” I say exciting and wait for the two boys to go first.

However, I get really confused when it doesn’t work. “What the?”

“It’s eleven o’clock. We missed the train!” Ron exclaims.

Harry looks confused, “Should we wait by the car?”

“The car.”


	13. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jamily" and Severus have a small bonding moment.

“This is a bad idea,” I say repeating the exact words, I said as soon as the car took off.

Ron rolls his eyes. “Calm down Jamily, we can’t be that far.”

As soon as Ron says that we hear the train. I don’t say a word as I feel a bad thing. Harry feels it too and then Ron does. I’m sitting in the back seat with Harry’s owl and I slowly turn my head to see the motherfucking train coming straight towards us.

I am the first to scream before the other two. “WE’RE DEAD! WE’RE DEAD! WE’RE GOING TO DIE!” I scream as Ron swirls the car to the side.

I kept screaming that until the car goes under the bridge and Harry basically almost dies. I hug the seat tightly, now officially afraid of heights in flying cars. “GET HARRY, RON!” I scream as I hug the seat tighter.

Once Harry is safely back in the car I let out a sigh of relief. I ignore the other two and only talk to the owl who had a heart attack like I did. Eventually, we make it to Hogwarts, but then it quickly goes downhill once more as a tree catches the car.

I kept screaming my head off until the very murderous tree lets go of us. Once it does, we are violently ejected from the car and it leaves. “Ronny boy, I’m going to murder you,” I say once they get up and follow the car. I don’t follow them. I go straight inside the castle and wait for the idiots.

Once they make their way inside they ask if I’m okay. “NO! I am not okay. Ron, you officially made me scared of heights, and driving with you!”

He smiles sheepishly, “Sorry.”

We don’t make it far in the castle. We are soon met by the caretaker and are brought to fucking Severus Snape. I still haven’t got over the fact he told the prophecy to Voldemort so I am a very sour person right now.

“You were seen by no less than seven muggles. Do you know how serious this is?” He asks glaring at me.

The poor git must think it’s my fault. I would gladly love to say something but I’m still shaken up and probably scarred to life thanks to Ronald. I shake my head and once I hear my name I finally pay attention.

“I’m sorry, come again? I wasn’t paying attention,” I say honestly.

I hear multiple sighs and notice that Dumbledore, the caretaker, and McGonagall are here now. McGonagall frowns and repeats herself, “We asked if you have anything to say Jamily.”

“Yes, I do! Actually. So first off, I am not a part of this. I was simply there to make sure they did not die. I, however, died somewhat on the inside thanks to his reckless driving. So if anything, that’s what he should get in trouble. He should be taught how to drive,” I say, in a matter of fact tone.

Dumbledore smiles at my silliness before he gets serious again. “I will be writing to your families tonight, and you three will receive detention,” Professor McGonagall says.

“No offense but I smell a little bit of bullshit in that,” I say referring to Harry and me with the family word.

She rolls her eyes, obviously not liking my attitude and we’re sent to the Gryffindor Common Room. “Well thanks, Ronald, I am most likely going to have nightmares tonight. I’ll see you both tomorrow if the tree hasn’t fucking murdered me in my sleep,” I say leaving them.

~*~

“You deserve at least one more Howler,” I say finishing my food and smiling evilly at Ron. Like I said I did indeed have a tiny nightmare to which I had to explain to Hermione why. She laughed at me.

Watching that Howler that his mum sent was beautiful. It definitely made me happier. However, my mood quickly grew sour again when I did the mistake in going to a class, to be specific the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Some may ask why it made me absolutely pissed off and turn into a psychopath. There is a good reason.

Freaking Lockhart is our teacher. As soon as I saw him I stood up and turned to leave. “Excuse me Ms. (Last Name), where are you going?” he asks stopping his speech about himself. It was surprising to say the least, for nothing should be able to stop him from being conceited.

“Me? Oh, well you see, there’s this thing called I don’t like your lying pathetic self so I’m afraid I can’t be in this class unless you want to deal with my attitude,” I explain.

All the girls glare at me and all the boys cheer me on. “Well, that is no way to express yourself, dear. If you loved me that much I could have placed you in the front,” He says trying to be charming.

I gag at the thought. “Oh my god, I think I have to puke. Oh, Mr. Lockhart. If you truly think I wouldn’t see through your bullshit, you’re dumb. Only the boys see through it and the smart females. Goodbye.”

I left the class. I could not stand that idiot. However, once I left it, I immediately ran into Severus. He and I both groan. “What are you doing out of class (Last Name)?” He asks.

“Do you really want to be a student in that lying teacher’s class? Honestly, if I could I would fire Lockhart myself. We do not need a liar as a teacher,” I growl out.

Snape actually smirks at this. He replies with ease now, “Oh, is that so? You’re officially on my good side seeing we share the same opinion about that idiot.”

“Oh? Man, you are now my favorite Professor. Tell me, if I hex him secretly, will I get an A in your class?” I ask smiling mischievously.

This time he hides a smirk and tries so hard to return to being serious. “It depends on what kind of hex you use, and if I’ll be there to see it.”

“That is amazing. See you later Professor Snape!” I say as I start to skip my way to the library.

~*~

Once I am there I wait a while until I make my way back to the classroom. There Ron and Hermione leave not looking so happy. I follow them since it’s now our free time. “You did the right thing in leaving. You’re my hero,” Ron states with exaggeration.

“I think it was foolish. You disrespected a great wizard!” Hermione says defending Lockhart.

Ron and I share looks before we gag. She leaves angry, and we follow her laughing. “Sorry, Hermione. He deserved it. He deserves a lot more since he’s a fraud.”

Ron quickly agrees and we talk about what happened in their class until we see the Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch teams come out. “Oh boy, I smell trouble,” Ron says getting up.

I follow not liking where this is going either. They immediately start talking about Draco who is their seeker and the new brooms they got.

“You see, Weasley, unlike some, my father can afford the best,” Draco says.

Hermione quickly intervenes into the conversation, “At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent.”

Draco looks slightly pissed at her and then he says something utterly horrible, “No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood.”

“You’ll pay for that one, Malfoy. Eat slugs!” Ron says before I could say something.

Ron’s wand glows a bright green before the spell comes out the wrong end and hits Ron. I watch as a slug comes out of his mouth. Disgusting, but perfect. I smile evilly and look at Draco.

“Don’t worry Ron. I’ll avenge you and Hermione on that. Draco, don’t you know how rude and disgusting you are? Calling someone a Mudblood makes you the bad person, not them. Draco, why don’t you eat slugs too?” I ask as I say eat slugs loudly.

My wand’s power throws him far away as the spell hits him. Both Quidditch teams look at me with wide eyes. “Have fun guys!” I say before I go catch up with the others that are most likely already at Hagrid’s from my distraction.

Once I walk in I hear Hermione say, “He called me a Mudblood.”

“He did not,” Hagrid says in a gasp.

He looks as if he’s in shock. I don’t blame him. It’s a horrible term. I sigh and make myself known. “He did. Harry, a Mudblood is a really foul name for someone who’s Muggle-born,” I explain so Harry is not confused.

“It means “Dirty Blood”, someone with non-magic parents. Someone like me,” She says sadly.

I interrupt and look at Hagrid, telling him that I’m going to tell them about me. I sigh, “Don’t say that Hermione. You are not a Mudblood. I can tell you that because it’s true.”

They look at me confused and Hagrid helps me out somewhat, “See, the thing is, Harry, there are some wizards, like the Malfoy family….. Who think they’re better than everyone else because they’re Pure Blood. Then there is (Name) and her family.”

“Who’s (Name)?” Hermione asks for Ron and herself.

I smile slightly as I come clean. “That’s me. I go by Jamily (Last Name), but my real name is (Name) Potter. I’m Harry’s aunt.”

They stare at me with wide eyes before turning to Hagrid and Harry. They both nod and Hagrid smiles. “It’s true. She’s James Potter’s twin. You mustn’t tell anyone. It’s for her and Harry’s protection.”

Hermione and Ron both nod. I smile and hug Hermione as Hagrid continues, “So, don’t you think on it, Hermione. Don’t you think on it for one minute, because there are good Pure Bloods out there still. One of them is one of your best friends.”

I giggle on how we totally disregard Ron and his family for the moment.

She smiles and hugs me back. Hermione and I walk back to the school while Ron and Harry stay behind. While we’re walking I sigh and ask her a strange question that has been on my mind since I talked with Severus. “Hey, Hermione. If you were in love with someone but someone who loves you dearly, say a family member, doesn’t approve, what would you do?” I ask out of nowhere.

“That’s easy. I would pick still love that person. If your family loves you they would let you do what you want if it makes you happy,” Hermione easily answers. Hm.

~*~

I groan as Professor McGonagall leads me to Severus’s room. “Why am I serving detention now? What about Harry and Ron? Wait, why am I even doing detention? I didn’t do anything,” I say.

She smiles knowingly and states, “I know, but you were still there. It would look odd if we didn’t give you detention as well. Harry is with Lockhart and Ron will be doing his at another time.”

Once we make it to his room, I sigh. “I’ve brought her, Professor Snape. I say four hours with helping you and she’ll be done,” McGonagall says before leaving.

I sigh and Severus just hands me a stack of papers, “Grade those. Professor Dumbledore tells me you’re extremely smart and know all the answers.”

He then goes to his desk and starts looking over something else. I frown. I’m already so bored and so tempted to ask him something. It might just end up killing me before I’ll get this done. After grading a few, Severus stops me.

“What’s wrong (Last Name)? I would expect you to be livelier and annoying like you were in my class,” He says examining me.

I frown and decide to just ask him the question. “Have you ever been so in love with someone but you know that they’ll never love you back?”

“What? You’re tripping up over love? Just get over it,” He growls now turning bitter.

I sigh and put on my best act. “I can’t just ‘get over it’. This person means so much to me but I know that he wouldn’t give me the time of day in that way. I’ll forever just be one of his best friends.”

“If I give you advice will you go back to work?” He asks annoyed.

I nod and he groans before asking, “Is this Harry Potter we’re talking about?”

I gag slightly but answer, “Nope. You might as well guess Lockhart because that’s how wrong you are. Anyway, I thought it was advice you were going to give me.”

“The best advice I could give you (Last Name) is to just get over it or at least try to. It’ll never work out if its unrequited love,” He says grimly.

He must’ve been talking about Lily. I sigh as I think back to her and James. Would they forgive me for loving him? I think back to Hermione’s advice. I sigh as I realize Severus stares at me for a while before scowling, “I gave you my stupid advice. Now stop thinking about idiotic things and hurry up with the grading.”


	14. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lockhart officially makes it onto Jamily's death list.

I groan and whine once again, “I’m done! May I please go now?!

Professor Snape just grits his teeth once more and looks at the clock, “Yes, you may go, it’s been four hours now.”

However, before I could get up Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall come in. “Both of you come with me,” Dumbledore says before leaving. I grow confused before I do what he says and follow him. I follow them until we see a bunch of students in a crowd in one of the many halls. They make their way through and I follow, shocked to see what happened.

“Everyone proceed to their dormitories immediately. Everyone except… you three.” Dumbledore says.

Once all the students leave, Mr. Filch, the caretaker starts to accuse Harry. Severus speaks up as well, “If I might, headmaster? Perhaps, Potter and his friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. However… the circumstances are suspicious. I, for one, don’t recall seeing Potter at dinner.” 

“How dare you!” I start but Lockhart interrupts me.

“I’m afraid that’s my doing, Severus. You see, Harry was helping me answer my fan mail.” He says.

As grateful as I am for his interruption, I cannot understand his conceitedness and ignorance for himself. Besides, Snape wasn't even at dinner the whole goddamn time! I growl and focus on the writing instead. That is until I hear my name. I see that my friends have left and it’s just me and the professors.

They all stare at me, slightly confused, except for McGonagall. “Miss (Last Name), I want you to be very careful as well. This doesn’t look good,” Is all Dumbledore says before he dismisses me.

I give a small glare towards Lockhart and Snape before I fully take my leave. I go straight to the Gryffindor’s girl’s room and sigh softly when I see that everyone including my cat are already asleep. Something strange is going on and I really don’t like it.

The next day I am awoken by Hermione. There’s a frown on her face and I know immediately what she is thinking about. She’s worried that she’ll be attacked soon.

“I believe you about being Harry’s ‘relative’ but it’s still kind of hard to hear. I’m assuming that you’re on a spell to make you look like this and if you really are old or shall I say older, what was your original house?” She asks in a whisper.

I smile and ask, “What makes you think that this isn’t my house?”

“Well for one I remember all the times you slip up. Like when Snape caught us talking last year, you were confused when he called you a Gryffindor,” She says states.

I sigh and answer her, “You really are a keen one. You see, I am a Slytherin by heart. It’s my home, Hermione. I know you and most Gryffindor’s don’t like Slytherins so I hope this doesn’t change your view of me.”

She smiles and hugs me. “Of course it wouldn’t change my view of you. You are so kind. It actually gives me hope that there are still some kind-hearted Pureblood Slytherins out there.”

“I’ll let you in on another secret. That’s why I don’t attend class. I used to skip all the time but I’m still smart. So all I have to do is take the test and it’s an easy grade. So if you ever need help feel free to come to me. Anyway, you should get ready for class,” I say getting up and getting ready as well.

~*~

When I return from class, I grab my cat and leave for Dumbledore’s office. Ever since the incident with Mrs. Norris I’ve been worried about my baby, Mr. Mittens. When I get close to the door I’m not surprised to see the staircase left open. He probably expected me again.

I knock when I reach the door. “Come in.” I open the door and see Professor Dumbledore. He gestures to a seat and I sit down. “What I was supposed to tell you yesterday, is the tale of the Chamber of Secrets. It happened way before you attended the school when it opened. You see there is a Chamber of Secrets but nobody could ever find it. I believe you could my dear. You are a Slytherin and I know about your secret,” He pauses.

I grow grim, slightly. I always thought that I kept it a secret but I guess not. He continues, “I know that you could speak Parseltongue. I tried to figure out why you can, since it’s only hereditary or very, very, very rare. This is another reason why I could trust you. You are a very gentle and kind soul, much like your brother. You two were so similar yet you weren’t. I still can’t figure out why but it is what it is. That’s all I wanted to tell you (Name). You could find the Chamber of Secrets and to be aware. Don’t be surprised if Harry could speak Parseltongue.”

“What do you mean by that?” I ask confused.

He explains it. “As I said, it’s usually hereditary but no one in your family had it. So if Harry speaks it he couldn’t have gotten it from you. He would have gotten from Voldemort, from when he gave Harry that scar. That’s all I can say. Have a good day (Name).”

I leave still confused but happy that Dumbledore really does trust me. Everybody would turn their backs on a person who could speak Parseltongue.

~*~

My eyes furrow and I growl before I yell, “OKAY WHOEVER THE FUCK JINXED THE MOTHERFUCKING BALL IS GOING TO BE DEAD IF I FIND THEM. FOUL PLAY IS NOT OKAY!”

Ron laughs at me while Hermione only agrees with me. It was hard to see what happens next for the snitch goes under the construction area that held everything up, Harry and Draco, and the ball in pursuit. Sooner or later they come back up to the surface and Draco gets injured. Harry catches the snitch and I immediately make my way down, catching the fact that the ball is still trying to injure him.

Once Hermione dispels it, I go and hug Harry. “Are you okay?” I ask seeing him hug his arm.

“No. I think my arm is broken,” He replies.

“Not to worry, Harry! I will fix that arm of yours straight away,” Lockhart immediately says.

Oh, fuck that. “Not you,” Harry says really fast.

“If you hurt him I will literally kill you,” I threaten, making him freeze before continue to act ‘charming’.

“Boy and Girl don’t know what they’re saying,” Lockhart says playing it off before casting a spell, “Brackium Emendo!”

My eyes widen as Harry’s arm suddenly becomes… a bit more flexible. I growl and my eyes dart to Lockhart’s. I stand up slowly and launch at him like an animal before I’m easily picked up and thrown over Hagrid’s shoulder.

“Calm down Jamily, this can sometimes happen…. But the point is… he can no longer feel any pain, and, very clearly, the bones are not broken,” He says trying to defend himself.

“BONES? THERE ARE NO BONES FUCKING LEFT!” I screech as Hagrid’s eyes widen when I start thrashing on him.

“Time to go, I’ll bring her later for you Harry. Right now she needs to go calm down or Lockhart or some poor innocent soul really may end up dead,” Hagrid explains making Lockhart pale dramatically

I growl, extremely pissed off. “DON’T YOU DARE, HAGRID! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANCE! I NEED TO SHOW THAT IDIOT WHAT HAPPENS WHEN HE DOES SOMETHING STUPID! PUT ME DOWN!”

I kept shouting that until all of a sudden he stops. We’re in the Great Hall, but it’s empty. “I’ll give ya a few seconds to calm down. If you don’t, I’ll throw you in the lake,” Hagrid says smiling.

“You wouldn’t! Wait, how do you even know about that?” I ask as he sets me down.

He looks completely serious as he speaks, “I’ve been on the school campus since I got kicked out. I know tons of things (Name). I even know that you’re smitten with Professor Snape.”

“Oh, you sneaky little-“ I say about to yell when a heavenly scent fills my nose.

I freeze immediately. “You know what? I’m calm. I smell cookies so I’m going to grab some and go see Harry.”

I hear Hagrid laugh at my little kid's side and I go to the kitchen to see a fresh-baked batch of cookies. I ask if I could take them for the very ‘ill’ Harry Potter and I basically have the whole plate. I eat a bunch of them on my way to see Harry when I hear a ‘tsk’.

“Are you really eating all of those, Miss (Last Name)?” Professor Snape asks disgustedly.

I laugh and reply, “Of course not, that would be rude because I decided to give some to Harry. Would you like one?”

“No, I am not a fan of sweets at the moment. However, I am very curious about the rumor that you almost killed Lockhart,” He says now intrigued.

I roll my eyes. “Well sorry to disappoint you Professor, but people are liars. I threatened to murder him and before I could bash his face in, I was harshly pulled away by a mean giant. Apparently, he didn’t want me to end up killing some ‘poor innocent soul’ if I couldn’t kill Lockhart. However, I can guarantee you in an hour or so when dinner starts in the Great Hall, there shall be a magnificent show.”

“Oh really? And might I have a hint on what it is?” He asks smirking slightly.

I shake my head, “Nope! It’s a surprise! However, if I get caught, please take my side! I cannot do detention again in this place!”

His smirk widens and his reply is gentle, “I shall think about it (Last Name), it will depend on the performance.”

I smile and bow before leaving to the Hospital Wing. Once I’m there I see that I luckily missed the crowd. Harry looks bored out of his mind. When he sees me he lightens up big time. “How’s my baby doing?” I ask being all mother-like.

He smiles at this, “I’m good. It hurts but I’m doing well. So, would you have really killed him?”

“Maybe. Injure him greatly, definitely!” I say proudly.

I then present the rest of the cookies that were on the plate, “Sorry but I ate a lot of them. Speaking of which I’m going to have to go. I have to prepare myself, for I’m hexing Lockhart. It’s for what he did to your arm and well I just don’t like him. So, when you hear stories about it tomorrow don’t be surprised!” 


	15. Chapter 12 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hexes, redheads, and a grudge... Oh my!

I then present the rest of the cookies that were on the plate, “Sorry but I ate a lot of them. Speaking of which I’m going to have to go. I have to prepare myself, for I’m hexing Lockhart. It’s for what he did to your arm and well I just don’t like him. So, when you hear stories about it tomorrow don’t be surprised!”

He just smiles and shakes my head at my immaturity. I hug him goodnight and leave for the Gryffindor’s Common room. There I see Ron and Hermione. She was reading while Ron looks bored out of his mind like Harry was.

“Hey, Hermione I have a question. I need your opinion on something. I got curious about hexes today and well I found two that intrigued me. However, I didn’t find the incantation with them. Will you help me?” I ask.

Seeing how she and I are close she of course agrees. I’m just not going to tell her who I’m hexing or she would never help. Ron, however, will help big time along with his brothers, Fred and George. With her help, I’m able to create a close incantation to use, so basically, I’m winging it. When she goes and gets ready for dinner I smile.

“Ronny!~ Dear! I need your help and your brothers,” I say in a cute voice.

He looks at me weirdly before nodding. “Hey, I heard that you needed us,” Fred and George say as they appear out of nowhere.

“Yes, I’m going to let you in on a little secret. And if I get caught doing it, I just need your word,” I say a mischievous smile on my face.

Ron’s eyes widen, “Oh god is that why you were talking about hexes?!”

“Oh, boy hexes! Tell us!” Ron’s brothers say.

I smile and state, “Well you three don’t like Professor Lockhart either. You hate him just as much as I do. So I want to use the knee-reversal hex and the instant scalping hex.”

“Oh boy two hexes? On the same person!” Fred starts.

George continues, “This should be interesting!”

Ron smiles and says, “I’m in too, especially since it’s on Lockhart. What do we need to do?”

“Just if I get caught, claim that I wasn’t doing anything. That we are having a good ole conversation. So basically sit by me, sound simple?” I ask.

They nod and the twins literally pick me up, from the excitement and claimed that I’m their goddess, while Ron seemed oddly worried about my safety. I can’t say that I blame him when his brothers are holding me. When we enter the Great Hall, everyone who is already sitting stares at us as if we’re maniacs.

They set me down gently before Fred gets on one side of me and George on the other. Ron sits directly in front of me. We inform the other students who sit close to us except for Hermione who still hasn’t shown up. When she does show up, Ron winces.

“Do you think she’ll tell on you? We all know that she fancies him,” Ron quickly tells us.

I shrug my shoulders and answer, “I guess this is where I endanger our friendship. Though, I will say it is definitely worth it if Lockhart will be in pain.”

The two older redheads cheekily smile and agree. Ron smiles slightly but he is obviously worried. Once the Great Hall doors close, the three and a few other students, male obviously since the girls love him, decided to be in on it, smile at me. That gives me the signal.

I nod lightly and they start talking, though their eyes were up by Lockhart. I see that Professor Snape is there and he already caught on for this is a tiny, tiny, little smirk on his face. I only smile wider and I move myself a tiny bit back so my wand can face Lockhart.

I quickly whisper the first incantation for the instant scalping hex, so that will give me more time to hurry and do the other one. I say it and move the wand in a decisive and firm way. Immediately a dark blue spark comes out and hits Lockhart. This confuses so many people that I had to pretend to be part of the conversation with my saviors.

Lockhart is not pleased and looks really worried about what the spark was about. Once nothing happened for moments he calms down and begins to eat again. I quickly take this opportunity and speak the other incantation for the knee-reversal hex. I again used the same wrist technique for the hex.

This time, however, a dark green almost black spark comes out of my wand and hits him. I quickly put my wand away and once I see his eyes widen I knew that this one was painful. I smile and so do the Weasley twins and Ron as they watch him get up. His eyes are wide and his mouth drops as he moves from the table and gives us a good view of his legs.

They were turning inside out painfully before his knees were officially reversed. He was letting out shrieks of shock and pain from this, alerting the other professors and all of the students. When he bent down to check his knees, tons of his hair started to fall off in tiny pieces. This alerted him once more.

His hands go straight up to his head and check it. Such a stupid mistake for when he goes to put his hands back to his sides, all of his hair falls off. He is completely bald now. I couldn’t help it and I was the first to give in. I start howling with laughter.

The twins and Ron join me before others start to laugh as well. The only people who are not laughing were most of the girl population in this school that actually liked him, like Hermione. Her eyes were wide and kept looking at me as if I were crazy.

Finally, after realization hit Lockhart, his eyes are blazing with fiery. He looks straight at me, and I know that if he actually had magical talent that I would be dead. He takes out his wand and comes straight at me, almost falling multiple times. This alerts me big time and I quickly stand up along with the twins and Ron. Before they could make a wall for me, Lockhart grabs my robe collar and lifts me up off the ground.

“How dare you little brat, do this to me! A great wizard! I am going to turn you into ash!” He growls out.

I do my best to hold a straight face and state, “I don’t know what you are talking about Professor Lockhart.”

Before he could say a spell, his hand that was holding the wand is being roughly held by Severus. He keeps a straight face as well. Dumbledore is behind him and he’s smiling, knowing completely that it is my idea and fault.

“Let go of me! She needs to be punished!” Lockhart says.

Ron quickly intervenes, “For what? You’re being plain out rude, Professor. We were having a great talk about what happened at the Quidditch game and you accuse her of something so awful!”

“Yeah, what’s that for?” Fred asks.

George just frowns, “Honestly I thought Professors were supposed to teach us, not aim their wands at us!”

This makes Lockhart loosen his grip on my collar but he doesn’t let go. He glares at me before looking at Severus and Dumbledore. “BUT SHE DID THIS TO ME! I’M BALD AND MY KNEES!” He claims in a very upset voice.

“Professor, I did not see anything. Jamily is a good student in my class and if she said she didn’t do it, she didn’t,” Severus says taking my side, telling me he basically loved what I did to Lockhart.

Lockhart stares at him in disbelief before looking at Dumbledore. Dumbledore just sighs and smiles at me, “I didn’t see her do anything but have a great time with her friends. There is nothing wrong with that. Besides we could easily reverse these hexes, after a certain amount of time. Now please come sit and let us finish dinner.”

Dumbledore returns to the Professor’s table. When Lockhart doesn’t release me, Severus frowns. “Now, you do realize that putting your hands on a student is not a good thing, Lockhart. Oh, and another thing, if you were truly good at defense against the Dark Arts, then you would have surely seen this coming, no?” Severus asks, a cruel smile playing at his lips.

When Lockhart doesn’t say anything but let go, Severus returns to the table. Lockhart gives me one last glare before leaving. When his back is turned I quickly high five the others and many others that knew it was me. Oh man, this has to be one of the best pranks I have ever done.


	16. Chapter 13

That night I slept in complete and utter peace. I felt so complete after the hexes even though Hermione gave me the silent treatment the whole night. It was so worth it since she forgave me eventually. However, now I’m rushing to an abandoned girl’s lavatory. I know this is where the Chamber of Secrets had to be. I know that because my good friend Moaning Myrtle, a ghost, died in that bathroom and that’s why no one visits it. I wish I figured it out sooner.

However, once I get in there I’m surprised to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione in there. I ask, “And what are you three doing here?”

They’re eyes go big until they realized it was just me. “Guys, I told you to let her in on the plan!” Hermione says glaring at them.

Ron and Harry smile sheepishly as they admit, “We forgot.”

Hermione sighs. “I have to do everything myself. Anyway, we are making a Polyjuice potion so we can figure out who the heir to Slytherin is. We think it is Draco but we need to be sure.”

Oh, kids, they will do anything these days. “Oh well be careful, please. Have you seen Moaning Myrtle?” I ask.

“Ron made her leave because she is a bit sensitive,” Harry says.

I groan and murmur, “That’s just great. Now, I have to go to be early for our next class. See you there.”

The only reason I’m bothering in showing in this class is that I heard it is a dueling club and it’s being run by Lockhart. So, this is a great opportunity to watch him mess up. When I get there I’m greeted by him and I’m also surprised to see his hair is back. His knees are fixed as well but he is having problems walking until the feeling of the original hex goes away.

Lockhart offers me a charming smile and says, “I know that we got off at the wrong foot Jamily, but I decided to put the past behind us. After all, you do like me. It’s obvious from the way you keep glaring at me and messing with me. You’re just upset that I’ve been giving other people attention.”

…What the actual fuck? Screw this, man. I feel so unsafe! I look around and see other people staring at me. Mostly girls, who are glaring. Oh, I see how this toad is playing this game.

I reply, “Oh boy, you sure are dreaming. I mean, why in Merlin would I like you? You, Sir, should be the definition of an attention seeker. Besides, my favorite Professor is Professor Snape.”

He just smiles more and doesn’t say anymore when more students show up. I do not like what he’s planning at all. Quickly when class starts I get rather bored until I see that Lockhart calls his assistant Professor Snape, I knew that this would end up good.

They get in their battle stances and Lockhart starts counting, “One. Two. Three!”

“Expelliarmus!” Snape yells after Lockhart counts.

I start laughing when I see that Lockhart is thrown across the room practically. “Do you think he’s all right?” Hermione asks.

“Who cares?” Ron asks seeing he enjoyed that as well.

I quickly add, “Maybe from that fall, he will realize that he isn’t all that great.”

I once again grow bored when they call Harry and Draco up to duel. That is until I hear Harry speak to a snake. It’s a mystery to how it got there since I wasn’t paying attention. However, I understand Harry. Everyone else is staring at him. When Professor Snape kills the snake, Harry stands there with everyone just staring at him until he walks out, followed by Ron and Hermione.

I’m about to follow too, until Lockhart, of course, speaks. “That was sure odd! Either who, let’s continue on with the lesson! (Name), how would you like to try and duel a teacher, the great wizard, me!” He says smirking wildly.

I do my best not to laugh. That was his plan? Oh boy, he sure is going to fail at trying to win this duel. I smirk and show him I’m very confident about this. “Sure, in matter of fact. I would love to duel you,” I say smiling.

Snape huffs and rolls his eyes at us. I climb onto the platform and we quickly bow to each other before turning and walking away a few feet. We turn around and Lockhart counts, “One. Two. Three.”

“Expelliarmus!” I quickly shout and a bright blue spark shoots at him.

He is flown across the platform and I began to laugh. “Professor Lockhart. Maybe you’re a bit rusty. In case you didn’t realize, but I used the same spell Professor Snape did. You just lost twice by the same thing,” I explain before proudly leaving from being cheered on from the boys.

I then quickly go to the Gryffindor Common Room and see that they just ended their talk.

All three of them look worried, not fully prepared for the next few weeks. The next few weeks were hell for Harry. He was accused of every chance Mr. Filch took and then everybody always stared him down. People started to get on my bad side and they quickly learned that was not a good thing at all. For I’m a total crazy bitch when people get on my nerves.

Boy did they get on it for sure. They eventually just stayed away from Harry and our group. Soon winter rolled in just a month or so. That makes me slightly better. Though I have been lacking in trying to find the Chamber of Secrets, I can never go ask Moaning Myrtle how she died because the trio is always in the bathroom.

I sigh as I continue to eat my dinner. “Hey, Hermione. When do you think you’ll be done with using that bathroom?” I question.

She replies, “Tonight, it will be one full month. So I’ll be done with the potion.”

I nod. I can ask Myrtle tomorrow then. She’ll tell me. We were good friends when I was a real student here. Until then, I have to suffer the rest of the day in boredom. I’m absolutely certain that I can find the Chamber of Secrets but I am confused about who this ‘heir’ to Slytherin is. The Chamber of Secrets was opened fifty years ago but no one knows by who.

It’s weird and I don’t like it. I sigh as I decided to go get Mr. Mittens and have some quality time with him. Especially, since the incident with Mrs. Norris. I’ve been worried about my baby even though he is perfectly capable of protecting himself. He should have no problem since he’s a lazy cat.

I smile and coed at my cat as I walk back down the moving staircases and into the corridor. I decided to spend time with him in the middle of the corridor where the ‘gym’ class usually takes place. It was empty now and the benches were free unless someone was skipping or had no class.

Speaking of people skipping…

“Why aren’t you in class?!” Fred screams.

“Yeah! You’re supposed to be a young proper lady!” George adds.

I roll my eyes and shake my head. “Oh yeah, because young proper ladies know how to do the perfect pranks on people. Better watch your tongues or you’ll be next!”

They only smirk at that and George starts, “Oh really? We’re not scared of you, however.”

“You are our prank Goddess, so in fact, you are a lady, our lady,” Fred says.

They both smile. I only giggle and nod before holding my cat so he’s face to face with them. They pale somewhat. “Our goddess apparently has a bodyguard….”

“Yeah… Jamily, why does your cat look like he’ll scratch our eyes out if we make a wrong move?” Fred asks uneasily.

“That’s because he will. We came out here to spend time with each other. So skedaddle before he gets angry!”

They both nod and smile and start to leave. “Have fun skipping!”

“You too!” I call back.

Then once more when I turn around I practically have a heart attack while my cat seems oddly pleased. “Hiya Professor Snape! No offense but you scared the life out of me for a second. What do you need?” I ask.

He takes a blank look at me and my cat before sighing, “I believe we need to talk about that prank you did on Lockhart.”

“Oh really? What did you think?” I ask smiling now.

“The presentation was surprisingly remarkable. I had decided to answer your question about that A. You got it. Just because I enjoyed seeing him look like a fool. However, if you make a mistake you will fail my class. It shouldn’t be that hard since you’re one of the only students I can tolerate.”

Like that would happen. I fake a smile anyway and respond, “Yes, Sir. Thank you.”

He just nods and leaves. Honestly, why am I so in love with him again? I sigh as my cat just seems to smirk at me and my change of attitude.


	17. Chapter 13 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: There is a suggestive and non-con touching theme in the chapter** , in other words, I made Lockhart a creep. It doesn't go into detail but gets close. It does get resolved physically but not quite emotionally yet.
> 
> If that ain't your cup of tea babes, feel free to skip the chapter.
> 
> _Italics means a trip to the past._

I sigh as I don’t want to do anything but I have to go do a makeup test for Lockhart since I’ve been skipping his class since school started. Dumbledore asked that I at least do one test since Lockhart has been complaining and then I can go back to skipping his class.

The only issue is that I have to take the test when he doesn’t have a class and that seems to be right about now. I get up and hand Hermione my cat. She made me go with her when she saw me skipping during her free class. She carefully holds my cat and wishes me good luck. I take my leave regretting life.

I sigh as I knock on the door and it opens. “Ah, Jamily! I have been expecting you!” Lockhart says rather cheerfully.

We haven’t been on good terms ever since the prank and the duel. Totally his fault by the way. I let out a dramatic sigh. “Just give me the stupid test,” I say with a slight growl.

He smirks and does. However, he places it of course on the very first desk in front of his. I groan and sit. I easily write down any answer so I can hurry and leave. Once I’m finished he just stares at me and doesn’t take my test. I slam it down on his desk and say, “I’ll just leave it here.”

Before I can move my arm away from his desk, he grabs it rather harshly. My eyes narrow down at him and I go to grab my wand but he beats me to it. He examines it before throwing it across the room. My eyes widen.

“What… What are you doing?” I ask now alarmed.

He is smirking as he states, “It took me so long to figure it out. The reason why you looked like her. The reason why you act like her except bolder, more out there, more expressive, just different. You are her. You are not Jamily. You’re (Name) Potter.”

My eyes widen. What the hell?! He continues, “I loved you ever since I first came here. I was so upset that I didn’t go into Slytherin after I met you but that was my fault.”

“Let go of me! I don’t know you!” I whimper as his hold on my arm grows tighter.

He growls. “Stop playing dumb! You do know me. I was a freshman and I got picked on. You stepped in. You befriended me. You were in the fifth year. I was being picked on by your brother. You saved me multiple times from him and his devious friends. You are the reason I’m like this today. Why I’m considered the best wizard and author today! I only wanted you to notice me until I found out you were dead. I continued hoping you would hear me from the heavenly skies.”

Before I can respond he pushes me over his desk. My back bent in a weird way as his body lays between my legs. His chest on my stomach and chest, pushing my back deeper into his desk. What the hell?! He smiles at me, a genuine smile before kissing me on the cheek.

_I groan once again. I don’t have time for this. “James, knock it off!” I shout._

_He and his friends are picking on a poor first year Ravenclaw. How could they be so cruel? James just laughs me off as he asks, “What do you want?”_

_“I want you to leave him alone!” I shout once more._

_Lily steps in as well. “Knock it off James!”_

_She hasn’t talked to Severus for quite a few months. Finally, after Lily telling them off, I help the kid up. His face was plastered with bruises. I sigh and kiss his cheek. “Don’t let them get you down kid. Be better than they are.”_

My eyes widen. I remember now. He was a freshman, I was a fifth-year student. I didn’t remember because I stopped James or tried to stop him from bullying a lot of other students. How does he still remember this after all this time?

“I’ll keep your identity a secret, my dear. I would do anything for you,” Lockhart states.

I struggle underneath him. He’s crazy! “Get off of me!” I shout really loud. He shuts me up by kissing me.

My eyes widen and I internally scream. I’m so totally jumping into the goddamn lake after this and drowning myself. He bruises my lips with his own. I still don’t get it. I will never understand it. Tears fill my eyes as I feel a liquid run down my chin.

Oh god, that better be blood because if it is saliva I’m going to die. Right here and right now. One of his hands snakes up to my hip where he slides his hand into my robe and underneath the clothing. Before he can further scar me for life, he is suddenly pulled off of me. It takes me a moment to get off the desk. My back is definitely bruised. I look up and cry when I see Severus there pointing is wand at Lockhart.

“Putting your hands on a student…. I thought I told you that was wrong,” Snape says in a deadly voice.

Lockhart smiles bitterly, his wand in his hand as well. He was going to make a comment about me until he saw the look in my eyes, pleading with him. He sighs and Snape uses the Disarming Charm on him. Both wands in his hand.

“Stay here Jamily. I’ll be back in a few minutes,” Snape says.

He leaves with Lockhart. I shiver and go grab my wand. This is definitely a memory I’m going to block out for as long as I live. I sigh and groan as I shred the test to pieces. That was a pointless test anyway. It takes forever before Professor Snape is back and when he is, he escorts me to the nurse’s office.

He doesn’t say a single word until we get there. Dumbledore is already there waiting for my arrival. I’m forced to sit on the bed before Dumbledore sighs, “Jamily, this is a very serious matter and I’ll get back to you on it, right now I have to go talk to the man waiting in my office. Severus, I’m leaving you in charge, take good care of her.”

With that, he leaves and Snape just looks at me, anger in his eyes as well as pity. “Are you okay (Last Name)?” Snape asks.

I frown and shake my head, “No. Not really.”

He sighs, “It is understandable. Please just rest here. If you need to talk to one of your friends I will gladly bring them and I never say this but if you need to talk to me you may go ahead.”

I thank him before he leaves. At least he’s being somewhat gentle about it. Now the real question is, how am I going to get past this upsetting experience? And what is Dumbledore going to do about the situation?


	18. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Jamily" did choose to block out the incident which I highly do not suggest. If anyone has been touched without their consent then please go seek help or make sure you have a strong support system you can vent to.
> 
> Stay safe Loves.

I smile as I put on my robe and go straight to the moving staircases. I finally get to talk to Moaning Myrtle. Though, I am sad that Hermione got hospitalized. It must suck since she had Polyjuice with freaking cat hair. That must’ve been painful if she had to be hospitalized.

A lot has happened especially with fucking Professor Lockhart. I don’t know what Dumbledore said to him but he told me that he would no longer be a problem. I haven’t even seen the devilish man. I sigh as I get chills just thinking about the incident. The only good thing is that Professor Snape has been more concerned about me and even if he doesn’t realize it or admit it, he does and he checks on me.

I sigh as I step on to a staircase that moves up. It’s like it knows where I want it to go. Once it stops, I step out until the hall and frown when I feel water get into my shoes. What in the world happened? I start walking straight to the abandoned lavatory.

However, I stop when Ron and Harry come out. “What happened here?” I ask gesturing to the ground.

“You should ask Myrtle. Oh and be careful if you do,” Ron warns.

I shake my head and ask another question, “When will Hermione be recovered?”

“Not for a few days. Madam Pomfrey said mostly likely when she stops coughing up fur balls,” Harry answers.

I nod and sigh. “Well, you two have a good day. You probably won’t see me in any class unless I decide to show. I probably won’t show to dinner either.”

“Bloody hell! You’re sick, aren’t you? You never turn down food!” Ron exaggerates.

I roll my eyes. “Whatever, I’ll sneak some after curfew.”

“That sounds like our old Jamily,” Ron says as Harry laughs.

They leave telling me goodbye and I continue into the girl’s lavatory. I don’t see anyone but just like in the hall, the bathroom floor is wet. I sigh softly before I call out for Myrtle. She appears but she doesn’t look too happy. I give her a small smile, “Hey Myrtle. I miss our weird conversations. Is something wrong? Why is the bathroom and hall flooded?”

She sniffles before she replies, “Someone threw a book at me. I was minding my own business and they think it’s funny to do such a thing!”

“Wow, that really is mean. If I find out who did that, I’ll be sure to give them a good talking to. Okay? But I do have another question. Throughout the time that we have been friends, I have never asked how you died. So how did you die?” I ask.

“Thank you (Name). I would very much appreciate that and how I died? How it was dreadful. It happened in that very cubicle. I had hidden from Olive Hornby because he was teasing me about my glasses. I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in,” She says.

“Who was it that came in?”

“I don’t know. I was distraught. But they did say something funny. A kind of made-up language. I had realized it was a boy, so I unlocked the door to tell him to go away, and… I died,” Myrtle says now looking at me.

“Just like that?” I ask confused.

“I just remember seeing a pair of great, big yellow eyes… over there by that sink,” She finishes.

My eyes light up at that information. The ‘made-up language’, the eyes, and the boy. Whoever was in here in this bathroom opened the Chamber of Secrets, so it is here.

“Thank you so much, Myrtle!”

“Yeah, well I’m going to go in that cubicle and think of death… and Harry Potter. I fancy him!” She says giggling before floating and leaving.

Well then... That was odd. I sigh and turn to look at the sinks. The Chamber of Secrets has to be here. It’s the only true lead I got. I frown. How will I open it though? Do I need to speak Parseltongue? If so what the fuck do I need to say? Open?

I sigh once more and leave the lavatory. I’ll try to open it some other time when I am more prepared because if I do open I need to find out if this ‘monster’ will try to hurt me. I sigh and continue to think about this throughout the rest of the day.

It’s been a few days since I figured out that the Chamber of Secrets is in the bathroom. I haven’t talked to the trio about it and I am pulled away from the library. Apparently, a Quidditch game was canceled. I was hanging out with Ron since he was going to make me go watch the game when we were pulled from the library by Professor McGonagall.

She looked at us with an apologetic gaze while Harry looked confused. She leads the three of us to the Hospital Wing and I stare shocked at what I see. Hermione on her death bed. Okay not literally but that’s what it looks like. I frown deeply.

Hermione was worried she would be attacked and she was. “She was found near the library… along with this,” McGonagall says pulling out a small mirror.

“Does it mean anything to any of you?” She asks.

I stare at it. It was at this moment did I realize what we were dealing with. I will not say a word about it to the Professors. It’s the King of Serpents, the Basilisk. I am always curious about snakes since I am a Slytherin but the Basilisk was one I had never really encountered. I did so much research but whenever I would ask about them I would get weird stares.

This is my chance to see it up close. It makes so much sense. Yellow eyes, Myrtle looked directly into them. Hermione must’ve figured it out too because she had the mirror. I only wish that I could have figured it out sooner. I sigh and answer, “No, sorry it doesn’t.”

Professor McGonagall frowns when the others answer the same way. “Okay, you may leave now except for Jamily. Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you,” Professor McGonagall says, immediately leading the way to his office.

When we get there I’m surprised to see Professor Snape in his office, waiting. There were other Professors as well but he’s the one that stood out to me. “Ah, Miss (Last Name). You’re here. As you can see I gathered the professors here as well. The professors and I had decided to do shifts, to guard the schools. Professor Snape is the only one without a partner so I decided that you would fit the position and help guard the students. The others hesitantly agreed,” Dumbledore explains.

All the professors stood watching me with curious eyes. I however frown. I knew what Dumbledore did. He did this on purpose. I sigh. “Okay, when do we start?”

“You and Professor Snape will start the first night, tonight. We’re taking shifts at nights. Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout are doing tomorrow night and so on with the others. Does this make sense?” He asks.

I nod. Then we’re all dismissed. When we leave the office, Professor Snape speaks, after the other professors leave. “Meet me in two hours in the Great Hall. That’s when our shifts start. Don’t be late,” He says bitterly.

It’s obvious he didn’t want a partner, and that I’m already getting on his nerves. “Yes, Sir,” I say before leaving. That gives me two hours to check out the Chamber of Secrets. I am discreet and go straight there. I do not want a student to follow me. I’d get in so much trouble with they happen to die on me but then again, it would be their fault. Ignoring my good and bad conscious I enter the girl’s lavatory.

Moaning Myrtle was at the window not paying attention. I smile and shake my head before I look at the sink. It looked as if it were going to be simple but I have no clue. Might as well start with the simple, I guess.

“Open,” I say in Parseltongue.

To my surprise, it actually opens. I quickly check a clock to see I have plenty of time before I look down the hole. It looks like an adventure, one I am willing to take. Myrtle appears by my side. “You’re going down there?”

I nod and she says, “Good luck (Name). You’re the only person I don’t want anything bad to happen to. If you do die I will be happy to share the bathroom with you.”

I smile before I take a breather and jump down. It immediately turns into a slide. It stops and I land in a pile of bones. I’m not grossed out at all. It is a snake so of course, it has to eat. I take my wand out and start to look around before I find a small path and follow it.

It leads me to a long snakeskin. Its skin is huge and made me even more curious than I already am. I follow the path being extremely careful. That is until I reach another door, this one is amazing. It is a design of a few snakes. “Open,” I say again in Parseltongue.

I watch in fascination as it moves before the door opens. There is a ladder and I climb down it quickly even more eager to explore. When my feet touch the floor I turn around my eyes basically pop open. It’s gorgeous down here. It is dimly lit as soon as I stepped in. There were statues along the sides of the path but water filled the sides of the path. At the end is what caught my attention the most, there are huge statues of Salazar Slytherin.

“Holy shit, this is amazing,” I whisper.

This is the Chamber of Secrets. I look around once more but frown deeply as my eyes narrow down. That was not here like thirty seconds ago. Right in front of me is a book. An old book. I pick it up confused. That is until I see the initial’s on the book. I immediately drop it. It was Tom Marvolo Riddle’s diary. I got a horrible feeling as soon as I touched it. Why is Voldemort’s diary here? I feel disgusting now. All good feelings are gone.

I turn to leave but I hear the book open. The pages are flipping, all of them blank until it stops in the middle of the book. Black ink starts to appear in the book. “Looking for the snake?” It asks.

A pen appears on the book and I hesitantly pick it up. Who are you? I write. “I am a poor lost soul stuck in here. Tom killed me in order to make this a first Horcrux. In order to let me pass on, the snake has to touch the book. Please help me.” It wrote back.

I narrow my eyes. I don’t like this one bit but I do want to see the snake. “Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four. That’s all you have to say,” The ink said before it completely stopped.

I put the book down along with the pen and frown. If this is a puzzle it’s not that hard. I look at Salazar’s statue and look at the mouth. “Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four,” I say in Parseltongue.

Slowly a rumble appeared as a great big snake came out of the statue’s mouth, as expected. The snake slithered down onto the water and stares at me. I stare back, exactly in the eyes. Once I realize what I’ve done, I freeze. Why am I not dying? I looked at it in the eyes.

“Well done, (Name) Potter,” A voice says.


	19. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort sort of makes an appearance and Ron has every right to be scared of spiders.

“Well done, (Name) Potter,” A voice says.

I turn around quickly, wand at hand, to see an extremely attractive boy. “You’re Voldemort, aren’t you?” I ask confused.

He nods a cruel smirk dancing on his lips. “I always assumed you spoke Parseltongue. You didn’t die either, which makes the legends true,” He says speaking to himself.

I grow confused. “What legends?”

He shrugs, “A legend. There are many that are based off many more. Such a shame you don’t know. I’m sure that Professor Dumbledore suspects it too.”

“How are you even here?” I ask frustration growing in me.

I would love to kill him but I needed answers more than anything. He smiles, “You see, I explained it too. This diary is my first Horcrux. I am simply a reserved memory and I simply used some of the power to get out of there. I shouldn’t have done it but I’m glad I did. Oh, Dear, you might as well put your wand away too. I’m still stronger than you, even in that little girl’s body.”

Now he’s mocking me, but he’s right. He’s stronger than me. I frown until I feel a huge nose nudge my back. I turn around and see the Basilisk stare at me. Its tongue slipped out of its mouth and licked me as if it were a dog. I grow even more confused as it nuzzles against me.

“What is going on?” I ask.

Tom smiles. “You’ll find out eventually. It would be wise to not say anything about this to anyone unless you want someone to die soon.”

“How are you going to kill someone? You’re practically stuck in that book unless you use most of your powers,” I say.

He walks up to me and turns me around so we’re face to face. He smirks cruelly. He flicks my nose gently. “That is none of your business.”

His finger then goes to my heart. “Besides, it would just be wise to listen to me. After all, I know deep down inside you are scared of me. It’s not that hard to figure out.”

With that, he disappears and so does the diary. The snake is still being loving to me and I frown. It’s hard to see this thing as a killer. It’s being ordered around by Tom to try and kill people. This thing is a teddy bear for me already. But why is the question?

“I have to go, can you help me get back up to the entrance of this Chamber?” I ask the snake.

He nods his head and tells me to get on its back. I do and he slithers up and we make it extremely fast to the girl’s bathroom. I tell the entrance to open again and it does. Once the snake makes sure I’m carefully put back on the ground it stares at me.

“You may go back and rest,” I tell him and pet his head.

With that, he leaves and the Chamber closes. I look at the clock and see that I am an hour late, it’s seven. I’ve been in there for three hours. Snape is going to kill me. I smile though, I am going to look for Dumbledore. He needs to hear about this first. It’s not like Riddle can stop me either. He’s stuck in a book unless he wants to drain his powers. But what is his goal? What does he gain for opening the Chamber of Secrets?

I frown and quickly make my way down the moving staircases. Once I turn into a hallway, I bump into a brick wall and fall on my ass. “Ow, I need to stop doing that,” I mutter.

“You are an hour late. I had to report it, the teachers were looking for you,” Snape’s bitter voice says.

I quickly stand up and apologize, “I am so sorry! Something happened and I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore!”

“I’m afraid that won’t be happening Jamily,” Snape says rather calmly.

I look at him confused before he snaps, “It’s none of a student’s business.”

“Okay, should we split up? The attacks would mostly happen inside. So I’ll check outside and make sure nothing gets in.”

He examines me for a moment and huffs, “I make the orders here since I’m the Professor but go ahead. Our shift isn’t done until morning. Check-in with me every one or two hours so I know you haven’t died.”

“Oh, that’s a nice thought you have there. Well, see you later I guess,” I frown turning but before I can move I hear him speak once more.

“Concerning my thoughts on the issue of Lockheart… How exactly are you doing?” He asks.

“I’m good I guess. Traumatized for life but I’ll hopefully block out that memory sooner or later. Thank you for checking on me. I guess I should go now,” I say going straight outside. That’s the last thing I need to think about.

I need to talk to Hagrid. He’ll tell me what happened to Dumbledore. I decide to be stupid and jog over there. Once I make it the door opens and Dumbledore comes out. He takes his time moving his head to the right telling me to hide. And I do.

I hide slightly to the side of the house and see Lucius Malfoy come out. They wait a bit and Hagrid and the Minister of Magic come out. “You know Hagrid. They say all sorts of legends could be found here, especially in the library,” Professor Dumbledore starts.

Hagrid is confused at first until he catches on. “Oh, is that right, Sir?”

Malfoy grumbles, “Let’s get going.”

They start leaving. I wait until they’re far enough before I open the door. I let out a squeak when it opens before I touch it. Ron laughs, “Jamily? What was that?”

“You idiots scared me! Anyway, tell me what happened!” I start.

Harry hurries and says, “The governors are making Professor Dumbledore step down, and Hagrid is being taken to the Azkaban Prison.”

My eyes widen and Ron and Harry both look at the window, where spiders are coming out. “Come on,” Harry says.

“What?” Ron’s eyes got big as saucers.

“Um yeah, what Ron said. What?” I ask.

“Hagrid says to ‘Follow the Spiders’.”

“They’re heading to the Dark Forest!” Ron says, his voice cracking, obviously scared.

I sigh. I guess they need an adventure too. Besides I’m the adult here. I can either make them go back, which they won’t and let them get killed without me there. “I’ll help you guys. I’m the adult, I’ll help protect you.”

They nod and start going but Ron yet again complains, “Why spiders? Why couldn’t it be “Follow the butterflies”?”

I laugh at that. I soon, however, felt his fear. Once we got deeper into the forest I held onto Ron’s hand, who graciously took it. We went further and further following Harry as Ron kept saying he didn’t like it. That is until we heard a voice.

“Hagrid? Is that you?” The voice questions.

I cling onto Ron as if my life depended on it. “We’re friends of Hagrid’s. And you? You’re Aragog, aren’t you?” Harry asks.

I didn’t pay attention since Ron and I are starting to get petrified as they keep talking. “Harry,” Ron says in a mouse-like voice.

He grips onto me harder when Harry ignores him. I look up and around us seeing more spiders ranging from small to big. They were starting to surround us. I didn’t like this one bit. I was born a Slytherin, I love snakes, not spiders.

Suddenly when they appeared above us, Ron and I try again. “Harry!” We both whisper. He turned to us upset he was interrupted, “What?” That is until he looked around as well.

“Well, thank you. We’ll just go,” Harry says now totally with us.

“Go? I think not. My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid on my command. But I cannot deny them fresh meat…. When it wanders so willingly into our midst. Goodbye, friend of Hagrid,” the spider says as the others get close.

“Can we panic now?” Ron asks.

“(Name), do you know any spells?” Harry asks.

I desperately go to grab for my wand and freeze up completely, especially on Ron’s hand. “What’s wrong?!”

“My wand! It’s not here!” I panic.

Just as if our prayers were answered, the car Ron totally messed up and scarred for life came. The doors opened and like a scared rabbit, I hop into the backseat. When the doors close fear develops me especially since I saw Ron in the driver’s seat. “WE’RE GOING TO DIE AGAIN!” I screech as the car goes in reverse.

Hagrid’s dog is also in the back and I hug him big time. Especially when Ron gets attacked from a spider. I’m totally speechless and scared since I don’t have my wand with me. I know some other spells that I could use without a wand, but they’re too advanced for my tiny body.

I am even more petrified when the car got in the air and lands in front of Hagrid’s place.

“If Hagrid ever gets out of Azkaban, I’ll kill him!” Ron says.

I smile and whisper, “I’ll help.”

The car then leaves and they know that Hagrid is innocent. I would tell them that Tom fucking Riddle framed him but I can’t. I can only talk to Dumbledore because he knows something I don’t. He knows something about the legend Riddle was talking about.

“Okay get your asses back to the Gryffindor’s room,” I order.

“Aren’t you coming?” They both ask.

I look at them confused and Harry explains, “McGonagall said that everyone is supposed to stay in their common rooms by six every evening and we’ll be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. She said no exceptions.”

“Well, guys I am an exception. Remember?” I say and shake my head.

They nod sheepishly and I escort them back to the common room myself with my brother’s cloak in hand. Once they’re safely in I start to look for my wand. I had it after I went to the Chamber of Secrets. So it could be in the bathroom, on in the moving staircases, or in the hall where I fell because of Snape.

…IT WAS FUCKING SNAPE! I growl and huff as I look inside until I find the bastard with a scowl on his face. “Give me my wand!” I demand.

“Whatever are you talking about?” He asks.

I glare at him. “My wand! I had it until I ran into you. I could’ve died just because I didn’t have it tonight!”

“Oh really? Did something happen? Do tell,” He says.

I shiver but speak anyway. “I was attacked by spiders! Those things are terrifying.”

“Interesting. This wand that you claim is yours isn’t yours,” He says as he pulls it out.

So he recognizes the fucking wand. How great… “You’re right. It isn’t mine! It’s my mom’s! Now give it back!” I say.

“Your mom? Who is your mom?” He asks.

Great, going to have to triple the lies. “I don’t know my mom!” I growl.

“You know nothing about your mother?” He asks.

He is really trying fucking hard and it’s getting on my nerves. “I only know her first name,” I explain.

He stares at me waiting to continue. “Her name is (Name).”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well lies have gotten deeper. I also made a lame thing up with Basilisks so if it doesn't make sense, that's okay because it isn't that important and it will be more elaborated in the next chapter.


	20. Chapter 16

He stares at me waiting to continue, “Her name is (Name).”

I am officially a horrible person. His face is emotionless as he hands me back my wand. “I am sure you are tired Jamily. Why don’t you go get rest?”

It wasn’t a question or suggestion. It was a demand. He’s pissed and I don’t know why. Is it because he thinks that I actually had kids? Does he think I’m dead? I don’t know but I nod and go straight to the Gryffindor Common rooms exhausted. It clearly worked. That was the important part. He thinks that I am really my own daughter. Which couldn't be that hard to believe seeing how Harry looks so much like his father. The only thing separating the two from looking exactly alike is his eye color and the scar on his head. I can't believe I pulled it off for now.

The next day I woke up still pretty much exhausted. I skipped all of my classes once more but Harry and Ron were happy to see me. “Hermione’s figured it out!” Harry says.

I guess I could tell them since Dumbledore isn’t here. “It’s a ba-“ Ron says before I cut him off.

“It is a Basilisk. I know. I saw it,” I say meekly not sure of their reaction.

Ron’s eyes widen, “Like saw it, saw it? Or just the reflection.”

“I saw it, eye to eye,” I say.

Harry is surprised, “How are you not dead?!”

“I don’t know myself, I saw it yesterday, when Hagrid and Dumbledore left. I was supposed to talk to Dumbledore about it. It didn’t attack me. It was rather sweet to me,” I explain.

They stare at me weirdly until we hear an announcement. “All students are to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers to the second-floor corridor immediately.”

Obviously, we rush to the second floor. I tell them quickly to stay hidden by the wall and I go and see what the commotion is all about it. “Our worst fear has been realized. A student has been taken by the monster into the Chamber itself,” Professor McGonagall says.

“That’s impossible,” I whisper.

Professor Snape and McGonagall turn to me looking for an explanation until Lockhart comes. I avoid looking at him but to my happiness and frustration, they attack Lockhart, telling him that he could save her. When they all began to leave I frown and quickly grab McGonagall sleeve.

“The monster didn’t take Ginny!” I say.

Snape interferes, “And how would you know that (Last Name)?”

He’s been bitter ever since I said who my supposed mother is. “Because I found the Chamber of Secrets. The monster is a Basilisk. He’s not a monster at all. I spoke Parseltongue to it,” I explain.

“You speak Parseltongue?” McGonagall asks.

“That’s why Dumbledore also trusts me. He asked me to look for the Chamber of Secrets. I was going to tell him of my founding yesterday but he had to step down.”

They both stared at me. “Okay, we’ll discuss this more. Head to my office. I have to make sure all students from Gryffindor are in the dorms. Professor Snape, are you going to join us after you check on your kids?” Professor McGonagall asks.

He nods and they leave. I start heading there when I heard a voice. A small weak voice. I look around and see one of the normal girl’s bathroom. I glance around me, see no one else near me, and decide to go in there. The voice calls my name.

“(Name), come to the sink,” the voice says.

I do as it says and I nearly cry when I see a baby Basilisk in the sink. It’s adorable. It’s not a newborn that is obvious. It is about as large as my leg. I look at it confused, “How do you know my name?”

The snake doesn’t answer. It slithers out of the sink and onto the ground. It looks at me before it starts to slide up my leg. It wraps around my waist until it’s secure and won’t fall before looking me in the eyes. It nods and then speaks again, “I am sorry. We do not wish you to get harmed. So I have to bite you. You will not die. You will get deadly sick but you will not die. I am sorry.”

Before I could ask what the snake meant, it bit me in the neck. My eyes widen and the snake apologized once more before getting off of me. I feel dizzy. The venom is powerful. I wobble slightly and lean into the sink for support. I hear someone say something and I turn around to see Severus. It felt like I was drunk besides the fact I know what I’m doing and it hurts like hell and isn’t fun at all. He looks at the snake and says something and the snake starts disappearing. I frown.

“Did it bite you?” He asks immediately.

I do my best to listen. “Yes, it told me I won’t die.”

“Impossible. You’ll be dead soon,” He says grabbing me as I’m about to fall.

I shake my head, “No, it told me I won’t die. I believe it.”

He scowls and we wait a minute. When I don’t show signs of dying he lets out a sigh of relief and picks me up. I hear another worried voice and see Professor McGonagall. They rush me to the Hospital Wing and set me beside the frozen Hermione.

I miss her. Madame Pomfrey immediately comes over. “What happened?”

“She was bitten by a small Basilisk on the neck,” Severus answers.

They all look surprised and confused. “How is she not dead?”

Madam Pomfrey is in awe. “I have no clue. It has to be some sort of miracle. However, she has a deadly fever. She looks pale. She needs water. She could die if we don’t take care of her.”

I don't even understand how there was another Basilisk in there. It takes special precautions to hatch one and that's why Salazar Slytherin was pretty famous too. She leaves to go get a rag. I don’t feel well at all. I should be dead, what the heck. My head rolls and the voices get louder as I fall asleep.

When I wake up I see tons of get-well presents once more. I feel dizzy still and I still have a fever, but not as big. “Aha, you’re awake! Professor Dumbledore requests to see you if you’re well enough,” Madam Pomfrey says.

“He’s back? How long was I asleep?” I ask.

She smiles. “Just for the night. It’s a miracle, my dear. For you should have died. The only thing that would have saved you is Phoenix tears.”

I nod and get up. I need answers now too. That was confusing as hell. I start leaving, leaning onto the wall for support. When I go down a few hallways a feel a pounding in my head and it hurts me. I stop and take a breath. When I stand back up I see Professor Snape.

“It’s good to see you not dead, (Last Name),” he says.

“It’s good to not be dead.”

He scowls. “Just because I feel slightly generous would you like some help?”

“Yes! I am not wasting this opportunity!”

“And you ruined it. Never mind. Have a good day Jamily,” He says with an evil tone.

Oh, that son of a bitch! I growl and continue my way to Dumbledore’s office, practically walking like a zombie at this point since my body is sore from the venom. When I finally reach the hallway I wish I hadn’t. For Lucius Malfoy is there with a poor house elf.

He scowls when he sees me, “Ah, the supposed other ‘better’ Pureblood. I never got your name.”

I smile and do a curtsy. “I am Jamily (Last Name). It’s wonderful to see you again. I’m assuming you’re Mr. Malfoy? Your son truly does get his looks from you.”

It’s obvious he likes my manners and ‘flattery’ because he actually smiled. That is until Harry came out of Dumbledore’s office and called his name. “Mr. Malfoy, I think I have something of yours!” Harry says showing him Tom’s diary.

My eyes widen, is that really how Ginny got ahold of it? I found out she did everything of course in a trance earlier from other people. Word, really does travel fast in this school. Malfoy scowls, “Mine? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I think you do. I think you slipped that diary in Ginny Weasley’s cauldron that day in Diagon Alley,” Harry states.

“You do, do you? Why don’t you prove it?” He then turns around and calls for the house-elf.

Harry smiles at me before the house elf. “Dobby, open it.”

When he opens it, there is a sock in the book and I let out a big smile. I start laughing my ass off as well when I see the look on Malfoy’s face along when Dobby used his powers on him. I wait for him to leave. “Also Dobby. I have a house-elf too because I am (Name) Potter. Her name is Sonney. You too can be friends if you wish.” I say.

He nods and I bid them goodbye as I enter Dumbledore’s office. “I’m glad you are fine, (Name).” He says.

“Thank you, Sir. I’m confused though. I know you are too. Tom spoke to me when I found the Chamber of Secrets. He said I was a part of the legend because I looked the Basilisk in the eyes and got bit by one,” I explain.

He nods, “I know. It is quite confusing. I’ve been trying to figure it out. I think I have it but I’m not going to say anything. You need to figure this out for yourself until I know I’m right. It will be interesting for you I bet. Also, I found out that you can’t take Harry home until you find proof that you’re the Godmother. His family won’t let you take him without it.”

I nod and began to leave. “Oh and remember the clue Hagrid and I gave you.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

Instead of going to the Hospital Wing like should’ve I go straight to the library to try and figure it out. If I don’t it will eat at me. It takes me hours and until dinner until I found two good books. I had to piece and weave information together before I understood what legends Riddle was talking about.

Apparently, Salazar Slytherin was the only person who could look a Basilisk in the eyes and to get bit without dying. He survived many things. His only belief being that only Pure Bloods should attend school. I pieced that in with an old legend/rumor I found. It was said that long ago Salazar wanted a grandchild.

Not just any grandchild. One that isn’t blood-related to him. One that has a pure heart. It’s said that this child would be extremely powerful in magic, a blessing to a few people. I’m a Pure Blood so I figured that, that would mean I have a pure heart. I am fucking amazing at magic, and my parents couldn’t have kids.

I almost died when I was a baby. It was a surprise to them that they had a second child so James is supposed to be an only child. I let all this information sink in. If this is true than I could be Salazar’s many fucking greats, granddaughter. This could explain why James and I, and other relatives, don’t look alike at all.

I let that sink in. I wouldn’t ask Dumbledore about this until I can believe it’s possible. I frown until I hear my name. “(Name), why weren’t you at dinner?” Hermione asks.

My eyes widen as I see her and I nearly knock over the chair to give her a bear hug, which she gladly returns. “I missed you so much!” I say.

She laughs. “I missed you too. But seriously why are you in here?”

Harry and Ron sit down across from me and Hermione in front of me. “Well, I have to tell Harry a few things so I suppose you guys could listen. First off I might be related to Salazar Slytherin…..”

They all freeze. I see Harry wanting to panic and I smile. “Don’t worry you aren’t related to him. I’m the only one related to him which is weird. Secondly, I can’t let you move in with me. Apparently, I need to find your parents’ will to see if I’m in there as your Godmother. Otherwise, your family won’t let me take you.”

I pause and continue, “The tale that I was supposed to tell you last year is just on why I couldn’t take you when you were a baby. You see my parents died a few weeks before your parents did. I was devastated and couldn’t even take care of myself. I was so depressed that Hagrid and Dumbledore had to make sure I didn’t die every now and then. I couldn’t take care of myself so I couldn’t take care of you. It was the worst mistake of my life because I really wanted to keep you, Harry. I did. I regret that I didn’t but we’re here now together as a family.”

My eyes get glossy and Hermione immediately hugs me. Harry frowns but nods. Ron is just there looking at us sympathetically.

“I’m going to leave tonight. I’m desperate to get Harry to move in with me. I don’t want him with people that don’t even love him. I love you guys. I’m going to go pack my things now,” I say giving each of them hug.

They hug back and say they love me back. It’s true though. They’re officially my best friends in a weird way but I love it. I sigh as I get everything packed and Mr. Mittens is also ready to leave.

I need to find James’ and Lily’s will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if anything is confusing at all. I explained in the last chapter that it isn't that important and it is indeed fake information I put in the story, but I do think it would be a cool idea to add on to the story so I am sticking with it.


	21. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 3rd year begins!

I smile big time as I look at the paper. I finally found it. A copy of their will. I am the Godmother and Sirius is the Godfather. I found proof. I had to sneak into the wizard archives in order to find it but I found it. I immediately used the only advanced spell I could, the transportation one, and went directly home.

When I did, I was surprised to see Sonney giving tea to Professor Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione. Ron and Hermione immediately smile and get up to give me a hug. I hug them back tightly. “It’s wonderful to see you again!” I say.

“It’s great to see you too. But we came here to invite you to catch up later, at the Lucky Cauldron. You in?” Ron asks.

I nod and they thank Sonney before leaving. Dumbledore frowns, “Have you heard the news?”

I look at him confused, “No, what news?”

He simply hands me a newspaper and I frown big time. Sirius escaped Azkaban Prison. “He’s out. I wonder if he’s looking for Harry. He thinks I’m dead so he would. Harry’s the only family he has left,” I say frowning.

He nods. “I wouldn’t be too sure (Name). He was a faithful servant to him. Everyone is being cautious and I suggest you do the same. I just came to make sure you got the news. Also, in the newspaper speaking about someone breaking into the wizard archives.”

I laugh, “Yeah that was me but that was literally just a few minutes ago! They sure were fast with that! I found the will! It states that I’m the Godmother!”

He smiles. “Congratulations. I’ll see you around Hogwarts. Have a good day (Name).”

With that said, he leaves. I sigh. Everyone hates Sirius. It’s a good thing I actually know him to believe he wouldn’t do something horrible… I hope. I really hope. “Sonney will you help me pack my things?” I ask.

She smiles, “I already got them packed.”

“Oh thank you. I’ll be leaving then. Take good care of the house, please. Oh if Dobby comes over tell him to help you out. I don’t want you to do everything,” I say.

She nods, “Yes, ma’am.

I leave.

~*~

It was too late for me to make it to the Lucky Cauldron so I just met them at the train. I hugged Harry until he couldn’t breathe and told him I have a present. However, we couldn’t find any good seats. Until we found one with a sleeping, well hopefully sleeping, stranger in it.

“Might as well, everywhere else is full,” Hermione says getting in.

We follow in pursuit. I sigh as Harry sits by the stranger and I sit beside him, Ron and Hermione on the other side. She got a cat so I’m going to introduce Mr. Mittens and her cat later to each other. I frown when Harry has to tell us something.

It’s about Sirius and they put him down. I frown, “Guys, you don’t know if he really is a bad guy or a murderer.”

“Do you know something we don’t?” Hermione quickly asks.

“No, I don’t. I’m just saying.”

They nod and before we could continue to talk, the train stops. “Why are we stopping?” Ron asks. While the others start talking and getting freaked out, I get worried. I don’t like this. I take out my wand as the lights go out and the windows start to freeze.

When I see the shadow through the door, I freeze completely. The Dementor opened the door and looks around before looking completely at Harry and me. “Harry, get behind me, now,” I demand as I scoot a bit forward.

He does what he is told and the Dementor fixes his gaze on me. Before I could shout the spell it started to suck the breath out of me. I feel so dizzy. I have never come in contact with one of these things before. I’m just glad it was me instead of Harry. I hear a baby’s cry as I pass out.

When I come to, the stranger looks at me and I frown at the familiarity of his face. It is no stranger. It is Remus John Lupin. I have a deep frown on my face as he nods at me. “(Name) it’s good and really weird to see you again,” He says.

“I wish I could say the same and it would be wise to call me Jamily,” I say bitterly.

He also bullied me along with Peter and James. He frowns. “Harry is alright. You both got attacked but you ended more severe. Now both of you eat this chocolate.”

“What was that thing?” Harry asks already eating it.

“It was a dementor. One of the guards of Azkaban. It’s gone now. It was searching the train for Sirius Black. If you’ll excuse me, I need to have a little word with the driver. Jamily, eat, you will feel better.” He says before leaving.

I just frown and eat while the others talk. I’ve been spacing out until the feast was over and once it was, Hermione drags me to the girl’s room. All of them are gossiping and it is disgusting. Once I get Mr. Mittens out of his cage, he and Hermione’s cat, Crookshanks get along pretty well.

It isn’t long before we go to sleep.

When I wake up I take a long time to get ready, skipping my first class. I wouldn’t skip Hagrid’s class though. He needs all the support he could get. I easily make my way down to his class bumping into Malfoy.

“Hey watch where you- Oh it’s you, sorry,” He says.

I look around to make sure that it is me he’s talking to. “Why are you apologizing?”

“I don’t want to yell at a pretty Pure Blood who can stand up to my dad. My father thinks you would have been great for me, especially if you were in Slytherin,” He says.

I panic. “Oh yeah, that’s great. But I hear my name, BYE!”

I run until I run into Ron, literally. He fell flat on his face, saving my ass. “Oh Merlin, this hurts so much.”

I frown allowing my childish yet hilarious emotions go through me.

“ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?”

“NO! YOU DON’T NEED TO YELL IN MY EAR!”

“WELL THEN DON’T YELL AT ME!”

“I WASN’T YELLING AT YOU!”

“Knock it off you two!” Hagrid says pulling me off of him.

Ron sighs. “Ah, that feels so much better.”

Oh, he is so going to get it. I push him and he falls on his face again. Hermione and I start laughing while Harry hides his laugh. Once we get further into the forest, he tells us to get out our books but fuck that. I didn’t bring it. I just came for support.

He leaves for a moment and as soon as he leaves Harry and Draco get in a fight. “OKAY BOTH OF Y'ALL NEED TO SHUT UP BEFORE I PUNCH DRACO IN THE FACE!” I yell over them.

Draco asks, “Why my face?”

“Because you need to learn manners,” I say and once Hagrid comes back I shut up.

Hagrid makes a horn welcoming sound, “Isn’t he beautiful? Say hello to Buckbeak.”

“Hagrid, exactly what is that?”

“Ron that is a Hippogriff!” I say excitedly. Once again, I haven’t seen one of these. Probably due to my skipping a lot.

“The first thing you want to know is they’re very proud creatures. Very easily offended. You do not want to insult a Hippogriff. It may be the last thing you ever do. Now, who’d like to come and say hello?” He asks.

Everyone backs away and I raise my hand. “Alrighty Jamily, come on up.”

I walk slowly up to Hagrid, not wanting to mess this up at all. “Now, you have to let him make the first move. It’s only polite so… step up. Give him a nice bow. Then you wait and see if he bows back. If he does, you can go and touch him. If not… well, we’ll get to that later. Just make your bow. Nice and low.”

I do what he says and go slowly up and bow. I keep still and wait for him to bow. Once he does I slowly stand up and slowly take small steps forward. I stop when I’m halfway deciding he should come to me. I leave my hand up and it starts to walk towards me.

“Impressive Jamily. You haven’t upset him so far,” Hagrid compliments.

I don’t say anything until I feel its beak. When I do I gently pet it. That is until I’m lifted into the air and set on its back. “Now let’s see how it flies.”

“We’re flying?! Holy Merlin this is going to be awesome!” I say smiling.

I grip onto its neck being careful as it starts running before smoothly soaring through the sky. It’s amazing. I love it. It feels amazing. He flies above the castle and the lake before Hagrid whistles. I shout with excitement as he lands.

“That was amazing! Harry, you have to try this!” I say getting off.

Hagrid nods, “Very well, come on Harry, your turn.”

“Ah shoot, I have to go, have fun, Harry. You’re so far a great professor, Hagrid!”

They say bye as Hermione stops me. “Where are you going?”

“I have to check on our cats. I don’t want them to get sour randomly besides I forgot something,” I say.

For the first time in literal years, I forgot to put on my locket this morning. That thing is my life. I sigh as I make my way inside the castle. I have to listen to the portrait sing before she finally let me into the common room. There I go straight to the girl’s room and see that Mr. Mittens has my locket and is cuddling with Crookshanks. Cute.

I smile and gently take the locket and put it on, hiding it under my robe or shirt, depending on how I wore my robe. That’s how I wore it ever since I started coming here again, for if Snape sees this, the whole act is up. I find it odd how he believes me so far though. Especially when freaking Remus could figure it out. He barely talked to me unless my brother bullied me and he joined in.

While Severus hung out with me almost all the time since we were in the same house. I personally believe that he believes I died, for Lily’s sake. I wouldn’t blame him if it came down to that. Lily, after all, will always be one of my best friends.

I sigh. Hopefully, this year won’t be as stressful as the current years.


	22. Chapter 18

I breathe fast, trying to catch my breath. Harry made me run but I don’t blame him. It’s for something important. The students are allowed to go to Hogsmeade but only with a permission slip signed. Once we made it to Professor McGonagall and the students started to follow Mr. Filch she sighed as well.

“No permission form signed, no visiting the village. That’s the rule, Potter.” She says.

He frowns. “I thought if you or Jamily could sign it, then I could…”

“I can’t and she can’t either. She’s a student as well.”

Oh, oh, she did not just go there, bruh. “What! Are you kidding me?!” I scream.

She just stares at me until I stop yelling. “No, it would look odd if you signed his permission slip or if you went without one. Either way would be inappropriate. I’m sorry, but that’s my final word,” She finishes.

I huff and give Harry a hug, “I’m sorry Harry. I guess there is nothing we could do. Have fun guys!”

Hermione and Ron give me a weak smile. They really wanted us to come along. I would stay with Harry but I’m pretty sure he needs his alone time. I sigh as I make my way inside the castle. The least I can do is take a nap and I do. I go straight to the Gryffindor’s common room and suffer the Fat Lady’s singing before I collapse on my bed and cuddle my cat.

When I wake up it’s because I hear a loud scratching noise. I grow confused and pick up the half-asleep cat and go to the common room. I see no one inside, it’s just me. I frown and push the back of the picture frame. To my surprise, it didn’t open. It usually opens.

I sigh as I grab my wand but then leave it. I’m too tired to transport myself. Someone will come in eventually anyway, besides, it’s not like I actually go to my classes. I sigh and wait on the couch for the door to open. When it does Professor Dumbledore and a few others come in and stare at me.

“Has anyone come in here?” Professor McGonagall asks.

I shake my head confused, “No, the door was stuck, I couldn’t get out either. What’s going on?”

“The Fat Lady says that Sirius Black is here. Go to the Great Hall. That’s where everyone is sleeping as we search the castle,” Dumbledore instructed.

I nod and hold my cat close as I walk out. I turn around however and look at the painting. That couldn’t be Sirius. Unless he was in his Animagus form. I sigh and leave for the Great Hall. Once I’m there all the students were talking.

“We thought something bad happened to you!” Ron exclaimed once he saw me.

I shake my head. “No, I was just taking a nap. I couldn’t get out until the professors opened the door. It was weird. Anyway, I’m still tired. Who wants to cuddle with me and Mr. Mittens so we could sleep?”

Ron was about to raise his hand when Hermione and I glared at him. “Sorry… I want a cuddle buddy though…”

“Ron sleeps beside Harry, Harry beside me, and then I sleep beside Hermione with Mr. Mittens in the middle. Sounds good?” I ask them.

They nodded. However, that night I couldn’t sleep. For my mind was on Sirius Black.

The next day, I skipped most of my classes as usual and sighed as I went to go drop of Ron and Harry to Mr. Lupin’s class. Heck no, I wasn’t going in. I sigh as I hug them. “Have fun and remember, if he does anything, get me. I’ll beat him into a bloody pulp,” I say fully confident.

They smile and shake their heads as they go into class. I already know why Hermione gets to class on ‘time’. She’s going back in time. I always found it odd but I haven’t said anything about it to her. I let out a sigh and turned around only to let out a small scream.

“I thought you were a monster for a second,” I exaggerate.

Professor Snape just scowls. “Were you going somewhere? I believe that you have this class along with a few other idiots,” He says already making me hate him.

He simply pointed to the door. “Get in or you’ll receive detention.”

My eye twitches but I listen seeing as he’s the substitute and not happy about it all. After I take my seat beside Hermione; Professor Snape walks in like a boss and closes the blinds. Everyone had a small fit and agitated Snape.

I smirk at this and he speaks. “Now, which one of you can tell me the difference… between an Animagus and a werewolf? No one? How disappointing,” He says totally ignoring Hermione.

Oh man, he’s going to be a goner at this rate. “Please, sir. An Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice. With each full moon, he no longer remembers who he is. He’d kill his best friend. The werewolf only responds to the call of its own kind,” Hermione explains.

Is there even a reason why he’s teaching this? Oh never mind. It’s because he hates Lupin along with our old bullies. He really knows how to carry a grudge, but then again, I can’t really blame him.

“…You’ve spoken out of turn, Miss Granger. Are you incapable of restraining yourself… Or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?” Professor Snape asks.

Ron nods. “He’s got a point, you know.”

Before I scream at them Snape continues, “Five points from Gryffindor. As an antidote to your ignorance, and on my desk, by Monday morning… two rolls of parchment on the werewolf, with emphasis… on recognizing it.”

“Oh heck no! You got to be kidding me!” I scream and stand up knocking my chair down.

I glare daggers in his head and continue to scream, “You really know how to be a big jerk! Hermione might be a big know-it-all but she is smart and she takes pride in that. Not a lot of others can be as amazing as she is! And you?! You are just being a big tyrant teacher today!”

“Jamily, I would like fifteen rolls of parchment from you,” He growls.

I smirk. “You know what? Make it thirty from me. I will do that just for you Professor Snape.”

Before he could snap at me I continue, “No never mind that. I’ll write you a novel or two about fucking werewolves and how you can tell how it’s a werewolf. Just for you! I’ll even add some Animagus while I’m at it!”

Before he could answer I walk out of the class, pissed off. I can’t tolerate jerks. He’s allowed to be a jerk to me but not my friends.


	23. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~The Weasley twins seal their fate with Reader being their Goddess~~
> 
> The first family feud happens between Reader and Harry : (

That night I suffered so goddamn much. Why? Because I actually wrote a stupid novel on werewolves and Animagus. Sure, I bullshitted a lot of it but it will still be considered a novel. I didn’t sleep at all. I worked on it as soon as I got out of that class and until breakfast was announced the next day.

I smile as I walk up to the professors’ table. They were in the middle of eating. Professor Snape sat right next to Professor Dumbledore and Professor Lupin. All of the professors eyed me as I stood before Professor Snape.

“Is there something you need (Last Name)?” Snape snaps.

I smile mischievously, “Actually yes. I need you to grade that novel I said I would do.”

I handed him the packet of parchment. There are roughly about hundreds of them in there bonded together. He looks at it and flips it open. He scans the first and last page. “You actually did a novel? Very well, since you said you would do it and it’s in my hands. Next time you talk back there will be detention though,” He says bitterly.

I stick my tongue out at him and skip to the table. That is until I fell flat on my face. “OW, WHO THE FUCK DID THAT?!” I screech.

Fred and George laugh. “Sorry Princess didn’t see you there,” Fred casually says.

“Next time you should be careful. We don’t want you to ruin your Goddess like face,” George adds in before they casually go back to eating.

My eye twitches since they were the ones that fucking tripped me! Ron smirks seeing my reaction and waits for me to attack them. That’s what I exactly do. “Don’t do it! It’s a trap!” Hermione says dramatically.

It was too late, for after I launched at them. George has me in his grip, and Fred forced something in my mouth. It tasted awful! I tried to spit it out but they wouldn’t let me budge. “Do you think she’s alright?” Harry asks worriedly for me.

“She’ll be fine!” The twins say waiting for some kind of reaction.

Once Fred is sure that I swallowed, which I did regretfully they let go of me. “What did you guys just poison me with?!” I ask.

“That was our first candy ever made! Once we get the flavor down we’ll add some cool stuff!” George says.

Fred smirks. “Yeah, you should be grateful!”

I don’t respond. I can’t. When I don’t respond everyone looks at me curiously. I feel extremely nauseous. “What did you guys do to her?!” Hermione asks now really worried.

They don’t reply to her but ask if I’m alright. Hermione reaches across the table and feels my head. “Oh my! She’s burning up! We need to get her to the Hospital Wing!”

“What’s going on over here?” Professor Lupin asks.

The professors are staring at us. “They gave her a candy, and well she’s not doing so hot. I think she’s sick,” Hermione quickly explains.

“Jamily, are you alright?” Lupin asks.

“Can you hand me that knife?”

He looks at me oddly but does it anyway. I stare at the twins, and they quickly pale. “Okay, who’s eye is going to be gone first?” I ask.

They get up and run for the exit. Before I can throw the knife, it’s snatched out of my hand. I’m picked up by Lupin and he takes me to the Hospital Wing. “Please, Sir, you have to let me kill them. I can’t already move my body. I’m in pain. Karma needs to hit them with a knife or brick,” I plea.

Remus just ignores me. When I get there Madam Pomfrey takes a look at me. “My dear, you’re just very ill. With the way your body is reacting you can’t go see the Quidditch game at all today. You need to stay here and rest up,” She orders.

I’m going to murder Ron’s brothers.

When I wake up I hear so many people it is ridiculous. “Oi! Someone turn off the noise! It’s too bright in here!” I say mixing up my words and thoughts.

I hear chuckles. “Looks like our sleeping beauty is awake!”

“She’s so cute! I just want to pinch her cheeks!” And I feel fucking fingers pinching my cheeks.

I open my eyes and see the idiot twins. “Why are you in here?”

“Well, Harry got attacked by a Dementor out on the field. So that’s why we’re here,” Fred says.

George elbows him, “And to apologize to our goddess of course!”

“Whatever, tell Harry, I hope he’s okay and that I’m going to murder you guys when I’m recovered,” I say falling asleep once more.

When I finally recovered from that stupid forced illness, Harry was also recovered. Not only was that, but another trip to Hogsmeade happening. I was upset that we couldn’t go on the first trip but luckily I found a way for this one.

I smile at the twins. “Are you sure this is the passage? And Harry will be able to find me right?”

They both nod their heads eagerly.

“Thank you so much! But why are you doing this?”

“Well we don’t want you to kill us in our sleep,” Fred starts.

George continues, “So we’d thought we do our lady a favor, and Harry a favor as well!”

“Well thank you! This means a lot!” I said kissing them both on the cheeks.

They swooned over that. I quickly use the secret passage. It is through an old painting. It is fairly simple and leads me straight to an underground tunnel. When I exit the tunnel I have to push up against a rock. I am very impressed. Apparently, this was one of seven secret passages. They didn’t even tell me how they knew this but I’m glad I know this now!

Once I place the huge rock back, I go and venture forward. I’m close to the woods, near the Shrieking Shack. So Harry should be able to meet me somewhere here. I sigh until all of a sudden as I’m walking close to the woods I see Draco’s body being dragged by nothing. It’s suddenly dropped and he runs like the wind.

“What the…?” I mutter.

I hurry and see Hermione and Ron. Harry reveals himself under the cloak and I make myself known. “That was you? For a second I thought I was going crazy!” I exclaim making them all smile at me.

I scurry under the cloak next to Harry, so my head is the only thing showing. However, when I see a map in his hands I take it and leave the cloak. “Harry, where did you get this?!” I ask.

He looks at me weirdly along with the other two. “I got it from the twins, why?” He asks.

I smile as I stare at the map. This is how. I remember this map. Sirius showed me it when he moved in with us. Then somehow it got lost or that’s what he told me. “This map is very important to me. I’m just happy that it’s okay. Anyway, let’s get going!” I say happily now.

We make our way into Hogsmeade, with Harry and me inside the cloak. Ron and Hermione were on either side of us to make sure that we didn’t wander. However, we all stopped when we saw Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, and the Minister of Hagrid talk to Rosmerta, the owner of the pub.

I didn’t listen in until I heard Harry’s name loudly. That caught Harry’s attention and mine. “Harry! Don’t!” I whisper harshly.

It is too late. He pulls me along and drags me close behind the adults. Ron and Hermione try to follow but can’t. Harry holds on tightly to my hand as we go upstairs and enter a door. “Nobody will come to a pub where they’ll get scared out of their wits!” Rosmerta says.

Harry really wants to find out what they were going to say and I am curious as well. This just might not end well. “Professor Dumbledore doesn’t want Dementors around the place,” McGonagall starts.

“Tell me what this is all about,” Rosmerta demands.

Professor McGonagall sits on the couch. “Years ago, when Harry Potter’s parents realized they were marked for death… Remember? They hid. Few knew where they were. One who did was Sirius Black. And he told You-Know-Who.”

Cornelius, the minster speaks too, “Not only did Black lead him to the Potters that night… He also killed a close friend of theirs, Peter Pettigrew!”

“Peter tried to warn the Potters… and might have, had he not run into an old friend, Sirius Black.”

“Black was vicious. He didn’t kill Pettigrew. He destroyed him! A finger. That’s all that was left. A finger. Nothing else-“

I start to block them out. This was the said rumor of Sirius? This is absolutely outrageous! He would never do such a thing! “What could be worse?” The owner asks.

“This: Sirius Black was and remains to this day Harry Potter’s godfather,” McGonagall says.

Oh boy…. That’s the part where things wouldn’t end well. Harry lets go of my hand and starts to fast walk out of the building. I, of course, stuck to him like glue until we were outside. Once we were outside. He runs. I don’t know if he meant to, but I was harshly pushed as well out of the cloak. It hurt, not physically but emotionally.

I sigh as I run and catch up with Hermione and Ron who were running after him as well. When we stop, Hermione goes slowly up to him. I stay by Ron, not sure how Harry will react. For this is the first time I’ve seen and heard him cry.

Once the cloak is off, Hermione asks him the question, “Harry, what happened?”

“He was their friend…. And he betrayed them. He was their friend! I hope he finds me. Because when he does, I’m gonna be ready! When he does, I’m going to kill him!” Harry shouts.

I quickly demand, “Harry don’t say that.”

“You! You didn’t tell me he killed them! You didn’t even tell me you knew him!” Harry says while Hermione tries to calm him down.

I only hold Ron’s hand not sure how to explain. “Harry, you must understand. I did-“

“Just don’t,” He says getting up.

My heart broke. He just left me.


	24. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler chapter with just a tinge of plot. It was also this chapter that made me remember that Severus is 6'2 and I am still shooketh about that fact

The rest of the day he ignored me. I did my best to explain to him that Sirius has to be good. I tried to tell him that I was there that night his parents died but he refused to listen. I don’t blame him. It’s hard to hear from other wizards on who supposedly got your parents killed.

It takes a toll on me big time. Just remembering everything and the fact that Harry and I were just having a first negative family thing. I didn’t like it at all. I barely ate at dinner, but of course, I slept like a baby. I was so upset that I left my prized possession, my locket, under my pillow. I didn’t eat at breakfast either.

The trio noticed because as soon as breakfast was done Harry finally says something. He pulls me into an empty hall with Ron and Hermione. “I’m sorry Jamily. I overreacted. I just, I’m just not ready to hear about that night. It’s so much easier to listen to what other people know,” Harry explains, apologizing.

I nod and say, “I understand. It’s just that I knew Sirius. He’s your godfather and I’m your godmother. Speaking of which I found the papers that state that. Anyway, when I knew Sirius, he was so nice to me. So all I have to say is believe what you think is right.”

I couldn’t tell him I was there that night. I just couldn’t. It would just be easier if he knew that I had a hard time when his parents died, not that I was there and was supposed to die with them. So, now that Harry and I are talking again, he told us he’d meet with us later after he goes talk to Professor Lupin.

I sigh as Ron looks at me with puppy dog eyes, “Will you kiss me in front of my brothers?”

Hermione and I look at him with disgust and concern from the sudden question. “And why would I do that?” I ask.

Ron sighs. “Because they keep bragging how you kissed them.”

“THAT WAS YESTERDAY AND IT WAS ON THE FUCKING CHEEK!” I screech.

Hermione sighs. “Well, maybe we can make them shut up about it?”

“Or maybe it’s time for me to prank them! They need a taste of their own medicine for once and they need to learn how to tell the truth!” I say.

A light bulb then clicks off in my head. I look at them both smiling evilly. “You know what, Ron? You will get a kiss. Hermione, you will help with this!” I say my face gleaming with mischief.

They both gulp. I smile, “Don’t worry, it will take like five minutes or less to pull this off. Ron will be coming towards me to ‘talk’ to me, and I’ll be with his brothers. Hermione, you will hide behind a wall and use some sort of spell or charm that will trip Ron. Ron will fall dramatically on top of me and will kiss me. That’s where we claim our love for each other and if we’re lucky, I’ll get the reaction I want.”

Ron is immediately in, while Hermione hesitates. I know exactly why. It’s because she may have a tiny crush on Ron, even if she is fighting it. They are meant for each other. It reminds me slightly of my crush, except my love story is much sadder. Before I could zone out any further, Hermione agrees.

“Great, let’s go. And if anything goes wrong, just keep the act up,” I tell Ron.

Hermione will just walk up to us after he falls. We got this figured out! I’m pumped for this! I give them a thumbs up and go straight into one of the hallways by the middle corridor. The twins are already there talking to Oliver Wood.

“Hello, boys! It’s nice to see you!” I greet them.

The twins look at me before glancing at each other. “You’re not going to kill us?” Fred asks.

George narrows his eyes. “Are you?”

“No, why would I do that? You fixed yourselves and did me a favor. I thank you for that! I’m just cheery today and I don’t know why!” I say, making an excuse.

They shrug at my slight weird behavior. I then see Ron coming and I wave at him, causing the twins to look. “Since when have you ever been happy to see Ron?” The twins ask.

I quickly scowl and ask, “Am I not supposed to?”

Ron is closer to us now but he hesitates in walking closer. I’m about to glare daggers into him until I understand when I see a dark figure step before him and walk. It’s fucking Professor Snape. I quickly look to see a wand sticking out behind a wall. Hermione can’t see from there. She’ll- Never mind. It’s too late. I see a huge giant fall on top of me.

I am so lucky at this point that Snape is taller than me or this would be really more awkward. His chest is suffocating my face. However, I am in love with that. I am forced to breathe in his irresistible scent, so that’s what I do. I take deep, very deep breaths while I still can. How the fuck did he fall though? He’s supposed to be the badass teacher! He quickly gets up and once he sees that it’s me he fell on, he groans.

“Watch where you’re going Jamily,” He hisses and stares down at me since I’m still on the ground.

I smirk. “Technically Sir, you literally just fell on me. So, technically you’re supposed to say that to yourself… Just saying.”

The twins snicker making Snape glare at them before he continues on his way. After he leaves, I get a view of Ron, his eyes light up. He quickly stands before me. “Jamily! I saw you fall! Are you hurt? I would feel horrible if you were hurt!” Ron says offering me a hand.

He uses tons of force to make me stand up and bump into him. Ron is slightly taller than me so I look into his eyes dramatically. “Ron, thank you so much. I had no clue someone could care as much as you did, when someone falls,” I say, holding in any laughs that want to come out.

“Well, I would usually laugh, but it’s you. I can never laugh when it’s you. You’re so important to me,” Ron says seriously.

He’s really selling it. I take a breath dreamily and lean up, about to go on my tippy toes. “Ron, I had no clue. You’re really important to me too!” I say loud enough for the twins, who were obviously watching the scene along with others to hear.

We take that cue, and I go on my tippy toes, letting my arms wrap around his neck while he holds me up for support. Our lips connect for about a few seconds before I drop back down on my feet. We both hurriedly look at the twins. Their mouths were agape.

“Wh... What? Jamily! But!” George starts.

Fred continues staring at us with wide eyes, “Ho… How? It’s Ron? And Jamily! I thought you were ours!”

I start laughing along with Ron. Hermione is now with us and is also laughing. “You guys actually fell for that?” I snort out.

They look confused at first until I high five both Hermione and Ron. “Good job you guys! You did wonderfully!” I say laughing.

Hermione is giggling before she states, “No, you and Ron, need to go into acting. That was perfect!”

I dramatically bow down. “Thank you, and thank you!”

I then look at the twins with a glare, “And that’s what happens when you lie to people! Your brother gets the true kiss on the lips!”

They both frown. “No fair! We want a kiss on the lips from you!”

I smile and blow them a kiss. “Have that!”

That was just perfect.


	25. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after curfew... Should never be mentioned again...
> 
> Also, Sirius finally makes an appearance!

I laugh at Ron. He huffs, “It’s not funny!”

“Yeah, it kind of is! Hermione’s cat didn’t eat your stupid rat,” I explain.

Hermione smiles. “See Jamily knows that Crookshanks is innocent!”

“How do you know that?” Ron asks.

I shake my head. “Because your rat survived with my cat for two years. I’m pretty damn sure he could survive another cat.”

“It’s Hermione’s cat though, that means it has to be vicious!” Ron says shivering.

I laugh while Harry joins in on the conversation. We’re all going down to see Hagrid, to see how the calling went, since freaking Draco told on Buckbeat to his dad. I sigh as I sit beside Harry on a rock. Hermione and Ron were sitting on different rocks and Hagrid was throwing pebbles into the lake.

“They… They gave Buckbeak a death sentence,” Hagrid says, his voice full of sorrow.

My eyes widen and my blood runs cold. How could they do that to such a wonderful creature? I gulp down hard. Boy, Draco is going to legit get a black eye when I see him. I am pissed off.

That night I couldn’t go to sleep. Why? My cat started acting weird. He keeps making weird noises as if he wants to get up. He doesn’t for a good while but when he does, he runs out of the room. I groan and chase after him.

I’m too tired for this. I’d figured I would corner him at the exit, but someone left the Gryffindor’s door/picture open and the Fat Lady is asleep and can’t close it, so he got out. I frown and sigh as I continue to basically sleepwalk. I so badly need my sleep.

Why is my cat being evil? I yawn finally feeling the need to just sleep on the floor at this point. I kept looking for my cat but didn’t find him. Instead, I found three blurry figures in the hallway. I don’t even care which figure I hug at this point. I just want to cuddle someone and sleep. That’s what I have my fucking cat for but he left me.

I rub my eyes sleepily and hug the first person I walk into. They freeze up completely. “Jamily?” Harry asks.

“Yes, what? Shut up, you smell really good,” I say yawning throughout the sentence.

I hear another chuckle. “Um (Last Name), I believe that isn’t Harry.”

“Hm? Then who in fucks name am I hugging?” I ask.

I pull back slightly and see a very pissed off Severus. I smile and hug him again, “He’s still pretty damn comfortable.”

“Get. Off. Of. Me.” He says through gritted teeth.

Sensing the possible danger I was in, Professor Lupin pries me away from my new teddy bear. “What are you even doing out here walking at night in the corridors?” Snape bitterly asks.

I answer, “My cuddle buddy, I mean my cat left. He was acting strange so I went after him. I don’t know where he went. I want my cuddle buddy.”

“I’ll be your cuddle buddy,” Lupin says.

I quickly back up while Harry looks at him. “Professor… Please don’t ever say that again.”

“I feel highly unsafe now. Should I just go back to the dorm?” I ask holding onto Snape’s sleeve.

Severus huffs and speaks to the other professor, “I’ll escort Miss (Last Name) to the Gryffindor entrance.”

“Harry, would you come with me, please? Professor, Jamily, good night,” Lupin says walking away with Harry.

I laugh a little when a painting ends up snapping at Professor Snape. He turns off the light and I immediately end up falling. “Ow… That did not feel good. But Professor, is it okay for me to sleep here? It’s pretty damn comfortable!” I mumble, my face on the floor.

“Please turn your stupidity off,” He says pulling me up off the ground.

I giggle. “You must have some superpowers if you can see in the dark!”

He doesn’t say anything for a while as he leads me through the castle. That is until he realizes something. “Jamily, since you know your mother’s first name, do you know anything about your father?” Snape asks, take thing opportunity to ask this when I am half asleep.

“No. I don’t know,” I mutter yawning.

He continues to push the conversation with another question, “So you don’t know if your mother could be connected to Sirius?”

“Nope, though that name sounds oddly familiar. I’m tired!” I whine. We make it to the moving staircases and once we are on the stairs I trip, rather harshly and fall again on my face while I hear a loud hiss. “What the actual heck?” I ask.

I then hear a small meow and I growl. Oh hell no! I get up and grab the cat while I still can. I smile. “I found him! This is Mr. Mittens! He’s evil!” I say proudly as I dangle the cat in front of Snape.

He simply looks at it before me. He sighs, “Jamily, one hour of detention for wandering the corridors at night.”

“WHAT?!” That woke me up big time as I ask, “Are you kidding? What about Harry?”

“Harry will get whatever is coming to him, through Professor Lupin,” Severus says through gritted teeth.

I sigh as one of the staircases stops at the Fat Lady painting. Severus turns around, “Good night Jamily and don’t let me catch you wandering around at night again.”

I mutter a goodnight before I go back into my dorm and pass out.

The next day I leave my locket under my pillow, once again. Today feels weird, but as always, or almost always, I skip my classes. I walk into a corridor until I see someone in the middle corridor. Not just ‘someone’, an executioner, for Buckbeak. I glare slightly before I skip over there to where he was sitting. I couldn’t see his facial expression due to his mask, but I can already tell that he was annoyed. Oh is that going to double big time?

“So what is an executioner, like yourself, doing at this school?” I ask, starting the conversation.

He huffs. “Why would that be any of your business?”

Oh, he’s definitively ‘friendly’. I smile at him and reply, “Because I’m curious about the whole executioner business! I really love to kill things, more like hurt people, but the same difference.”

That made him lighten up somewhat. He starts to sharpen his gigantic axe before he answers, “Still none of your business.”

“Oh okay, I completely understand. Though I do want to say this. If I could, I would rip out your eyes and make you eat them because it’s not okay to kill innocent animals. People on the other hand, that are not innocent, such as yourself, deserve what you do to those poor babes! Thanks for the chat buddy boy!” I say getting up as Ron, Hermione, and Harry start to walk this way.

Before the guy could chop off my head I walk towards them and rush outside of the castle. “Why were you talking to him?” Ron asks.

“Just to piss him off, it worked. He was about to chop off my head, I think…” I stop when I see Draco and his friends.

Hermione freezes and becomes extremely pissed off. I do as well. However, I’m surprised when she takes out her wand and points it at Draco’s neck. “You! You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!” She exclaims obviously pissed off.

“Hermione! He’s not worth it!” Ron says.

She sighs and puts her wand back when she turns to us, she quickly turns back with full force in her arm as her fist lands on his face. “Oh fuck, I want a hit too!” I say quickly attacking Draco’s eye since he was not ready for a second hit.

I laugh and Hermione high fives me. “Boy did that feel good. But guys, we should hurry!” I say going down the hill with them on my trail. We do, but I can’t dare go in. I instead wait by Buckbeak. He allows me to pet him.

“I sure hope a miracle will happen,” I whisper to him.

When I see the trio leave Hagrid’s house through the back, I know it’s time to leave. I quickly join them and we hide behind the pumpkins where Ron shows me his rat, Scabbers. He somehow found his way in Hagrid’s home. Ignoring that, I’m the first to zoom back up to the cliff. I can’t stay and listen or watch Buckbeak die. That’s too cruel.

When we’re all up there I feel weird. Very, weird. I don’t like it. Something’s going to happen. I make sure my wand is tucked in my pocket and once I know it’s in there I look away as the trio watches the executioner swing his axe down.

As soon as that happens I see Ron’s stupid rat, bite him rather hard. I grow confused. Scabbers has never bit Ron. I quickly chase after Ron and the rat with Harry and Hermione behind us. I easily catch up to Ron when he finally catches Scabbers.

“Are you okay Ron?” I ask immediately.

However, when I hear Hermione tell us to run I turn around about to ask why. That is until I see a familiar black dog. That can’t be Sirius. Why does he look as if he’s going to attack us? Ron warns them while I quickly turn into my own Animagus form. If he does something I don’t like, he’s going down.

When I am in my Animagus form, I let out a low growl, surprising Ron. The others were watching Sirius. He jumps over them and to my surprise bites down on Ron’s leg. Harry tries to catch Ron’s hand but Sirius starts dragging him into the hole under the tree. I follow in pursuit.

It wasn’t hard. I kept up and Ron kept reaching out to me. I winced when Sirius drags Ron up the stairs but what catches my eye was how eager the rat is to try and escape Ron’s hands. No, it wasn’t normal. It is literally flailing around.

Once we’re upstairs, Sirius drops Ron. Ron doesn’t hesitate to pick me up and run to the opposite side of the room to a bed. I wriggle out of Ron’s arms and hide under the bed. I watch as Sirius returns back to his normal form. He looks horrible. Those years in Azkaban must’ve of really done a huge toll on him.

I do not like this still. Soon Harry and Hermione come rushing in and once they see Ron. “Ron. You’re okay.” Hermione says.

“The dog. Where is it? Where is Jamily?” Harry asks worriedly.

Ron points his finger at the door, “It’s a trap. He’s the dog. He’s an Animagus! So is Jamily!”

Now fucking Sirius won an award for being fucking creepy as hell! He pushes the door back so he could reveal himself and gives a weird smile. I almost leave my hiding position when Harry attacks him and Remus appears. Instead, I watch. Nothing yet is triggering the ‘I need to kill an asshole button’.

However, when they say that Peter Pettigrew is alive I freeze. I almost leave until Severus comes in. Now I probably can’t ever leave. I’m stuck done here forever. I let out a huff and wait for an opening so I can leave.

This is still a very awkward meeting. Seeing Severus with our bullies. I didn’t like it, at all. As soon as Harry attacked him I went out of my hiding spot and leaned into Hermione’s leg. She was surprised but stayed silent. I needed to figure it out as well. How the hell is Peter alive? And why did he give up my brother and sister-in-law?


	26. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things may take a turn for the worst. Maybe Reader will like the moon?

This is still a very awkward meeting. Seeing Severus with our bullies. I didn’t like it, at all. As soon as Harry attacked and successfully knocked out Severus, I went out of my hiding spot and leaned into Hermione’s leg. She was surprised but stayed silent. I needed to figure it out as well. How the hell is Peter alive? And why did he give up my brother and sister?

My body stiffens when Sirius says he’s in the room and that he’s the rat. I go over and sniff the rat, freaking out Ron. I freeze even more. He’s right. Using my animal nose there is something way off about the rat’s scent. No. I back up into Harry and began to growl.

“Show me,” Harry says.

They do. As soon as they take the rat away from Ron, it freaks out. It begins to try and run and I hate it. It runs when they start throwing a spell that will reverse its form. Once it hits him, he gets stuck in a wall. They pull him out and I feel sick to my stomach.

“Remus! Sirius! My old friends!” He says trying to be casual.

I growl and fuck up his leg. My teeth sinking in hard to it. He begins to scream as I only bite harder. He throws his leg up and down and finally has the sense to hit me, which makes me let go. I quickly turn back into myself. Once I do, everyone was staring at me, because Peter was staring at me with wide eyes.

“Oh… Oh, (Name), it’s wonderful to see you again!” He says before he tries to flatter Harry.

My wand was out and I was seething with anger. How dare he?! “YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE PIG!” I shout, scaring the trio from how angry I am.

Peter freezes when he hears my outburst, “Please, you have to understand-“

“No! You have to understand! I will literally kill you in the most painful way! You took away two important people in my life! How dare you! You deserve to be slaughtered slowly!” I yell, now literally shaking with anger.

Peter tries again, “Oh but I didn’t! You wouldn’t understand! Voldemo-“

“Screw Voldemort! You betrayed your friends! You took away my family! I almost had no family left! People think I’m dead! You have no right to feel sorry about it or for yourself!” I screech my wand aiming at his head.

He frowns and shakes more before playing a very risky card, “Oh but… But you were supposed to die with them!”

He knew I was there? I growl and toss my wand at Hermione. Screw magic. This is going to go down violently. I lung towards him before anyone could stop me and start hitting his head harshly. I got in a few good hits before someone pulls me away.

They push me towards Hermione, and she latches onto me just as I was about to attack again. Peter rushes towards the exit and Harry blocks it. Just as Sirius and Remus were going to kill him, Harry stops them.

“We’ll take you to the castle. After that, the Dementors can have you,” Harry states.

Hermione holds onto my hand tightly as we back through under the tunnel. Remus is taking Peter and Harry and Sirius are helping Ron. When we are up back out by the tree, they set down Ron. Sirius walks a few feet ahead and I take this opportunity to talk to him.

I take small steps towards him and once I’m standing beside him he sighs. “I’m surprised to see you. Especially young again. I was unsure if it was you but I knew immediately when you turned into your Animagus form,” He says.

“Yeah, you look horrible though. I’m just glad you’re out of that place,” I say before I’m cut off.

His big body is towering over mine. He’s hugging me tightly taking in some shaky breaths. He gives me a short kiss before going back to hugging me. “You… You have no idea. I truly thought you were dead. I thought you died along with James and Lily. Just the small hope that you were alive helped me get through Azkaban. Along, with meeting Harry and getting the truth out,” He says.

Just then he let’s go of me when Harry walks towards us. I let them have their conversation until Sirius tells him he’s Harry’s Godfather. “I know,” Harry says.

“Well, if you want to… Maybe you can come live with me… That is if you don’t want to stay with your aunt and uncle,” He says.

I quickly say, “No.”

They both look at me slightly worried until I continue, “We’re a family now. So when Harry wants to move in, we could live together. I have the papers to show Harry’s family if they want proof.”

They both smile at that and Harry smirks slightly, “Since you both are my godparents. Does that mean you have a thing going on?”

My face turns into a bright red as Sirius chuckles. Sirius’ arm goes up and around my shoulders. “I have always had a thing for her. I love (Name) with my whole heart. The problem though is she’s out of my league,” Sirius says completely serious.

I feel my cheeks heat up more until Hermione shouts, “Harry!”

We all turn around alarmed and see that the moon is out. Remus is frozen. Sirius and I both rush to Remus. I shout towards the trio, “Get back!”

They listen. “What do we do?” I ask worriedly.

Sirius just tries to get him to calm down and think of his true self, not his werewolf form. I frown and when I hear Harry yell a spell I turn around and see Peter turn back into a rat. I almost go after him until I remember the issue at hand.

We could die if we’re not careful. I help and hold Remus back as he starts to transform into a werewolf. “Run! Run!” Sirius screams.

This was tiring me out. My eyes widen as I realize it’s too late. As soon as he finishes transforming he throws me and Sirius off of him. I land a few feet away from the trio and Sirius was thrown off the cliff it looks like.

I hit my head really hard, but I did my best to get back up. I am pretty shaky. I hear Remus howl and I am back on my feet. I get in front of the kids just as Severus comes out. “There you are, Potter!” He says until he hears Remus growl in my face.

He quickly puts himself in front of the kids and beckons me to get behind him. I don’t. I stand my ground. “Lupin,” I whisper hoping it will work.

He stares at me but then growls viciously. My eyes widen and before I could back up or get my wand out, he hits me with his claws. They make a big slash through my clothing and I quickly realize I’m bleeding and now on the ground. Before he could attack me or the others, Sirius comes back in his dog form.

“Quickly! Behind Jamily!” Professor Snape snaps, pushing them.

He gets in front of us as Hermione quickly checks me. “Oh no,” She mutters. She quickly holds my hand unsure of what to do. I listen in on the dog fight. It gets far away and once it does, Harry leaves to go check on Sirius, unaware of my wounds.

That’s a good thing in my opinion since I am not doing so hot. “Professor!” Hermione says in a trembling voice forcing Snape to focus on us.

Ron gasps and Severus looks alarmed. “Hermione, you get Ron, and stay right on my heels,” He says picking me up.

Black dots fill my vision, as voices come and go and so do the lights. When I feel as if I’m no longer floating on air, but feel something underneath me, I try my best to keep my conscious. It works for a minute before I feel something on my wounds. Everything comes back to me in that second.

I see that I’m in the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey, Professor Snape, and Hermione are surrounding me. Ron must be on one of the beds. My shirt was off and Madam Pomfrey is checking out the wounds. It is bleeding a lot.

I can’t tell how many scratches Remus made but I know that I am in so much pain. My head spins as I hear their conversation. “Hermione, go into the cabinet and get me the powdered silver and dittany and mix it together. Be quick,” She orders.

I feel pressure on my stomach and I groan and try to move away. “Sorry my dear, you already lost so much blood. The pain is going to get so much worse before it gets better,” Pomfrey says.

Just then I see Hermione pass a bowl to her. Pomfrey makes sure it’s mixed well as Hermione asks, “Isn’t that only supposed to be used for bites?”

“Yes, but if scratches are as bad as these, then it’s needed. She’s lost too much blood already,” She explains.

Just then she tries to put some of the mixtures on me, but I flip my shit when I feel extreme heat just from having the bowl near my stomach. “DON’T TOUCH IT! PLEASE DON’T TOUCH IT!” I scream out, scrambling to get off the table.

“Hermione, Severus, hold her down,” Pomfrey orders.

“No, No, DON’T!” I scream as I am pinned down securely.

I lose my voice and movement for a few seconds as soon as I feel the mixture on my wounds. Then an impossible heat hits me. It is like my blood is literally boiling. I use all my will and start thrashing around as the mixture is spread over the wound and bandaged.

“Keep her still, she’s going to try and take it off,” Pomfrey adds as she continues her work.

I scream bloody murder. She is fucking right. I yank and pull my hands down to try and pull off and wipe that shit off but I can’t. The pain is only getting worse. It is now going in between ice-cold blood or boiling blood. It hurts and makes me wish I were dead at this point.

I would cough up blood from how raw my throat is now, and eventually, I could no longer scream. I instead ended up passing out from how extreme the pain was.


	27. Chapter 23

When I wake up, I hear Hermione and Ron talking. I try to sit up but make a hissing sound alerting the two. “Be careful Jamily!” Hermione says.

“…What happened?” I ask confused.

Before they could answer Harry wakes up. They have a chat until the Headmaster comes in. He knows as much as I did that Sirius is innocent. When he says that no one will believe four thirteen-year-olds, I scoff.

“Um, Professor? I’m not really thirteen though,” I say.

He smiles. “Yes, you’re correct Jamily however do you really want to break the deal? If it means to save Sirius, who knows what will happen to you or Harry when people figure out that you’re really alive. Also, the deal Miss (Last Name).”

I sigh. He’s not giving me permission then. I nod. “Okay now, what do we need to do then?”

He then goes onto a riddle that Hermione knows since she has the Time Turner. “Jamily, you and Ron cannot go since you’re injured. A werewolf scratched you. The scars he left are permanent. You are lucky you didn’t die from blood loss,” He says.

“However, we are going to be watching you for a few days maybe even until the next full moon. We want to make sure he didn’t get any saliva into your blood. If he didn’t you are safe, you’ll just have some werewolf tendencies that we need to find out,” He explains.

“This sucks!”

He just smiles and says a few words to Hermione and Harry before leaving. “Sorry Jamily, Sorry Ron but you guys can’t walk so we have to go,” Hermione says as she puts her Time Turner around her and Harry’s neck.

As soon as they disappear, they appear just in front of the door and Ron freaks out. “How’d you get there?! I was just talking to you and now you’re there!” He exclaims.

I just laugh along with Harry and Hermione. They quickly whisper to me how Sirius escaped on Buckbeak. I smile. I hope he knows my house is free for him to use. He should know if he uses his brain. The trio keeps talking and I listen in. Until I feel rather sleepy. Before I knew it, I passed out once more.

The next day, I am gently woken up. My eyes open to see a sorrowful and apologetic Remus. He has a deep frown on his face and is carrying a big bag.

“Remus?” I ask, my throat hurt. It feels beyond sore.

He takes a breather before he talks, “I am so sorry Jamily. It hurts me deeply knowing that I hurt you. Not just yesterday but all those years ago as well.”

I smile weakly. “It is fine, Remus. Really.”

“No, it’s not. I could’ve killed you or turned you into what I am and trust me, you would wish you were dead instead. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if either happened and now you have to live with those scars forever and a werewolf tendency,” He says.

I smile brighter, “Remus, really. I told you, I’m fine. You didn’t get saliva in my blood when you scratched me and between you and I. These scars are going to look badass on me and we both know that. If I’m lucky, I’ll just be able to eat a lot more food.”

He laughs from my words. “Well, if you truly forgive me, then that’s enough for me. Anyway, I have to get going. I resigned. It truly was a pleasure to see you again.”

“It was nice to see you again too, and I’m sorry for being a bitch at the beginning of the year to you,” I say laughing.

With that, he leaves. And I am to suffer by myself. I am not allowed to get up until the soreness and pain disappear from my wound. The powdered silver and dittany just made my wound seal up but it did not stop the pain.

I sigh until I see two redheads pop in. Fred and George of course. They smile mischievously as soon as they spot me. They look to make sure that Madam Pomfrey wasn’t in here before they dash towards me. “What in the world are you idiots going to do?” I ask.

George just smirks as he gently picks me up. They don’t say anything until they causally leave with me and are a few good hallways away from the Hospital Wing. Once they deem it safe, they let out chuckles. “We are saving you of course!” Fred answers.

George smiles and hugs me gently to his chest and says, “Yeah! We can’t let our princess die of boredom. So we’re taking you to the Great Hall. Mail is supposed to be arriving soon.”

I just shake my head at these two and whisper, “If I get more injured, you guys are going down with me.”

They just laugh it off. They go straight to the Great Hall and sit down, placing me so I’m laying down on both of their laps. They are too touchy-feely with me! I sigh as Ron comes and all of a sudden a package is dropped on the table in front of us.

I look and quickly spot Harry’s name on it. “Open it, Ron!” Fred says excitedly.

George just as excited join in, “Yeah! Ron, open it! Harry won’t mind!”

“Well… It is loosely packaged,” Ron says making up an excuse.

I roll my eyes and Fred helps me sit up so I can watch Ron open it. When he opens it my eyes widen to take in one of the most beautiful brooms. I hear Harry come in because a few students ask if they could ride it or where he got it from. Hermione hands me a feather and a big smile appears on my face.

Harry turns and looks at all of us confused. Ron quickly makes an excuse, “Let the man through. I didn’t mean to open it, Harry. It was badly wrapped. They made me do it!”

He points towards us and I scowl. Harry laughs seeing my face as the twins and I say, “Did not.”

“Who’s it from?” Harry asks.

I smile as I hand Hermione the feather to give to him. With that everyone rushes out after Harry starts running to see him try his new broom. Of course, the twins are careful with me because if not I will kill them. I smile as Harry hurriedly gets on his broom and tries it. It goes incredibly fast. He has plenty of fun until Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape come out.

They request that everyone went back inside and as soon as they spot the twins and me, we freeze. “Hurry, go, it’s not too late,” I cough as I whisper.

“It’s too late Jamily,” Professor Snape says.

Professor McGonagall frowns as she states, “Madam Pomfrey is in a panic since you are not there. You are still in a healing process, you can still get hurt. Whose idea was this?”

She stares down the twins for a reason. I smile and laugh lightly. “Sorry Professor. I just wanted to get out for a bit. Oh, I am starving as well. Anyway, yeah it was my idea, sorry.”

McGonagall and Snape share a glance before looking at the twins. “Can you walk Jamily?” Professor McGonagall asks.

“I can barely breathe, let alone walk.”

She nods and looks at Professor Snape, “Snape if you will.”

He scowls but easily takes me out of the twins’ arms. “Goodbye, our love! We’ll miss you!” Fred starts as he pretends to cry.

“I’ll build a shrine just for you! You’re our Goddess! Without you, there will be no stars in our sky!” George says as he also pretends to cry.

I roll my eyes as Snape mutters under his breath, “Nitwits.”

“You can say that again.” I laugh as the professors lead me to the Hospital Wing.

Once we’re there I get a scolding from Pomfrey. I sigh as she checks my wounds, happy to see that it did heal up but frowns when she hears that it still hurts from the inside. “Well you will be sore for days, could be weeks, maybe months,” She explains.

Professor Dumbledore comes in along with Harry. He nods at Harry, and Harry sits on a stool beside my bed. “Jamily, told us earlier, that she is extremely hungry,” Snape informs Professor Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nods and shares a glance with the other Professors and the Doctor. “I know this may sound odd, but can you describe your hunger?” He asks.

I nod. “Sure? Well, for starters, I am always hungry. I love food. And right now it feels as if I could eat everything. I would be delighted to eat anything you offer at this point.”

“Nothing in particular?” He asks.

I frown and think about it for a moment. “No… Not really. I am just like really hungry. Like an infinite hunger level.”

He nods before whispering something to Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. They examine me for a minute before nodding at the same time. Dumbledore turns to me with a slight smile on his face.

“You got lucky Jamily. It seems you do have a lupine tendency. Regular wolves are known for being scavengers and hunters. They will eat anything they catch, have it be small or big. They have large stomachs, Jamily. It seems to be that you got their eating habits. They could eat a lot but they could also go for two weeks or more without eating,” He explains.

I look at him with a completely straight face, “So basically… My eating habits didn’t change at all? Wait, no, never mind. I don’t think I’ll be able to live without eating food for two weeks.”

Harry bursts out laughing and Dumbledore just smiles before answering, “I would love to agree with that seeing how you and the Weasley’s are very entertaining when you eat in the Great Hall but no your appetite grew much larger.”

“Great, she is even more of a pig,” Snape mutters.

“Hey! That is not nice Mister!”

He just scowls and Dumbledore turns to the adults, “Now if I may have a word with Jamily and Harry.”

They quickly leave. It was just Dumbledore, Harry and I now. I smile, “Seeing how everyone is going to go home soon, since it is June and all, and I have the will, can I take Harry home?”

Dumbledore smiles and looks at Harry and Harry quickly speaks, “I would love that.”

“I don’t see a problem if you have the will. However, I am going to have to transport you and your stuff home along with Harry and his stuff. I will have to come back at the next full moon to just make sure you really won’t turn,” He explains.

“That is great. That is perfectly great!” I say smiling.

For the first time, I will actually have family back inside my house. I smile as my eyes are glossy and I grab Harry’s hand. “You’re going to love your room,” I say my voice shaky.

I can finally have family with me.


	28. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius has feelings, and everybody knows it.

I smile brightly as I wake up. It is one of the first times I have been truly happy here. Whenever I wake up and remember that my nephew is living with me, I just burst out smiling. Sonney adores him and it’s mostly because he is kind to her. She’s amazed that there is another living Potter.

I get up and get ready for the day. When I returned with Harry to my house, I was delighted to see that Sonney had gotten me new clothes that would fit my now fourteen-year-old body. She prepared it all. I also only have one lupine tendency. So far our life together has been great. It’s August, so we return to Hogwarts in about a month.

However, we are going to stay at the Weasely’s tonight so we can go to the Final of the 422nd World Quidditch Cup. It’s Ireland against Bulgaria and I am so pumped to stay with them and go to the game with them. It would be Harry’s first professional game and I’m excited about it.

Once I am finished getting ready I hurry to make breakfast for us. Harry’s still asleep. I make us some bacon and egg sandwiches, with a small fruit salad. After all, Dumbledore was right. My fridge is completely full and I keep eating.

I set up the table and Harry comes down. I smile as he looks at it. I can tell he won’t be used to this for a while. I will hurt his other family. They treated him horribly. Ron told me all sorts of stories. I smile and sit down and start eating.

“Did you get your stuff ready?” I ask.

He nods. “Did you?”

“Yes, we’re going to have a blast!”

We continue to eat and talk throughout breakfast. It made me think of when we first got here and his birthday.

_“Are you ready?” Dumbledore asks us._

_Everyone else left for the train. Hermione and Ron were happy for us and said that they will owl us. I nod as I hold my cat tightly and lean onto Harry for support. “Ready,” We both say._

_Dumbledore does the spell, and we are transported to my house. I smile seeing our luggage here. “Ma’am you’re back!” Sonney says bowing down._

_I smile as Harry looks at me questionably. “Harry, this is my house-elf, Sonney. Sonney, this is my nephew, Harry Potter. He will be living with us now!”_

_She bows down and he greets her. “Pleasure to meet you Sonney.”_

_She just shyly glances at him. I smile as I explain her situation. “I try and set her free by offering her clothes, but she won’t take it. She says that she wants to stay loyal to me since I’m the only master that has treated her right.”_

_He nods understandingly. Sonney quickly deals with our luggage and I set down Mr. Mittens. “Time to give you the tour,” I say as he helps me walk._

_I show him the main floor first. Just basically the living room, kitchen, dining room, and the library. Then I show him the basement, which had all sorts of old stuff then we go up to the second floor. I show him my parents’ old but neat room, then the three guest rooms that were on the same floor._

_The third floor is where I show him his father’s neat and untouched room. We skip going to my room but I show him his room which is between his father and mine. Then there is another guest bedroom. That had been Sirius’ room when he had lived with us._

_“Did you hear that?” Harry asks._

_I didn’t. “Hear what?”_

_“Do you have an attic? I just heard something fall,” He states._

_I give him a look but nod. We head to the staircase once more before I whisper a spell that reveals another set of stairs. It goes up. Harry and I are extremely careful to not make the stairs creak underneath us._

_When I am all the way up, with Harry behind me I feel a wand poke at my neck, making me freeze completely. That is until I hear a gasp. “(Name)?”_

_I’m pulled into a tight hug. “Sirius?” Harry asks. Ah, that’s who it is. “Sirius? Be careful. Pain is still very real,” I say as I feel the pressure on my stomach._

_He let’s go quickly at that. “What do you mean?”_

_“Well that night, when shit got real, Remus attacked me,” I explain._

_He quickly lifts up my shirt at that and frowns when he sees three deep long scars that run along from below my breasts to my lower stomach. “He… He didn’t get any saliva on it, did he?” He asks._

_“No, just the scratches. However, I have a bigger appetite now thanks to him. Anyway, what are you doing here?” I ask._

_Harry senses my pain and helps me sit down on the bed that Sirius has been sleeping in. Harry sits beside me and Sirius stays standing up, now leaning against the wall. “Well, Buckbeak took me here. I thought it would be a good place to stay hidden since the barrier around it. I didn’t think you still lived here,” He explains._

_“Oh yeah, well that’s why people think I’m dead. They couldn’t find my parents’ house, not that they knew where they lived. I just used a barrier spell that keeps people with bad intentions out. Any friends or family could easily find this place. Now Harry knows where his home will always be,” I say smiling and hugging him._

_He hugs back and I can just tell he’s tired. “Harry, you should go get some rest. If you need me for anything, don’t hesitate to get me,” I say kissing his forehead._

_He nods and thanks me before hugging both me and Sirius. He leaves. Once Sirius is sure he’s gone he chuckles. “And what is so funny?” I ask._

_“You. You’re adorable. You’re so motherly yet you’re in a child’s body. The whole notion is cute and I bet you really would be a good mother,” he says smiling._

_I roll my eyes. “Thanks, I guess. But seriously Sirius, how are you doing? Ever since you left Azkaban. You look a lot better than when I first saw you.”_

_“To be honest, I’m doing a lot better now that I’m out of that horrible place. I have nightmares though, that I’ll end up back in that horrible place,” He says._

_I nod understanding. “Well, yeah, no one could really blame you for having nightmares. I still have nightmares of that night though. I don’t understand how Peter knew I was there.”_

_He stays silent letting that sink in and he frowns. “I’m sorry you had to be there that night. That must be… you must be scarred.”_

_“Well, yes. Also no, I don’t regret going. I’m actually glad I was there that night. James and I had finally made up that night. All three of us caught up and then Harry…. Voldemort attacked when I went to go get the present I forgot to bring in…” I frown. I can’t say anymore._

_Sirius noticed and quickly steps in. “Well, I would say that you had a long day as well. Should we get you to bed?”_

_Making sure I’m okay with it, he easily picks me up. He takes me downstairs to my room in comfortable silence. Once we’re there he sets me on the bed. “Can you help me change into my pajamas?” I ask._

_He nods and grabs the clothes I tell him to, which were in one of the drawers. It’s obvious he feels awkward as he helps me take off and put on my pajamas. “Pervert,” I joke._

_He just huffs. “No this is awkward in your current state. However, I am that only for you.”_

_I laugh and shake my head. He then frowns as he helps me in the bed. “I’m thinking about leaving tomorrow. I don’t want to put you or Harry in any sort of possible danger. I’ll visit when I can.”_

_“If you think it would be best than okay. You’re welcomed to stay here any time though.”_

_A sly but innocent smile makes its way on his face. “Since this is the last night for now, and I don’t want any nightmares… May I sleep with you?” He asks._

_I smile. “If you must.”_

He truly is family. For Harry’s Birthday, we acted like one as well. It was one of the happiest moments I have ever felt in a long time. Those are the only times we’ve seen Sirius. Just that first night and his birthday. I smile as I grab Harry’s dishes once he’s done.

“Shall we watch some Muggle movies before we leave?” I ask.

He nods and we race to the living room. I couldn’t have asked for a better summer.


	29. Chapter 25

I’m woken up pretty gently but I sit up as if my life depends on it. “Wow, that was a lot easier than when we are at Hogwarts,” Hermione laughs.

“When did you get here?” She asks.

I smile. “Last night with Harry. What about you?”

“Just now. Get dressed, Mrs. Weasley has breakfast ready,” Hermione says hugging me.

I laugh. “Have fun waking up the boys!”

“Mr... Mr. Weasley, I can’t make it. The ground looks so comfortable at this point!” I alert him.

He just laughs and Fred and George laugh as well. George immediately picks me up. “Is this better milady?”

“Of course it’s better. We’re like her slaves! We better be getting some loving or some money for this!” Fred exclaims.

I glare at them until I hear a new voice, “Arthur! It’s about time, son.”

“Sorry, Amos. Some of us had a bit of a sleepy start,” Mr. Weasley says glancing at everybody.

Suddenly someone jumps out of the tree and holy fucking moly is he hot! “Oh my freaking Merlin, you are hot!” I say having no filter as I basically drool.

He blushes and laughs before thanking me. Fred and George pout. “Why didn’t you say that when you first met us?”

“Because you dumped water on my head when I was with your brother!” I argue with them.

That is how I met Ron’s brothers before the hexing situation with Lockhart. They literally just dumped ice-cold water on Ron’s and my head just to get back at him for something he did. They apologized when they realized that I was a prank Goddess.

“And this strapping young lad must be Cedric, am I right?” Arthur asks.

I sigh as Fred sets me down. I quickly make eye contact with Ginny and Hermione and they knew I was right when I called Cedric hot. Fred and George immediately start pulling me along so that I’m with them in the front. They’re being overprotective. It’s cute but if they do something they’re dead.

Soon, we come in front of a portkey. I immediately fly flat on my stomach and tell Harry to get beside me. “Come on, Harry,” I say as he quickly grabs onto it when they start counting. All the kids looked surprised when Arthur tells them to let go. I just laugh and let go, not panicked at all.

That’s how you either bust your head or your arse. I learned from experience. I came down softly, with Cedric, Amos, and Arthur. When I finally landed somewhat gracefully the twins and Ron look at me.

“You really are a Goddess, aren’t you?” Ron asks.

The twins nod and both say. “Told you! But she’s our Goddess.

I shake my head and help Hermione and Ginny up. “How’d you do that?” Hermione asks.

I laugh and whisper to her, “I had some experience with tons of Portkeys with my brother.”

Once everyone is up and about, we start walking again. Soon, we are there. We’re up on the hill and can see tons of wizards and tents. “Welcome kids! To the Quidditch World cup!” Arthur exclaims.

I hold Harry’s and Ron’s hands so we don’t get separated and they both look really happy. It makes me happy as well. Once we make it to the tent I go in after the twins. I wait for Hermione and Ginny and we go to a room. “Who wants what bunk?” I ask.

“I’ll take the bottom,” Hermione says.

Ginny then looks over at a single bed. “I’ll take that bed.”

I nod and put my stuff on the top bunk. Once I’m packed in, I wait for everyone else. The twins sit at the table and I join them. They have mischief written all over the faces. I quickly smirk. “I want in, on whatever you guys are planning.”

“Then, we’re in for a wonderful night!” Fred whispers.

George continues, “Yes we are! Ron is the victim! We’ll decide what we’ll do after the game.”

“Sounds like a plan!” I say.

They just smirk wider and I get up and sit on the couch. Holy Merlin did it feel wonderful! Once everyone is settled in we go to the game and try and find our seats. “Blimey, Dad! How far up are we?” Ron asks.

“Yeah, Mr. Weasley. I’m not going to make it!” I say holding onto the twins for support.

This is like a mini-workout and it sucks! A familiar voice that I hate starts speaking but I ignore them. That is until he says my name. “Have fun tonight, Jamily,” Lucius says.

“Okay? Thanks creep,” I say muttering the last part under my breath.

The trio hears me and laughs at me. After a long time of torture, we finally make it to our seats. Boy, was the view amazing! This will be the best Quidditch match I will ever witness! I’m so pumped for this! I’m standing between Harry and Ron. They are just as pumped as I am!

After the game was over, we went back to the tent. I start to pig out, which Mr. Weasley is fine with since he heard I was attacked by a werewolf. We all just start to have a jolly ole time until Mr. Weasley and I hear something. The others ignore it and I go outside with him. What I see, worries me.

We quickly go back inside and I latch myself onto Harry. “Stop! Stop it! It’s not the Irish. We’ve gotta get out of here. Now!” Arthur says.

We all get behind him and leave the tent. “Get out, it’s the Death Eaters!” I hear someone shout. My heart stops. It’s the Death Eaters?

“Get back to the Portkey, everybody, and stick together. Fred, George! Ginny is your responsibility. Go!” Arthur shouts.

“Harry! Jamily!” Hermione shouts.

I snap out of it and pull Harry but stop when I see the Death Eaters for myself. My blood feels like its freezing. I keep pulling Harry along, trying to get to Hermione. However, we only get further more separated.

“Harry, hold onto me tightly,” I quickly say, and he does.

Our hands are stuck together like glue. We both try to get out of there, but fellow wizards just keep pushing us. I end up being tripped and so does Harry. When I try to get up, I’m kicked in the face, harshly. I end up seeing stars basically before I pass out.

~*~

I wake up and when I do, the first thing that I see is a green skull with a snake coming out of its mouth in the sky. My heart stops. I look around and see Harry passed out beside me. “Harry!” I say shaking him.

He wakes up slowly before he also notices the sign in the sky. “We need to get out of here, Harry,” I whisper not liking where we are.

It looks like a war zone with the numerous amount of tents crushed and things left on the ground. The dark sky certainly doesn’t help. However, when we stand up we see a figure in the distance. He starts coming at us until we all hear Ron’s and Hermione’s voices.

“Harry! Jamily! We’ve been looking for you for ages!” Hermione says hugging us.

Ron lets out a sigh of relief. “I thought we lost you both, mate.”

Immediately, we are ganged up by wizards. “Stop! That’s my son!” Arthur says coming in.

They immediately accuse us before they side with Arthur. Arthur questions me after Harry says we saw the man. “Do you know who it is?”

“No, we didn’t get a good look,” I explain.

“Very well, let’s get back to the Portkey.”

It’s obvious that I’m pretty shaken up because once we got back to the Portkey, and Ron’s house. Mrs. Weasley quickly hugs me. “My dear, you are welcomed to stay with us until the lot of you go back to Hogwarts,” She says.

I look at Harry and Ron and they both nod before I speak, “We would like that very much, thank you.”


	30. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 4th year begins!

I wake up randomly. That’s all I’ve been doing since we got on the Hogwarts train. Hermione let me use her lap as a pillow, and boy is she comfortable! I quickly listen in to the conversation since she sounds worried.

“You know Sirius will want to hear about this… What you saw at the World Cup and the dream,” She says.

I quickly sit up and look at Harry. “What dream?”

He pales somewhat. Hermione looks shocked. “You didn’t tell her either about the dream?”

“Yeah, I just don’t know what to think of it so I only told you,” He explains.

He then quickly fills me up and I’m shocked as well. He’s been seeing a snake. I’m all for snakes but snakes are indeed usually bad news in dreams. “Yeah, you should also tell Sirius. He may have a better understanding of it. I have no clue what to think about it either,” I say still in a little shock.

All I know is that it’s not good at all. Seeing a dream of a snake kill someone. Obviously, that is never good. It wasn’t long before I fell asleep again, which made going to Hogwarts a lot faster. Once we’re there and settled in at our tables, with me sitting by Hermione, Dumbledore starts to speak.

“Well, now we’re all settled in and sorted, I’d like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year… But home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament. For those who don’t know, the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests,” Dumbledore explains.

He then gets really serious. “From each school, a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say… these contests are not for the faint-hearted. But more of that later. For now, please join me in welcoming… The lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and their headmistress, Madame Maxime.”

I make fake gagging noises as the girls come in. Ginny and Hermione laugh along with me as Harry and Ron were ogling them. When they’re done with their performance, Dumbledore speaks again.

“And now our friend from the north. Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang, and their high master, Igor Karkaroff,” He says.

I quickly sit up along with Hermione and Ginny. It was our time to ogle the boys! Once they come in, I start cheering them on making them smile and the Hogwarts boys stare at me. Like Fred and George. They were giving me a dirty look.

“What? They’re my boys!” I quickly shout and cheer them on.

When Victor Krum walks in I only shout more. He’s a hunk I would’ve given anything to date for when I was their age! As the other schools get settled in at different tables, I start to pig out on the dessert. “HEY! Save some for us!” Ron and the twins shout.

I stick out my tongue and use my new favorite excuse. “Excuse me! Were you attacked by a werewolf? I think not, so let me be!” I say smirking.

The three scowl at me until Fred smirks, “My brother Bill was attacked by one.”

“Then he would be a gentleman and understand the pain I go through when it comes to this. Your father was definitely more understanding!” I say fake pouting.

They let me have my way with the poor desert and I stop once Dumbledore starts speaking again, “Your attention, please! I’d like to say a few words. Eternal glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks. For this reason, the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this, we have the head of the Department of-“

I ignore him and continue eating, catching the attention of a few students, from the other school. The girls gave me a disgusted look while some of the boys smile at me. That made my life. Hermione hits my arm lightly, telling me that I should listen once more.

“Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly. If chosen, there’s no turning back. As from this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun. After you are finished eating, you may return to your dorms or befriend our guests,” Dumbledore says.

I stand up making a lot of people looking at me. It irks me and I murmur, “What? I’m done eating. Gosh, mind your own damn business.”

Hermione laughs. “Here, I’ll go with you to the dorm.”

“No need, I’m just going to pass out. Wake me in the morning. I actually will go to my classes tomorrow,” I say before leaving.

Once I make it to the Gryffindor’s common room, I go to the girl’s dorm, happy to see that Mr. Mittens and Crookshank are cuddling on Hermione’s bed. I change into pajamas and put my locket under the pillow. It would be best to leave it here often, seeing as tons of people are here now and this year will be interesting.

Hermione actually doesn’t have any trouble waking me up in the morning. We get dressed and head to our first class. The Defense Against the Dark Arts. I immediately hate the class and have a strong dislike for Professor Moody. He has no right to show us the Unforgiveable curses. These can ruin one of these poor students’ brains.

He shows us the Imperius Curse, then the Cruciatus Curse. Neville, poor Neville. I am losing my patience in this class. I am definitely not showing up for another.

“Stop it! Can’t you see it is bothering him? Stop it!” Hermione shouts.

Professor Moody then places the spider on Hermione’s book. “Perhaps you could give us the last Unforgiveable Curse, Miss Granger,” He says.

Her eyes are glossy and she looks as if she’s going to cry or shout. She shakes her head no and I wrap my arm around her as I glare at the Professor. “The last one is the Killing Curse,” I answer.

“Avada Kedavra!” He shouts.

The spider is dead and Hermione holds onto me tightly. I get up making Moody look at me. “Miss (Last Name)? What do you think you’re doing?”

“I think I’m leaving. I will not be back for another class so fuck off,” I state as I give a look towards the trio.

I make a mental note to ask Dumbledore about the professor. Though I do falter slightly. Maybe I am being too hard. I hurry and leave outside the classroom and down the stairs before the Professor could stop me. However, I am sandwiched between two people. I look up and see the smiling twins. “Come with us!” They say together before forcing me to come with them.

They take me to the boy’s bathroom and in one of the sinks laid a small cauldron. “We cooked it up just before the first class started,” Fred says excitedly.

George looks proud. “With this, we can enter the tournament.”

“How so?” I ask wanting to kill their vibe.

“Because our beautiful Goddess, it will make us older,” Fred says.

George smiles. “Let’s go! We have to tell everyone!”

They put the potion in a tube and steal me once more. However, they take their sweet time going to the room where the cup lays. I sigh. “It’s not going to work, idiots.”

They don’t say anything until we reach the room. Once we do, they get cheers as they entered excitedly and for showing off the potion. Immediately Hermione agrees with me. “It’s not going to work.”

George makes me sit beside her before he sits beside me and Fred beside Hermione. “You both say that but why won’t it work?”

“You see this? This is an Age Line. Dumbledore drew it himself,” Hermione starts.

I continue, “So a genius like Dumbledore couldn’t possibly be fooled, by a doge as pathetically dimwitted as an Age Potion.”

Fred smiles brightly, “But that’s why it’s so brilliant.”

“Because it’s so pathetically dimwitted,” George says with the same smile.

They then drink. “I am going to laugh so hard when this fails,” I tell Hermione. She just shakes her head from how idiotic they’re being. I laugh when they get rejected and turn old but then I stay quiet as Victor Krum comes in to put his name in it.

I see the slight chemistry going on between him and Hermione when they exchange eye contact. I quickly whisper, “Oh my god, did you guys just make a connection?”

Hermione just smiles at me but then all of a sudden I get this horrible feeling. “Hey Hermione, can you do me a favor later?” I ask.

~*~

“This is extremely stupid!” Hermione hisses.

Everyone had left for class. We pretended to leave but I pulled her back in the now empty room. “I know but I have a really bad feeling Hermione. I have a bad feeling about Harry. I’m just being prepared,” I say as I write my real name on some parchment.

She sighs and frowns as I give her back her pen. She mumbles. “It’s still stupid. I don’t think you should do it. What if it doesn’t work, since you’re technically young again?”

“You know I have to try it though. If it’s for Harry I have to,” I say stepping into the circle.

She doesn’t say anymore, knowing that I need her support in this. I take a breather and put my name in the Goblet of Fire. It accepts it and once it does I make sure that it won’t reject me as it did with the twins.

“It worked,” Hermione whispers.

I step away, the feeling in my gut worsening. “It worked. I just hope nothing bad will happen now.”

I put my name in the Goblet of Fire.


	31. Chapter 27

It is Thursday and dinner now. I felt slightly scared and worried. Hermione did too because she made me sit by her and is holding my hand.

“Now the moment you’ve all been waiting for: The champion selection. The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum. The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour. The Hogwarts champion. Cedric Diggory!” Dumbledore announces.

He continues, “Excellent! We now have our three champions. But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions… This vessel of victory… The Triwizard Cup!”

When nothing bad happens, I feel relief. That is until I see Professor Snape, for the first time since I got here, stare at the Goblet of Fire. Worry fills me. I follow his gaze as the fire does something weird and turns bright red before blasting out two pieces of parchment. My stomach twists.

Everyone is dead silent as Dumbledore picks up the parchment and stares at them.

“Harry Potter….” He whispers.

He looks at the other name and hesitates. “Jamily (Last Name).”

“Harry Potter and Jamily (Last Name)!” Professor Dumbledore yells.

He yells. This is one of the first times I’ve seen him so upset. I quickly get up and help Hermione push Harry. He’s in shock, so is Hermione and I. We thought it was safe. I push Harry in front of me and we both walk towards Dumbledore. He looks extremely upset but gives us the parchment.

“Keep walking Harry,” I whisper as we hear upset voices on how we cheated.

Snape gives us a look and McGonagall pats us both on the back for reassurance. Harry and I just follow the path, and the gate opens. The three champions look at us before Dumbledore practically jumps Harry.

“Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?” He asks.

Harry shakes his head. “No, sir.”

“Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?” He asks.

Harry shakes his head once more. “No, sir.”

“You’re absolutely sure?”

“Yes. Yes, sir.”

“But of course he is lying,” The Madame says.

Alastar Moody speaks up, “The hell he is! The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object. Only an exceptionally powerful Confundus Charm could have hoodwinked it. Magic way beyond the talents of a fourth year.”

I speak up this time to Dumbledore, “You know Harry has never lied when it comes to something important. He didn’t put his name in the Goblet of Fire.”

Dumbledore nods but after tons of talk, the champions and Harry leave. Only Snape, McGonagall, Moody, and I stay. Dumbledore then turns to me. “Did you put your name in there?”

“Yes, yes I did,” I say the truth.

Severus speaks, “She should get punished.”

“Why did you put your name in there? Do you have a witness?” Dumbledore asks.

I nod. “Hermione’s my witness. I put my name in there because I had a hunch that something bad would happen. I was right. I’m only doing what I am told.”

I refer to the deal and he nods. McGonagall is the only one who understands what is going on as the others are confused. “Moody, Jamily, keep an eye on Harry. You should go rest up, you and Harry are going to need it,” Dumbledore says.

It’s obvious he wishes that I didn’t put my name in there, but he understands I was only doing it for Harry. I quickly leave letting them continue talking about it. I take out the parchment and see my real name on it. I sigh and put it back in my robe pocket. Once I reach the Gryffindor’s girl’s dorm.

I get dirty looks from the girls except for Hermione. She hugs me tightly knowing that I need it. “I can’t believe your hunch was right. I just hope nothing bad happens to either of you. Ron is also extremely pissed off at both of you. I tried to explain to him your case but he’s mad that we didn’t tell him,” Hermione whispers.

I hug her back and mumble, “I just need to go to bed. This is too much.”

With that, I do go to bed. The next day I have to wake up for the stupid lady who does the Daily Prophet. She was the one who said I was dead. As soon as the pictures are done, she takes Harry in for an interview I sigh catching the other champions’ attention.

“Well, I’m sick of her. I’m going to leave. If she about my whereabouts tell her she’s not getting anything from me. You guys should be careful with what you say as well. Thanks, guys!” I say before scrambling out of there.

I run into the hall and run into the twins. They look pissed. They quickly grab me by the arms and take me into the boy’s bathroom. “Why didn’t you tell us you put your name in there?” Fred starts.

George continues, “Yeah, I thought we were your friends. Wait, how did you even get your name in there?”

“You are my friends. Hermione only knows because she knows something else. I can tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone else,” I say completely serious.

They nod and I foolishly tell them my secret. “I’m Harry’s aunt. That’s why I was able to put my name in the Goblet of Fire. I’m not fourteen. That’s also the reason I put my name in there. I was worried.”

They stare at me for a while before looking at each other. Fred chuckles. “If you’re going to lie, you should come up with a better lie, mate.”

“We still love you though, we could never stay mad at you for a long time, we need our Goddess in our lives,” George says.

“I’m not lying but thanks, and I miss you guys too.”

Throughout the next few days and weeks, everyone just gives me dirty looks as I pass them bye. Harry gets it worse though. He’s getting bullied and I hate it. I sigh as Harry comes up to me. It’s about dinner time but I can’t eat since the first task is tomorrow.

“The first task is dragons, I have to go but I’ll see you tomorrow,” he says hugging me.

Dragons….. That might be easy or it might not. Either way, I most likely will die. I have faith in that.


	32. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A truth is sort of revealed! (And it only took 28 chapters :') )

I am basically about to hyperventilate. Harry is not helping by pacing around. My color is black and red like Harry's but redder since his is blacker. I frown as I try to calm myself. This is a really fucking bad idea. I regret everything I did in life right now.

“Hey, are you okay?” Cedric asks me.

I frown as I answer. “Yeah, I’m just too young to die.” Of course, I am slightly forgetting the fact that these other participants are younger than me. Their age is a slight advantage to them as they can process things with a fresh mind but the same thing applies to me. I process things differently since I’m more experienced.

Fleur smiles. “You’ll do great, I bet!”

“Thanks,” I reply.

Viktor just gives me a sympathetic look. All of a sudden I see Hermione hugging Harry before a flash goes off. I quickly hug Hermione and Harry before I turn to the lady. “Okay, I’m going to warn you one time Rita Skeeter! I swear if a flash goes off one more time, I’m going to break the camera and then your face. By the looks of it, it needs the makeover,” I say glaring at her with my wand out.

All the champions start laughing while her face goes red. That is until Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic appears. Hermione leaves and we get in a circle. I’m between Harry and Cedric. The minister has Fleur, Viktor, and Cedric get a small dragon thing out of the bag. It’s my turn and I take a breather, and ignore the heat as I pick out a dragon.

When it’s in my hands I take my hand out of the bag and open it to reveal a Hungarian Horntail. I die a little on the inside at this. Harry gets it’s the same kind of dragon. This slightly proves to us that this is some type of bullshit! Someone had to dupe us. I sigh as I hear that I go before Harry.

Dumbledore wishes us good luck before leaving. I hang with Harry until the fourth contestant, which happens to be me, is called. “Harry, you’ll do fine,” I give him a hug before I leave.

I follow the path and exit through a tunnel. Once I do, I hear my name being called. I see a giant poster that the twins hold saying: Jamily is our #1! I roll my eyes, trying to fight off the smile they brought to my face and shake my heads. At least I have some fans though. Since the twins love me some other people like me and then Hermione and Ron, of course, cheer me on.

I spot the egg on top of a rock surrounded by other rocks. From the looks of it, I’m assuming they place the egg in random spots. I sigh and swiftly take a few steps forwards before I’m hit with a fucking tail. Its horns on the tail pierce my arm and I groan but land gracefully since I was thrown.

It quickly comes at me, getting ready to blow fire at me and I swear my life flashed before my eyes. I am going to die. I am going to die. I’m frozen and once Hermione and Ron see that they try and get me to move, “Come on Jamily! Move!”

However, a realization hits me. I faced a Basilisk. A snake that can kill you if you look at their eyes. I faced it and didn’t die. Dragons should be nothing compared to them. I have a big chance of winning this then, I hope at least.

I quickly hide behind a rock think the best I can. What do these types of dragons like? Oh, maybe it’s bloodthirsty? I can give it something like food, maybe a goat or a sheep. I just need to stun it for a moment. I use a simple spell and it backs up seeming disabled for a moment.

It shakes its head in confusion. I hesitantly come out from behind the rock and it stares at me. Its eyes piercing through me, watching my every movement. The dragon doesn’t trust me. I have to do this slowly and carefully or it will kill me.

I take out my wand and wing it. I don’t know any spells that would actually make a goat appear so I wing it. I speak two words in Latin that just say ‘goat appear’. “Hircum Apparebit!” I shout and flick my wrist.

To my surprise, it actually works and a goat appears. The dragon stares at me giving me a look of appreciation before it stares at the goat as it starts to run around and chase the goat. I take this chance and go for the egg. However, after I hear a big crunch I turn around quickly to see the Dragon fly towards me. It’s mouth now bloody.

It’s going to try and eat me. I duck and roll just in time. If I was a second late, half my body would be gone. There are so many cheers going on it is ridiculous. I immediately feel the heat all around me. The dragon just wants me dead period. Screw the almost friendship we had earlier. If he wants a fight he’s getting one.

I wait for the right moment. Just as he sucks in air, I aim my wand at him and shout, “Glacius!”

That is the incantation for the Freezing Spell. A strong bright blue light comes out of my wand just as a fire starts coming out of the dragon’s mouth. I keep a strong grip as the light starts to turn into ice, extinguishing the fire. I grow cold and my breath turns into a thick white mist when I breathe out.

Even the audience feels the chills and their breaths did the same thing. Once the fire was all the way out, the dragon grows even angrier but I just shout the same incantation again, “Glacius!”

The blue light grew stronger and hit the dragon’s head. Immediately its body started turning ice cold and hard. Once his wings are paralyzed, he falls to the ground as solid ice. Unbreakable, until the spell wears off. I hear so many cheers going on that my head starts pounding. Even the ground and rocks are ice. Some of the professors are staring at me as if they are seeing a dragon with two heads.

I am exhausted. I put my wand back in my pocket and go grab the gold egg. Once I do a lot of people start to chant my name. I am taken from the ring and go to where the other champions are being treated for any injuries.

“I told you. You did amazing!” Fleur says.

I smile weakly. “Thanks.”

“Ouch, that looks painful,” Cedric says making me sit down.

My arm is bleeding badly and I can start to feel where I had gotten injured. I sigh. “It is painful.”

“Good job out there,” Viktor says giving me a smile.

I just thank him before I lie down and let Madam Pomfrey work on me. I’m too mentally exhausted for this. I can hear the commotion in the ring but what I don’t expect is to see Harry on a broomstick heading towards the castle, being chased by the second Hungarian Horntail.

My poor baby. I’m worried about him. I hiss when Madam Pomfrey cleans the wound and bandages. “Does anywhere else need fixing?” She asks.

“Yeah, my life,” I say.

She scoffs slightly and leaves to attend to anyone else. I take this opportunity to leave for the castle before Harry’s round is over, so people don’t end up bombarding me, like the twins. I quickly hurry to the castle. Which takes a while but once I’m there I sigh before scowling.

“Mr. Mittens! What are you doing out here?!” I shout.

He just looks at me lazily. He’s in the middle of the hall. How did he even get out? Again? I sigh and pick him up only to see my locket on his neck. The lazy cat likes shiny things. I sigh and take the necklace off of him and put it on myself.

“I’ll get you your own damn necklace. God, you’re such a weird cat,” I say as he just meows.

I then bump into somebody, dropping the egg, and falling on my ass. I’m just glad I didn’t drop my now scared kitty. I look up to see cold black eyes stare down at me. “Professor Snape? What are you doing here?” I ask.

“I could ask you the same thing,” He says and then he gives me a dirty look.

“I’m here because Harry’s match will be over soon and I didn’t want to get squashed or bombarded by other wizards, I thought you were still up there.”

“I was, but I left after Potter and that dragon almost killed me,” He says.

I stand up and he bends down to get the egg. However before he touches it, it opens letting out a horrible screeching sound. He quickly closes it while I stand there looking paralyzed. I know that sound. I only know that sound because of my fear of water. Yes, I still have that fear. I couldn’t even think about what this means.

“Jamily, are you okay?” Snape asks giving me a weird look.

That is before he spots my necklace that I forgot to tuck under my hoodie from moments ago. He drops the egg again and stares at it for a few seconds making me confused until I realized that’s what he was looking at. He snaps out of it and quickly grabs it with one hand, the other holding the front of my hoodie tightly.

“Where did you get this?” He asks through gritted teeth.

Before I could answer we hear the students coming in, telling us that Harry’s round is over. He let’s go of me and I quickly pick up the egg being careful of my cat before I run out of there, as if my life depends on it. Which it may, after seeing his reaction to the necklace.

I make it to the Gryffindor’s common room. Once I do I go straight to the girl’s dorm. I refuse to talk to anyone right now. All I want is sleep. If people bother me, I’m going to either be passed out or pretend to be. I set my cat down and frown. I’m scared. I don’t want to see Severus’s reaction when he really figures out it’s me. By now, he would really have to be an idiot for not putting all the fucking pieces together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Severus is obviously just in denial lmao.I hope you are excited for the next chapter! It's one of my favorites of all times! <3


	33. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape gets to the bottom of things.

I refuse to get out of bed today.

“Come on Jamily!” Hermione greets my laying figure.

“I’ll meet you in first class. I don’t feel well,” I say with an excuse.

Well, sort of an excuse. I really don’t feel well. I already figured out the clue I just need to hear it underwater to understand. I’m terrified of finishing the clue and seeing Severus. I sigh as I take my sweet time getting ready. Our class is supposed to be just Gryffindors. All the houses are having this one class with their own headmaster. I frown when I see Mr. Mittens with the locket again. I might as well wear it seeing Severus already saw it.

I do, but make sure it’s under my robe. I leave when I realize that I’m now late to class. I go there, however, when I do I try so hard not to burst out laughing at all. Ron is dancing with Professor McGonagall. When I spot the twins and they spot me, I point at Ron and they start giggling like school girls. She’s making us dance for the Yule Ball. That’s in about a few weeks.

I join them instead of sitting with the girls. “Are you getting a picture of this?” I ask, needing one.

“Nope, but we’re not letting him forget it,” They say.

Professor McGonagall speaks, “Everyone come together, boys off your feet!”

The twins smile wildly before ‘dancing’ with me. Professor McGonagall ends up kicking the three of us out because in her words ‘you three are not ready to begin dancing lessons with that immature behavior. You will come and finish separately.’ Either way that was pretty funny.

The next day, however, Hermione makes me go to class with her. Harry and Ron are there, and the twins sit across from us. My heart stops when I realize that it’s Severus’ class and we’re in the Great Hall for it. That’s just great. Hermione and I get straight down to business. We easily finish the work that Severus wants us to do.

However, once we do, Ron does the stupidest thing to Hermione. “Oi, Hermione. You’re a girl.”

“Very well spotted,” Hermione says annoyed.

He continues, “Come with one of us? Come on. It’s one thing for a bloke to show up alone. For a girl, it’s just sad.”

I give him a look of shock. He just assumes she’ll be going alone. I already know for one she’s not. It’s too late for the poor git to gather some logic in his head.

He set her off. “I won’t be going alone, because, believe it or not, someone’s asked me!”

She looks at me and I nod. She grabs my book and goes to turn it in. “And I said yes!” She says grabbing her things. Ron then looks at me and I glare before murmuring, “Don’t even think about asking me, Ron! You can’t even say it politely and I can’t believe you would assume she’s going alone!”

Snape passes by and I pause. I can see him scowl from the corner of my eye but I hit Ron really hard in the back of the head before catching up with Hermione. Once I did, I hug her. “Ignore him, Hermione. You have a handsome boy who asked you.”

She nods. “Thanks, Jamily. Sorry for making you come with me though. I’m going to get ready for the next class. Are you going to come with?”

“No, I think I should finish figuring out the clue to the next challenge,” I say.

“Good luck!” She says before we go our separate ways.

I go into one of the bathrooms that are never used. It is an abandoned prefix’s bathroom. A lot of people don’t like it and I don’t know why. It’s a gorgeous bathroom. There are no ghosts in it, it’s just perfect. I would go to the one Myrtle’s in but I just really want to be alone right now. Especially since I’m going to figure this out.

I have a pair of sweatpants, a hoodie, and slippers for pajamas, with my locket on top of the clothes. I start the bath which is huge and put bubbles in it. It’s basically full so I get in with the egg. I sigh as I hesitantly open it. It shines brightly and I get some air before I dreadfully go under the water.

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you’re searching ponder this;_

_We’ve taken what you’ll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you’ll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour, the prospect’s black,_

_Too late, it’s gone, it won’t come back._

The song is over and the egg closes. I quickly sit up so I can get air. You have got to be kidding me. I need to go to the library. I drain the tub and put my clothes on, not bothering to dry myself off. As soon as I exit the bathroom, Severus is there leaning on the wall. I groan. I cannot deal with this right now.

“Let me see that locket,” he demands.

I sigh but try to act like myself. “And if I don’t let you see it, what will you do? You know just out of curiosity.”

“Just let me see it,” he says in a serious tone.

He’s not going to back down. This time my sigh comes out utterly defeated. I take off my locket and give it to him. He examines it and hesitates before he opens it. Once he does, a scowl is on his face as he looks at the picture. He holds onto the locket tightly as he looks at me now.

“(Name), is that really you?” He asks, his face showing mixed emotions between anger and sadness.

I nod and reply in a whisper, “It’s really me, Sevy. Sorry I didn’t tell you and lied to you all this time. I hope you aren’t mad.”

To my surprised, he does something he never does, he hugs me, tightly. “You’re so stupid. Of course, I am mad! I’m also sad, but mostly relieved,” He states.

He doesn’t let go and I feel like I should let him continue, which he does. “I was so scared, that you died with them. I was terrified,” He mutters.

He doesn’t let go for a good while. Once he does his scowl is back in place. I would be a horrible person if I just left him like that. “Do, do you want to go to the library with me? I need to figure out something for the next task… We could catch up as well,” I suggest.

“Not the library. We’ll go to my study. It’s right next to my room down near the Slytherin’s common room.”

We don’t say anymore as he leads me there. I, of course, get strange looks from many people, especially the Slytherins when we start descending into the dungeons. When we are there he opens the door and to my surprise, his study actually looks really neat.

“Should we catch up first?” I ask softly.

Severus nods not really saying anything. He takes a seat at his desk and I lay down in one of the armchairs. “Well, actually I was there that night James and Lily died. I don’t know if it was coincidence or not but I had to leave the house for literally five minutes to go get a present for Harry. When I returned they were… deceased. I was devastated and didn’t know what to do. Then you showed up… I turned into my Animagus form and hid under Harry’s crib,” I say.

Severus looks at me with surprise. He’s about to say something but he lets me continue. “I couldn’t come out or face anyone. I’m Harry’s Godmother but I couldn’t take care of him either. I let his other family have him. I fell into a deeper depression. I actually wished, I still do sometimes, that I had died instead of them,” I say with a weak smile.

He looks at me seriously. “Don’t ever say that or think that.”

“Why?”

Severus takes a deep breath before he says, “You’re important to me. When I thought that you died with them, I was also devastated and full of despair. I thought that the only person who cared about me, and I about them, died that night. I know you know this. Lily is my first love. She’ll always be that but you have no idea how grateful I am that you are not dead. Not only that though, that little lie you told me about you having a child honestly scared me. I couldn’t see it and if it were true I already knew the father would have been Sirius. That stupid man. It made my anger worse since I actually believed that lie. Yet the smarter part of me knew it really was you. I was just in denial.”

“Severus, I am truly sorry about that. About everything. However, you should also know that Dumbledore told me about how it was you who told the Dark Lord about the prophecy. He showed me through the memories. I don’t know why but I forgive you for that. I forgive you for a lot of things you did,” I say wiping my eyes from the unshed tears from this reunion.

His jaw is tense and the guilt is apparent. “I know, it was a horrible mistake. Once I realized the terrible fate you and Lily were in, I did everything I could to stop him. I regret it so terribly.”

I can’t do this. I wipe my eyes again and put on a smile. “Enough of that now. I know this is an important topic but what matters is that we’re together again. We can talk about it some other time if you wish. I just can’t handle it all right now. Now, how about you let me see your books so I can figure this out!”

He studies me for a few moments before he nods and pulls out a few books. A lot of different kinds of subjects. While I look through them, I can feel his harsh gaze on me, studying my every movement. “Severus, is there really Merpeople in the Black Lake?” I ask.

I look up and he confirms my question with a nod. I frown. “Severus… I still can’t swim… And I’m still scared of deep water.”

He looks alarmed at this. “You’re going to need to swim for this task!”

“I know, that’s the issue. I need to swim for an hour in total. I could use the Bubble-Head charm but that won’t do me any good,” I say frowning.

He says nothing but picks up a book. He flips through the pages before handing it to me. I scan it before a smile reaches my face. “Will this really work?” I ask.

“Of course but I didn’t help you.”

This is true friendship right here, dude. I smile as he leaves to go get the ingredient. When he returns he hands me the Gillyweed.

“Thank you, Severus! Well, I should go, goodnight!” I am rather quick to leave only because if I stay I may break down from all the suppression I had to do to my feelings for him and about that terrible night when I lost my family. I owe Severus a lot but I’m still healing from these severe emotional wounds.


	34. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Yule Ball! The content y'all have been waiting for is finally here. The obvious romance that Reader and Snape have for each other is finally blossoming!

I sigh as my anxiety seems to show up, clear as day, on my face. It is obvious to the world that I am not taking this next task well along with this stupid thing that is going to happen. The thing is that the Yule Ball is tomorrow.

Hermione gives my hand a squeeze under the table as she says, “Calm down! You’ll do great! You even have the most beautiful dress picked out!”

I can’t eat. I glance around the Great Hall before I finally respond to her. “Tha… Thanks, I’m just really nervous. I haven’t been to one of these because I skipped everything thing when I was a real student here,” I whisper.

She smiles and reassures me, “Well that’s why you’re going to do great tomorrow!”

My teeth start chattering as she asks, “Do you have a date for tomorrow?”

“Lots of guys have surprisingly asked but no. I do feel slightly guilty for turning them all down but I don’t really want one either. It’s supposed to be fun not like really tied down. So I’ll just dance with whoever,” I say.

She smiles and moves her eyebrows up and down seeming to be care-free at the moment. “You can dance with me and my partner, he won’t mind.”

Suddenly Ron and Harry sit in front of us and start eating. Hermione’s good mood vanished and she gets up and leaves. I wish the two boys a good day before I follow in pursuit. She’s been cold to them especially Ron since he ‘asked’ her to the Ball. I run into Hermione when she all of a sudden stops.

I look up to see Severus looking at us, well mostly me. “Jamily, may I have a word?” He asks.

“If it’s important you could say it in front of her. She knows that I’m (Name). So do Harry and Ron,” I explain softly.

He scowls before he states, “Very well. Professor McGonagall wants to make sure you have someone to dance with at the Yule Ball. The champions are the first to dance so do you?”

“Not really,” I tell him.

He looks slightly irritated and conflicted as he says his next words. “Unfortunately then, I am to be your dance partner for the opening. McGonagall insisted it be I rather than some poor fool to make you look like an idiot. Don’t be late tomorrow or you’ll have to find someone else to dance with rather fast.”

I smile. “Okay thank you.”

He leaves. He wouldn’t make me dance with someone else. Hermione laughs. She just starts laughing before she takes a moment to process something. “Do… Do you really have a thing for him?” She asks.

My face turns red and her eyes widen as she exclaims, “You do!”

“Well yeah... You kids don’t know this but he’s been my best friend when I was a student here. He was one of my only true friends back then. And yeah,” I say awkwardly.

This time she looks a bit more serious as she says, “That’s adorable.”

Then her tone changes to a slightly teasing one. “(Name) Snape.”

“Stop!” Lord does this child actually make me feel her age. I smile as she continues her relentless teasing.

The next day after classes were over, Hermione and I get ready for the ball together. I help her put on her stunning dress first before she helps me with [my dress](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/7a/80/1e/7a801ebdc3e829b7eac0f436d10559e7--black-ball-gowns-black-prom-dresses.jpg). McGonagall did have to approve the dress and that took a lot of convincing. She does my hair, I do hers, and then the same with the makeup. She’s surprisingly talented with the makeup for she did it (light/heavy), just the way I like it for a party. That’s what this ball is going to turn into later.

Once we’re ready, we both shakily sigh. “Hermione, I love you and you look stunning!” I say smiling at her.

“You look beautiful and I love you too! I bet Professor Snape will be more than happy to dance with you now,” She teases.

I blush and we leave. I hope I do look gorgeous. I am wearing a beautiful black dress, which Hermione helped me choose, with my hair (up/down) then like I thought earlier my makeup is on point. I hold Hermione’s hand until we reach the stairs. Once we do everybody in that hallway stops and stares at us.

Viktor meets us and I give him Hermione’s hand. “You better make her happy tonight because if you upset her, there will be dire consequences,” I threaten.

He just smiles and shakes his head along with Hermione. Once they leave I descend the stairs until I’m with Harry and his partner, whose name I did not care for. “You look beautiful,” He compliments.

“Thank you! We’ll have to get a photo together, later!” I say before they get in line and wait for the doors to open.

I take a breather before I hear my name, “Jamily! You’re la-“

I look up to see Severus just staring at me with his mouth slightly open. It’s like he’s seeing something for the first time. I walk up to him, with his eye contact not wavering. I lean onto my tiptoes which was hard since I was wearing (flats/heels) and then I wave my hand in front of his face.

I end up losing my balance and falling into him. Luckily, he snaps out of it or I would have just tumbled to the ground. “You look really beautiful, (Name),” He says in a barely audible whisper, letting my real name slip out.

I smile and internally scream. “Thank you.”

When the doors open, he leads me to the end of the line. We both gracefully walk out when it’s our turn. Fellow students were just staring me down, such as Fred and George. “We should’ve asked her to the ball instead!” They whine to each other, upsetting their dates. I’m honestly surprised that they didn’t.

Ron’s eyes nearly pop out of his head when he sees Hermione and then me. Nobody pays much attention to Severus, which is a good thing since this still looks weird since I look way younger than him. It probably helps that he has that murderous look on his face to show that he is not enjoying this. He stops and turns to me. He puts one hand on my waist and the other holds my hand. I put my free hand on his chest, since I couldn’t reach his shoulders, from how much taller he still is than me.

As soon as the music starts we all start dancing gracefully. Severus had no trouble picking me up, it was like I was a feather to him. As more people start joining in, he starts talking to me quietly. “You really do look lovely, I’m glad I could dance with you,” He says showing no emotion.

I smile. “You look like yourself, which is a good thing. I would be frightened if you actually dressed up in a suit. I’m happy we could dance too, I don’t think we ever danced before.”

This is a really good memory going. However, because of his status as a professor and me a student we are the first ones to stop the dance in order to make it look like the pity dance it was supposed to be. I smile and give him a curtsy. “Thank you for that dance, Sir.”

He shows a small smile before it disappears. “Enjoy the rest of the night Jamily.”

He leaves me be and as soon as he does the music changes to something I really love. Anyone can dance to it too. Fred and George quickly attack me. “Dance with us!” Fred starts.

“But wait! We need to give you some of this!” George says handing me a cup.

I sniff it and my eyes light up, “How did you guys get this? They don’t serve this to minors! And wait, where are your dates?”

They just smirk and together say, “We have our ways and they may have sort of ditched us as soon as the realized we have our eyes only on you tonight.”

I snort as I reply, “Shut up you flirts. You really just wanted to dance with the party queen.”

“Go ahead and enjoy the whole cup,” Fred says smiling.

George opens his vest slightly to reveal a bottle. “We have plenty more.”

I smile and thank them before I chug the Single Malt Whiskey. It’s a very powerful beverage. In minutes I’m already buzzed and having the time of my life. I dance with the twins who are very happy and also buzzed. We have tons of fun and I even dance with Hermione and Viktor before they get off the dance floor for a minute.

When I see Hermione sit down beside Harry and Ron I go to join them. I am wobbling my way over there since I can’t walk or think straight. She gets up when Viktor comes back. I smile at the two boys who don’t seem to be having a good time. “You two need to go and dance! Let loose and have fun!”

“Have you been drinking?” Harry asks.

I try to make a completely serious face but end up laughing. “No! What makes you think that? Wait, can you smell it?”

“Yeah you can, maybe you should go lie down,” Harry says trying to fight off the amusement on his face.

I turn around and see George and Fred. They have another cup waiting for me. “Nah, maybe a little bit of more fun sounds amazing, right? Does that make sense?”

Before they could answer I leave and chug the cup the twins hand me. When Hermione is finished with her drinks and Viktor leaves, she comes and gets me when she realizes that I have been drinking.

Hermione pulls me along as Ron and she argue. When we get to the stairs and Harry joins us I actually start tuning in. “Never mind! Off to bed, both of you!” She says.

Ron mutters as they climb the stairs, “They get scary when they get older.”

“Ron, you spoiled everything!” She yells.

She collapses on the floor and I become worried. “Hermione? Will it make you feel better I tell you I love you. You really are a good friend. I love you so much. Like if I had to choose between food and you, I would give you all my food,” I state as I hug her.

She laughs and hugs me back. “Thanks that made me feel better actually. Now let’s get you to bed since you’re drunk.”

“Bed? What bed?” I ask confused.

“Now I think that is a stupid idea from a bright girl!” An annoying familiar voice states.

Another one continues, “Yes it is dear brother! We’ll take this lovely lady back to the party! And escort her to the room when we’re done! Or you can join us, Hermione! Forget about my idiotic brother for a bit!”

The twins had followed us out after the realized the light of their lives was kidnapped.

“That’s a great idea! I love parties!” I squeal in excitement as if I had not just been to one.

Hermione shakes her head in disagreement as she crosses her arms. “All of you smell like alcohol. If you go back in there the professors that are left are bound to confiscate whatever you have left and get you in trouble! How about we all go back to the room and sleep?”

“Where’s the fun in that?! We don’t like that idea!” Fred states.

George laughs and pulls me into his side. “Yeah, besides who says the party has to be in the ballroom? It can be wherever we go!”

“I give up. It’s not my fault if any of you do something even more stupid!” Hermione scowls and leaves me with the twins.

We all giggle and before we can go back to the ballroom and dance till we pass out, I feel a heavy hand land on my shoulder. I freeze and look at the twins who seem to have pale big time. “Jamily! It’s been such a good time but I suddenly think Hermione was right? Maybe. Probably not. We’ll probably not go to bed now! Goodbye, Love!”

Before I can say anything, they fucking leave my tipsy ass to be in trouble. I hear a heavy sigh, “Those two will be dealt with later. (Name), what were you thinking? You can’t condone their behavior and encourage it.”

“Sevvvvy. Sev. Sev, best friend. Buddy. _Love of my life_. Dude. Listen. Listen closely, I have no idea at all what the hell you are talking about. Like at all,” I state only slightly slurring now as I remain completely serious and turn around to face him.

“Huh? Why is your face red? Are you sick? You should go to bed!” I scold him even though I am the one in the wrong.

He suddenly face palms himself really hard. “Stop, just stop talking.”

My hazy mind actually listens for once. He regains his composure and his face is no longer red. “You can sleep in my office tonight. I don’t need you to get in more trouble,” He murmurs and grabs my hand tightly.

The next thing I know, I’m laying down on a couch in Severus’ office trying so hard to remain awake. What I don’t know is that I won’t remember most of this night thanks to my idiots. As my eyes finally start to fall shut for good, I feel a hand move some hair out of my face and a sigh that sounds to be very comforted.


	35. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made this on a whim after editing chapter 30 because that was my favorite chapter when I made the story. So I created this bonus chapter on 3/5/2020 to show the same chapter but through Severus’ side. It is 3rd POV
> 
> Y'all got to understand that I had no intentions to do bonus chapters when I completed this years ago and now that I have done one I would love and appreciate feedback!
> 
> **Let me know if you guys like the Bonus chapter! If you do, I may make just a few more (3-4 more) in his POV since I’ve been stuck in a Harry Potter mood lately! <3**

“Must I do it? Surely there must be a proper student her age to do it. It’s completely inappropriate for a professor to dance with a student, to begin with,” Severus states as he stares at McGonagall and Dumbledore.

The three of them are in his office talking about the student Jamily. Dumbledore just smiles. He says absolutely nothing as he smiles and stares right back. Severus wants to groan at the old wizard. McGonagall, on the other hand, shakes her head repeatedly.

“On the contrary, before the Triwizard Tournament was stopped in 1792 it was rather common. Besides, since when have you ever cared if the students meddled your name in with rumors? She-“

Severus cuts McGonagall off the irritation evident in his voice. “Again, why don’t you get someone her age to do it? Surely there are tons of proper suitors after her for this ball.”

“Then again, you know her true identity now, don’t you?” Dumbledore pipes in.

His eyes seem to twinkle as Severus is frozen by the question. He had wanted to wait and get the information from (Name) herself instead of going to Dumbledore who would only feed him riddles. He wanted to give her a proper chance to explain the entirety of the situation… He wanted to hear her.

“I’m afraid I do. That is why I must refuse this-“

McGonagall smiles and cuts him off this time. “That’s why we are insisting you do. (Name) has turned down all the boys her “age”. She refuses to go with anyone but she is missing the entire concept that she needs someone to dance with her at the opening song. As I was saying before you cut me off, nobody will care about a professor leading the dance with a student. There is nothing wrong with it and at the very most, they will pity her,” McGonagall explains.

Severus scoffs. So that’s what this is. A pity dance for her. He is about to refuse one more time when Dumbledore gives him that mischievous smile. He glances through a list on his desk before looking at McGonagall.

“The Weasley twins, which one is the better dancer?” Dumbledore asks.

McGonagall lets out a dramatic gasp as she catches onto Dumbledore’s plan. “You cannot be serious. Both boys are fools in the dancing apartment! They are decent when separated but with (Name)? They turn into monkeys. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore I will not let you make a mockery of (Name)!” McGonagall says in absolute shock that he may go through with this monstrosity of a plan.

He merely shrugs his shoulders and looks at Severus. “She’ll refuse any other student except those two since she has a soft spot for them. It’s all up to Severus if he wants her to make one of our champions look like she doesn’t know what she is doing. Though once again, I see no problem with you accepting considering your past with he-“

“I will do it. Only the one dance but I get to leave it early,” Severus grumbles.

Dumbledore nods seeming content. McGonagall is beyond grateful that one of her favorite past students won’t be made a fool of. Severus is, of course, seething from having to be forced to do this but then again… He wasn’t forced either. The thought of one of those brats casually dancing with her makes his chest ache in the worst way possible.

He could compare that pain to losing Lily but he doesn’t want to dabble in those messy feelings. Those thoughts are long gone as he reminds himself to relay this dreadful news to the girl.

The next time he sees her, she is with the know-it-all. Better to get this over with fast.

“Jamily, may I have a word?” Severus asks.

(Name) is quick to respond, “If it’s important you could say it in front of her. She knows that I’m (Name). So do Harry and Ron.”

That information makes his blood boil. He says nothing about it but scowls. His voice shows the slight irritation as he states, “Very well. Professor McGonagall wants to make sure you have someone to dance with at the Yule Ball. The champions are the first to dance so do you?”

He knows the answer too well and the bothered look on (Name)’s face is enough to make him feel slight guilt. She tells him, “Not really.”

If he were fourteen all over again, he would be jumping with joy. Or well, have a smile plastered on his face. Instead, now, he hates the butterfly-like feeling he gets from relaying the information to her. He speaks in slight irritation, “Unfortunately then, I am to be your dance partner for the opening. McGonagall insisted it be I rather than some poor fool to make you look like an idiot. Don’t be late tomorrow or you’ll have to find someone else to dance with rather fast.”

Despite the tone he uses with her, (Name) smiles. He loathes the slight glee he feels. He quickly suppresses his feelings and leaves the two girls be.

~*~

The next day in his office, Severus stares blankly at the wall. He thinks about the night that happened just a few weeks ago. When he found out that Jamily is (Name) or rather the night he finally stopped denying it.

That locket around her neck. It made him snap. That wasn’t just any locket but one he specifically picked out for (Name). It was a gift he put everything he had into because his younger self couldn’t express his emotions so easily and that still applies today. He couldn’t deny it anymore.

It took him all he had to ask her if she was really (Name). Hearing the façade drop instantly at the question made him become filled with immense relief. He didn’t know who or what to thank for this information. He couldn’t figure out his emotions as they flooded through him all at once.

He was angry, so, so, so angry that she played the role of a student. Even pretended to be her own daughter. The tinge of jealousy he felt if that were true nearly killed him. The sadness that flooded through his veins once more is what made him want to grip onto her with all he has. Instead, the mix of all the emotions just made him feel completely numb as he tried to take it all in.

The one thing that he could feel and would love to keep feeling is just that relief that (Name) is alive. That she didn’t die. What kept him sane throughout the years was her disappearance. The fact that there was nobody found with Lily and James kept that tiny hope alive. That and the fact that he now owed Harry Potter tremendously.

The rumors surrounding (Name) of her being dead did bother him. The other rumors of her siding with the Dark Lord were preposterous.

In all honesty the moment he laid eyes on “Jamily” he should’ve known. The young Severus deep inside of him knew but he refused to think about it. It all makes sense now that he is not denying it and the more he thinks about the more upset he gets.

Severus hates emotions. He hates the complexity of them and how truly undesirable they are. What he doesn’t hate or regret is that the emotions he feels are indeed real when it comes to (Name).

These thoughts ran through his head until it was time to greet (Name) where the champions are supposed to be waiting.

He heads straight there just wanting to get this over with. However, the moment he does spot (Name), his heart feels like it stops. The great and emotionless Severus is in complete awe. His younger self is exploding from seeing his love like this.

And for the first time, Severus is thankful that Dumbledore has interfered like this. Severus is grateful that he can somehow indulge in having a teenager’s experience with (Name) alive. This should’ve been their moment at any balls held at Hogwarts but no, they only get this moment and he is grateful.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Severus is quick to catch (Name) from her clumsiness. In the spur of the moment, he whispers, “You look really beautiful, (Name).”

It’s only when she replies with a thank you that he returns to his usual self. He needs to get this over with. He ignores all of the stares that are focused not on him, but on (Name). He doesn’t blame any of them for staring at her. She really is a gem tonight.

Ignoring that, the champions and their dancing partners start the dance. He leads without a problem and his chest feels tight from having to dance with her. Those stupid butterflies are back but this time he embraces them as he allows himself to glance at her.

At this moment he curses out his younger self for not having the guts to ask her to any balls. He despises any books he would have most likely had his nose buried in. The fury burns deep within him as he imagines a young Sirius asking her out instead.

However, it eases upon realizing that this is her first ball. That she would have said no to Sirius since this is her first ball. He speaks trying to keep his face void of emotion. “You really do look lovely. I’m glad I could dance with you.”

“You look like yourself, which is a good thing. I would be frightened if you actually dressed up in a suit. I’m happy we could dance too, I don’t think we ever dance before.”

He would’ve remembered if you had. He says nothing but burns this new memory into his brain. He’ll be fond of it for a long time. He quickly remembers the position he is in. He needs to end this for her sake. So before the song is over he stops dancing and tries to look bored.

“Thank you for the dance, Sir,” She says giving him a curtsy.

At least she catches on fast. He can’t stop the smile on his face but as soon as it forms and she sees it, it disappears. “Enjoy the rest of the night Jamily.”

And she does.

He watches as a “chaperone”. He watches her dance the night away as if she really were a student here for the first time and it brings a sense of calmness. It also brings a sense of nostalgia. He has missed so much time with her because he was a bad friend at the time.

Her parents were dying and he barely checked on her. Sure he owled her or called her a few times but that is nothing. He should’ve been by her side. He should’ve done more especially when they passed. Instead, he’d abandoned her as Lily had abandoned him.

He abandoned the one person who would never abandon him in order to be a Death Eater.

The thought sickens him.

He remembers the cruel laugh Voldemort had done when he asked that the two be spared. The second he realized Voldemort’s desires and what he would do for them he regretted everything. He had gotten his first love killed. He would do right for Lily by protecting her son.

He thought he had gotten (Name) killed as well but the lack of body eased his mind just a little. It eased his mind, not his heart. His heart was crushed. He got his current love’s family killed. She had just lost her parents and he got that dreadful twin brother killed along with their mutual beloved friend.

He will never forgive himself. As much as he _hated_ James, he knew how much he meant to (Name). She admitted that she knew he told Voldemort the prophecy. She should hate his guts but instead, she still acts like an angel to him. It baffles him.

His eyes watch as (Name) has a blast with her friends. A small, teeny, smile forms on his face. He really doesn’t deserve her kindness in any way or form. He doesn’t deserve her. To do right by (Name), he will walk through hell itself if he could. He will grovel at her feet because he doesn’t deserve any of the forgiveness that she freely gave to him.

He will stick by her side as she has always done for him.

He honestly shouldn’t have expected anything different. A loud puff of air escapes past his lips as he watches her chug another drink that was offered to her. The three of you haven’t even been careful in the past minutes. He should’ve seen it sooner but he didn’t and honestly he doesn’t even know who to blame in this situation.

The two redheads who somehow got the liquor or you for technically being the adult making a bad impression on them? He doesn’t ponder for long because thankfully, the know-it-all Hermione seems to be the mother friend of the group as she drags (Name) out.

The redheads follow though like lost puppies. With a heavy sigh, he decides to go save (Name) from any trouble if the other professors catch them. The goal is to completely strict. Or it was until he caught up to them and he hears Hermione in distress from the three’s behaviors.

“I give up. It’s not my fault if any of you do something even more stupid!” Severus hears her say before she leaves.

He can hear the more than likely drunken students giggle as they descend the stairs once more. Immediately, Severus reveals himself to them and places a hand on (Name)’s shoulder. The Weasley twins are always so quick with their reactions. They pale dramatically and go for the retreat.

“Jamily! It’s been such a good time but I suddenly think Hermoine was right? Maybe. Probably not. We’ll probably not go to bed now! Goodbye, Love!” That is the fastest Severus has ever seen a student ditch another when things go wrong. It is almost impressive.

He lets out a sigh before he states, “Those two will be dealt with later. (Name), what were you thinking? You can’t condone their behavior and encourage it.”

She turns around to face him and he waits a bit too patiently in his opinion. Her words come out slurred as she says, “Sevvvvy. Sev. Sev, my best friend. Buddy. _Love of my life._ Dude. Listen. Listen closely, I have no idea at all what the hell you are talking about. Like at all.”

Severus feels embarrassed. He feels so damn embarrassed that that one little line has such an effect on him. His cheeks are warm and the butterfly feeling in his stomach worsens. He tries to be reasonable. She is obviously drunk and a terrible liar when drunk (well in general but he’s going to ignore that). There is no way she meant that in this state.

“Huh? Why is your face red? Are you sick? You should go to bed!” She scolds.

Her voice is too caring and that stupid, stupid line. _Love of my life_. It repeats in his head. He quickly hits himself in the face as he groans into his hand. “Stop, just stop talking.”

To his surprise, she listens. After a few seconds, he regains all his logic and grabs her hand tightly seeing as she is starting to wobble. He announces, “You can sleep in my office tonight. I don’t need you to get in more trouble.”

Whatever the hell she drank is catching up really fast now as her wobbling gets worse. Severus is so annoyed by this situation. He grumbles as he ends up picking up his childhood friend. It surprises him that she’s so light only because of their current age difference. The thought bothers him once more.

To Severus’ relief, he makes it to his office without seeing another single student or professor. Just imagining that scenario and the obvious assumptions to come with it fills him with disgust. Ignoring that, he sets her down on the loveseat and immediately covers her up with his cloak.

Her eyes flutter open for a mere moment before she crashes out for good. Severus observes her peaceful young face and the love for her right here and now becomes overwhelming. The fact that she is alive, in flesh and blood, eases his heavy heart. He places his hand on her face and heaves out a soft sigh. Her cheeks feel warm from the alcohol but it amazes him because _she is alive._

After everything is said and done, that is all he cares about. Her life is all that he cares about. Right here and now he swears to protect her whenever he can, whenever she is with him. He can’t bear the thought of losing her ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please do let me know what you thought of this bonus chapter! I desperately want to know since I made it on a whim and will be willing to make a few more bonus chapters if anyone does like it!


	36. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 2nd challenge is here!

Tomorrow is the second task of the Triwizard Tournament. I’m terrified. I haven’t been able to talk to Hermione, Ron, or Harry lately ever since the ball, which I oddly don’t remember much of thanks to two bad influences. The only people I can talk to are Severus and the twins. Which, is one of the reasons why I’m terrified. The twins suck at trying to cheer me up as they have been talking about some gruesome ways I could possibly perish.

I mumble, “Okay you guys can talk about how another way I should be careful or I’ll die, without me. I’ll be back.”

I leave the Gryffindor’s common room. I just need a nice walk or I’ll go crazy. They need to find someone nice and take lessons from them. I sigh. I am a nervous wreck. I’ll probably end up crying tomorrow. That or I’m going to have to be a “man” and trust Severus and hope that the Gillyweed works.

When I feel slightly calmer I go back to the common room. However, I frown when I don’t see the twins. That’s just great. They left me to think for myself. I go to bed slightly angry.

When I wake up, it’s early. I frown when I don’t see Hermione in her bed either. I would think that she would comfort me at least. My gut feels like it is twisting slightly. This is bad. At this rate, I’m going to wish I drown in the lake.

I put on a pair of swimming trunks and a shirt I could care less about. That’s what I’m swimming in. I place my robe over it before I leave to look for Harry. I find him. He’s about to leave for the second task already. I quickly grab onto his arm and once he realizes it’s me he gives me a weak smile.

“How are you holding up?” I ask.

“I could be better but you should worry about yourself more. You don’t look so good.”

“No, you’re my main goal. I have to look out for you before anyone else and I could say the same to you. Have you seen Fred and George? They ditched me last night,” I say.

He frowns becoming confused. “No. I haven’t seen Ron or Hermione either yet.”

I didn’t like this. Maybe the four of them decided to get a good spot. I hope it’s that. I sigh as we head down. Of course, we got separated mostly because I feel someone glaring daggers into my back and turn around to see Severus walking towards me. I sigh and wait as Harry continues.

Once Severus is near me, I start walking down the hill again. “I wish you luck,” Severus says in a monotone voice.

“You know I’m going to need it. I might get disqualified. I hope it doesn’t come down to that, but the water is still terrifying. If I die, make sure someone takes care of Mr. Mittens,” I state.

He sounds irritated as he mumbles, “You’re not going to die. Stop being dramatic.”

“You don’t know that… Severus, I’m really scared,” I tell him.

“You’ll do fine.” 

He doesn’t say anymore as we finally make it to the dock and get in these boats. The boats take us to three large ‘buildings’. That’s where the audience can watch the water. I am helped out of it and I quickly go to where the champions are.

“Last night, something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure of sorts. These five treasures, one for each champion, now lie in the bottom of the Black Lake. In order to win, each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough, except for this: They will have but one hour to do so, and one hour only. After that, they’ll be on their own. No magic will save them. You may begin at the sound of the cannon,” Dumbledore explains.

I stand between Harry and Cedric and frown as I stare at the glistening water. It looks so calm up here but down there will probably be my worst nightmare. I sigh as I reach for the Gillyweed in my robe pocket and eat just as they were about to blow the cannon. I take off my robe after I eat it. Once the cannon goes off, I feel this horrible pain. I dive into the water not wanting anyone to see the pain I’m in. I hear a splash and turn and see Harry. He’s also in pain so that must mean he took the Gillyweed too.

My neck suddenly hurts more than any other places and I check it. When I do I realized that my hands and feet are webbed and I can actually breathe underwater. This information makes me feel calm. When Harry notices the same happened to him, he gets excited and jumps over the water like a dolphin before coming back down.

I point down into the lake and he nods. However, when I don’t move, he takes my hand. I have to get used to the movement and I don’t like it. It’s too difficult to understand. We are soon going through these seaweeds where we get a glimpse of Fleur having difficulties. We ignore her and continue on our way.

It takes a while before I end up wanting to freak out. We’re entering the domain of the Merpeople. I see six people in the distance and I become confused. There’s only supposed to be five. I get chills when I realize that the Merpeople are watching us. I hate it.

Harry lets go of me when he sees Ron and Hermione. That could only mean. I let out a sigh as I see Fred and George with stupid frozen grins on their stupid faces but this makes no sense. Why did I get two people? The rules strictly said only one treasure, and that means one person. I sigh and shake my head before grabbing Fred’s and George’s hands before a pitchfork thing gets aimed at my head.

I freeze and look at Harry. “They said only one,” He explains.

My eyes widen. THAT MAKES NO SENSE! THERE ARE SIX PEOPLE DOWN HERE! I frown and nod, pretending I will listen. Cedric comes by and takes Cho before telling us to watch our time. Viktor in a half-shark form swiftly takes Hermione away. That leaves four people down here. Fred, George, Ron, and the little girl. If I take one of these idiots (the twins), who's going to save the other? No one. I have to be their goddamn hero.

However, I get a bad feeling with the little girl. Harry looks at me, asking something, and I nod. I quickly make Fred’s and George’s hands hold each other’s before I use a spell that will break the ropes. Harry only breaks them before grabbing them. I have trouble swimming already so when I try to swim with George and Fred, I couldn’t. I frown and realize it’s because they’re fucking egos are weighing them down!

Harry senses my trouble but I quickly shake my head. I push them up with all my might and it works. They start floating towards the surface. However, something latches onto my ankles and my eyes widen as I look down. I think I’m going to be sick.

The Merpeople and another sea creature are dragging me down to the bottom of the lake once more. I look to see Harry also getting attacked. He doesn’t have Ron or that little girl so he must’ve done the same thing I did. I suddenly start to choke on water, as the gills turn back into my normal skin. My webbed hands and feet return to normal too. I try not to freak out as I look at Harry. He’s holding his neck tightly meaning the same thing is going to happen to him.

I use all my power to aim my wand at Harry. “Alarte Ascendare!” I shout, allowing water to go into my mouth as I use a brandish hand movement with my wand.

A bright red light comes out of it and hits Harry. He immediately starts to ascend towards the surface making me relieved until I feel the other sea creatures start flying and hurting me with their attacks. I start to hyperventilate, which is a horrible, horrible, mistake when under fucking water. I take in so much water that I start to freak out more.

I aim my wand upward and quickly mouth the word, “Ascendio.”

There is too much water, coming in and out of my mouth, that I have no clue if it works. That’s the only thing I could think of, I can’t breathe. It is so alarming to me that it’s taking up all of my thoughts.

“Jamily! I want all the judges over here now!” I hear someone say.

I hear so many cheers but it’s all just mushing up my brain further. I’m twitching and trembling so much that people are finally realizing that something is wrong with me. Harry and Hermione are at my side immediately. Harry is covering me and himself up with towels and made it into a blanket of sorts while Hermione is trying to calm me down.

“Jamily, Jamily, listen, you are okay. You made it out just fine,” Hermione says slowly.

Harry jumps in, “You saved me down there. You saved me. You did great. You sacrificed yourself to save me. Someone go tell Dumbledore and the judges that. Jamily saved me!”

Fred and George are now at my side and Fred speaks, “Not only that. We heard that she was only supposed to save one of us.”

“But she saved both of us!” George continues.

Hermione intervenes, “Only one of you were supposed to be down there then!”

Since the trio and the twins were doing their best at trying to calm me down, it eventually works. I am beyond tired and it shows. Dumbledore eventually comes back.

“The winner is Mr. Diggory who showed innate command of the Bubble-Head charm. However, seeing as Mr. Potter would have finished first, had it not been for his determination to rescue not only Mr. Weasley but the others as well, we’ve agreed to award him second place. As for Miss (Last Name), she saved Harry doing the final moments but also saved the Weasley twins. Somehow both of them ended up down there but she saved them both and helped Mr. Potter. Therefore, she is awarded third place,” Dumbledore says.

Fleur didn’t win this round and from the sounds of it, Viktor’s performance wasn’t spectacular. I block the rest out only wanting to sleep. “You can’t sleep Jamily. You’re too cold. That would be bad,” Hermione says trying to make me stay awake.

I can only make out that first place is Hufflepuff, second, and third place are Gryffindors. The twins spout random stuff to me as one of them picks me up with ease. One of the professors provide me with a blanket before the twins, the trio, and I am back on a boat headed for Hogwarts.

“Why didn’t you tell me you couldn’t swim?” Harry asks.

All of them cast their gaze at me with wide eyes. I sigh. “I’m scared of the water and trust me. I am never setting foot again in that stupid lake!”

The twins laugh at me while Hermione glares at them. Eventually, we make it back to the castle. They all take me straight to Madam Pomfrey who just hands me some hot Pumpkin juice. It warms me up but I have to stay there for safety measures.

Extra:

Severus did end up coming by thankfully. However, when he did he had something hidden in his cape. With a deep sigh, Mr. Mittens' head pops out of his cape all cute like. "(Name), I found this in my study. It appears he was waiting for me. I came to return him. Also, you did great. You had me frightened for a moment but it passed. Now I don't have to take care of this stupid cat. Now if you'll excuse me, you need your rest," He leaves immediately.

I smirk and look at my baby, Mr. Mittens. "He totally went looking for you, didn't he?" I ask the cat knowing Sevy does like Mr. Mittens and the feeling is mutual.

The cat just purrs into my neck. I fucking knew it.


	37. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things finally get serious as the reader is forced to finally make a move.

After the Second Task, I got a nasty cold. It lasted for weeks all because of the lake. However, it was long gone as soon as the Third Task started to come. I also wore my locket every single second of the day as soon as the second task was over. I needed it to calm me down in case something bad like the last time happened. Tomorrow’s the third task and I heard it’s the hardest, making me nervous.

There’s no swimming so I am perfectly fine with doing it though. I sigh as I pick at my food. “You need to eat,” Hermione says, quickly noticing my aura.

She then looks at Harry. “You need to eat too.”

“I rather sleep,” I mutter.

She frowns and states, “Not until you have at least something. The task is tomorrow. You’ll need to eat throughout the day.”

“Can’t you see they’re scared out of their wits?!” Ron asks taking our side.

Hermione rolls her eyes. “They’re not scared… Well, maybe a tad but they’re more nervous rather than anything!”

“You guys aren’t making us feel any better by pointing the obvious out,” Harry says agitated.

He’s right though. I sigh and get up getting a lot of looks. “I’m going to bed. See you guys tomorrow,” I say leaving.

The next day I only feel way worse. I have this horrible feeling in my gut that I hated. I do my best to eat though and get through the day. Fred and George, once again we’re horrible at trying to cheer me up. We’re all at the library and Harry gets up.

“It’s time to get going. It’ll start in an hour,” Harry explains.

I sigh and grab his hand not liking this one bit. Ron and Hermione get up as well to follow us. While Fred and George start to prepare for the bets because they rather gain money then hope for my safety. I smile at that.

We leave the library but they stop and I look up to see why. Severus spotted us and once he sees me he scowls. “Miss (Last Name), I believe we need to have a talk,” He says glaring at the others.

I nod and tell the others, “Okay. I’ll meet up with you guys there.”

They frown and hesitantly leave me, besides Hermione who leaves me with a teasing smile on her lips. I shake my head at that. Severus speaks, “I’ll escort you to the Third Task.”

“Why?” I ask.

He scowls and says nothing.

“Are you perhaps, worried for me?” I ask with a smile.

His face hardens. He murmurs, “Of course I’m worried for you. I want you to be careful, idiot.”

I smile and grab onto his arm, not caring if he’ll get mad or if others will see. He groans at this but doesn’t bother to shake me off. We make it rather quickly to where the task will take place and I gulp. It’s a maze. I’m so going to get lost or die a painful death or both.

A lot of students are already there. Severus squeezes my hand with his before going to go sit down by the other professors. I go underneath the stands to where the champions are supposed to wait and I stand by Harry and we wait. We don’t wait long, for now, the stands are filled with students. Soon music starts along with clapping.

Cedric exits first, before Viktor, Fleur and then us. Dumbledore takes the stand and starts talking, “Sonorus! Earlier today, Professor Moody placed the Triwizard Cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its exact position. Now, as Mr. Diggory and Mr. Potter are tied for the first position, they will be the first to enter the maze. Followed by Miss (Last Name), Mr. Krum, and Miss Delacour.”

He waits until the clapping stops and continues, “The first person to touch the cup will be the winner! I’ve instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter. Should, at any point, a contestant wish to withdraw from the task, he or she need only send up red sparks with their wands.”

I sigh shakily as he has us gather around him. “In the maze, you’ll find no dragons or creatures of the deep. Instead, you’ll face something even more challenging. You see, people change in the maze. Oh, find the cup if you can. But be very wary, you could just lose yourselves along the way,” he explains.

You know that is just great. The rest of the task is just rainbows and lollipops. I sigh annoyed. This is going to be difficult. I look as Harry and Cedric enter the maze. Dumbledore leads me to my starting spot and I enter it not looking back.

My only goal is to find Harry and protect him. That’s the only thing I need to do and I know just how to do it. I sigh as I quickly use the Supersensory Charm. It allows me to sense things out of my line of sight. That way I can sense danger or the other champions. I am also ready to use the stunning spell if needed.

It’s creepy in this maze. It is dark as if the moon never existed in the first place. It’s also cold as ice. I feel like something might attack me soon but I’m moving at a good pace that it won’t. All of a sudden I hear a scream and immediately know it to be Fleur’s. I frown and try to get near it.

If it were me, she would help. In general, the other champions would help me. We have gotten along for the most part. I immediately sense someone and run into them. I look up and see Viktor. His eyes are not his usual color and I know immediately that he is bewitched.

Victor ignores me and goes straight on a different path. I sigh and frown. This is weird. It’s making me oddly tired as well. I sigh as the maze makes a new path and I follow it. It keeps making new paths and eventually, I’m right in front of the cup. My eyes widen.

I did not once get in trouble. It led me straight here. Am I going crazy? I sigh as I sense two people running at full speed here. One of them falls while the other is frozen. I turn around to see that the path I came from closed. I look across from me and see Harry and Cedric in the distance. Harry helps Cedric up and they start running straight here.

They see me and I quickly ask, “Are you guys okay?”

They just nod until they look behind them and it turns windy. “Go on Harry, take it. You saved me, take it!” Cedric orders.

Harry looks at me then Cedric, “Together. One, two…”

We all grab onto it once he says three. We go through a bright tunnel before landing harshly to the ground. I freeze up completely when I don’t hear any cheers. This feels wrong. I get up and so do the others.

“Where are we?” Cedric asks.

I look around and follow Harry. My wand is out and I put it in my pocket. When Harry says he’s been here in a dream and he touches one of the tombstones, my eyes widen. I look and see the name, Tom Riddle. That’s all I saw. I scramble to get my locket open and take out the picture. Once I get the hidden paper I put the picture back and close the locket.

Cedric looks at me while does Harry. “Get back to the cup, now!” I shout.

I tear the small paper and I can feel the hoodie become a little too tight. The over-sized sweat pants that I wore for the task fit me perfectly now. I look and see my hand is still tiny but much larger than when I would be fourteen or fifteen. I’m back to myself.

“What just happened?” Cedric asks.

Harry just stares at me and I quickly shout at them again, “Get back to the cup.”

Before we could budge, we hear a door open. I turn and see Peter holding something. Once I realized what or who it was he’s holding it’s too late. “Kill the spare,” It says.

My eyes widen and I look at Cedric. I rush to him but it’s too late. Peter used the Killing curse on him. My eyes water as I see his dead body. I feel beyond sick to my stomach. I’m ready to throw up and vomit whatever I had today.

“No! Cedric!” Harry shouts.

Voldemort speaks again, “Do it now!”

I turn around and see Harry being pushed up against the statue. Before I could even point my wand at Peter, he disarms my wand by using the Disarming Charm. My wand is way beside Harry now. I can’t do anything unless I want to die or Harry.

Peter puts Voldemort’s “body” into the cauldron and begins to speak, “Bone of the father, unwillingly given. Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed. And blood of the enemy, forcibly taken. The Dark Lord shall rise again.”

I am horrified. I am so horrified by what I see that I cannot move. I can barely breathe. The Dark Lord is truly rising. It’s disgusting. I feel so disgusted, yet so terrified. Once he seems recovered, he ignores Harry and me, as if we were as invisible as air. Still there, but not exactly there.

I look in the sky when all of a sudden the Death Eater sign shows up. Death Eaters show up and I tremble. I don’t like this. Voldemort destroys the masks after talking to each one but the one that caught me off guard was Lucius. Sure, he’s evil but I didn’t think he was that evil!

“I returned,” Peter says raising his hand.

Voldemort turns to him and scowls. “Out of fear, not loyalty. Still, you proved yourself useful these past few months, Wormtail.”

He gave him a silver arm before looking at me for the first time. “I need someone loyal. Someone who would never turn their back on me. Who wouldn’t even dare to turn their back on me… Someone like you (Name) Potter,” Voldemort says standing right in front of me.

I look up at him. There is a hidden meaning there somewhere. I just don’t know what. “It’s not just loyalty though is it? You want me for another reason.”

“Ah yes, you are still as clever as ever. Let me ask you. Are you still cunning? It runs through our blood. Being cunning yes,” He says a smirk playing at his lips.

“What do you mean by that?”

“I’m sure you figured something out. If you join me I’ll be glad to tell you everything,” Voldemort says.

I am then reminded of the suppose legend of Salazar Slytherin. If the legend is true, that makes me his many greats granddaughter. That would make me and Voldemort related somehow. My stomach churns just at the idea.

“No fucking thanks. You killed my other half,” I say referring to my twin.

Voldemort sighs and pretends to pout. “Such a shame and that’s because he turned me down. I can’t, however, let you turn me down. You see you’re a valuable asset that I want.”

He bends down and picks up a piece of my (hair length) (Hair color) hair. Just as he goes to be even creepier and sniffs it, Harry yells at him. “Do not… Do not touch her!”

Voldemort stops but doesn’t look at him. “Harry, I’d almost forgotten you were here. (Name), is he the other reason why you won’t join me?”

I don’t say anything and a cruel smile plays on his lips.

“Surely, I could change your mind! Let’s see, have you ever been on the Cruciatus Curse?” He asks.


	38. Chapter 32 Part 2

“Surely, I could change your mind! Let’s see, have you ever been on the Cruciatus Curse?” He asks.

He doesn’t give me time to answer. The answer was no. I have never actually been tortured with that curse until now. He aims his wand at me and a bright red light hits me as he shouts, “Crucio!”

My eyes almost pop out of my head at this newfound level of pain. This had to be impossible. It’s way worse than getting attacked by a werewolf! It felt like the inside of my body is getting attacked physically. The muscles getting torn apart as the bones feel like they’re getting snapped. I couldn’t handle this pain. I let out the most bloodcurdling scream in history. I’m a sobbing mess, now actually begging him to stop. When he does a cruel smile plays at his lips.

“Are you ready to join?” He asks.

I choke on a curse word and say, “No.”

I refuse to give in. He sighs. “Keep giving her the Torture curse until she says yes. Or until I’m done with my business.”

The Death Eaters nod and Lucius picks me up, taking me over there to the rest of them. Harry looks as if he could cry because of my pain. This is not how it is supposed to happen. I’m supposed to be the adult, save the two children, and get us the fuck out of here.

I’m such a wimp. Just as I think that the pain continues. The horrible pain that makes me yearn for death. From the looks of it, Voldemort won’t kill me though. He says he wants me so he will do everything to get me.

I can’t listen to what Voldemort and Harry were saying. The Death Eaters who hold me and keep the Torture Curse going, without giving me a break. They are sadistic. Any other wizard wouldn’t be able to deal with this pain. I can see why. I haven’t stopped screaming since they kept it going. My throat is raw and I taste blood from how loud I scream. I am so close to passing out but that curse won’t allow it. It keeps finding new levels of pain.

All of a sudden it stops. My eyelids felt heavy as I’m picked up by my arms and am forced to watch something. “Have it your way,” Harry says.

“Expelliarmus!” He shouts.

Voldemort shouts as well, “Avada Kedavra!”

It takes a lot of energy to pay attention but I manage. Especially when out of nowhere, the spirits of Lily, James, Cedric, and one or two others that I didn’t recognize come and stand on Harry’s side. I feel the Death Eaters who are holding me, loosen their grip in surprise. I take this opportunity and use all my energy I still have to leave their grip and run towards Harry’s side. I grab my wand on the way and stuff it in my pocket.

The pain is still very unbearable, and as soon as Harry let’s go, he grabs me and pulls me with him. He grabs Cedric’s body and I hold on tightly to Harry as he grabs onto the Portkey. My eyes are bloodshot. My whole body is sore and I end up breaking down along with Harry.

I hear tons of cheering and I feel sick. Harry’s grip tightens on Cedric and everything hits me. I get up and do my best to support myself. I’m sobbing once more. The feeling is too great. Lord Voldemort could’ve killed us. He did kill an innocent kid. I didn’t do my job.

Once reality sets in, I’m gagging like crazy. Harry is taken from the scene and I feel a hand on my back, trying to comfort me. I’m spitting out blood. Tons of blood. I don’t know if it’s a side effect of having the Cruciatus Curse be used on me tons of times that it’s making my body memorize what the horrible pain was, or if it’s just everything sinking in.

“(Name), are you okay?” I hear Hermione’s voice.

Dumbledore shouts. “Everyone get to your dorms! Now!”

Once the noises fade away, I’m surrounded by professors. Most of them surprised to see a grown woman instead of the teenager who went in the maze. I finally stand up straight and look at who was rubbing my back. It’s McGonagall.

Severus is in front of me with a worried gaze on his face. I lean onto him. Dumbledore quickly asks, “What exactly happened?”

“We… We were in front of him. He… He killed Cedric. I didn’t do my job. I couldn’t protect either of them,” I say panic still in me.

It is obvious that I am shaken up pretty badly. “The cup was a portkey. The cup was a portkey….” My eyes widen and I look up at them frantically.

“There was only one person who put the cup in the maze!” I shout sudden anger coursing through my veins. I use my aching body and start running for the castle with Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Severus right behind me.

We get there in minutes. Especially since I had adrenaline in me. I go straight up to Professor Moody’s classroom. By the time the professors’ catch up, I use a spell and blast the door open while Professor Dumbledore shouts, “Expelliarmus!”

My wand is out at hand but the adrenaline leaves me. I feel my aching body and how much I just need to pass out. The call for sleep is strong right now. I stumble into the room after the professors and I lean onto the wall. I’m giving in. I slide down it slowly as I try and stay awake.

“Send an owl to Azkaban. I think they’ll find they’re missing a prisoner,” Dumbledore says leading Harry out.

McGonagall leaves to do as he says and it’s just Severus, the dude, and me. Even though Severus’ wand is in the guy’s face, the guy looks at me. “Ah, if it isn’t (Name) Potter! Do you know who I am?” He asks.

I shake my head, exhausted. He chuckles darkly, “Well I am Barty Crouch Junior! It’s a pleasure to meet you! Especially since we’ll have to be great friends soon!”

Yeah, he sounds like a lunatic. “What do you mean by that?” Severus asks, not liking this.

He just laughs, “Wouldn’t you like to know? I wouldn’t fall asleep if I were you (Name). You never know if something… Just might happen.”

Okay yeah, this guys is crazy and is making me so uncomfortable. I sigh as I do my best to not pass out and help Severus make sure this guy doesn’t do anything weird.

The next day, I see that I’m in the infirmary. A set of clothes is set out for me at the end of the bed. I get changed. Once I finish, Madam Pomfrey walks in.

“It’s good to see you, Dear. Dumbledore would like you to hurry to the Great Hall. He’s going to give a speech in about ten minutes,” She informs me with a frown on her face.

  
I nod and go straight there. My wand in my pocket. I feel a lot better. My throat is still raw and my body is still sore but I’m not in that much pain. My heart is heavy, however. It hurts a lot. It feels as if my chest is constricting it. I shake my head and run straight into someone. Luckily, I wasn’t going at full speed and they were paying attention.

“Miss Potter. I was just looking for you… Before I give my speech, would you like to introduce yourself and give a small speech as well?” Dumbledore asks.

I nod. “That would probably be best. Yes.”

“Good, you’re about to start then. Oh, after the speeches and when the students start to gather their things and leave, I’m afraid we’re going to have to talk about something important,” He says leading me to the Great Hall.

I sigh and nod. It’s understandable. They didn’t get to talk to me at all yesterday. I don’t even remember passing out. When we get there, the professors are already there. Dumbledore sits on his chair and I stand beside his podium that holds his book.

The students then start arriving. When the doors close I take that as my cue to start talking. I take a breather before I start. “All of you don’t know me. However, tons of you know the girl as Jamily (Last Name). That was me. I was a false student here to protect a certain someone. That certain someone is my nephew, Harry Potter. I am (Name) Potter. I was there with him yesterday night. That horrible night. I was there and I was supposed to protect both Harry and Cedric but I failed. I failed my duty to protect them...” I couldn’t continue. I just couldn’t.

I quickly take an empty seat which happens to be beside Severus. Dumbledore starts talking now, “Today, we acknowledge… A really terrible loss. Cedric Diggory was, as you all know, exceptionally hard-working, infinitely fair-minded and, most importantly a fierce, fierce friend.”

He stands up and goes to the podium, “Now, I think, therefore, you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see… Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort! The Ministry of Magic does not wish to tell you this. But not to do so, I think, would be an insult to his memory. Now, the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me and reminds us that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues…our hearts beat as one. In light of recent events the bonds of friendship we’ve made this year will be more important than ever.”

“Remember that, and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain. You remember that, and we’ll celebrate a boy who was kind and honest, and brave and true, right to the very end,” He finishes.

With the order of the professors, the students get up and leave. I sigh and frown as I go and start packing my things as well. When I get to the Gryffindor common room, I was immediately attacked by two people, the twins.

Hugging me tightly, Fred starts, “I had no clue you were telling us the truth! I’m so sorry!”

“We are terribly sorry, our goddess!” George ends with another tight hug.

I smile weakly. “Thanks guys and it is okay. Though, you should get packing and start saying goodbye to everyone.”

They sense my mood and leave me be. I go to the girl’s dorm and start packing my stuff. Once everything was packed I hug Hermione not knowing if I’ll see her later. Mr. Mittens follows me as I go to Dumbledore’s office. Like always, it’s opened waiting for my arrival.

I sigh and pick my cat and go up. I don’t bother to knock and step in. Severus is in one of the chairs and they both look at me. I sit down and Dumbledore sighs. “Severus tells me that Barty Crouch Junior said something strange. Do you know what he was talking about?”

“Yeah, actually I do. Voldemort wants to kill Harry, but he wants me as a follower. You know that old legend about Salazar? I think it’s true,” I say frowning.

Dumbledore stares at me for a minute before frowning as well. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, he told me about it in the Chamber of Secrets. Then at that graveyard, he said that I basically figured it out. That being cunning runs through our blood. I think it’s true Sir,” I murmur.

He nods and looks at Severus. Severus nods as well. “In that case. I’m sorry but you absolutely cannot have Harry over this summer. You’re going to stay in your house. I’ll check on you, and Severus agreed to stay with you for at least a little while to make sure you’re safe. Hagrid will also check on you like always. Is that clear?” He asks.

I frown. I can’t have Harry over. I nod and he continues, “Severus is going to put another enchantment on your house to ensure your safety. The only time you’re allowed to leave is when you come back to Hogwarts. This time as a professor or something like a guardian, if you wish.”

I smile at that. “I would love to.”


	39. Chapter 33

I sigh softly to myself as I look up at the ceiling. “Ma’am… Are you alright?” Sonney asks worriedly.

I nod, “Yeah, I’m just tired. Don’t worry about me Sonney. Okay?”

She nods but pauses before speaking, her voice quieter, “Madame. I’m just wondering why Harry Potter isn’t here. I thought he was going to live with us from now on?”

I sigh and I hear the front door open, indicating that Severus is done putting another enchantment around the house. We got here an hour or two ago. He freezes and listens to our conversation.

“Well, Voldemort, ambushed us while Harry and I went to compete in the last competition for the Tri-Wizard tournament. I had to protect Harry, so I’m back to normal but the Dark Lord is after me now. That’s why Harry isn’t here, Sonney,” I quickly explain, still obviously shaken up even though it happened only a mere day or two ago.

She nods. “Sorry I asked, Ma’am.”

“No, it’s fine. Why don’t you get Severus' room ready? The guest room across from my room?” I ask softly.

She nods and bows before leaving. Severus scowls and comes over to sit beside me. “I placed the enchantment around the house. Now nobody can get in at all unless they know you personally and have good intentions, even the slightest bad intention detected, an alarm so to say will go off. Besides that, it’s still very invisible,” He explains.

I nod and stay quiet for a moment before I meekly ask, “How long are you staying?”

“I haven’t a clue. Probably for a week or two to make sure you’re settled in, after that experience you had,” He answers.

I sigh and get up. “How about a tour of the house?”

He doesn’t say anything but gets up. Like, I thought, it definitely is going to be awkward now that I’m officially back to normal. I show him the basement, the main floor, with the kitchen, the dining room, and the living room. I show him the second floor, and I tell him, I never use that floor before I go to my main floor, the third.

I don’t even tell him about the attic, just in case Sirius ever comes back, I don’t want them to fight. It would end horribly. I finally show him the room he would be staying in. It’s right across from mine.

“If you need anything, please come to me or call Sonney. Be nice to her, she’s a shy one,” I say softly as I hear my stomach growl.

He has a deep frown. “Are you going to eat dinner?”

“No. I don’t have an appetite since that night. I need more time before I can eat,” I say shakily.

He narrows his eyes at me. “How long has it been since you’ve eaten?”

“The morning before the tournament, so probably around two or three days? Why?” I’m confused. Of course, I’m hungry because of the effects of the tendency but I just can’t eat. Why does he need to know?

He doesn’t say anything but startles me when he reaches out towards my shirt. He lifts it up and his eyes scan the scars, which still look so brand new. I feel his fingers trace down the scars softly before he scoffs.

“If I ever find that dog, I’ll kill him,” He states.

“Don’t worry about it, Severus. Please. Remus already apologized after he did it.”

“And you forgave him?” He says, his face showing no emotion.

His voice shows the irritation, however. He doesn’t like this. I sigh but nod. “Yes, I forgave him, Severus. He apologized,” I start.

He quickly intervenes. “Oh? Did he also apologize for making your life miserable when we went to Hogwarts?”

“Actually, he did. Now, will you please stop it? He was good friends with my brother,” I pause, my voice shaking.

Is he really arguing with me right now? “Your brother and his friends made our lives miserable! How can you forgive them that easily?” He asks, his voice showing his anger.

I gulp and my eyes water. “I can forgive them easily because I made up with him that night my brother died! He apologized and showed how sorry he was Severus! A part of me is dead, just because James is and I know you are beyond happy that he’s dead!”

I end up letting the tears slip from my eyes. Severus stops when he sees them. I quickly speak, “I showed you the fridge in the kitchen, and the bathroom up here. Treat the house as if it’s yours. I need to sleep.”

I quickly open my door and retreat to the room, leaving Severus in his room. Why is he being so cruel after what I just went through? I sigh and take a breather. Right, it’s because it is in fact him. He doesn’t know how to say the right things. I’ll apologize to him tomorrow, even though it’s his fault that he started the silly argument.

I change into pajamas and slide into my bed. The warm blankets immediately comforting from all that has happened. Though, this could also be a bad sign, for I always stayed in my bed whenever I got depressed. I sigh, I hope it’s not happening again.

~*~

I frown. I’m in my living room. I look around confused? What the fuck? I sigh as I go back upstairs to my room, only to hear a door creak on the second floor. I look and see it’s my parent’s room. I walk cautiously to it, feeling off.

I open the door furthermore and see my parents on their bed. I walk slowly to their bed only to see them beyond pale, their eyes closed. Their hands intertwined with each other. No. I know this. This is how I found them dead. In the comfort of their home, they died by Dragon Pox.

A shaky breath leaves my lips and I blink, but when I open my eyes I’m on a staircase, looking down at my dead brother. A sob escapes my lips. What is this? I back away down the stairs, feeling dizzy. Only for me to walk out the front door but be in Harry’s room. Lily, staring at the ceiling with dead eyes.

Cedric’s body appears out of nowhere and then does James. My parents next before I hear a cry, a baby’s cry. I turn around towards the crib only to see Harry dead. Blood coming out from the scar, Voldemort gave him. Another sob leaves my lips. What is this?

“You can’t escape me. You have a different prophecy, I need. No matter what, I’ll be here,” A sly all too familiar voice whispers into my ear.

I turn around fast only for a cemetery of dead bodies lying everywhere to show up. I gulp as I see it’s everyone I ever cared for and loved. “It’s your fault they’re dead,” The voice says again.

~*~

I wake up from that horrible nightmare, letting out a scream. Tears cascade down my face and sweat drips down my forehead. I can’t breathe. The voice haunts my mind as so do the visions. My door slams open but it’s not Severus. It’s Sirius.

I grow even more confused as I try to control my breathing. It’s impossible. I can’t breathe. Sirius is at my side and then I see Severus in my doorway, looking at us confused, and his wand in his hand.

What’s going on? Why are you here?” Severus asks.

Sirius looks surprised and scowls when he sees Severus. “Not right now. She had a nightmare and is having a panic attack. Help her,” Sirius pleads.

His hand is on my back rubbing soothing circles on it. Severus leaves quickly and comes back a few minutes later. I get light-headed and have no clue what Sirius has been trying to tell me. Severus makes me drink something and then watches me in anticipation.

My chest is clenched tightly as my heart beats fast. It hurts as I try to regain my breathing. I clench my arms, surely leaving nail marks on them as the potion finally works. My body becomes calm and the panicky feelings I have started to simmer down. I can breathe and I am calm. Tears still fill up my eyes. “Sir… Sirius? What are you doing here?” I ask softly, making the two breathe finally after they hear my voice.

He sighs and moves a strand of hair behind my ear before cupping my cheek. “I came as soon as I heard that Hogwarts is out. I heard what happened at the Competition and what you and Harry are going through. Is he here?”

I shake my head. “He’s not. Dumbledore says it’s not safe for him to live with me since I’m not exactly in disguise anymore.”

Severus coughs to get our attention and asks, “Why were you having a panic attack? What did you dream of?”

“It… It was horrible. Everyone I loved was dead. I was reliving their deaths like memories before it turned into a nightmare. Voldemort talked to me. He said he needs me and that he’ll be here,” I say shakily.

They stay silent for a moment before Severus frowns. “He got inside your head. He must’ve used something powerful just to get inside your dream. I’ll put another enchantment up tomorrow and then you’ll be safe.”

He then looks at Sirius with his wand up in defense. “You, what are you doing here?”

“I told you but I guess you weren’t listening,” Sirius says with sass.

Severus snaps, “No, you didn’t tell us. You told us that you came here when, you didn’t tell us why.”

“Because I love her. I needed to make sure she was okay,” Sirius snaps back.

Severus stares at us now fully noticing how close Sirius and I are and he does not look pleased at all. He threatens Sirius, “Now tell me why exactly, I should not report you to the Ministry of Magic.”

Before they can argue furthermore, I intervene, “Knock it off, both of you! You’re acting like children! Severus, you know he’s not the killer so stop and Sirius, stop being a jerk! Both of you.”

They both stare at me, now being quiet. “You both should get some sleep. Sirius, I suggest you sleep in the attic,” I get up.

He knows the spell to reveal it, so Severus hopefully won’t kill him in his sleep. I look at Severus and he hesitates. “I’m serious. Go to sleep. You need to do the enchantment tomorrow,” I persuade with him.

He sighs but nods. Severus hesitates again but goes to his room. I leave mine and wait for Sirius to get out of my room. He does but looks at me oddly. I ignore him hoping he’ll go to the attic and I go into Harry’s room. Just being in here calms me down. I sit on his neat bed and look around. It’s mostly neat but has all of his possessions in it. Or most of it. Like a picture of his parents, he got from somebody.

“Are you okay?” Sirius asks looking around the room.

I shake my head frowning and he sighs before saying, “I’m not either. I miss him too. When this is all over we can be a family.”

My lip trembles and I get up. “How long are you staying here?” I ask.

He frowns. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay so I should leave tomorrow. Especially, since that nerd is staying with you… Why is he staying with you?”

“For protection. I’m scared out of my wits ever since that night. I can’t even think about how Harry’s handling this right now!” I say shivering at the thought.

Sirius nods. “I understand. Well, I’ll leave you be. I’ll probably be gone in the morning but I’ll try and check on you when I can. Okay?”

I nod and all of a sudden he hugs me tightly. It is comforting. He pulls back slightly. His lips peck mine. “I love you (Name),” He states before pulling away and leaving me.

I sigh. Emotions, I cannot deal with emotions. I sigh again as I leave Harry’s room. I don’t get any sleep that night.


	40. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It only took 34 chapters but they are official :')

It’s been about a week since I’ve returned home. Sirius left that one morning so Severus wouldn’t end up murdering him. However, Severus has been acting weird. He’s been colder towards me. He put the other enchantment up around my house but I hadn’t had a wink of sleep since that nightmare.

  
I refuse to sleep and eat. I’m surprised Severus hasn’t said anything about it. Right now, he’s reading a book in his room. I was downstairs in the living room but I am now heading to Harry’s room. It’s the only room that gives me comfort. I would try James’ room but I haven’t stepped into his room since we went to Hogwarts. Sonney is the one that cleans his room for me.

  
I sigh as I look at all the stuff. I see that someone gave Harry an album full of pictures. It must’ve been Hagrid or one of the professors. I look through the photos and see their smiling faces. They look so happy to be with each other. I close the book and put it back where it was.

  
I make sure that if I touch something in his room that it goes back exactly where it was. I close the door gently on my way out but see Sonney in the hallway staring at me. She looks concerned. I make my way over there, leaning onto the wall.

  
“What’s wrong, Sonney?” I ask softly.

  
She frowns. “Noth… Nothing Ma’am. I’m just worried about your condition. You haven’t eaten anything since you left Hogwarts and you… You haven’t slept since that one night. Surely, this must be bad for your health!”

  
I shake my head at her. “It is fine. You’re honestly so sweet for even caring about me. I’ll be fine.”

  
Just as I say that, I accidentally let go of the wall and fall to the floor, creating a big thump. “Madame!” Sonney cries.

  
A door slams open and I see Severus staring down at me. He sighs before dismissing Sonney. He helps me up. “She’s right. It’s not good for your health,” He states helping me to his room.

  
“No, it is fine,” I insist.

  
He growls. “No, it’s not. I put that enchantment on your house so you can sleep and live here comfortably until we return to Hogwarts.”

  
He helps me onto his bed and goes over to a small cauldron that he must have brought and started making something. I frown. “Severus? Have I done something to upset you?”

  
He glances back at me and his frown deepens. “Why do you ask?”

  
“You seem colder to me ever since Sirius left. I’m just wondering if I had upset you. I don’t want you to hate me. You’re one of the people I wouldn’t be able to stand hate me,” I explain.

  
He doesn’t say a word until he’s done making something. He pours it into a cup and gives it to me. When I don’t drink it he finally answers me. “No, I don’t hate you. I would never be able to hate you. It’s quite the opposite. However, I am very upset. I overheard your conversation with Sirius when he was here. Claiming on how he loves you when he hurt you all those years.”

  
He apologized for that too, you know,” I say softly.

  
He glares down at me. “See? You’re even defending that idiot. It’s unfair how he seems closer to you than I am.

  
Hearing this, I smile. “Sevy? Are you jealous?”

  
He stares at me and says nothing. He turns around and starts cleaning up whatever he used. I smile in victory. “You don’t need to be jealous, Sev. Sure, it may seem were close but that’s because we are. He lived here when he ran away and you know that. He was nicer to me than my brother before my brother apologized and he was my first kiss, Sev. Even if you redid it for me, out of pity. He has loved me way before you ever had any feelings for me, whatever your feelings may be. I do love him but I love you more,” I claim.

  
I see him freeze slightly and he turns around rather fast. His black cape swishing with him. He walks up to me and glares at me more. “I did not kiss you out of pity. I had feelings for you ever since we both were in Slytherin. Lily is my first love but you are my current. You were also my best friend. You stood with me when no one else did,” He pauses.

  
He examines me and I say, “I’m sorry Severus. I don’t know why but it doesn’t seem like you do. You may care for me but maybe that’s because I’m the closest thing you have. I always loved you. I know my love is in vain because it’s one-sided. Just how your love for Lily was.”

  
His eyes blaze at me and he grabs my face with both hands carefully. “Knock it off (Name). If I didn’t love you, I wouldn’t be here with you to make sure you are safe. I would do anything for you, I have done many things for you. My love for Lily was one-sided but for a good reason, because of you. I realized that the moment I thought I lost you with them.”

  
My eyes are wide. So he does love me then? We don’t say anything as we keep staring at each other. I hold onto the cup carefully in one hand as I lean my head up and grab the collar of his cloak to pull him down. Our lips meet and my eyes close.

  
As quickly as it came, it ended fast because I let go. He examines me and we don’t say anything as he sits beside me. I finally drink the cup of whatever it is and become confused. I don’t know what it tastes like, but it’s sweet.

  
“What is this?” I ask softly, leaning onto him.

  
He replies, “It’s a potion to make you fall asleep with ease. We’ll keep using it until you feel comfortable enough to sleep without it. Then we’ll get you back onto your eating habits, no matter how disgusting they may be.”

  
I laugh softly at this and feel him wrap an arm around my shoulder as I continue drinking the potion. When I finish it, he grabs the cup and puts it on the nightstand. I feel my head drop slowly and my eyes droop. Before I know it, I’m asleep.

  
When I wake up, I’m in Severus’s bed. He’s asleep, right next to me. I slowly turn my body so I can see him better. Even when asleep he looks tired. He’s sleeping heavily it looks like. Is he really just a few years older than me now? Just because of that potion I drank to disguise myself?

  
It must be powerful if it just turned me back to the age I was before I drank it. I sigh as I look over by the window. Light is seeping in through the curtain, so it must be morning now. I don’t want to wake him up. So instead, I just lay there examining the man.

  
I slowly go to touch his hair, and I end up playing with it. It must be soothing because he opens his eyes and goes back to sleep, or tries. He just ends up turning in my direction. “Why, did you wake me?”

  
I smile. “I didn’t mean to. I just wanted to play with your hair.”

  
He doesn’t say anything. He just opens his eyes slightly and looks at me. It reminds me of our kiss from last night. It was short. I sigh softly as I decide to ask, “What are we Sev? Like relationship-wise?”

  
He groans. “I thought it was obvious from last night. We’re lovers, idiot.”

  
I smile. Lovers. He actually said it too. I smile wider. Is this a dream? He takes in a breath and states, “However, we can’t show that outside or when we go back to Hogwarts. The Dark Lord would surely find a way to use that against you.”

  
I nod. It’s understandable. He gets up. “Get ready. This is going to be hard, but you’re going to try and eat today. Okay?”

  
I nod again.

  
That is how most of the summer went. Sirius kept his word and came by to check on me and I did tell him about my new relationship with Severus. He wasn’t happy with it but he accepted it and still cared for me like he always did.

  
Severus left after the two weeks but he would come back to check on me. For, when he left, I didn’t eat, no matter how much I wanted to. So he would end up making me potions to last a while that would help me until I got back to eating and sleeping by myself.

  
Eventually, that happens. I get into a normal routine finally but when Severus comes by this time, it doesn’t look good. He scowls at me before he tells me that Harry has been expelled from Hogwarts.


	41. Bonus Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who gave me feedback on the 1st Bonus Chapter! I'm glad to know that you find Severus' point of view interesting and in character! I hope I did justice for him again! This time it is his view on chapter 33 and 34. Enjoy, it's a long update!
> 
> ~~It was so difficult not to do a crack chapter for April Fools~~

Severus is starting to grow uneasy as time goes on. Two out of the five champions dropped out of the round. At first, the confidence he had for (Name) was unwavering but then they were taking too long, in his opinion. The crowd and other professors remain excited about the outcome but he couldn’t get rid of the uneasy feeling.

Then it happened. The remaining three came back with the cup but the picture was oh so very wrong. Instead of the young “Jamily” that went in. (Name) returns, her body completely back to normal and it would’ve taken his breath away have it not be for the fact that she started to throw up and cry.

His worry only grows upon seeing her cough of blood after she was done vomiting. Ignoring everyone and everything he goes straight to her. McGonagall sends Hermione away from her and Dumbledore demands to know what happened. Why she and Harry returned with Cedric’s body.

She became almost incomprehensible until something clicked to her and it showed on her face. Anger seemed to blind all her senses as the adrenaline starts to pump through her body. The only thing she says is something about the portkey and who had placed the port key down before she runs.

All of the professors follow in pursuit upon piecing what she meant together. It doesn’t take long at all for them to apprehend “Professor Moody”. Turns out it was Barty Crouch Junior. The other professors leave Severus and (Name) with the Azkaban prisoner.

Severus is on high alert and it worsens upon seeing (Name) start to lose her energy. He’s not surprised at all though. It looked as if she went through hell before she returned here in her original form. Whatever they did to her makes his blood boil.

Her mental and physical state are quickly shutting down. She needs her rest and desperately. This forces Severus more on alert in case Barty Jr. tries anything. The said man does notice her state though because he says something that makes Severus even more upset with the situation.

“Well, I am Barty Crouch Junior! It’s a pleasure to meet you! Especially since we’ll have to be great friends soon!”

Severus is quick to ask, “What do you mean by that?”

He doesn’t respond directly respond to Severus. Instead, the male says, “Wouldn’t you like to know? I wouldn’t fall asleep if I were you (Name). You never know if something… Just might happen.”

As soon as (Name) loses consciousness, Barty Junior keeps his lips shut. All Severus can do now is relay the message to Dumbledore. Severus may have not gotten the answers he wanted but he has a hunch about what Barty said. (Name) is going to be haunted by Voldemort in her sleep.

~*~

Severus glances around the Potter property and nods to himself. His job is complete. He reinforced the protection of the house through enchantments. No one can come in unless they personally know (Name) and have good intentions. He quickly goes inside to check on the stubborn woman only to freeze and listen to her conversation with the house-elf.

“Well, Voldemort, ambushed us while Harry and I went to compete in the last competition for the Tri-Wizard tournament. I had to protect Harry, so I’m back to normal but the Dark Lord is after me now. That’s why Harry isn’t here, Sonney,” She explains.

It’s obvious she is having a terrible time just thinking about it. It makes Severus feel upset. He can’t do anything about it nor can he comfort her. It makes him agitated. (Name) quickly gives the house-elf an order about his room arrangements.

Only when the elf leaves does he take a seat by (Name). “I placed the enchantment around the house. Now nobody can get in at all unless they know you personally and have good intentions, even the slightest bad intention detected, an alarm so to say will go off. Besides that, it’s still very invisible,” He explains.

They aren’t even sitting that close together but his heart starts to beat fast. It makes him sick but at the same happy. If only he was here under different circumstances. She nods and stays quiet for a moment before she meekly asks, “How long are you staying?”

“I haven’t a clue. Probably for a week or two to make sure you’re settled in, after that experience you had,” He answers.

She doesn’t reply. Instead, she hops up and asks, “How about a tour of the house?”

Severus doesn’t say anything but gets up. She seems to be uncomfortable around him and he really can’t blame her. He opts to remain silent or speak the very minimal he can so he doesn’t make her more uncomfortable. It’s the last thing he wants. After everything she has been through, he wishes that he could provide just a little bit of comfort for her. She shows him her home for quite a few minutes and he takes in everything.

He wonders what it was like for her living here. How she acted when she was younger and not with friends. How she and her brother got along or what kind of daughter she was. These thoughts made a ghost of a smile appear on his face before it returns to his normal scowl. He hopes to at least remember and see things that bring her happiness here one day. She finally shows him the room he’ll be staying in, right across from her room.

“If you need anything, please come to me or call Sonney. Be nice to her, she’s a shy one,” She says softly.

Her stomach growls and immediately Severus has a deep frown on his face. “Are you going to eat dinner?”

“No. I don’t have an appetite since that night. I need more time before I can eat,” She says shakily.

This… Alarms him. He questions, “How long has it been since you’ve eaten?”

“The morning before the tournament, so probably around two or three days? Why?” She questions back.

Severus doesn’t say anything. A fit of anger starts to boil within him as he thinks back on her tendencies. How she was attacked by that stupid werewolf. If he was smarter he could’ve protected her. If he wasn’t in denial back then he could’ve stopped her from being attacked somehow. He knows these thoughts are starting to get illogical but he can’t help. He is angry at the person who dared harm her even if he wasn’t in the right state of mind.

Startling her, Severus reaches for the hem of her shirt and lifts it up and his eyes scan the scars, which still look so brand new. His fingers feel like they are burning from having the skin-to-skin contact but it doesn’t ease his mind. It calms him but only for a second. His fingers trace down the scars softly before he scoffs.

“If I ever find that dog, I’ll kill him,” He states.

“Don’t worry about it, Severus. Please. Remus already apologized after he did it.”

“And you forgave him?” He says, his face showing no emotion.

His voice shows the irritation. How can you be so foolish to forgive him? It doesn’t make any sense to him.

“Yes, I forgave him, Severus. He apologized,” She starts.

He quickly intervenes. “Oh? Did he also apologize for making your life miserable when we went to Hogwarts?”

“Actually, he did. Now, will you please stop it? He was good friends with my brother,” She pauses.

Severus uses the pause to his advantage to get his own words in. “Your brother and his friends made our lives miserable! How can you forgive them that easily?” He asks, his voice showing his anger.

The moment (Name)’s eyes start to water was the moment Severus realized he fucked up. He felt truly horrible and he couldn’t take back the arguing. Her voice is shaky as you state, “I can forgive them easily because I made up with him that night my brother died! He apologized and showed how sorry he was Severus! A part of me is dead, just because James is and I know you are beyond happy that he’s dead!”

The tears slip from her eyes. Severus can’t say anymore. He pushed and went too far. He always does this. Maybe he can salvage the night?

“I showed you the fridge in the kitchen, and the bathroom up here. Treat the house as if it’s yours. I need to sleep.”

Too late. She leaves him there and he closes his eyes feeling the frustration of himself now. He’s here to protect her and make sure she is okay. He feels like an idiot for making her just cry now. The guilt eats at him. He knew better than to bring up her brother but he still did it. This is exactly why he doesn’t deserve her. He can’t be the gentle and loving person she needs. He can barely even be here without feeling bitter or angry about something.

He decides to go cool down and head for bed.

A scream wakes Severus up. It takes a moment for his groggy mind to realize it was (Name) who gave that scream and within seconds he is out of his bed and running to her room. The door is already open and he pulls his wand out in a threatening way only to freeze upon seeing a familiar and unwelcomed face. Sirius Black.

Ignoring the dread he feels upon seeing Sirius, his eyes gloss her over and he is relieved to see that she isn’t physically harmed. The bitter feelings arise in Severus and he questions the man beside (Name).

“What’s going on? Why are you here?” Severus asks his tone showing the distaste he has for the fellow.

Sirius looks surprised by Severus’ own presence but is quick to plea with him. “Not right now. She had a nightmare and is having a panic attack. Help her.”

Severus looks at (Name) to find Sirius’ words true. She is having a panic attack. He ignores the bitter feelings for a moment and is swift to leave the room. Scavenging through his potions and ingredients he finally finds one that should soothe her troubled heart and mind within a few seconds. He returns within a few seconds and Sirius offers her some words of encouragement to her as Severus makes her drink it.

It nearly kills the two males when she causes herself physical harm from how bad her anxiety was. Though the moment the potion works they begin to calm down as well and only offer their presence to her. Her mind seems to be clear now as she asks a question to Sirius.

“Sir… Sirius? What are you doing here?”

Severus is dying to know too as his fingers ache to go to his wand. It takes everything he has to remain calm when Sirius cups (Name)’s face.

“I came as soon as I heard that Hogwarts is out. I heard what happened at the Competition and what you and Harry are going through. Is he here?” Sirius asks.

The closeness of the two irks Severus.

She shakes her head. “He’s not. Dumbledore says it’s not safe for him to live with me since I’m not exactly in disguise anymore.”

Severus coughs to get their attention and asks, “Why were you having a panic attack? What did you dream of?”

“It… It was horrible. Everyone I loved was dead. I was reliving their deaths like memories before it turned into a nightmare. Voldemort talked to me. He said he needs me and that he’ll be here,” She says in a trembling voice.

The fear Severus has had makes sense now. This is the proof he needed to know that Voldemort can and did get inside her head. How the horrible wizard is playing with her. It makes Severus sick to his stomach that he somehow predicted this and failed to help her yet again. He frowns as he says, “He got inside your head. He must’ve used something powerful just to get inside your dream. I’ll put another enchantment up tomorrow and then you’ll be safe.”

He’ll have to mess around with a couple of spells and enchantments. It’ll take all night but it’ll be worth it. His already exhausted brain finally accepts the bitterness he was forced to push down earlier and he remembers the terrible presence here with them. He then looks at Sirius with his wand up in defense. “You, what are you doing here?”

“I told you but I guess you weren’t listening,” Sirius says with sass.

Severus snaps, “No, you didn’t tell us. You told us that you came here when, you didn’t tell us why.”

“Because I love her. I needed to make sure she was okay,” Sirius snaps back.

Severus stares at us now fully noticing how close Sirius and (Name) are and he does not look pleased at all. His heart aches. It is pathetic but he can’t help it. He loves (Name) too but he can’t just say it outright like this jerk. The male that has so much more in common with (Name) and has stayed here with her and James…

Severus really wants to physically snap but instead, he says in a threatening tone, “Now tell me why exactly, I should not report you to the Ministry of Magic.”

(Name) is the one to speak up. “Knock it off, both of you! You’re acting like children! Severus, you know he’s not the killer so stop and Sirius, stop being a jerk! Both of you. You both should get some sleep. Sirius, I suggest you sleep in the attic.”

When no one makes a move she looks at Severus and he hesitates. “I’m serious. Go to sleep. You need to do the enchantment tomorrow,” She persuades with him.

Severus hesitates again but goes to his room. All is quiet and his heart is thumping with anger and anxiety. He detests the idea of Sirius with her alone right now. Just as he is about to focus on the task at hand he hears movement. Focusing on hearing he pauses upon realizing that the two are in a different room now.

He can’t help it. He goes straight to his door with ease and cracks it open. The two are quiet but audible to him.

“Are you okay?” Sirius asks.

(Name) doesn’t answer but must’ve given him a visual reply. Sirius speaks again, “I’m not either. I miss him too. When this is all over we can be a family.”

“How long are you staying here?” She asks.

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay so I should leave tomorrow. Especially, since that nerd is staying with you… Why is he staying with you?”

“For protection. I’m scared out of my wits ever since that night. I can’t even think about how Harry’s handling this right now!” She sounds so stressed out.

“I understand. Well, I’ll leave you be. I’ll probably be gone in the morning but I’ll try and check on you when I can. Okay?”

Though their voices were more hushed, the sound of movement was loud. Severus dreads to think of Sirius putting his arms around her. A light smack can be heard from the dead quiet home. It nearly breaks his heart as he concludes a kiss was given.

“I love you (Name),” Sirius murmurs and that is what gives Severus the strength to finally close his door and focus on the task at hand with a heavy heart. Her safety will always come first to him.

~*~

The enchantment seems to be in vain. Despite Severus pretending to not care or just acting downright cruel to (Name), he’s been keeping a keen eye on her. She hasn’t slept since the nightmare even when it is safe to do so now. It’s been a week and it is worrying Severus. Her strength is diminishing and so far he hasn’t said a word. He’s been waiting to say something but she is stubborn so he’s been waiting to where she would have no choice but to listen.

In the meantime, he’s been catching up on reading and of course thinking and being jealous of that damn Sirius Black and his close relationship to (Name). Ever since that night, he’s been feeling terrible pains in his heart. It’s obvious that he’s lovesick but he can’t act on it. Not when Sirius is obviously and unfortunately the superior choice for (Name).

It’s unlike Severus to put himself down like this but of course, he would do anything for (Name). Even allowing that jerk to be the one for her. Sirius, after all, can admit his emotions easily. He can be there for her emotionally. Not only that, but Sirius can reminiscence about James with her and even Lily seeing as he was in the same house as those two.

This jealousy and bitterness is exactly why Severus has been acting cold and creating a distance with her. She deserves better than him. His thoughts are silenced by the rather loud and nervous house-elf worrying about (Name) in the hallway.

The house-elf voices her opinion, “Noth… Nothing Ma’am. I’m just worried about your condition. You haven’t eaten anything since you left Hogwarts and you… You haven’t slept since that one night. Surely, this must be bad for your health!”

“It is fine. You’re honestly so sweet for even caring about me. I’ll be fine.”

“Madame!” Sonney cries.

A loud thump is heard and makes Severus stands up. His heart beats fast as he slams the door and looks down at her. She has indeed fallen to the floor and it is obvious her strength is becoming close to none. He sighs and dismisses Sonney before helping (Name) up.

“She’s right. It’s not good for your health,” Severus mumbles as he helps her to his room.

He hates how tiny she feels right now. She must be starving, she must be beyond exhausted. And-

“No, it is fine,” She somehow insists.

He growls. “No, it’s not. I put that enchantment on your house so you can sleep and live here comfortably until we return to Hogwarts.”

He helps her onto his bed and goes over to a small cauldron that he brought and starts making something. He ignores the stare from her but when she speaks the tone of her voice almost seems sorrowful. “Severus? Have I done something to upset you?”

He glances back at her and his frown deepens. “Why do you ask?”

“You seem colder to me ever since Sirius left. I’m just wondering if I had upset you. I don’t want you to hate me. You’re one of the people I wouldn’t be able to stand hate me,” She explains.

He doesn’t say a word until he’s done making something. He pours it into a cup and gives it to her. When she refuses to drink it he finally answers her. “No, I don’t hate you. I would never be able to hate you. It’s quite the opposite. However, I am very upset. I overheard your conversation with Sirius when he was here. Claiming on how he loves you when he hurt you all those years.”

Severus hates how he can’t stop the bitterness from flowing out of his mouth. How it is so evident to her how much he dislikes what happened.

“He apologized for that too, you know,” I say softly.

He hates how that made him feel so much worse.

He glares down at her. “See? You’re even defending that idiot. It’s unfair how he seems closer to you than I am.

Instead of hearing an argument from her, she smiles. “Sevy? Are you jealous?”

He stares at her and says nothing. Turning around he starts cleaning up whatever he used. It sounds like she is smiling when she says, “You don’t need to be jealous, Sev. Sure, it may seem were close but that’s because we are. He lived here when he ran away and you know that. He was nicer to me than my brother before my brother apologized and he was my first kiss, Sev. Even if you redid it for me, out of pity. He has loved me way before you ever had any feelings for me, whatever your feelings may be. I do love him but I love you more.”

He freezes. Too many emotions arise within him from her confession. She struck a nerve in him as well. It feels like his mind is spinning as he doesn’t know where to start and he thinks if this is really love why does it have to be so damn infuriating. Why does it need to feel addicting? He would go through all this heartache and pain again just to hear this stupid confession once more.

In a split second, he turns around rather fast. His black cape swishing with him. He walks up to her and glares at her. “I did not kiss you out of pity. I had feelings for you ever since we both were in Slytherin. Lily is my first love but you are my current. You were also my best friend. You stood with me when no one else did,” He pauses.

He examines her and tries to reorganize what he wants to say. (Name) uses this to speak up, “I’m sorry Severus. I don’t know why but it doesn’t seem like you do. You may care for me but maybe that’s because I’m the closest thing you have. I always loved you. I know my love is in vain because it’s one-sided. Just how your love for Lily was.”

His chest feels like it is burning. This isn’t the way he wanted this to go. He didn’t even think a confession from her was possible and now it feels like she just doesn’t believe him. All the bitterness for other people melts away as he desperately tries to find a way to get his feelings to her. He needs her to for once hear him, to believe his feelings.

His eyes blaze at her and he grabs her face with both hands carefully. “Knock it off (Name). If I didn’t love you, I wouldn’t be here with you to make sure you are safe. I would do anything for you, I have done many things for you. My love for Lily was one-sided but for a good reason, because of you. I realized that the moment I thought I lost you with them.”

(Name)’s eyes are wide with shock. She appears to be getting flustered and that is how he knows that his feelings got through to her. They don’t say anything as they keep staring at each other. She holds onto the cup carefully in one hand and leans her head up to grab the collar of his cloak and pull him down. Their lips meet and their eyes close.

It is nothing like their first kiss. It feels better. More desperate. More full of love. It makes their hearts soar. It fills Severus up with slight guilt only because she really did choose him over Sirius. He is not good for her but he will damn try to be. Their love for each other is strong and the kiss only shows a fraction of it.

As quickly as it came, it ended fast because she lets go of his collar. He examines her and they don’t say anything as he sits beside her. She finally drinks the cup of what he had brewed and becomes confused. He made sure to make it sweet and drinkable for her.

The effects of the potion are immediate as her body sways just a bit. The fatigue she has been feeling should be clashing with her mind to make her sleepy and want to rest.

“What is this?” She asks softly, leaning onto him.

He replies, “It’s a potion to make you fall asleep with ease. We’ll keep using it until you feel comfortable enough to sleep without it. Then we’ll get you back onto your eating habits, no matter how disgusting they may be.”

She laughs softly at this, a sound that Severus loves to pieces. Her body is sinking into his side and he wraps an arm around her shoulder as she continues drinking the potion. He is quick to grab the cup and help her lay down. She is out like a light and he is left with his thoughts.

His lips still tingle as if hers are pressed against them. It makes him feel like a teenager all over again from their first kiss but this time it satisfies him. He feels almost alive, better than how he was brooding this past week. The slight guilt of his behavior eats at him but at the same makes him happy. She really does prefer a grumpy fool like him.

Something stirs Severus awake. A light feathery gentle touch that he never dreamt of ever waking up to. The touch belongs to (Name) and the thought forces his eyes open. His eyes close once more as he fights the urge to smile. It isn’t a dream. It is very real and he tries to memorize the feeling of her fingers threading through his hair.

“Why did you wake me?” He questions trying to sound irritated.

He can hear the smile on her face through her voice. “I didn’t mean to. I just wanted to play with your hair.”

Severus opens his eyes again and looks at her. He observes her facial features like it’s the last time he’ll see them. Again, he fights the urge to smile or pinch himself. She sighs softly seeming content before she asks a question.

“What are we Sev? Like relationship-wise?”

In truth, he doesn’t know. He isn’t sure he should try and make it official with her right here right now. However, it all feels just right. With a groan, he answers with fake confidence.

“I thought it was obvious from last night. We’re lovers, idiot.”

They did confess to each other. In reality, they should’ve been in relationship ages ago. Instead, it took years of denial, thinking it was a one-sided love, from both parties, and a few tragedies before they realized it was a mutual feeling and finally the right time.

The thought irritates Severus but the fear from officially saying it and having (Name) as a potential risk to the Dark Lord overrides the bliss from this moment. “However, we can’t show that outside or when we go back to Hogwarts. The Dark Lord would surely find a way to use that against you.”

It would kill Severus if that were to ever happen.


	42. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wicked Witch that loves to wear Pink arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are going to be closer/more frequent as I am almost done redoing the ending of this story! The last chapter is 40 but there will be two-three more Bonus Chapters so 7-8(?) ~~I can't math~~ updates in total to look forward to!

“How the hell is he expelled?!” I ask frustrated.

Severus sighs and answers, “Apparently, Potter, was caught using the Patronus Charm. Come with me, we’re about to go have a meeting at headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix.”

I nod as I leave with my wand, after telling Sonney I’m leaving. Snape holds out his arms and does the Apparition method of transportation. I haven’t learned it yet, which is why if I do a transportation spell, it can’t take me that far unless it’s just me.

We arrive and I don’t recognize it. Severus leads me inside and I’m immediately met with Molly, Ron’s mother. She smiles and hugs me, “I can recognize you from a mile away! I am, however, very surprised that you’re (Name) Potter!”

I hug her back and immediately see Sirius. He smiles at me but Molly quickly speaks. “Harry should be arriving in a bit. I know that you’re not exactly in the Order, so I’m wondering if you could keep an eye on the kids. Ron and Hermione are upstairs on the left. Thank you, Dearie!” She says before turning.

I look at Severus and he just scowls. Ha! He’s going to be in there by himself while I get to hang with friends! I dash up the stairs passing by a cute little old house-elf who seems to be extremely grumpy. I continue until I’m attacked by Hermione and Ron. They’re surprised to see me in my original form, but they still love me nevertheless.

“I would figure that you would be a part of the Order of the Phoenix,” Hermione says.

“But I’m not. I didn’t join during the first War but I might join now. After this I mean. It would certainly help.”

Ron speaks up, “This sucks! Are you not going back to Hogwarts with us?”

“I am. Maybe as a Professor. I have no clue what Professor Dumbledore has in mind.”

It feels great to be back with them. Almost as if nothing changed. That is until I hear someone coming up the stairs again. Hermione and I get excited and as soon as the door opens and reveals Harry, we practically jump him!

“Harry, I love and missed you so much!” I say kissing him on the cheeks and forehead.

Ron meekly speaks, “May I get a kiss too?”

Hermione and I roll our eyes, but I kiss Hermione and Ron on the forehead anyway, before they continue to talk to him. They quickly explain to him, about the Order of the Phoenix and before we knew it, Fred and George appear out of nowhere.

Once they see me, they literally attack me in a hug. “Goddess! We missed you so much!” George says.

“Yeah, by the way, you are way hotter now with your body,” Fred says smirking.

I hit the two in the head before kissing their foreheads as well. “I missed you too, my minions!”

“She’s still so mean to us,” Fred snickers.

“Can’t help it. We brought it onto us when we made her our Goddess,” George ends.

They quickly pull out an ear. “Ey Harry, wanna here something way more interesting?”

They’re going to eavesdrop. Nice. I’m not going to stop them since I’m still me. Like who the fuck is responsible? I’m sure not for I fail at a lot of things. I stay in the room and lay on the bed, since whatever they’re talking about, I’m sure I’m going to be informed since I am his guardian, despite the situation.

I hear my name being called and I leave the room. I look at the kids who all have fallen faces and I smile before I hear Hermione’s cat. “Cat got your ear?” I ask smirking.

They just glare at me before hearing going down as well. “(Name) we have to go back to your house for an important artifact, Dumbledore wants for the hearing tomorrow,” Severus whispers.

I nod. “Can I say goodbye real quick?”

He frowns but nods. I quickly turn to Harry when he comes down the staircase. I pull him into my arms and hold the boy long. “I have to go but I’ll try and hurry back,” I say kissing his forehead before I hug him again harder.

He nods before I finally let go and leave with Severus. When we get to my house with ease I look at him. “What is it that Dumbledore wanted?”

He sighs and I grow impatient with his silence. That is until realization hit me. I scowl. “He didn’t want anything did he?”

“The only thing he wants is you to stay here until I escort you to Hogwarts. That isn’t for another few weeks (Name). It’s too dangerous for you to be anywhere but here or Hogwarts,” Severus states.

“What are you going to do? Prevent me from going anywhere?”

He gazes at me with silence. It seems I hit a nerve. I quickly apologize, “I am sorry. It’s just… Not fair?”

“I don’t care if it’s not fair. If it means you’ll be safe, then I don’t care. Now listen, I’ll tell you what I was ordered to tell you. Dumbledore wants you to join the school as an advisor and counselor. You’ll stay here until we come to retrieve you. I… Think it would be in your best interest to not talk to Harry in private at all this year,” Severus states.

My eyes widen and before I can flip out on him, he raises a hand to silence me. “My magic cannot protect you when we are at Hogwarts, and Dumbledore’s can only go so far. So, please promise me, you won’t talk to him in private or get concerned in any affairs you and the trio usually find yourselves in,” He pleads with his eyes.

I take a long moment to answer, with him getting intense the whole time. Finally, I answer, “I will _try_ to do that. I can’t make any promises though.”

He looks angry but he quickly softens up and tries to hide his smile. Before I can say anything else, I feel his arms wrap around me. He holds me like that for quite a while.

“Good Evening, Children. We have three changes in staff this year. We’re pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank… Who will be taking care of Magical Creatures… While Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave. We have a new kind of teacher as well. Miss (Potter), will be your advisor in magic. If you are having problems with anything in your classes, that your teacher will not be able to help you with, please come to her. Along with any issues you may need to vent to her about. She was an excellent student and now she is a good listener,” Dumbledore states before nodding at me and I smile.

He pauses as he introduces the very bright teacher next to Snape and I. She’s in the middle sadly. “We also wish to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge. And I’m sure you’ll all join me in wishing the professor good luck.”

She... fucking giggles. Twice. Once after his introduction and the second time interrupting him. I want to barf as she gets up, patting me on the shoulder since I am at the end of the table and goes to the podium where Dumbledore is standing.

“Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright… Happy faces smiling up at me. I’m sure we’re all going to be very good friends,” She’s interrupted by Fred and George whispering to themselves.

I smile knowing that they’re probably being sarcastic. She continues, “The Ministry of Magic has always considered… The education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school… progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve, what must be preserved… Perfect what can be perfected… And prune practices that ought to be prohibited.”

She giggles before sitting back down. Snape and I share a look and as the speeches continue, I might kill her.

I am furious. I’m fuming. I might blow it. It takes all I have not to slap the smirk off the stupid pink women’s face. Snape is staring at me standing beside Dumbledore and I know he’s like trying to put a curse on me if I do something stupid. McGonagall is beside him as well but is staring daggers into Umbridge.

“See? She agrees. She has nothing to say,” Dolores says gaily.

My eye twitches and I state, “I have plenty to say. I am just gathering my thoughts to figure out how to word it without offending anyone.”

All four older adults stare at me waiting for me to continue and I gladly do. “I may not be teacher material but I do belong here at Hogwarts to guide the students.”

“That may be so (Name) but there is no need for a “counselor”. It’s a rather silly idea and the Ministry of Magic simply can’t handle that.” Her spirited voice is making my blood boil.

I look her straight in the eye. “You may believe I am a liar about me saying he’s back, which he is. You may not believe that, and that is fine. However, there is plenty of reason for me to be a counselor here. Students have problems at home, here, or with themselves and they may not have the resources to get help so that’s why I will be here.”

“…It’s not an official position I am afraid,” She finally states with hesitation from my very logical reason.

I look at Dumbledore and he frowns. “I am sorry (Name). I am afraid I will have to agree with Professor Umbridge.”

“Nonsense. She can be my teacher’s assistant! Yes! A wonderful idea! That way we don’t have to kick her out and she can eventually move to a teacher’s position under my helpful guide,” Dolores states as she looks satisfied.

My face pales from all color. I would prefer to be kicked out of Hogwarts. I look at Dumbledore and he nods. “Very well. I will update your status as a teacher’s assistant/intern.”

“Good, I am glad we got this situation handled! We’ll be working great together (Name)! I just know it! Will you meet me in my office so I can explain to you what you will be doing?” Dolores asks.

I am going to drop dead. I nod obediently and she leaves Dumbledore’s office. McGonagall gives me a look of pity. “Well… I wish you the best of luck (Name),” She excuses herself.

I can feel the pity towards me from Dumbledore and Snape. I let out an agitated sigh. “I am going to die.”


	43. Chapter 36

Tears sting my eyes. My hand is killing me. She wanted me in her office to show me her… Detention method. If I had refused she would take it out on Harry. I refuse to cry in front of her.

She smiles seeming to be pleased with this outcome. “See? It wasn’t that hard. Now I’m sure you understand!”

I force a smile as I angrily watch the words etched onto my skin disappear. “I do understand. _I must act like an adult_ because I am an adult. It was ridiculous of me to support Harry’s lie. I do apologize. I am so glad I am under your wing,” I say hiding my emotions.

I swear when I get out of here I am going to find a way to kill her. If she starts doing this to the kids, I will never forgive her. Dolores nods happily that I seem to have opened up to her path. “Good. Very good. You’ll learn a lot from me and what I expect of you now that you’ll be working alongside me to make this place better,” She says before humming.

Before I can blink an eye she had turned this wonderful school into a literal hell.

It’s been a month. I haven’t been able to talk to my friends or Harry at all. I am forced to keep up my façade of acting like I am on her side as she tortures these poor kids. The last straw was when she tried to kick out a teacher from Hogwarts.

I’m itching to start a fight soon. I’m surprised I managed to hold back so far. I let out a sigh as I look at the clock. It’s almost time for me to head back to Dolores. However, before I can get up from my secluded area looking down at Hogwarts, a hand grabs my shoulder harshly.

I jump ready to attack only for a soothing voice to calm me immediately. “It’s just me (Name).”

It’s Severus. A smile appears on my face. We haven’t had one moment alone except for right now. This makes me beyond happy. The last time I’ve seen him was when Dumbledore told me he was going to help Harry with his nightmares, and practice keeping Voldemort out of his head. “Why are you so… Jumpy?” He questions making me scowl.

Never mind. Maybe it’s a good thing that I haven’t seen him around lately. I can’t tell him the nightmares have returned tenfold. I haven’t been able to sleep lately because of it. I can’t tell him. He’ll be worried. Especially since all I hear is Voldemort’s voice in my head mocking me.

I just smile and use the excuse Dolores had given me. I hold out my hand to him and his eyes widen at the scar. “When did this happen?”

“Almost a month ago,” I admit

His eyes are seething with rage. I don’t blame him. “She’s been using this medieval technique on the kids and she tested it on me first to ‘prove my loyalty’ and to make sure she’s brainwashing me the best she could,” I explain.

His lips are a tight line. He doesn’t speak. I sigh and mumble, “I should get going. I have to go before I’m late and the devil in pink complains.”

Before I can leave, I feel arms wrap around me and he holds me tightly. We remain like that for a bit before he finally let’s go. I give him a small smile before I leave. I don’t even make it to my destination because once I’m outside I see Harry. It’s been a long time since I’ve been able to see him so a smile lands on my face.

I hold back from saying anything since he looks rather… Guilty. I see Ron and Hermione behind him with the same expressions and I know immediately that they are planning something. I follow behind them, using a spell to have me camouflage into my surroundings so they won’t know.

We end up in the outskirts of Hogsmeade, off a beaten path no one would use. They finally stop when they get to a tiny worn down building. Looks are rather deceiving because I hear tons of whispering inside. Once the trio is fully in I eavesdrop.

“You all know why we’re here. We need a teacher. A proper teacher. One who's had experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts,” Hermione begins.

Someone asks a question, “Why?”

This seems to annoy Ron. “Why? Because you-know-who is back you Tosspot!”

“So he says.”

“So Dumbledore says.”

“Because Harry says.”

I had enough eavesdropping. “So I say. I’m the fucking proof. Would you like me to elaborate brat?” I ask revealing myself.

The trio and Fred and George who are in there as well look busted. I don’t give anyone the chance to speak, “If you don’t trust my nephew, trust me. I’ve been at the school undercover as a student to protect myself. Why? Because of you-know-who. I will not give any details about what happened that night. That is too much. You’ll just have to take my word for it as an adult who has way more knowledge than you brats.”

When no one speaks I smile. “Good. We seem to be on an understanding. Go ahead and continue guys.”

The trio sigh and look back at the other kids. One of them finally asks, “Is it true you can produce the Patronus charm?”

“Yes. I've seen it,” Hermione answers for him.

“Blimey, Harry. I didn't know you could do that.”

Some of the kids who believe him fully start pitching in so the others will give him a chance, “And he killed a basilisk, with the sword in Dumbledore's office. The third year, he fought off about a hundred Dementors at once. Last year, he really did fight off You-Know-Who in the flesh.”

“Wait. Look, it all sounds great when you say it like that... But the truth is, most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time. I nearly always had help from my aunt. Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school, if you make a mistake, you can just try again tomorrow,” Harry sighs and looks at me.

I nod and he continues, “But out there... When you're a second away from being murdered... Or watching a friend die right before your eyes... You don't know what that's like.”

“You're right, Harry, we don't. That's why we need your help. Because if we're going to have any chance at beating...” Hermione pauses.

“Voldemort… He’s really back isn’t he?”

I nod my head making the trio look at me. Ron scowls confused as he asks, “What are you doing here?”

“I’m not stupid and neither are all of you. That lady is a bitch who just made me her teacher’s assistant. You guys have an inside man who can help you stay out of trouble or misguide them. I’ll help teach you guys. I used to be one of the best fighting against the Dark Arts. What do you all say?” I ask.

Fred and George smile as they state, “We’re in.”

That started a whole movement. Hermione, Ron, and Harry started a list called “Dumbledore’s Army”. Every kid here signed it. “Are you going to sign it?”

“Nope. I’m a commander. I don’t need to,” I tell Ron.

“Are we all set then?” Hermione asks.

“We just need a place to practice.”

~*~

“Neville Longbottom! I could just kiss you right now!” I shout in the room.

The kids laugh as Neville blushes. He found the Come and Go room. We immediately begin the long work ahead of us. Harry and I split the students into two groups. Harry was doing defense and I was doing offense. Once everyone seemed proficient we switched groups.

At the end of the day, I leave with Hermione and Ron. They seem pretty content too. “Thank you for joining us (Name),” Hermione states out of nowhere.

I just smile. “No problem. I miss you guys and this is the most fun I had this year.”


	44. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius deserved the world :')

I get chills from reading the paper. Sirius’ cousin Bellatrix Lestrange escaped Azkaban. Surely this is Voldemort's or the Death Eaters’ doing. What seems to be worse is that Dolores has conducted an Extra Credit group to the Slytherins to whoever finds out what the trio and the other kids are doing.

She started suspecting me because I’m Harry’s aunt but so far I’ve been able to fool her. At least I thought I was able to fool her until she called me into her office. As soon as my eyes land on Cho, the girl who has a thing for Harry, I knew she ratted us out.

“Sit down (Name),” Dolores orders me.

Severus is in the room and he doesn’t look pleased with me. “I heard some interesting things. I heard that you were yet again playing with the kids. You’re lucky your name wasn’t on the list of Dumbledore’s Army. I can still help you. Do you remember the lesson I gave you?” She asks.

I scowl and put on my act. “I am afraid I do not.”

The smile on her lips tightens. “Oh dear. I thought we were making progress. We’re going to have some terrible lessons to do. Please stay here and write down I must act like an adult until I come back.”

“Isn’t that a bit childish?” Severus asks getting angered.

I quickly speak up upon seeing the slight twitch. “It isn’t Professor Snape. Dolores Umbridge is a dear and precious friend to me. She’s helping me learn the ways of the Ministry of Magic. I want to get better. I am her teacher’s assistant so I will follower her order.”

That saved him. She’s happy now. “Good. Now that’s settled. Cho, return to your dorm. Professor Snape follow me.”

I begin writing with her quill before they leave. I will continue to write until she comes back. I will use the pain I feel and turn it into anger. No doubt everyone on that list is going to be beyond mad since we will not be able to practice anymore.

I keep writing, the Black Quill using my blood. I don’t know how long I write for but when Dolores comes back she seems impressed with me. “Good. You had enough. I’m entirely sure you learned your lesson,” She states.

I nod putting the quill down and bow down. “Thank you, Dolores. I remember what I must do now. I will not be late tomorrow.”

She smiles and hums pleased. I am pissed. I leave immediately. It fucking hurts so much.

I bump into someone in the hall only to see that it’s Severus. His eyes immediately travel down to my hand. Before I can lie and tell him I’m fine, he grabs my other hand harshly and pulls me along to his office down in the Slytherin Chambers.

“Dumbledore is gone. Dolores managed to get the Magic of Ministry involved and now she’s the Headmistress. You were in there for six hours (Name). It’s past curfew,” He hisses out mad.

I don’t say anything as he carefully brings up my “healed” hand. It’s going to stay scarred. It hurts. It’s like a burning sensation. “I know you’re not okay. I’m mad at you. I told you not to get involved with them. This is what happens when you do,” He mumbles.

When I don’t say anything he gets angrier. “Say something.”

“I can’t help it. I love them. I’m mad at myself too. Because they got found out, she’s going to make all of them do this. Even the ones who weren’t involved. Trust me, Sevy. I’m pissed at myself. I deserved to write for more hours!” Angry tears fall down my cheeks.

Severus sighs and brings me into a much-needed hug. We stay like that for a long time.

A few days pass. I still feel like shit but I’ve luckily been able to see Severus and Harry more, thanks to their sessions in trying to help Harry keep out Voldemort. With a sigh, I stare hard at them. It’s not going so well today.

“That’s private!” Harry says seeming to be exhausted from trying to keep Severus out of his head.

“Not to me and certainly not to the Dark Lord, if you don't improve. Every memory he has access to is a weapon he can use against you. You won't last two seconds if he invades your mind,” Severus scolds keeping his wand on Harry.

Just as I’m about to tell them both to cool it, Severus goes too far. “You're just like your father. Lazy, arrogant.”

“Severus,” I say but he continues.

He goes into Harry’s mind once more and says, “The Dark Lord isn't resting. You and Black, you're two of a kind. Sentimental children forever whining about how bitterly unfair your lives have been. Well, it may have escaped your notice, but life isn't fair. Your blessed father knew that. In fact, he frequently saw to it.”

“Severus!” I shout.

Again, he ignores me. They both seem to see red. Harry shouts, “My father was a great man!”

“Your father was a swine!”

I huff. I am pissed now. It’s too late to stop either of them because Harry made it into Snape’s mind. When he’s out of his mind he seems to regret what he’s done and is confused. “I… What? You love her?”

Harry’s eyes land on me. What? What exactly did he see? I can tell that Severus is not in the mood. I gulp. “Time to go Harry. I’ll talk to you later Severus.”

He doesn’t say anything as we leave. Harry, however, seems to be mad. “What?” I ask him.

“Nothing. I’m just a bit shocked that you and Snape have a thing going on. It’s disturbing and I don’t trust him. I’m also mad at you for not telling me that my father did those things to you guys,” He admits.

“It is fine, Harry. James is a good person. He just didn’t know how to show it back then. And… Severus and I have a special relationship.”

I can’t admit it. At least not while I’m here and Voldemort can be listening in. I frown but it deepens when we get to a hallway. I see Fred and George with a little boy, a first-year. He’s crying. I stop everything feeling my mother instincts come in, especially when Fred and George seem to be grateful that I arrived.

I leave Harry behind and go up to the little kid being consoled by the twins. “What’s your name?” I ask gently.

“Michael,” He sniffs.

Fred smiles weakly at him. “Your hand’s gonna be fine Michael.”

“Yeah. See? It’s not as bad as it seems. It’s fading already. You can hardly see ours anymore and the pain stops after a while,” George states.

Michael nods but sniffs again upon seeing my scarred up hand. He asks, “Why is yours like that?”

“Because she protected a few students. She is a good one,” Fred and George explain.

I nod my head and kneel to take his hand. I murmur gently, “Yeah. This pain will make you stronger Michael. Use it to stay good.”

Suddenly we hear heels and we all stop talking. Harry is right behind us and closest to the entrance where the sound is coming from. Dolores is there. She smiles at Harry. “As I told you once before, Mr. Potter... Naughty children deserve to be punished.”

Once she leaves we’re all burning with rage after we made the kid go to his next class. Fred smirks as he starts to say, “You know, George... I've always felt our futures lay outside the world of academic achievement.”

“Fred, I've been thinking exactly the same thing,” George murmurs.

I smile widely. They bring out my childish side. I can’t go through with allowing her to take control of this place and since I have no true power I could help them mess her up a bit. “Let me join in! I wasn’t meant to be a teacher’s assistant anyway.”

That starts our very fun process of ruining the O.W.L exam! We go into depth with each little firework and the boys thought of using a dragon to scare Umbridge. Now we just need to wait for the day to come.

“Are you ready boys?” I ask a devious smile on my face.

They have matching smiles and give me a thumbs up. “Are you ready Miss Potter?”

“Or shall we say soon to be Mrs. Weasley?” Fred asks.

I laugh. “Oh? And who will I be marrying?”

They pause. “Both of us! Duh! One of us could not possibly handle all of you.”

I laugh at how serious they are. Shaking my head I grab a few firework bombs they made and put it in my cloak. “Ready to get kicked out?”

“On your command our goddess!”

I kiss them both on the cheek and that pumps them up even more! We get on our brooms. With a nod of their heads, I take the signal and start the chaos. I fly to the room where all the kids are in, taking the dreaded test. I fly high and drop a few bombs.

They each take a moment before they let out a satisfying loud pop and cute sparks. Eventually, Dolores comes out and stares at me with a confused gaze. That is until Fred and George come flying in, taking me by the hand and we start the fun chaos!

So much happened that I lost track of what is happening around us but I am having fun. Quickly, with the students all excited and out of their seats and Dolores on the brink of madness, the twins pop out the biggest firework bomb.

They let it drop, it transforms into a huge golden dragon that seems ready to eat Dolores. She tries to flee for her life but it is in vain when the dragon particles of the firework all fall on her at the exit. The three of us high five each other and fly outside, the students following us happy with what we did.

However, of course, things have to end quickly for me. I get a nasty vision. I hope it’s just a dream. It ends up making my heart stop. Sirius is in trouble. Voldemort is going to have him killed. I’ll be damned before I let him die. He’s family. I won’t let it happen again.

With a perplexed look on my face and my heart racing, I slip away from Hogwarts, letting the twins do their finale without me and I hurry to London. The Department of Mysterious is where the dream took place. That is where I need to be.

I make it there within an hour from my top speed. As soon as I am in the room, I can already feel the danger lurking in the shadows. “Sirius?” I call out stupidly yet bravely.

I want to hurry up and leave but something calls me forward. I walk and examine the shelves full of different prophesies or riddles in the globes. I see one dimly glow and I don’t know what makes me yearn for it. I walk slowly to it and pick it up gently.

_A sweet yet melodic voice fills my head:_

_Her life has been full of tragedy and loss_

_She can overcome it_

_A certain boy will bring her happiness_

_He is all she has left_

_She is a key in this battle_

_A very important key_

_If she gives in…_

_All is lost._

_If she gives it her all,_

_She may not die in vain._

My eyes widen. This is my prophecy. It’s talking about me. But what does it mean? Give in to what? Am I going to die?

I feel someone blow air into my ear. I flip out and end up dropping the globe, shattering it to pieces. “Shame. The Dark Lord will not be pleased about this,” A female’s voice speaks.

My eyes widen more. I need to do it now. I turn around fast and have my wand out only to meet another wand. I look up to see its Bellatrix Lestrange. I glare at her. “Oh ho, what a nasty little stare. Have I offended you somehow?” She laughs.

I need to do something. I need to do something now. I’m getting filled with a bad feeling in my gut. I startle her by tricking her that I am going to do something. Instead, I run. I run with all my might. All I can feel is dark magic in the room now.

I run until I run into someone. I’m confused but feel relieved when I see its Sirius. Seeing my distraught form, he puts a finger to his lips and takes my hand leading me down a few halls until we reach a room.

“What are you doing here?” He whispers.

Tears suddenly fill my eyes. I didn’t even notice I was this shaken up. Why am I this shaken up? “I saw you die.” I sob.

His eyes widen and he pulls me into a long tight hug. “This place is extremely dangerous right now. Some of the Order of the Phoenix is here. I have to go. Harry is here. But first, let me do something for safety precautions. The rest of the Order has already done it,” He explains pointing his wand gently at my head.

I don’t dare question him. I let him do whatever he must. I don’t recognize the spell he uses but I feel a twinge in my brain rattle around. He nods to himself. “I have to go. Stay here and I’ll be back for you when it’s safe okay?”

I nod my head but he doesn’t leave. Instead, he takes a moment to stare at me. A smile is on his face as he hesitantly places a hand on my cheek. “(Name). I love you. I always have and always will.”

Where is this coming from? I don’t get to say anything as I feel his lips upon mine. He kisses me for a small yet sweet moment. Something compels me to respond to him when he’s done. “I love you too Sirius.”

Happiness. True happiness is in his eyes. That is before he nods and leaves. I don’t know how much time passes, but I knew something was wrong the moment I heard Bellatrix’s laugh resonating through the halls.

Her taunting voice made me sick to my stomach. “I killed Sirius Black!”

What? That can’t be right… He was just here!

“Oh. I found a stray,” A voice out of nowhere murmurs.

I turn around to see Lucius and that’s all I saw before the world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When editing this chapter I realize that it would've taken quite a while for the Reader to get there unless she transported her self with a spell, which I had her not do (It would've taken a lot of energy from her I imagine) but when I worked on Snape's view for the Bonus Chapter, the timeline becomes unclear. Harry is said to have gotten there after the forest scene which would've taken an hour or two and the Order took a longer time to form a plan.
> 
> Lol, just wanted to clear up that the timeline is a bit hazy because it confused me and probably made this chapter (and Bonus Chapter 3) a bit messy.


	45. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is stuck prisoner for a _lengthy time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A darker theme is hinted in here. In other words, Voldemort is a creep (like Lockhart) and will remain that way til the end. It is also heavily hinted that the Reader is slipping back into her depression thanks to her circumstance.

How long have I been here? Locked in a dark room forbidden of any light. Tied down to a chair as if I were a part of it. The burning taste of rope in my mouth refusing to let me speak or scream. Not like I want to. I feel rather empty.

The last thing I remember was hearing Bellatrix’s haunting voice of her boasting about… Sirius… He can’t really be dead… Can he? I know the danger I am in. Why hasn’t _he_ come in to see me? To put fear into me?

I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t working. I’m scared out of my mind. I never would’ve thought that I’d be taken by Death Eaters. I’m startled when my stomach lets out a violent growl.

I’m starving and parched. How long have I been in here? Where is here? What happened to Harry? Is he alright? All these questions filling my head are making me go crazy. The anxiety is filling my chest and soon it’s hard to breathe. It hurts to breathe.

My heart stops when I hear something. It was a click. The door creaks open making my heart beat fast. Are they finally coming to kill me? A deeply satisfied chuckle comes out.

“Miss Potter, a pleasure to finally have you… Visit.” I hear a guttural voice.

A cold hand pulls the rope harshly out of my mouth no doubt making me bleed at the sides of my lips. I keep silent.

“Haha! The little girl isn’t in the mood! Would you like me to make her talk?” A high pitch voice with a hint of crazy asks.

All of a sudden I can see. Light fills the room and Voldemort is right in front of me. Bellatrix is beside him and someone I don’t recognize is on the other side of him. “No. That won’t be necessary,” Voldemort states smirking at me.

I keep my eyes fixated on Bellatrix. A burning passion to kill her slowly filling my being as I hear her haunting voice in my head. I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black! It’s making me feel disgusting. Something lurches in my stomach.

I quickly look down as spit comes out my mouth landing on my lap since the contents of my stomach were empty. “Is the little girl sick?” Bellatrix mocks.

“What’s wrong, Potter?” Voldemort asks sadism lacing his voice.

He laughs as he pulls his wand out. “If you won’t talk maybe I should make you. Or I can see what’s going on inside your head?”

He slowly puts the tip of his wand on my temple. I don’t know what kind of dark magic he uses, but I can feel the flashback to Sirius. The moment I had with him before he died. I’m finally admitting it.

Voldemort nods. “I see.”

Then he does something I didn’t know he can do without a Pensieve. He forces me to see a memory. I see Bellatrix kill Sirius right before my eyes and even worse I see my poor Harry in shock at what happened before it turns into anger.

Seeing Sirius’ lifeless eyes in the flashback about kills me. I hear a sound. I’m surprised because Bellatrix’s eyes widen and Voldemort smirks more. It was only then I realize that the sound is my blood-curdling scream.

My heart feels like it’s currently breaking. It’s throbbing inside my chest in such a painful manner that tears slide down my face making me taste the bitter salty liquid. I don’t hear what he tells her. I don’t hear anything as the memory seems to replay in my head, each time worse.

I can’t believe he’s really gone. Now, I really have no one. No one who knows what happened to me, or who will be looking for me.

Once I’m reduced to just hiccups I hear the snarky voice, “Ah, how sweet. Someone did actually love my useless disgrace of a cousin. Such a sad thing he’s gone.”

“Nothing is holding you back from joining me,” Voldemort states.

I feel empty now.

~*~

Again, I don’t know how long it’s been. Someone usually comes down here with food or water for me now. I refuse to eat. I just drink water or force myself to take a bite of some bread. I can’t eat. I don’t want to eat. There’s no point.

The door creaks open again. I don’t have the energy to see who it is this time. I don’t care either. “Miss Potter. Sorry for the intrusion but I’m afraid I have to do the Cruciatus Curse again,” His voice is gentle.

I know who it is based on their voice. It’s Lucius Malfoy. He’s been coming in here I assume on a schedule to do this. I don’t care again. However, I have noticed that he’s lost all excitement and seems to be on edge and nervous about doing this now.

Maybe being on Voldemort’s side is finally getting to him? After all his son is in Hogwarts. I’m forced to stop thinking as I feel a terrible pain enter me. I turn off my mind.

~*~

“(Name). Are you ready yet?” Voldemort asks softly.

I don’t speak to him. I’d rather Lucius come in here or Bellatrix and have them torture me. Anything then listen to or feel his disgusting touch. Speaking of which, I freeze upon feeling his fingers comb through my rugged knot-filled hair roughly.

His fingers grasp the back of my head, forcing me to look up. I look straight into his eyes. “How much longer till your will breaks I wonder? Will you succumb to me then? Will you be my loyal pet like you were always meant to be?” Voldemort whispers his mouth close to my ear.

When I don’t say anything he lets out a sigh, “Soon. Very soon. I can feel you breaking under my fingertips. I wonder… You know longer have anyone to love. Harry is no longer a concern for you. When will you be loyal to me? When will you finally realize that your power and you belong to me?”

He pulls my hair away harshly from my neck. I don’t feel anything as something moist runs up and down my neck in a slow motion. I don’t care.

~*~

Fingertips move my hair out of my face slowly. I keep my eyes shut. I don’t want to see anyone. “(Name),” A voice whispers.

No. I refuse. They can torture me all they want. I don’t care. I just want to sleep. The fingers leave my face and hands pull me up gently so I’m sitting up on the wall. This makes me open my eyes. What I see makes me want to cry.

It’s a trap. This is new. It’s really new so I don’t know how to feel about it. “(Name), it’s me,” The voice says again.

I don’t believe it. I refuse to believe it. However, I blink a few times and the image doesn’t go away. I’m really confused now. Before I can stop myself, my hand flies up to my face extremely fast and I feel the sharp pain I inflicted on myself across my cheek.

A gasp is heard. “(Name)!” The voice says sharper.

“Stop,” I finally speak.

It’s the first time I’ve spoken in who knows how long. My voice is so raspy from not using it in forever. I can feel myself giving in. I’m so sad now. Hands grab my shoulder as I keep pleading softly for them to stop.

“You are okay. It is me,” The voice says soothingly.

Tears finally make their way to my eyes. “Please. Stop. I can take anything but this. This is too cruel.”

Arms wrap around me. I don’t hear the voice as I breathe in the familiar scent I’ve loved since I was young. When the arms remove themselves I finally look back up into the dark eyes I’ve loved. They look so sincere.

“Sev… Severus?” I ask unsure.

He nods his head and I finally break. I wrap my arms tightly around his midsection and bury my face into his chest, crying hard. He holds me for a long time. When I am just reduced to sniffling he pulls back just slightly, his hold on me still tight.

He looks conflicted. I start with the thing I want to know the most. “How long? How long have I been in here?”

Severus scowls and hesitates to answer, “A year.”

My mind goes blank at that answer. I don’t even know what to think of it. Before I can do anything he gently grabs my face and looks in my eyes. “The only reason I’m able to see you is because Sirius actually knew what he was doing,” He states.

What? “Sirius put a spell on your mind that serves as a barrier. He mislead the Dark Lord and the others so that they would assume only you and him were an item,” He explains.

That… Actually makes sense. On why they think I was absolutely in love with Sirius. How they haven’t had a clue about Severus.

“He did it for you. I’m aware but I’m grateful. I’m so grateful,” Severus murmurs refusing to look anywhere else, only into my eyes.

My lip trembles and he frowns as he says, “(Name). I’m going to have to pretend that I don’t know you and don’t want to know you. I’m going to have to act cruelly towards you. Forgive me for it. I’m only doing it for our survival. Succumb to him but not entirely. Pretend until you believe it yourself. That is the only way we can get through this. Promise me.”

“I promise.” My voice shakes.

I do promise. I can do this. As long as I know Severus is here. I can do this. Succumb… _Don’t give in._


	46. Bonus Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Bonus Chapter covers Severus' POV on Chapters 37 and 38. And whooooo boy is this long. Anyway, I am almost done rewriting the ending (on quotev, since the story is done there so my ao3 readers didn't have to witness the terrible editing process lmao) and there will be definitely one more bonus chapter and maybe a second one after the ending! Enjoy!

Severus hates this. This year is just terrible. Not only is he not able to openly express his love for (Name) but the wicked pink witch is keeping an eye on her and all who are not Slytherin. He’s only lucky that she has no ill intent or grudge towards him but it doesn’t stop his anger for Dolores once he learned what she’s been doing to his partner.

And now? It’s about to happen again but he can’t do anything. It makes him absolutely sick.

“I heard some interesting things. I heard that you were yet again playing with the kids. You’re lucky your name wasn’t on the list of Dumbledore’s Army. I can still help you. Do you remember the lesson I gave you?” Dolores asks.

He watches as (Name) scowls but answers the wicked woman. “I am afraid I do not.”

The smile on her lips tightens. “Oh, dear. I thought we were making progress. We’re going to have some terrible lessons to do. Please stay here and write down I must act like an adult until I come back.”

“Isn’t that a bit childish?” Severus asks letting his anger show.

(Name) quickly speaks up upon seeing the slight twitch of Dolores’ lips. “It isn’t Professor Snape. Dolores Umbridge is a dear and precious friend to me. She’s helping me learn the ways of the Ministry of Magic. I want to get better. I am her teacher’s assistant so I will follower her order.”

That saved him. She’s happy now. “Good. Now that’s settled. Cho, return to your dorm. Professor Snape follow me.”

Filled with scorn, he follows the wicked wizard.

Six dreadful hours later Severus walks the halls waiting for his beloved. The wait feels like forever when he finally bumps into someone in the hall only to see that it’s (Name). His eyes immediately travel down to her hand. Before she can spout some nonsense and tell him that she is fine, he grabs her other hand harshly and pulls her along in silence to his office down in the Slytherin Chambers.

“Dumbledore is gone. Dolores managed to get the Magic of Ministry involved and now she’s the Headmistress. You were in there for six hours (Name). It’s past curfew,” He hisses out mad.

He can feel her anger, her sadness, and her inner conflict bubbling to the surface. However, he doesn’t say anything as he carefully brings up her “healed” hand. It’s going to stay scarred. It is obvious to him that it hurts her but it hurts him too. He wishes he can do something but he can’t. He’s unable to convey his worry correctly so he does it in the way he knows best, anger. “I know you’re not okay. I’m mad at you. I told you not to get involved with them. This is what happens when you do,” He mumbles.

When she doesn’t reply he gets angrier and pleas, “Say something.”

“I can’t help it. I love them. I’m mad at myself too. Because they got found out, she’s going to make all of them do this. Even the ones who weren’t involved. Trust me, Sevy. I’m pissed at myself. I deserved to write for more hours!” Angry tears fall down her cheeks.

Severus sighs and brings her into a much-needed hug. He believes he may have gone too far yet again. That is an admirable trait to him. To fall with the children since they have been caught. It hurts seeing her like this. They stay like that for a long time. He isn’t sure how to bring her comfort or even if he can but holding her brings him comfort.

~*~

The one thing that Severus slightly regrets doing but does it for the sake of (Name) and Lily is helping Harry Potter with some mental training sessions. It is to help keep Voldemort out of Harry’s head. (Name) has been attending them to makes sure all goes well for her nephew but unfortunately, today is not going well.

“That’s private!” Harry says seeming to be exhausted from trying to keep Severus out of his head.

“Not to me and certainly not to the Dark Lord, if you don't improve. Every memory he has access to is a weapon he can use against you. You won't last two seconds if he invades your mind,” Severus scolds keeping his wand on Harry.

Today is one of those annoying days for Severus. He really couldn’t help it as his mind pictures Harry and James’ face side-by-side. The slight attitude Harry gives makes it worse on him. It irritated him to no ends and Severus goes too far. “You're just like your father. Lazy, arrogant.”

“Severus,” (Name) says in warning.

Severus goes into Harry’s mind once more and continues, “The Dark Lord isn't resting. You and Black, you're two of a kind. Sentimental children forever whining about how bitterly unfair your lives have been. Well, it may have escaped your notice, but life isn't fair. Your blessed father knew that. In fact, he frequently saw to it.”

“Severus!” (Name) shouts.

Severus really can’t help it. He feels awful but he couldn’t stop the hateful tone he had used. It surely hurt (Name) but she didn’t show it since the words are directed at Harry. They both seem to see red. Harry shouts, “My father was a great man!”

“Your father was a swine!”

That was the line that made Harry make it into Snape’s mind out of deep anger. Severus is forced to show his memories. The memories of James and his despicable friends bullying him and (Name). The memories of Severus slowly letting go of Lily to pursue and keep in touch with (Name). His beloved memory of picking out that locket.

Even worse, a memory that makes his heartache. (Name) surely doesn’t remember it but it is being forced to the top of his mind and Harry has full access to it:

_The 7 th year of Hogwarts was over with. Grief has stricken him in more ways than one. The fact that Lily is due to marry James soon and how he is slowly abandoning (Name). It truly sucks. Now, he shouldn’t be here at Hogwarts since the year is over with but he had to come. _

_Especially, after finding out that you are still here. You can’t return home since your parents have Dragon Pox. You have been permitted to stay here until they get better if they get better that is. The halls were dark especially down in the Slytherin chambers and a sense of nostalgia washed over him._

_He went through each room until his eyes land on a form under some covers. A deep sigh leaves him and he hates that he was correct. That your situation is making you beyond depressed. It doesn’t help that you are isolated here. Only having contact with a few of the staff that stay here when school is out._

_He takes slow and cautious steps towards the bed. Your face and neck are the only things not hidden from the covers. His eyes spot the shiny chain resting on your neck and hair and his fingers are swift and gentle as he pulls the chain up tugging the locket from under the covers._

_A smile is on his face. He lets go of the chain and his knuckles come up to brush against your cheek. Your cheek feels slightly cold but only because the rest of your body is covered. Your eyebrows narrow down from feeling a new warmth and you begin to stir awake._

_“Sev? What are you doing here?” You ask after opening your eyes briefly._

_They close again and he can’t help but let his smile falter. How tired are you? How depressed are you?_

_“I heard you were still here.”_

_You don’t say anything to that. He almost huffs but instead, he tugs at the chain once more making you sit up to glare at him. You pat the spot next to you and he obliges. After leaning against him and almost falling back asleep he speaks up._

_“I’m surprised you still have that silly little trinket considering the kind of friend I am,” He murmurs._

_You nuzzle your head sleepily into his shoulder and grip onto the locket. “Don’t be like that. This ‘silly little trinket’ is my favorite treasure. As for the friend you are… Sev just know I appreciate you more than you’ll ever know. I wouldn’t know what to do if you haven’t been with me in throughout these years,” You reply softly._

_He should be the one saying that. He should be the one professing this. His heart pounds as you seem to truly drift off this time. How can someone be as genuine and cute as you? He doesn’t deserve you at all._

_“I love you,” He whispers._

_Of course, all he gets in reply is a snore._

As Severus tries to get Harry out of his head the last memory Harry sees is the conversation at the Potter residence. How (Name) confessed to Severus and the two became official. When Harry comes out of Severus’ mind he seems to regret what he’s done and is confused. “I… What? You love her?”

Harry’s eyes land on his aunt. She is confused and can feel the change in the atmosphere is not a good one. “Time to go, Harry. I’ll talk to you later Severus.”

Severus doesn’t say a word as he tries to calm himself down. He ignores the anger he had for the boy and instead focuses on the memory that had risen. How (Name) can bring him such ease with just their presence. The guilt will always be there because he doesn’t deserve her but he will love her the way she deserves until he can no longer breathe.

~*~

The day of the O.W.L Exams was here and he knew what (Name) and those idiot twins were up to. He tried to warn her against it but her mind was made up and honestly, he felt no need to try again since the idea of ruining this day for Delores made her so happy.

What he didn’t know was that today would be the last day he saw (Name) for a whole damn year.

~*~

“You wished to see me?” Severus asks dully as he processes the scene before him.

Umbridge nods her head and in a chirpy but strained voice says, “I have just caught Potter trying to communicate with someone in my fire. I need some Veritaserum. Truth serum.”

“Well, it appears that I cannot help you. I have none,” Snape replies turning around to leave.

“He has Padfoot in the place where it's hidden,” Harry shouts at Severus in a desperate attempt.

Delores narrows her eyes down as she asks, “Padfoot? What does that mean? What is he talking about?”

“No idea. Potter, if I want nonsense shouted at me, I shall inform you.”

Thanks to Severus’ quick thinking he played it off that he had no idea what Harry was talking about. Internally, he was panicking because he realized that he hasn’t seen his beloved (Name) for quite some time now and with this warning, he fears why. First things first, Severus left her office without her feeling any distrust. He makes sure the coast is clear before he immediately goes to 12 Grimmauld Place.

It makes him upset but indeed Sirius is there and fully alive. They don’t exchange a lot of words since Severus has a feeling of foreboding. He returns to Hogwarts. The feeling keeps growing and makes his gut feel like it is twisting. He hates it. It is awful and as bad as the night Lily and James died.

Since Harry believed that Sirius was in deep trouble he could only assume that the idiot boy left and is going straight into a trap. Of course, he searches the school grounds in hopes of finding Harry and friends but as fate would have it, all of them are missing. Just to be on the safe side he waits just a little bit in case Harry and his company would come back from the forest where his Slytherins reported them going.

Finally, he gives in. Severus sends a talking Patronus to the Order to explain the situation. That Hogwart students, Harry and his friends, left for the Ministry in a possible trap from the Dark Lord. Tensions start to run high especially in Severus as Dumbledore orders him to stay to protect his identity as a spy. It nearly kills him but he doesn’t mention (Name) since Harry will be the number one priority.

Though he has a hunch she went to the Ministry as well if had thought Sirius was involved. Now he has to play the waiting game.

Nobody returned for quite a few hours. When they did exhaustion was written all over their faces. Whatever happened, Severus knew they really did go into a trap. Dumbledore looked to be the one most grief-stricken despite keeping up his proud façade.

The students were checked out by Madam Pomfrey before Severus was summoned to Dumbledore’s office. Upon walking there, Severus’ whole body wanted to turn around at the staircase. He had a hunch why and despite his emotions, he continues to the office.

Harry is already sitting down as Dumbledore stands up upon seeing Severus.

“Sir?” Severus questions not liking this dark feeling creeping up and trying to devour him whole.

Dumbledore glances at Harry before he lets out a sigh. “Severus, my dear friend, you may want to take a seat.”

He doesn’t. Dumbledore nods his head at this and gestures to Harry. Harry stands up and lays out his hand towards Severus. Severus feels like his heart stops for a moment as he stares at the locket. Slowly, he grabs it and tries his best to keep his emotions in check.

“She’s not dead but I fear she is going through something worse than death,” Dumbledore starts.

Harry speaks, “Sirius is dead. He gave me her locket right before he died.”

His head feels like it is ringing. It truly feels like that night all over again, where she was presumed dead but her body was missing. He clutches the locket tightly.

“How unfortunate,” He mumbles.

This reaction shocks Harry. Harry stands up all the emotions from the day coming back. “My aunt is gone. The person you claim to love is gone and all you can say is how unfortunate?” Harry is crying.

This is a bigger loss to him since he lost Sirius as well. Severus can only stare blankly at the boy as he tries to contain his own feelings. Dumbledore dismisses the boy to go cool off and as soon as he is gone, Severus shows his true feelings. His breathing is shaky and his eyes are misty.

“The Dark Lord has her? She was there at the Ministry?” He questions.

Dumbledore nods and Severus combs through his hair trying to get a grip of himself. It doesn’t work. He’s angry and bitter now that the foreboding feeling has come true.

“I’m assuming the Dark Lord sent her the same vision he sent Harry. For her, it felt like the night she lost her family. She couldn’t let Sirius die and let the emotions get the better of her. You can’t act on this. I know it’s difficult, it is difficult for me too, but you need to keep a clear head on this. Your first duty is as a spy. (Name) is strong. She is resilient. She will hang in there until we find an opening. They can’t know her ties with you,” Dumbledore states grimly.

As the older male’s words wash over Severus, he calms down only slightly. He needs to do as Dumbledore says. “They have her though. How are they not going to know her ties with me?”

Dumbledore gestures to the locket and takes it after Severus hesitatingly gives it up. He places it on the desk and gets ready to say a spell.

“I felt a small bit of magic coming from it. I believe Sirius was able to help her by being cautious.” Dumbledore says a spell and a beam of light magic touches the locket. Immediately the last scene of (Name) and Sirius plays:

_“What are you doing here?” Sirius whispers the look of worry and fear slightly etched on his face as he tries to hide it._

_Tears suddenly fill (Name)’s eyes. “I saw you die.”_

_His eyes widen and he pulls her into a long tight hug. “This place is extremely dangerous right now. Some of the Order of the Phoenix is here. I have to go. Harry is here. But first, let me do something for safety precautions. The rest of the Order has already done it,” He explains pointing his wand gently at my head._

_Sirius uses a spell as the wand leaves a light mark on her temple. He nods to himself. “I have to go. Stay here and I’ll be back for you when it’s safe okay?”_

_She nods her head but he doesn’t leave. Instead, he takes a moment to stare at her. A smile is on his face as he hesitantly places a hand on her cheek. “(Name). I love you. I always have and always will.”_

Severus feels his heart fall. He hates the close proximity but he understands that this is the last Black will ever see her. She fears that too. He hates it but he understands it. His heart feels like someone is clenching it tightly as he sees the next thing.

_He kisses (Name) for a small yet sweet moment. Something compels her to respond to him when he’s done. “I love you too Sirius.”_

He hates it so much but he can’t help but feel thankful for Sirius at this moment. “That spell… What exactly did he do if the rest of the Order did it before this?” Severus asks remembering the wand at her temple.

“It appears he saved her. Before we went to the Ministry the rest of us did a spell on ourselves that Sirius helped me create. It was to serve as protection. If any of us got captured the Dark Lord and his followers would not be able to get in our heads from a magical barrier protecting our memories. Instead, they would have found false memories or nothing in terms of what they want to know. It looks like Sirius just tweaked the spell in the case they got her. They won’t be able to rummage through her memories. She’ll be safe for now,” Dumbledore has to explain to ease not only Severus but himself.

Severus has no reply to this. Even if he wanted to he can’t go get her. There is too much at risk, so much to lose if he tried. There is no guarantee if he’ll be caught or if there will be others listening. He knows what Dumbledore is thinking and what is reminding him. He’ll have to play the spy for a lot longer. He’ll have to kill Dumbledore as Dumbledore stated long ago. He’ll have to pretend he is not stricken with this loss so he can fool her nephew. He’ll have to let (Name) suffer until fate allows him to see her.

This is a damn nightmare.

~*~

This next year, Severus returned to a dark place mentally. He had to pretend that (Name)’s disappearance did not affect him. He had to help protect his student Malfoy as he became a Death Eater. This year felt like the worse to him.

Not just because his beloved is gone but because he can’t do anything about it. To top it off he had begun to have nightmares of Sirius. The annoying man appears to be trying to haunt him for unfinished business but he can’t deal with it with (Name) gone. He has to follow orders like a dog and the worst was yet to come. He followed Dumbledore’s orders with a heavy heart. He ended up killing Dumbledore and sealing the deal as a successful spy. He did everything he was supposed to do and it eventually led him to Voldemort’s main place in hiding.

It lead him to her.

At this point, it’s almost been a full year. He still couldn’t make his way to her. He worked his ass off to know every single Death Eater’s routine in and out. He made sure to become one of the most loyal Death Eater in the eyes of Voldemort and it paid off in the end. He found out that Voldemort hadn’t killed her and isn’t planning on it. That the sicko had more immoral plans for her.

It didn’t matter as long as Severus can be with her, get her out of here before any unforeseen doom falls upon them.

He thought that was the plan until the moment he was able to officially see her at the year mark. Go into the dark dungeon where she was held prisoner only for his heart to break at the sight of her. Her bruised and dirtied form, her emotionless eyes… It was too much for him but he had to take on her burden.

He had to reach out to her and feel that she is truly there.

~*~

Fingertips move her hair out of her face slowly. He can’t tell if she’s asleep or pretending. Her whole demeanor makes his heartbreak. She’s somehow held onto hope for so long or maybe spite. He doesn’t know but the love and heartbreak he feels for her is almost unbearable.

“(Name),” Severus whispers.

She doesn’t move but her breath hitches just slightly. His fingers leave her face and he pulls her up gently so she is sitting up on the wall. This makes her open her eyes. However, instead of the hopeful look he was hoping to see she looks like she’s near her end. That is the final straw and he can’t blame her for feeling this way considering he has no idea what hell Voldemort has put her through.

He starts slow and careful in a gentle tone. “(Name), it’s me.”

It is a moment of silence before she does something drastic to herself. She slaps herself extremely hard and Severus lets out a gasp. He says her name in a more sharp tone than he meant but it finally made her speak to him.

“Stop.”

She sounds so broken. Her voice is so raspy from not using it in forever. He grabs her shoulder as ignores the hurt in his heart from her continuing pleas of begging him to stop.

“You are okay. It is me.” Severus tries to get through to her in a soothing tone.

Tears finally make their way to her eyes. “Please. Stop. I can take anything but this. This is too cruel.”

He can’t. It’s been too long and he can’t be slow for her. He needs to hold her, so that is what he does. He wraps his arms around her and gently sways her. Shaky breaths leave her for a moment as she takes in his scent and grounds herself. She feels so small from being a neglected and abused prisoner. It sickens him to the core.

“Sev… Severus?” (Name) questions finally seeming to understand or at least ask if it is him.

He nods his head and she finally seems to break. She returns his embrace in full. Her body quivers and he just holds her for a long time. When she is just sniffling he pulls back slightly, his hold on her still tight.

He looks conflicted. He has no idea where to start on a conversation. Whether he should say I love you or tell him about their beloved friend Dumbledore’s demise. Thankfully she starts with the thing she wants to know the most. “How long? How long have I been in here?”

Severus scowls and hesitates to answer, “A year.”

Before she can further break he gently grabs her face and looks in her eyes. “The only reason I’m able to see you is because Sirius actually knew what he was doing,” He states.

He ignores the nightmare visits Sirius has given him and instead focuses on the good he has done. “Sirius put a spell on your mind that serves as a barrier. He mislead the Dark Lord and the others so that they would assume only you and him were an item. He did it for you. I’m aware but I’m grateful. I’m so grateful,” Severus murmurs refusing to look anywhere else, only into her eyes.

His heart soars since he has officially reunited with her. That (Name) isn’t completely gone. However, it falls just as fast when he frowns at a realization. He needs to watch his time. He is quick as he says, “(Name). I’m going to have to pretend that I don’t know you and don’t want to know you. I’m going to have to act cruelly towards you. Forgive me for it. I’m only doing it for our survival. Succumb to him but not entirely. Pretend until you believe it yourself. That is the only way we can get through this. Promise me.”

“I promise.”

That is good enough for him. He needs her. He needs her to stay alive. He can’t allow her to fall.


	47. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished the plot of the legend from reader being related to Salazar! 
> 
> Uh, here is the awkward family tree I found that would support my plot idea: [Family Tree 1](https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/18/3/27/xzia7ekwwq.jpg)
> 
> [Family Tree 2](https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/18/3/28/gxfvegwrwa.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where Voldemort's intentions become very obvious and very creepy. In other words, he wants reader to bear his children. So Bellatrix and he don't happen in this story haha

I hate how awkward this is. Everyone here is either too afraid to talk or look at Voldemort. I have only been staring at the poor witch being levitated in the middle of the table. I don’t dare stop staring even as I hear doors to this fine hall open.

“Severus, I was beginning to worry you'd lost your way... Come, we have saved you a seat. You bring news, I trust,” Voldemort speaks loud and clear as Severus enters the room looking at the poor woman before casting his gaze at Voldemort.

I don’t dare look at him. If I do there’s a scowl on my face. I hate it. I hate how I’ve been forced to “succumb” to Voldemort. I’ve given in about two months ago. Now he trusts me more than most of the people here.

I have sadly given him new perspectives on how to go forward with his evil plans. Thanks to me, Hogwarts should now be his along with the Ministry of Magic. All because I encouraged it. I have to though. I remember my prophecy clearly.

_Her life has been full of tragedy and loss_

_She can overcome it_

_A certain boy will bring her happiness_

_He is all she has left_

_She is a key in this battle_

_A very important key_

_If she gives in…_

_All is lost._

_If she gives it her all,_

_She may not die in vain._

I still don’t understand it fully. I understand that I may die and I have accepted it. All I know is that if I become Voldemort’s puppet and actually start seeing in his ways, Harry will have lost the battle for sure. I refuse to let that happen.

Don’t give in. I can’t let my heart be in his plans. Not like I want to anyway but Severus has been acting like a double agent. All for the sake of me and him making it out alive. I know he’s also doing this for Harry. I can feel it but I’m starting to lose faith bit by bit.

“Potter?” Voldemort’s voice calls me back into reality.

I scowl but reply, “Yes?”

Bellatrix is glaring at me. She hates how I can get away with many things. “See? She can’t even focus,” Bellatrix spits out.

“Are you questioning my judgment?” Voldemort asks his voice turning cold.

Bellatrix immediately shakes her head. “No my lord but I would love to kill the boy in order to be by your side.”

Since she idolizes him she’s despised me. “You are by my side are you not? You are fighting for me,” His voice is turning deadly.

Bellatrix isn’t backing off. She pushes more. “Yes bu-“

“Enough. Must I really explain myself to you? I’ll say it once so none of you question me again. (Name) is a dear ally to me because she carries my blood,” He explains.

I see confusion in their eyes. I’m confused too but it leaves quickly when he is suddenly beside Bellatrix his wand at her temple. “Question me again and you will no longer be by my side. Understood.”

For once she doesn’t talk. She nods. He smiles and continues, “Good. Now, where was I? Ah yes. I need a wand. You see. If I want to win this battle I need a different wand. My wand is the twin so to say of Harry’s wand. It’ll be a never-ending battle. Lucius… Wouldn’t it be an honor if I can use your wand?”

Lucius tenses. I immediately speak feeling bad for him, “No. That’s a terrible idea, my lord. Why not use my wand?”

He slowly turns to me and I can see some of the Death Eaters fear for me since I had spoken out of turn. I don’t stand down. I look Voldemort in the eyes and he seems amused. “Why would that be?”

“The Wandkeeper. He made a big deal out of my wand when he gave it to me. It has been in his shop for years never been picked out once,” I hand my simple wand to him.

Once he touches it, his eyes seem to widen a bit. “Interesting. I can feel a strange power to it. Mahogany wood. What is the center?” He asks seeming to be interested now.

“Phoenix feathers.”

He twirls it around in his hand. “Perfect. Yes, I’ll use it,” He is satisfied.

Now he gazes straight at the poor witch on the table. “To those of you who do not know… We are joined here tonight by Miss Charity Burbage... Who until recently taught at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Her specialty was muggle studies. It is Miss Burbage's belief that Muggles are not so different than us. She would give her way... Have us mate with them. To her, the mixture of magical and Muggle blood is not an abomination... But something, to be encouraged.”

Immediately the Death Eaters snickered at that idea, finding it disgusting. I force myself to smile as I see Voldemort raise my wand in his hand and immediately flicks his wrist, a nasty green color hitting the poor witch. My heart stops for a second as she plops onto the table lifeless now.

I keep the smile on my face.

~*~

“Yes, my lord?” I ask softly as I look at Voldemort.

We are in his room, he is using at the Malfoy Manor. It’s just us two. “I saw I caught your interest at the little meeting… I believe it’s time you know the true reasoning of your existence,” He starts slow.

I scowl as he stands up slowly and in a stalking manner circles me. Eventually, he stops directly in front of my sitting form. “I don’t mean to question you but how will I know what you will say is true?” I ask meekly.

He simply smiles. “Clever girl. I have evidence. Hear me out first.”

I feel something sinister creep up my spine as he eyes me up and down. “Once upon a time, Salazar Slytherin had a brilliant idea. One that will help him conquer and kill off Muggles. He carried down his bloodline but to be sure he placed a curse. Can you assume who? I’ll give you a hint. Have you heard of the Deathly Hallows?”

At first, I was confused. That is until I remember the story. The story of the Peverell brothers. Upon my realization, he nods his head. “Yes. You do know the story. Each brother tried to outsmart Death. Only one did. The one who got the Cloak of Invincibility. Your ancestor.”

“He placed a curse on Ignotus,” I conclude.

“Precisely. He chose him. One of Ignotus’ descendants were bound to carry on Salazar’s will. You happened to be the one. Now, this is the part where I find it fascinating. Salazar was said to have died in the 11th century. But how could he have died before the Peverell brothers were even born? So I believe he died in the 13th century when the brothers created the Deathly Hallows,” Voldemort elaborates seeming to be truly interested in this whole conversation.

I frown and ask, “That is fascinating but is that all to it?”

“Clever girl. It isn’t. The other part is how we are linked together as well. We’re distant, distant, cousins so to say,” The smirk is back on his face.

He doesn’t mean…? Does he? The blood in my body seemed to have frozen.

He chuckles bending down so his breath fans in my face as he says, “You just figured it out. Part of the Slytherin family is to keep the bloodline pure. I’m a direct descendant of Salazar through blood. However, I also have Peverell blood in my veins through Cadamus Peverell. That is the second link between the two of us.”

A hand is on my chest right where my heart is beating. He chuckles again but this time directly into my ear. “If you don’t believe me, I’ll be glad to show you the evidence I have. A family tree written way back then.”

“I believe you. It makes sense. The legend finally makes sense with the history. You plan to have me bear your children… They will not be Pureblood though. Is that fine?” I force myself to be concerned.

I will never carry his children. This all makes sense but I will not let him have his way. I will not give in to this legend or Salazar’s will.

“Of course. My mother was stupid but I didn’t make that mistake. Our kids will not make that mistake,” He murmurs.

I’m uncomfortable with how close he is. I’m suddenly aware of his hand on my chest as his fingers twitch yearning for more. I gulp and try to think of a way out of this. I hurry and grab his hand, “No. I want to wait. Wait until you have secured the magic world in your grasp. I can’t believe I’m going to say this but I want to wait until you defeated Harry.”

“We shall wait then. I will start by searching for the Elder Wand.” He chuckles fully confident.

As soon as my personal space is given back my heart beats fast. I want to leave. I want to go home. I want my brother. I miss him more than ever. He would know what to do in my position.

~*~

"Potter? I have a message for you,” Severus' voice rings out.

His eyes show hesitation since I’m sitting with Narcissa and Draco who turn out to be cool but he speaks upon my head nodding.

“Well, it’s for you and Lucius if you can pass it on. The Dark Lord has found the Elder Wand.”

At that moment I want to mourn over everything I lost. Why? Because that means he found Dumbledore’s tomb and he’s closer to being prepared to fight Harry. I gulp. “Thank you.”

I pretend to leave to go tell Lucius. Instead, I transport myself to Severus’ home. I don’t care. I feel as if my world is falling down. Things are getting worse. I do my best to keep my breathing normal so I don’t have a panic attack.

As soon as I feel arms wrap around me I start bawling. Severus shushes me gently and rocks us back and forth. “I can’t do this Severus. Things aren’t getting any better!” I choke on a sob.

“We talked about this. Just hang on a little more. When we’re near the end we’ll have a way out,” He murmurs whilst combing my hair with his fingers.

I don’t think I can do this. Continuing seeing Severus rarely and pretending he's not my only lifeline here. My breathing goes faster. He can feel it. He quickly cups my face. “Listen to me (Name). Just a little longer. Repeat with me.”

“Just a little longer.”


	48. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is one last Bonus Chapter for this and it will serve as an Epilogue to show how the reader deals with her ptsd from Voldemort and her grief from losing one of her closest friends Fred. Her reunion with Harry and it will also show Severus' pov and how he helps her. Thank you guys so much for reading and enjoy the "final" chapter!

“They have been spotted making it to Hogwarts. We will eliminate them all there. This is the final battle before our dream will be a reality!” Voldemort hypes up his followers.

I’m uneasy because there are so many. I didn’t realize how much followers he had. Right now we are in the Forbidden Forest heading to Hogwarts as he speaks. Everyone seems ready to get blood on their hands. I’m just ready to try and help Harry the best I can.

I’m lost in the crowd of people and monsters obeying Voldemort. I almost flip my shit when I feel a hand put something in mine. I don’t even see who did it. I quickly look to see that it’s a paper. I open it to see that it’s Severus’ messy handwriting.

I see. It was him and he was fast to disappear. He was forced away from Hogwarts when Harry believed him to be a traitor. It says to stay away from the fights. Head somewhere safe, go the opposite way of Hogwarts. My heart is pounding badly as I hear screams and cheers of the monsters in the crowd.

That’s the sign that the last war has officially begun. My throat feels tight and restricted. If I could go back in time right now I would only because I know this is the final stage. Since I can’t I will do everything in my power to protect the ones I love.

Soon enough, we are all at the school. However, I don’t dare enter. All my nerves feel like they are tingling. I don’t know who will find me a traitor or not. I couldn’t bear it. Instead, I listen to Severus’ note and go down some beaten paths. It takes a while before I’m at the edge of the forest and near Hogsmeade. I end up falling into the dirt holding my head from a newfound pain I am receiving.

My eyes widen as I seem to be staring at the Dark Lord and Severus. It was then I knew this wasn’t just a vision. It was happening in real life. I seem to be seeing through Nagini’s eyes. I have no idea why I am. The pain of it happening as it is is too much. I get up despite my pain and the fact that I can barely see and hurry down another beaten path.

With this annoying double vision going on, I find that I am at the Shrieking Shack just as the conversation starts. Thankfully my vision returns to normal and the pounding in my head lessens since I’m close by I no longer see through Nagini’s eyes. “The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Dumbledore, Severus. While you live, the Elder Wand cannot truly be mine. You've been a good and faithful servant, Severus. But only I can live forever,” Voldemort states.

My heart stops. I hear Severus groan in pain and fall to the ground, “My Lord…”

“Nagini ki-“

I don’t let him finish the sentence. I enter the room and quickly shout, “Expelliarmus!”

The Elder wand flies into the air and I quickly catch it, putting myself in front of Severus. “Sadly, that’s not how this wand works. It isn’t about who killed the previous owner. It’s who defeated them. You had the wand you just doubted yourself,” I say partly lying.

Severus doesn’t say anything. Voldemort looks beyond pissed. His eyes fly from me to Severus and he clicks his tongue at the realization. It seems like he finally realized there is something more between us now. “Such a shame Potter. I have no idea how you managed to fool me but it does not matter. I had high hopes for you. I guess Bellatrix will have to do. I wanted you desperately for my plans but I have no time to tame you. I have more important things to do now that I am here. Nagini.”

I feel a sharp pain in my leg. I didn’t even notice the snake was right beside me waiting for her master’s orders. I throw the wand out the window upsetting Voldemort further. He ignores me and turns to Severus letting my leg bleed to death as the venom from the snake sets in.

I gulp feeling very strange and gross. I suddenly fall to the ground. Before Voldemort can do anything, Severus grabs onto me and whispers, “Apparition.”

It feels like my body is being pulled everywhere before I am just staring at nothing. I can’t see anything? I hear sobbing, screaming, and talking. It makes my head start to pound. “Where are we?” I ask my breathing getting slow and deep.

“Hogwarts. We’re inside Hogwarts,” Severus answers me.

I can’t see him but I can feel that his focus is entirely on me. Everything feels so light right now. My body is beginning to burn up, my leg won’t stop bleeding no matter how much Severus tries to use magic or pressure to stop it. It is the effect of the venom no doubt. I hear angered and hushed voices from other wizards seeing Severus and I but he ignores them.

I hear a few concerned voices about me. I ignore them. I can feel that my time is near.

“Harry? Where is he?”

I hear someone speak quietly but somehow louder than the chaos in here. “(Name)? Is that you?”

I groan as multiple voices speak at once and seem to mash together. Whatever is going on, I can feel Severus only growing more concerned and angered. Then suddenly, he seems thankful to someone as he lets go of my leg and takes a hold of my hand. Someone else is touching my leg now to keep the pressure on it.

“Hey Darling, we’re going to need you to keep talking. Tell us how you are feeling,” A voice I recognize demands.

I try to listen and quickly ask, “Why can’t I see?”

“Tough question. When I got bit by that dreadful snake I was just in a world of pain. You could’ve gotten more venom, you may be responding differently-“

I ignore the rest as I finally conclude this is Arthur Weasley. “Where are my boys? Fred and George? Where are all of them? Harry, Hermione, Ron, the others,” I ask trying to swallow whatever saliva I have left in my mouth.

It feels like a chore as my mouth gets dry. That is until I taste metal. Is blood coming up? Is the venom that fast and powerful? It already feels like I’m bleeding out but am I internally bleeding as well?

I try to listen to his answers without the dread.

“George is here. He’s right here, right beside you. The rest are unknown. The war is still large but we are here in the Great Hall,” He mumbles.

His voice is full of concentration but I can hear the grief that he failed to hide. I gulp as I ask, “Is this where the fallen are?”

I receive no answer and I let out a groan as Arthur lets go of my leg. He is talking to Severus now. “Thanks, Percy. Here you go, Snape. Percy was able to conjure a few of these Blood-Replenishing Potions up. I must go and find her the antidote. Her case is worse than mine but… With luck on our side, she should make it. Let her rest after she takes it. Wake her up every hour. I’ll be back as quick as I can. George come with me.”

I hear them leave. Severus pushes a bottle up to my lips. Haste and desperation make me hurry and I chug the bitter potion. Severus doesn’t say a word as moves to tie a cloth tightly around the bite. I wince as my body starts to tingle uncomfortably and becoming to be a painful way.

Finally, Severus speaks his voice trying to wane with sorrow. “You went in there knowing it would have been me dead. Didn’t you?”

I don’t know where his hand is so I simply keep my hand up until he grabs it. He is quick to do so. I answer him and I loathe how I sound. Weak, pathetic, it makes me want to laugh but it was all so worth it. I would hate it if it were Severus who got bit. If it were he no one would want to help him. No one would be willing since they don’t know his story.

Since it is me, they are willing. They are more understanding of how kind I was to them. They hesitate with me.

“Just in the case, I do die… Severus…. I love you,” I say weakly unable to keep my eyes open.

“I love you too and no matter what, I’ll be here.”

Unfortunately, I do not pass. Every time I get near the point of my life source seeping out of me is when Severus shoves another potion to my mouth. Everything has become painful, my sight hasn’t returned, and the tingling in my body has worsened as if I was going to lose my sense of touch.

Only a few more times of passing out do I hear Arthur’s voice pleading for me to stay awake. Severus holds me tight against him and I no longer have a strong sense of reality as I feel something being forced down my throat.

“Give it a minute,” Arthur murmurs to the over nervous Severus.

That’s what they do. They wait feeling their nerves start to break down as we wait for something to happen. Instead of the light and fuzzy feeling covering my body, it slowly turns into a heavy feeling as I start to feel all the exhaustion from my injury and the venom build up.

“The wound is clotting. Hang in there just a bit more Miss Potter,” Arthur says encouragingly.

I do. I hang in there and grip Severus’ hand with everything I have. More commotion starts to go on and Arthur leaves our side to go outside. I don’t like all the loud talking but it gives me something to try and do. So I try and listen but to no avail, I don’t learn any new knowledge.

Moments pass and I can eventually see white dots within my blackened vision. They grow larger by the second and the dots start to connect allowing me to see a blurry figure hovering over me. I lost count of the tears I have shed but I can feel them flowing freely as I can finally make out Severus’ face.

We make eye contact as we hear cheering from outside. The cheering and happy feeling outside enters the building and fellow comrades are shouting. No one dares comes to us as they share the victory of the war with much healthier wizards or finally grieve over their fallen.

“It is finally over?” I manage to croak out.

Severus smiles as he pulls me up in a sitting position so I can sit on his lap. He shakes as he holds me tightly against him. He needs a moment before he answers my question.

“It is finally over.”

~*~

I jolt awake covered in a cold sweat. The warm body next to mine stirs awake as well.

“Love, are you okay?” Severus asks his voice covered with sleep.

He reaches for my hand and I use his gentle grip to ground myself. I am at home. I am safe. I am alive. I slowly nod my head in answer. I let go of his hand and get up.

“I’m fine. I’ll be right back,” I whisper.

I hear him hum and I leave our bed. The room is completely dark and I scowl upon waking up at an unreasonable time. My mind is still racing but the comfort of our home makes me happy. It is no longer the Potter residence as that has gone to Harry and Ginny but a home that Severus and I chose to live in together for the rest of our lives.

I go down the hallway to the room closest to us and my heart swells upon opening the door. I stay there in the doorway for a moment before I make my way inside to check on my child sound asleep. She holds onto Mr. Mitten Junior in her sleep and seems to be having sweet dreams.

“You’re anxious,” Severus whispers now appearing in the doorway.

I smile as I can’t hide anything from him. “I am. It was just a nightmare but seeing them will ease me.”

“I’ll go with you. Knowing you you’ll watch them sleep and scare them come morning.”

I have to hold in my laugh at that. He isn’t wrong. I love admiring our children that can be considered physical proof of our love. It’s something neither of us thought we would get.

My fingers lightly touch our daughter’s, Lilius, forehead. She inherited his dark locks but is my mini-me. I place a gentle kiss on her forehead before going to Severus’ side. He stares at her for a second the smile on his face one of pride before he eases me out of the room.

We go down a level of the house and reach their rooms. One door is already a crack open and the other is closed. I open the one already opened and smile upon seeing our middle child passed out and drooling like a baby. I smile more upon seeing a prank book fallen on the floor where is hand is hanging.

“Frederick looks like he might have another prank made up sometime soon,” I murmur.

Severus sighs. “Great.”

I can hear the smile he tries so hard to hide in his voice. I go to cover Frederick up before retreating and checking out our oldest child’s room. Our oldest child Jamesus is passed out as well, but hunched over his desk. I only place a blanket on him and move the papers he’s been working on away from him. Jamesus and Frederick, the two of them look so alike they could pass as twins. They have my hair color but look more like Severus with their facial features.

“He was already studying for next year’s exams. Frederick will be in the same position soon enough,” I murmur.

Severus only nods as he takes my hand and starts to lead me out of the room. I allow him only because I can feel the fatigue setting in. “I’ll have to get up early again so I can prepare Lilius’ birthday party. Harry and Ginny said they’ll be here with Hermione and Ron a bit early to help out… Can you believe she’s turning five? All these years are going by so fast now.”

“They go faster with the ones you love. That is for sure,” He mumbles the sleep catching up again.

We make it to our bed and get comfortable.

“Sorry for waking you up Sevy.” The words leave my mouth quietly as we head back to our room.

He squeezes my hand as he asks, “The nightmare? Is it one of your same ones?”

“Yeah, the nightmare. When I almost died because of that snake but this time I was closer.”

Immediately his arms wrap around me all snug. “Don’t mention that. It still pains me when I remember how I almost lost you… I am just glad to have made it here with you.”

“Me too Sev. It makes me happy. Twenty years have passed. You and Harry are close. We have two beautiful boys who will be ready to leave the nest soon enough and one beautiful little girl turning five… I never thought it would happen.”

Severus brings my hand up to his lips and places a kiss on my wedding ring. “Well, it did. I wouldn’t change anything that’s happened… Do you remember what I said? From that horrid time that nearly took you? It’s the same thing you told me when we were young.”

We stare at each other, love adorning our eyes. Our foreheads touch as we say the same thing together.

“No matter what, I’ll be here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader had three children total with Severus. Jamesus (James/Sirius name mashed up), Fredrick (in memory of Fred and well I just like the ending of Rick to it), and Lilius (For Lily and a bit of Sirius).


	49. Bonus Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that this story is officially over and thank you to everyone who has read this, left kudos, a bookmark/sub. It means a lot and I hope you enjoyed this story! (If you I don't know, want to leave a comment telling me your favorite part of the story, that would totally make my day :') <3)
> 
> As for this Bonus Chapter, I basically just made it super fluffy towards the end and left it as reader having ptsd from everything she has gone through but has gone to therapy and having a strong support system. I tied up a few loose ends like Sonney, the locket that hasn't been mentioned since the third Bonus Chapter, and Sirius/Severus with the nightmares.

“It is finally over.”

Severus confirms for me. I almost cry tears of joy but instead, the reality of it all being over makes me feel almost numb. It is truly over. I can’t stop thinking about it.

Just as I go to turn my head to glance at everyone cheering or grieving, Severus stops me. He pushes my face into his shoulder and I can feel the nervousness leak from him.

“Are you ready to see what this war had caused? I am afraid to tell you but I shall. You lost a dear friend,” Severus murmurs.

He’s trying to be careful and warn me in the case that I further break mentally from all the shit I went through. I don’t reply but push him slightly back. My eyes scan the area and I see Arthur return from the outside to be with his wife. Molly is hovering over a body and my heart falls. George is sobbing and clutching onto the body and I suddenly realize when I asked about their whereabouts, Arthur knew the answer of Fred.

He tried to spare me of what happened by not saying it and having George who was stricken with grief already go with him. It hurts. It hurts so much. I see Ron join them. That makes me quick to search for Harry. I don’t have to search far because I feel arms pull me away from Severus and hold me tightly. Sobs are leaving him and I am quick to join him in a sob fest as I hold him as a mother would their child.

“I thought you were dead for the longest time,” Harry whispers.

I can’t say anything as my throat feels too choked up to speak. I only rock us back and forth as he glares at Severus. Severus only looks down seeming to be lost in thought. Another voice pulls all three of us away from the reunion and I look up to see it is Professor McGonagall.

“It appears we all need to have a talk after we recover from this battle.” Her voice is angry and she is glaring at Severus.

I’m assuming it is because he was forced to betray everyone in order to play his role as the double-spy. With everything in a better place now and the fact that I am no longer in fatal danger, I let my heavy eyelids close and finally rest.

“She’s waking up.”

True to the obvious statement, I open my eyes to see that I am in a wizard hospital. There are plenty of people here with loved ones. I look around to see Harry sitting in a chair by my bedside and Severus standing at the foot of my bed with McGonagall.

“Take it easy. You’ve been asleep for the past two days. The lot of you here have suffered some kind of injury, physical or mental, from the battle. I have already talked to Snape about what has happened between the two of you being on the Dark Lord’s side. He has allowed Harry and I to witness via the Pensieve. You and he are not in any trouble from the actions you had to do,” McGonagall states the look in her eyes a form of pity from all I had to go through.

I swallow a bit harshly as I force yourself to ignore what she may or may not have seen. She thankfully continues, “You and Harry will be on a strict plan for your health. We don’t know what injuries you have taken and from the sounds of it, you’ll suffer from PTSD. Severus will be with you every step of the way. You’ll report to me about your progress with your health after speaking to one of the best wizard professionals in therapy every two weeks from here on out. We’ll cover the details later. For now, I’ll leave you to rest and catch up with your loved ones.”

She grabs my hand for a moment and squeezes it before leaving. I glance at the other two only for them to seem so peaceful at the moment and lost in their thoughts. It makes me smile.

“And why aren’t you two lunging for each other’s throats?” I question.

Severus looks away, a bit annoyed at the question, before taking a seat on the bed by my legs. Harry just laughs. “Professor Snape and I sort of made up. He allowed me to see his memories through the Pensieve along with Professor McGonagall to explain the position he was in and the deal he had made with Dumbledore,” Harry explains.

He glances at Severus and the two seem to have a newfound relationship with each other. It makes me happy.

“You will return home tomorrow and we will begin therapy sessions for the both of you,” Severus states.

Harry nods and I stare at the two of them. I can go through anything as long as I have them in my life.

The first week back at the Potter residence was difficult. I couldn’t sleep, eat, or rest normally. I had to keep myself busy and away from intrusive thoughts that this wasn’t really over. That somehow Voldemort would come and finish what he started. It scared me.

What helped the most was having Harry back at the house with me. He was skittish too but more at ease since he was finally home. It helped that the Weasley family and Hermione checked in on us.

It was the second night home that I was an inconsolable mess with finally processing the grief of Fred. It hurt so bad and I felt like a failure for not being there to protect one of my best friends. Severus had to stay the night and eventually inform the Weasley family that George may be the only one to console me in these times. He was right. George and I became sobbing buddies.

Thanks to George and his family I was able to hand Fred’s death much better than others. Eventually, I had to reprocess Sirius’ death. That one hurt more than the others since I had to remember being in that dark moldy cell Voldemort kept in. I had to remember them forcing me to remember how Bellatrix killed him herself. How he died but he died a bit happy knowing that he protected me. It all stung.

I couldn’t eat or sleep that week and cried every time I left my room. Harry had to invite Severus over to stay that week. It turned out to be for the greater good as the two helped me remember Sirius in a great light ad as Severus explained what happened the year I was kept prisoner.

~*~

Severus stares at her sniffling form with a frown on his face. She’s been like this the past few days and it is honestly heartbreaking for him. It has to be done per her therapist’s and McGonagall’s request but it hurts to see her trying to heal from all these wounds almost all at once without a break.

It makes sense since she can’t do anything else until she deemed mentally better from all that she has gone through. It hurts since she hasn’t had a break from her brain overworking itself with constant thoughts.

All he can do right now is hold her and give her whatever she wants at the moment until it passes. That was the plan until she starts hyperventilating and mumbling incoherent words. He rocks her back and forth and shushes her gently until she can breathe normally.

“I wasn’t planning on telling you this but it may ease your feelings about Sirius,” Severus murmurs placing a kiss on the top of her head.

(Name) looks up at him and stares at him with curiosity as her sniffles start to subside. “Do you remember what I said about Sirius saving you?”

She nods her head and says, “Yeah something about putting a barrier in my mind so Voldemort couldn’t see my memories.”

“Yes. He mislead them to believe that he and you had a relationship. It still astonishes me how thoughtful he was about it. His love for you was and still is strong,” Severus admits.

He feels like a weight is being lifted off his shoulder as he is ready to confess what has been going on with the nightmares. She is about to question what he means by the present tense he had used. He doesn’t give her the chance as he continues to explain it.

“Shortly after you were taken by the Death Eaters, I started to get nightmares. All of them Sirius were in. I suspected he was the cause of them and I was right. Each nightmare Sirius kept hounding me about you. He asked about your whereabouts, whether you were safe, and his spirit could not rest until he knew. The last time I had this nightmare was right before the last battle started. He used what little bit of magic he had right before he died to latch a piece of it onto your locket. I’ve been afraid to give it back to you since I found you but I think now is a perfect time,” Severus says as he fishes the locket out from his pocket.

(Name) can feel the magic already from the locket. She hesitates before taking a hold of it and putting it on. Immediately, a sense of peace washes over her, and Severus can tell this was the correct moment to give her back the locket and take care of having nightmares problems.

“Thank you, Sevy,” She says softly finally at peace enough to try and rest.

He says nothing but brings her closer to him so she can rest her weary head on his shoulder. He can hear her breathing slow as her body snuggles closer to him on the couch. He allows himself a moment to rest as well and the dream he receives next is one he will keep to himself as it brings himself a sense of clarity and respect for his dead rival Sirius.

_“Thank you, Severus. I didn’t think I would be getting my peace in the afterlife so soon. I trust you will take amazing care of her.”_

_Sirius stares at him and glances at your sleeping form by him. Despite it being a dream, it is a true way to speak to Sirius’ spirit. Sirius has a warm smile on his face as he watches the woman sleep away._

_Severus replies, “That’s a given. There is nothing I wouldn’t do for her. I have even accepted the fact that you truly do love her and she loves you too.”_

_“Good. She can’t lose any more people. Especially you who means so much to her. She can’t lose you over such a trivial matter as me now that I’m gone. Take care of her, Severus.”_

That was it. There is no more of Sirius. Severus felt a bit sad and that surprised him but it made him respect the dead man and made his love and devotion stronger for (Name).

~*~

A year later, Harry has made tremendous progress with his own health and it has inspired me to work more on mine. Though it is difficult I haven’t stopped. In fact, I have been looking more into the future and ended up getting married to Severus.

“Are you sure about this?” Harry asks.

I smile and nod at him. Severus holds my hand tightly as I give Harry the paper. I have signed the Potter residence officially over to Harry. “It’s only fair. You finally have a job and been getting serious with Ginny. The place is yours. Besides, Severus and I have decided to start our family in a new place,” I murmur.

I look down to see the baby bump. It makes me so happy and I touch it with my free hand. The wedding ring on my finger shining more than ever.

“I- Uh, thank you (Name). This a big gesture and I appreciate it. What about Sonney and Mr. Mittens?” Harry asks.

I laugh and point to the window where she is already waving. “She has loved her service with me but since I am officially (Name) Snape, me and her decided that she should still be a Potter house elf. Don’t worry, she loves you dearly and wanted to stay here to help you out. Mr. Mittens is already at our new place and we were wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner to check it out.”

Another year has passed and things have been looking great. McGonagall and my therapist still check on Harry and I but so far they have been amazed by the results we have produced. That is until I had an episode.

I woke up in the middle of the night full on sobbing. Severus was unable to help the anxiety and dread that swirled inside my stomach. Instead, he had to watch over the baby as he had McGonagall come over to help me out.

Something just kept me at unease and slowly we realized it was a nightmare or more like a memory from the past that I thought I had processed. Unfortunately, I would find that this what PTSD does. It can come back in full when I least expect it and ruin me for a while. Make me feel small again and like that, I have no power.

Thankfully, I had an amazing support system set up and help feel safe. They all reminded me that Voldemort would not be coming back. No one would hurt me ever again and no one would be coming after our kids. Severus and I can and will a happy life until we die of old age. That is our dream goal and thankfully these thoughts help me bring out the bouts of depression that try and ruin me.

Despite these negative thoughts and memories that come back in full and change me for a while, Severus has never left or thought about leaving. He has been there through thick and thin.

“You’re smiling at me weirdly again,” Severus says humming as he rocks the baby to sleep.

I whisper trying to keep my happiness from spilling out and waking the baby. “What should we name this little one? He’s already getting big,” I whisper touching the medium baby bump.

Severus tries to hide his smile. “I helped you name Jamesus. You get to name this one and I get to name the next one?”

“Sounds like a deal to me, Sevy.”


End file.
